


Love Will Prevail

by CatherineWillmon2002



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jilted, Loving Marriage, Married Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 105,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but Trini ends up back in Angel Grove after the unthinkable happens on her biggest day. Now, the original yellow ranger must pick up the pieces of her broken heart, reconnect with her past, find love again with a childhood friend...and eventually forgive herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jilted Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This story has become one of my favorites to write and it's rare to have Trini as the focal point of any story I've read about the rangers. It's a rollercoaster ride, but, in the end, she'll get her happily ever after.

_Kwan Residence_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_July 9th, 2002_

It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

Trinity Jade Kwan, or Trini as she likes to be called, sat in the darkened living room; nursing her fourth glass of red wine as she allowed angry tears to fall from her brown eyes. She didn't care if her mascara was running down her face. She didn't care if she was still in her wedding gown; her veil sticking to her face and her ego bruised. She didn't care if she came home, after running out of the church, crying hysterically, trying her best not to trip and fall on the ground because her high heeled shoes were hurting her feet.

She just didn't care anymore.

Wiping her face with her free hand, the original yellow ranger started out the window; the reflection of her tear-stained face staring right back at her. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what had transpired earlier today. Here she was, being escorted down the aisle by her father, looking all happy, in love and anxious to start the next chapter in her life with the man standing at the alter. He was looking so handsome in his black tuxedo; his killer smile radiating off of his handsome face, his jet black hair slicked back and he was looking dapper. He appeared to be happy at the thought of getting married to her.

Only, deep down inside, he wasn't as happy as he thought he should be.

After her stint at the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland, Trini returned to America and decided to pursue her dream of becoming a lawyer. A successful internship at her father's law firm lead to her attending Harvard law school in Boston and another successful internship with a prestigious law firm downtown.

And that's where she met Russell Chang.

He was handsome, older, smart and a highly regarded criminal defense attorney. He was immediately taken in by her charm, her wits, her smarts and her undeniable beauty when they accidently ran into each other; causing papers to fly out of her arms. Being the gentleman that he was, he helped her picked them up, but he never took his brown eyes off of her. After the situation was properly handled, he wasted no time in asking her out for lunch at a nice restaurant.

To his immediate shock and disbelief, she turned him down; saying that it was unethical for her to date a co-worker and that she has too much self respect to even go down that road. She promptly walked away from him without saying another word.

However, as she would soon find out, Russell was very persistent.

And his persistence eventually paid off.

In time, Trini has warmed up to him and agreed to go out to dinner with him. She actually was surprised to find that he was a great person to talk to and that they have quite a few things in common. It wasn't long before she really started to fall for him; especially after he kissed her while they were on a romantic date in the park.

After over a year and a half of dating, Russell had a very important question to ask her and he was pulling out all the stops. He invited her family, his family and some of their closest friends at the office to a fancy Italian restaurant. It was there, with her father's blessing, that he got down on one knee and pulled out a stunning 18 carat diamond engagement ring and asked for her hand in marriage.

Overcome with emotion and giddiness, Trini eagerly accepted.

It was the most magical, most romantic moment of both of their lives.

They immediately set the date, hired one of the best wedding planners in all of Boston, invited their friends to be apart of this big moment and even one of the best caterers to plan the menu for the reception. Trini even reached out and contacted Kimberly Ann Hart, now Kimberly Ann Oliver (having married Tommy Oliver), her childhood best friend from Angel Grove, California to be her maid of honor. The rest of her friends wouldn't be able to attend her wedding due to prior commitments, so Kim was the only friend who was able to make it.

Everything was paid for, the food was gonna be fantastic, the music was gonna be entertaining. Russell and Trini couldn't ask for anything better, right?

Wrong!

Well, now, everything had just gone straight to hell. Trini still couldn't comprehend what made her fiancé drop a bombshell on her as they were supposed to be exchanging vows. Her heart was literally torn into pieces as Russell confessed that he was having second thoughts about the whole thing; especially after he revealed he has fallen in love with one of her bridesmaids and intended to marry her instead. The bride went from being all happy, joyous and elated to being heartbroken, shattered and humiliated in one fell swoop. Even everyone in the church were absolutely stunned at Russell's shocking admission.

After slapping him hard across his face, Trini picked up the hem of her wedding gown and ran out of the church, crying hysterically. Kim, her family and some of her friends attempted to go after her, but by the time they got outside, Trini was long gone; which was an incredible feat considering she was wearing high heeled shoes.

Now she was back in her apartment, sitting in the dark, nursing another glass of red wine and nursing her now broken heart. She grabbed the veil off her head and threw it down on the floor, getting sick to her stomach at the sight of it. She had every intention of taking her dress off and burning it, but Trini's known for being peaceful and only strike out when it's absolutely necessary. So, as much as she would love to have her own "Waiting to Exhale" moment, she wouldn't get any satisfaction later on.

No, what she needs to do is pick herself back up, dry her tears and remind herself that there are brighter days ahead of her. Though today has been utterly painful, it's not the end of the world. The Vietnamese beauty realized that she's gonna have to make some major changes in her life and in order for her to do that, she's gonna have to confront her past in order to make a brighter future for herself.

Because she has every intention of getting the hell out of Boston and going back to her familiar place: Angel Grove.

A knock on her door jolted her out of her self imposed funk. She didn't wanna deal with anyone right now, but knew whoever is at the door won't be going anywhere. Sighing deeply, she sat her wine glass down on the table and dragged her feet towards the front door, making sure to cut lights on as she was making her destination. Then she peered through her peephole to see who was there.

Not surprisingly, it was Kim. And she was looking extremely worried and apprehensive. Not to mention she was still in her maid of honor's gown.

Taking a deep breath, Trini opened the door, only for the original pink ranger to immediately wrap her arms around her best friend and squeeze her tightly; causing Trini to look a little bit perplexed and feeling the air leaving her lungs.

"I...can't...breathe," she huffed, causing Kim to release her immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Tri. I wanted to come over here to check up on you. How are you feeling, hon?" Kim asked as she stepped inside the cozy apartment.

"Honestly? I feel like hell. I can't believe Russell would do this to me! It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and he ruined it by confessing that he has fallen in love with that tramp I work with, Vivian!" Trini roared, more tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Tri. My heart absolutely broke for you. I don't know what possessed him to do that, but if you even see him again, I'm sure he'll probably offer up a good explanation on why he did what he did," Kim said as they sat down on the sofa.

Trini snorted in annoyance. "I doubt that'll happen. I mean, what kind of person would stand at the alter and shout to over a hundred people that he's fallen in love with one of the bridesmaids and intends to marry her instead of me?! I mean, really, he's such a jackass for doing that!"

"Trini, I'd calm down before I end up having a stroke. So what happens now?" Kim asked as she reached over and rubbed her back soothingly.

The original yellow ranger sighed deeply. "I don't know. I can't even go to work without having to endure a pity party from my fellow co-workers. I'm thinking about leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving the law firm, right?" Kim asked, looking confused.

Trini looked at her best friend with determination in her eyes. "No, Kim. I'm thinking about leaving Boston altogether."

"I don't understand, hon. Where will you go?" Kim asked, looking curious and perplexed.

"Back to Angel Grove. I miss it there. I miss my family, I miss my friends. I'm going back to where life was much simpler for me before the peace conference," Trini revealed, rubbing her neck with her free hand.

"Angel Grove? Uh, hon, I hate to break it to you, but the only people living in Angel Grove that we know of is Adam and Tanya. Everyone else has relocated all throughout California," Kim reminded her, patting her shoulder gently.

Now it was Trini's turn to look perplexed. "What? Are you serious? I know you and Tommy live in Reefside, but I'm sure Adam and Tanya aren't the only ones living in Angel Grove, right?"

"Wrong. Like you said before, Tommy and I live in Reefside, Kat moved back to Sydney, Australia after her stint with the London Dance Academy and Billy ended up going with her after he came back from Aquitar. Zack and Angela are living in Los Angeles, Rocky and Aisha are living in San Francisco and Jason's living in Malibu. So, yeah, we all live hundreds of miles apart," Kim explained, causing Trini to groan ruefully.

"Great. It doesn't matter, though. I'm still going back to Angel Grove. I can't take staying here for another second. It's gonna take me some time to get everything in my apartment packed and put in storage. I have to hand in my notice at the law firm, cancel my gym membership; not to mention give everyone back the wedding gifts..." Trini rambled on and on.

"Hon, hon, it's okay. Let's take this step one at a time. Don't over-think or overwork yourself to a tizzy. Now, are you sure you want to go back to Angel Grove? Wouldn't you rather stay here and work some things out? After all, you were always the practical, responsible one of the group," Kim said, attempting to crack a joke.

Trini gave her best friend a tainted smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I need to think things clearly. Still, I'm moving back to Angel Grove. It's gonna take some time for me to get everything situated. Will you stay and help me out?"

"Of course, I will, sweetie. Anything you need, anything at all, I'll be there for you every step of the way," Kim assured her before wrapping her arms around the fragile woman. Trini ended up breaking down and crying again because she's still reeling from her now ex-fiancé's shocking betrayal at their wedding. How she'll be able to go on remains a mystery.

"I-I just can't believe he'd break my heart like this. I never thought I would end up being jilted at my own wedding," Trini sobbed softly.

Kim was mumbling obscenities to herself and vows to give Russell a piece of her mind before it's too late.

He owes Trini an honest explanation on why he broke her heart on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_July 9th, 2002_

Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, plopped his feet up on the coffee table and felt himself relax as he nursed a bottle of beer. Living in southern California proved to be a fresh change for him as he embarked on a new chapter in his life. Living on his own for the first time, having a great career as a real estate agent and enjoying the single life, he has no reason to complain.

However, there was one thing missing in his life: true love.

After his breakup with Emily, the girl who ended up working at the beach club, Jason spent much of his time figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. After his kidnapping incident and having to be turned evil for a moment, the former gold ranger decided to give real life a chance. He ended up going to UCLA in Los Angeles and majored in real estate and business management, while putting his dating life on the back burner. After completing his degree, he got a sweet job offer from a prominent real estate agency in Malibu; since he applied for and got his license six months after graduating from college. Jason immediately accepted the position and began his new life and his new career in Malibu.

Within his first year of working at Jones Realty, he sold his first home and got a huge commission as a result. That enabled him to buy his first home; a beautiful condo that overlooked the gorgeous Pacific coast. He even put together a last minute housewarming party; inviting his friends and some of his co-workers over to spend some time with him. There was even some very attractive single females trying to vie for his attention, but the baby faced former teenager politely turned them down.

His heart just wasn't in it.

Besides, there was one girl who has managed to get away from him. The one girl he had secretly loved ever since they were eight years old and his love for her grew as they became teenagers, became power rangers and became inseparable.

That one girl just happened to be Trini Kwan.

Jason mentally kicked himself for not telling her how he felt before, and felt even more guilty for keeping his feelings to himself after he learned she had relocated to the north east after her stint at the peace conference and had settled nicely in Boston, Mass.; not to mention Jason had learned from Kim that Trini was supposed to be getting married to a handsome and successful lawyer.

To make matters more complicated, he was invited to fly up to Boston to attend the wedding, but he didn't have the heart to go. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing his childhood best friend and longtime crush marry someone else, so he politely declined; with an excuse that he had a business trip to attend to.

So as he kicked back and nursed another bottle of beer, Jason realized that he was too late. He didn't tell Trini how he felt, they ended up going their separate ways and fell out of touch, she ended up in Boston while he ended up in Malibu.

Little did he know, she was heading back to California; heartbroken, jilted and anxious to start a new chapter in her life.

And little did either of them know, fate will unexpectedly bring them back to one another.


	2. Comforting Voice

_Henshall, Lewis and Gibson, LLC_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_July 18th, 2002_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Trini? We can't stand to lose our best legal aid because of a personal matter," Vincent Gibson, one of the senior partners of the prestigious law firm said, looking a little bit disheartened. He had taken an instant liking to her from the moment she started working for this law firm after graduating from Harvard Law and he had high hopes for her to continue working here as a paralegal, maybe even become a partner somewhere down the line.

Trini sighed deeply and nodded her head slowly. "I'm sure. It's been great working here, but after what happened, I knew that one of us had to go. Russell's been here longer, so I felt it was time for me to leave. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me."

"Well, you have been an exceptional employee, Ms. Kwan. We're all gonna miss you," he said as they shook hands. She smiled slightly as she reached down and picked up a box full of her belongings off the chair. She turned on her heel and began walking out of her now former boss's office when his voice stopped her right in her tracks.

"Trini, you will always have a spot here if you ever decide to come back. I wish you nothing but the best," Vincent said, smiling brightly.

She looked over her shoulder and kept her smile on her face. "Thank you, Vincent. But, it's time for me go home."

And, with that, she finally stepped out of his office. She was heading towards the elevator when the last person she wanted to see decided to make his presence felt by coming from around the corner. Trini had to hold in her breath at the sight of her ex-fiancé Russell looking so good in his two piece Armani suit and smelling like a million bucks. Her mind wandered back to all the good times they had together; all the quite, intimate moments they shared at his luxurious apartment and the romantic, exotic trips they took together.

However, she still can't get over how he broke her heart on their wedding day by revealing that he has fallen in love with Vivian and intends to marry her, leaving Trini heartbroken, distraught and totally confused. A part of her will probably never fully understand why he would do this and she may never get the answers she needed.

When she finally arrived at the elevator, she managed to turn her eyes away from him, but felt him stand right behind her when he finally arrived. He cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention, but she continued ignoring him. It wasn't until he place his hand on her shoulder that she finally turned to face him.

"Russell, what do you want?" she asked, her patience already wearing thin.

"Trini, I hope there's no hard feelings between us, despite the circumstances," he told her, which caused her eyes to bug out in shock.

"No hard feelings?! NO HARD FEELINGS?! You've got to be kidding me right now! Do you know how much you embarrassed and humiliated me?! Do you know how much you hurt me?! You broke my heart and stomped on it when you revealed that you were in love with Vivian and wanted to marry her instead of me, in front of everyone who showed up at our wedding! How in the blue fucking hell could you do this to me, huh?!" she snapped, slamming her box down on the floor and placing her hands on her hips. She was trying so hard not to drop kick his sorry ass right now.

"Listen, I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but you have to understand that my feelings for Vivian never went away. We were on and off for years before you came into my life. Even though I did love you to an extent, my feelings for her never went away," he explained, his face looking stoic.

She just shook her head in disbelief. "So all those times we spent together meant nothing to you?! In case you forgotten, you pursued me, not the other way around. You kept persisting and persisting until I finally caved in and agreed to go out to dinner with you. I thought you were the greatest guy in the world and I even told my friends back in California about you. I loved you, damn it! You owe me an explanation on why you decided to break my heart on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life!"

He turned his head away from her. What he was about to say will break her heart all over again. He could barely look at her right now because clearly she was beyond pissed off.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. My heart has always belonged to Vivian. And now that I'm finally gonna marry her, maybe it's best that you leave. My admission to the guests confirmed that. You're an amazing girl, but you're not the right girl for me, Trinity."

Fresh tears started brimming in her brown eyes as she stood there and absorbed what he had just told her. When he said that he didn't love her, it was as if he ripped her heart right out of her chest, threw it on the ground and stomped on it without a care in the world. The usually tough, quiet and reserved original yellow ranger has become a shell of her former self.

And it's all thanks to the man who has pretty much ruined her self-esteem, broke her heart and left her a tattered mess.

Russell felt his face sting when Trini once again slapped him hard across his usually smug face. With tears still streaming down her face, she slipped the engagement ring right off her left ring finger and threw it at him; watching the sparkling object bounce off his chest and land right on the floor; not caring if it broke. She then reached down and picked her box off the floor; cradling it on the left side of her hip. With more tears falling from her eyes, she promptly glared at him, the man who pretty much ruined her life by telling her that he didn't love her.

What a self-absorbed jackass!

"I really hope you're happy with Vivian, Russell. I really do. She's more than welcome to your brand of bullshit. I never thought in a million years that I could harbor any hatred towards anyone, but, Russell Chang, I hate you so much. But, you know what? I actually wanna thank you because what you just told me confirmed that I still have a chance at true love. He's out there; waiting for me, wanting to heal my broken heart and love me with the respect and dignity I deserve," Trini said as the elevator doors finally opened and she stepped right inside.

He didn't bother looking at her as she stood in the elevator and kept glaring at him; calling him every single name in the book. On the surface, he acted like he didn't care, but deep down inside, he was a damn fool. When he finally raised his head up, he felt even more like a fool; seeing her stand there, tear-stained, angry and doing everything she could not to jump back out of the elevator and beat his ass. If she did, he deserved it for destroying their lives together.

"Trini? Can we at least be friends?" Russell asked in a soft, unsure voice.

She continued glaring right at him as the doors began to close. "Yeah, we can be friends. But not with each other. Goodbye, Russell."

And, with that, the doors were finally closed.

X

_Kwan Residence_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_July 18th, 2002_

Sitting right in front of the fireplace, Trini was nursing a bottle of red wine and had some slow, sad music being played on the stereo. Still teary-eyed after her hasty encounter with Russell earlier, she had mounds and mounds of pictures of them during happier times scattered all around the carpet floor as she was doing everything she can not to have a total meltdown. Picking up one of the photos of them smiling with their arms around each other, she closed her eyes and recalled them visiting Myrtle Beach, South Carolina last summer and having the best time of their lives.

Letting out a bated breath, she quickly tossed it right into the fireplace; watching in satisfaction as the photo started being reduced to ash. Trini picked up the next photo, which was a little more private and intimate of them together. She had spent a considerable amount of time at his apartment and Russell would get a big kick out of her modeling her Victoria's Secret lingerie for him before she'd get tackled on the bed and they ended up making mad, passionate love for hours on end. And afterwards, she would lay her head on his broad chest and listen to his heartbeat as he slept with a contented smile on his face.

And, when she falls asleep, she'd be smiling herself. She thought she had found the man of her dreams.

Well, that was then, this is now. She tossed the photo of her in her lingerie right into the fireplace before taking a sip of her wine. She tossed several more photos of her and Russell into the fire as she felt more tears streaming down her face. Trini wiped them away with her hands as she continued tossing more and more photos into the fire and watching them burn, being reduced to ash. As far as she's concerned, her life with Russell is officially over and done with.

She needed someone to talk to. Trini knew that Kim was staying at a hotel nearby, but she could always go and visit her and vice versa. Besides, Kim promised to stay and help her pack because Trini plans on leaving Boston within the next few weeks. Most of her stuff were already packed and put into storage, but her furniture still needed to be moved, so the movers will be coming by her apartment within the next day or two to pick them up.

However, before she could even dial Kim's cell phone number, her phone rang unexpectedly. Startled for a second, she grabbed the remote control of her stereo and turned the volume down, then she pushed the 'talk' button on the phone and pressed the object to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered in a soft, firm voice.

_"Trini?"_ a deep, husky voice called out to her.

She knew that deep, husky, sexy voice anywhere. Even after not seeing him for eight years, she could still hear his voice in her dreams at night when she goes to sleep.

"Jason?" her face was contorted in surprise.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were back from your honeymoon. I thought Kim was staying at your apartment,"_ he replied, sounding a little bit sheepish.

"No, she's staying at a hotel nearby. But, um, how are you doing? It's been eight years, right?" she asked, laughing softly.

He chuckled on the other line. _"It sure has, Tiger. I missed you."_

She smiled into the phone. "I missed you, too, Jase. I missed everyone in Angel Grove. Kim told me you're living in Malibu now. How are you doing?"

_"I'm doing great. I love living in Malibu. I have a great career in real estate and I'm in the process of opening up my own dojo. I'm just going through the final preparations to make it happen. What about you, though? How's life living on the east coast?"_ he asked softly.

Trini sighed deeply. "Honestly, um, living in Boston was great at first, but things have changed. I went from being almost married to getting jilted at my own wedding."

_"What?! Are you serious?!"_ Jason exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. He really thought she was on her honeymoon.

"Dead serious. Russell, my now ex-fiancé, told all of our guests, the wedding party, my family, his family and our friends that he has fallen in love with a girl he was on and off with for years and he plans to marry her instead. I slapped him hard across his face and ran right out of the church, still in my wedding gown and ended up back at my apartment. I sat in my darkened living room; nursing a bottle of wine and had mascara all over my face. I was a total mess," she explained, sniffing softly.

_"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"_ he asked genuinely. He never really cared for Russell (given that they never met face to face) and for him to break his best friend's heart made him hate the handsome lawyer even more. It was a good thing he was on the west coast because had he decided at the last minute to attend her wedding, he would've taken every single opportunity to punch that sucker dead in his face.

However, as we all know, Jason's not that type of guy to pick fights with anyone.

"Just hearing your voice right now is comforting, Jase. I really appreciate you calling me," she said, smiling through her tears.

_"It's no problem. So, have you seen him since the wedding?"_ he asked, trying to do the best he can to be there for her.

"Earlier today, I went to the law office to give them my notice. I didn't wanna be subjected to being pitied, so I decided to resign. I ran into Russell as I was heading towards the elevators and we exchanged some heated words. Turns out, he never really loved me. I feel like such a damn fool. All the wonderful times we spent together apparently didn't mean anything to him. So I slapped him again, took the engagement right off my finger and threw it right at him. As I stepped into the elevator, he had the nerve to ask me if we could be at least be friends?" Trini snorted, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

_"He wants to be friends? What a fucking joke, Tri. I take it you said no, right?"_

"I said we can be friends...but not with each other. That was the last time I saw him. As far as I'm concerned, Vivian can have him. I'm moving on."

_"Good for you, Trini. You deserve better, anyway. So what happens now? What's your next step?"_

She sighed again. "Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm coming home, Jason."

_"Y-you are?"_ he asked, his voice cracking in shock and excitement.

"Yes, I am. Kim's staying in Boston a little bit longer to help me pack up and move. Most of my stuff has been put in storage and the movers are coming to pick up my furniture sometime tomorrow. I should be back in Angel Grove within the next week or so. I have still some things left to sort out," she explained, holding the phone against her ear while she poured another glass of wine into her drinking glass.

_"Well, I hope you know that Adam and Tanya are the only ones living in Angel Grove. With the exception of Billy and Kat, everyone else has spread out all over California,"_ he reminded her.

"I know. Kim told me when she came by my apartment to comfort me, but I'm still moving back to California. If everything works out according to plan, like I said before, I'll be back in AG within the next week or so. I hope to see everyone again."

Jason grinned against his cordless phone. He felt like a kid getting his favorite Christmas present. Just when he thought all hope was lost, he's getting another opportunity to tell Trini how he feels. But, for right now, all he could do is be her friend because she has a lot of healing to do and the last thing he wants to come off like a jerk. Until she's ready to love again, all he can do is be there for her.

_"Well, I can't wait to see you again, Tri. Until we meet again, take care of yourself, okay? And tell Kim to call me. We both know she can't keep a secret to save her life,"_ he laughed softly.

She had to laugh herself as she wiped her face with her hand. "You're right, Jase. Our little pink ranger lives for gossip. I'll be sure to tell her you called. Thanks for calling me, Rex."

_"Anytime, Tiger. Goodnight,"_ he said before she heard the phone click, signaling that he has hung up. She sat her phone back down on the coffee table and kept her smile on her face. Hearing his voice proved be to comforting and refreshing after what she's been through within the last nine days.

Trini grabbed the remaining photos of her and Russell and tossed them right inside the fire, watching them burn. Then, wiping her face with her hands, she got up off the carpet floor and decided she needed some much needed sleep. Getting comfortable on the sofa, she pulled a huge comforter from behind her and wrapped it over her body, then she laid her head on the pillows and closed her eyes.

She once again dreamed about Jason's deep, husky, sexy voice comforting her.

Meanwhile, back in Malibu, Jason started making some phone calls. He's gonna need all the help he could get to make Trini's homecoming be a memorable one.

And he really couldn't wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. It's Good to be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finally leaves Boston and returns home to Angel Grove; where a long awaited reunion with Jason finally takes place.

_Kwan Residence_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_July 28th, 2002_

For Trini, to be now standing in the living room of her nearly empty apartment felt surreal to her.

Over the course of the last ten days, she went from being a jilted bride, having her heart being broken further from her ex-fiancé when he revealed that he intends to marry Vivian and revealed that he didn't love her to her heart being slowly healed thanks to an unexpected phone conversation with Jason. Trini closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek as she's mentally prepared to close her chapter in Boston and knew that the next chapter in her life will happen when she returns to Angel Grove.

The movers came in and took all of her furniture out of her apartment and now all of her things are being shipped out. She has every intention of moving back into her childhood home since her parents has decided not to sell it; since they're now living in Seattle, Washington, they wanted to make sure that their only child will have a place to live once she arrived back in Angel Grove. Trini was forever grateful to her parents for keeping their home intact for her to live in.

Furthermore, she has a new position lined up at Johnson, Parker and Smith, LLC; a smaller, but prestigious law firm in San Diego. It'll only take her about an hour and a half to commute from Angel Grove to San Diego, but she was fortunate enough to be able to find work at another law firm a lot sooner than she thought.

And with her impressive resume; not to mention a glowing recommendation from her former bosses, she knew she had it right in the bag.

Running her fingers through her long dark hair, she continued pondering about her future in silence when Kim walked in; holding her cell phone against her ear and was apparently talking to someone. Trini broke out of her trance long enough to watch her best friend conversing with the person on the other line.

"Yeah, we're on our way to the airport, honey. I know, I'm doing the best I can to be there for her. She's hurting right now, however, she'll be okay. I know she can't wait to see you guys again. Yeah. I know. Well, how's Hannah doing? She's being a good girl for her daddy? Aw, our little helper. Well, listen, we're on our way to the airport and we should be home no later than tomorrow. We have two flights to catch, so when we land in Chicago, we'll get a hotel room for the night. I love you, too, Tommy. Bye, bye," she said before she ended the call. She stuffed her phone into her purse just as Trini approached her slowly.

"Everything's okay?" the pretty Asian asked, causing Kim to look up at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Hannah's been helping Tommy with the chores. Uh, he's gonna pick us up at the airport once we land back in California, if you don't mind?" Kim suggesting, looking a little bit sheepish.

"That's okay. Be warned, though; I do have a lot of luggage to carry. It's a good thing I'm moving back into my old home," Trini chuckled softly.

"And you say my wardrobe was out of control," Kim laughed as they started heading towards the door.

Just then, Trini stopped in her tracks. "I forgot something very important. It's in my bedroom. Let me go get it and we're out of here," she said as she turned on her heel and dashed right towards the bedroom, running right inside to find what she was looking for.

She looked around for a second before her brown eyes landed on her beloved doll, the infamous Mr. Ticklesneezer, sitting on top of the vanity mirror. Breathing a sigh of relief and mentally kicking herself for almost leaving him behind, she promptly grabbed him and held him close to her chest, cradling him as if he was a newborn baby.

Trini was on her way out of the room when something else got her attention. Something shiny that was blinding her eyes. Upon close inspection, she quickly recognized the piece of jewelry Russell gave her on one of their many dates together; to show his appreciation for giving him a chance for them to be romantically involved.

It was a beautiful gold heart pendent; with the pictures of them right inside, smiling brightly and looking so happy.

Picking it up and holding it in her hand for a moment, she felt another tear rolling down her cheek as she let out a bated breath. Try as she might to block it out of her head, there's no escaping the happier times she shared with her ex-fiancé; the special moments they shared together a part of her will always cherish.

"Trini! Are you coming?! The cab's downstairs!" Kim called out to her, causing the original yellow ranger to snap out of her trance. Sighing deeply, she placed the pendent back down on the mantle, having no use for it anymore. Looking around her empty bedroom one more time, she silently said farewell before returning to the living room.

"Are you okay, hon? Did you find what you're looking for?" Kim asked as she watched Trini clutched Mr. Ticklesneezer close to her chest.

"Yeah. I almost forgot about Mr. Ticklesneezer. He was sitting on top of the vanity mirror. I'm ready to go," Trini replied, letting a tainted smile form on her lips.

Kim reached over and wrapped her arm around Trini's shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. You're just closing one chapter in your life. It's time for you to write a new one."

"You're right, Pinkie. Let's get out of here," Trini agreed as they headed out the door. She stopped in her tracks long enough to look at her empty apartment one more time. Another tear fell from her eye as she finally closed the door and began walking through the hallway.

_Goodbye, Boston. It's been nice knowing you_ , she thought as she finally disappeared from view.

Angel Grove, here she comes.

X

_Park Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_July 29th, 2002_

"Hey, baby, can you put the bowl of potato salad on the dining room table for me?" Tanya Sloan-Park asked her husband as she carried a tray of lasagna into the dining room. Her husband of one year, Adam, was right behind her, holding a bowl of potato salad in his arms.

"I'm right behind you, Tay. Man, I never knew planning a party for someone can be such hard work," he huffed as he sat the bowl down on the table.

She looked at him with a smile on her face. "Well, it's not everyday that a member of the power ranger family moves back home. I wonder what made Trini decide to return to Angel Grove in the first place."

He reached over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently. "Whatever it is, I'm sure she has her reasons. When she's ready to tell us, all we can do is be there for her."

"I guess you're right, hon. Well, come on, let's continue putting the food on the table. I have a feeling no one's gonna go home with an empty stomach," she replied before she reached up and pecked him on his lips.

_Man, I'll be glad when all of this is over_ , Adam thought as he followed his wife back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Rocky DeSantos and Zack Taylor were busy putting the 'Welcome Home, Trini!' banner up on the ceiling while their wives Aisha Campbell-DeSantos and Angela Young-Taylor were blowing up balloons using the helium tank. Jason was out running some last minute errands while Tommy was heading to the airport to pick up Trini and Kim, who were slated to land any minute. The three couples were surprised when Jason called them and told them that Trini was planning on moving back to Angel Grove and he wanted to make her homecoming a one she'll never forget. Because they were all rangers and pretty much family, they didn't hesitate to drop everything and commute to Angel Grove from their respective living arrangements to do this for their fellow comrade.

However, Billy and Katherine Hillard-Cranston won't be able to make it due to their hectic work schedules, but they promised to visit them during the holiday season because they missed everyone back home. They also send their regards towards Trini and vows to get in touch with her when they have the chance.

"Man, I'm so happy we have the helium take to blow up the balloons. I think I'd pass out if I had to blow them up using my own breath," Aisha said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Angela nodded her head as she blew up another balloon. "I hear you, girl. I'd end up in the hospital."

"Aw, come on, girls. It can't be all that bad," Rocky said as he stepped down from the ladder. He inadvertently stepped on one of them, causing everyone to shriek out in fear when it popped.

"Damn it, Rocky! Learn to watch where you're going. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Aisha screamed, placing her hand over her chest and breathing heavily.

"I just stepped on a balloon, Ish. You guys act like you all got shot or something," Rocky replied, rolling his eyes.

"No, dude, more like a bomb went off when you stepped on it. Even I got freaked out," Zack said as he stepped down the ladder and went over to where Angela was standing and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to freak you all out," Rocky replied, looking contrite. Aisha, feeling bad for her husband, got up off the sofa and walked right over to him, kicking several balloons out of the way and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Ape boy. Truth be told, I think we have enough balloons to use, don't you think?" she asked, laying her forehead against his.

Rocky couldn't help but smile. His mama bear always knew how to cheer him up. "Yeah, you're right, mamacita. Let's start putting these up," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her softly. Adam and Tanya showed up in the living room, holding hands, a few minutes later.

"Hey, is everything okay in here? I heard something go off," Tanya asked, looking around to see if anyone was hurt.

Aisha smiled softly when she and Rocky pulled part. "Everything's fine, Tanya. Rocky accidently stepped on a balloon and it popped, causing all of us to freak out for a moment. I came down on him kinda hard, but everything's under control. We're just about to put these balloons up; seeing that we have enough."

"Yeah, we can see that," Adam chuckled softly.

"Anyway, the food smells good in the dining room. What did you two cook?" Zack asked, the wonderful aroma of lasagna engulfing his nose.

"Lasagna, potato salad and some asparagus I roasted in the oven. I had Adam grilled some porterhouse steaks outside; seeing that the weather is hot and for dessert, brownie a la mode," Tanya listed off as if it was nothing new to her.

"Man, I can't wait. I'm hungry," Rocky said, his stomach grumbling with anticipation.

Aisha shook her head and laughed. "You're always hungry, Ape boy."

"It's true. Rocko here can eat like a horse. His appetite for food is never-ending," Adam laughed softly, causing everyone else in the room laugh right along with him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, everyone. Y'all remember that the next time I decide to make dinner for you. You didn't have a problem with my appetite when I made that big pan of baked ziti," Rocky reminded them, causing everyone else in the room to suddenly go quiet.

Just then, Jason walked through the front door a few minutes later; having just ended his conversation with whoever he was talking to on his cell phone. Soon as he walked in the living room, he found all different colors of balloons scattered all over the floor, the welcome home banner hanging perfectly up over their heads and the wonderful smell of food engulfing his nose. Needless to say, his friends came through for him.

"You guys really went all out, huh?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, well, our little saber-toothed tiger is coming home and thanks to you calling us, we had to make sure everything was in order, that's all," Zack replied, patting his 'bro' on his broad shoulder.

"Well, I really appreciate it, guys. By the way, I just got off the phone with Tommy. Trini and Kim's plane has just landed and they should be on their way here soon," Jason announced, grinning foolishly.

"Dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're more excited than all of us about seeing her again," Rocky teased, causing Aisha to drill her elbow into his stomach.

"Well, maybe I am. She's going though something right now and she needs us to be there for her. I'm not gonna break confidence by telling you what it is, though. I'd rather have her tell you herself. I will say that her heart's a little bit fragile," Jason explained, looking a little bit somber.

"Don't worry about, Jase. We're all here for her. We're all here for each other. I'm just sad that Billy and Kat couldn't be here, but we all know they have busy lives in Sydney," Adam jumped in, looking a little bit sad.

"Yeah, me, too. Well, let's not dwell on this any longer. Come on, we have finish up because they're gonna be here soon," Jason said, trying to cheer everyone up.

And, with that being said, everyone got back to work.

Trini's homecoming party was gonna successful if her friends have anything to say about it.

X

_Chang Residence_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_July 29th, 2002_

"Russ, honey, I was thinking we should hire a six piece orchestra for our wedding. And instead of having a church wedding, why don't we have it at the country club? Seeing that you're a senior member there, they can't say no to you," Vivian Huang, his fiancee suggested as she walked into the living room and sat down next to him on the sofa, holding a bridal magazine in her hands.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I think we should go ahead and elope, Viv. I already spent so much money on my last one, and we all know how that went down with Trini. I just don't want to go through that again."

She rolled her eyes and sat her magazine down on the coffee table. "I don't need you to remind me about your last wedding. I don't want her name to haunt us, Russ. And why in the hell would you want to elope, anyway? This is supposed to be my day!"

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed at her. "Because I don't want to go through any more drama concerning hiring another wedding planner, another caterer, a big piece band; not to mention, a lot of the same people may not come to our wedding because of what happened the last time. So, I figure, why don't we just fly to Las Vegas and elope? It's legal and we don't have to worry about getting a drug test. Furthermore, I just want to be with you. Is that so hard to ask, Viv?"

Vivian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him close to where their faces are just a couple inches apart. "Listen to me, honey, and listen good. Most of my family are flying in from Hong Kong to attend our wedding. I have my sorority sisters as my bridesmaids and you still have your business associates as your groomsmen; not to mention your best friend from high school is your best man. I don't want to fly to Vegas and elope because that's tacky and I'm a classy lady who wants classy things. And what I want is a wedding. You, my darling husband to be, will make sure that happens. And if I hear that bitch's name one more time, you and I are gonna have some serious problems in the long run. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal," Russell conceded, his blood boiling, but somehow managed to keep it under control.

She released his collar and pecked him on his lips quickly. "I'm glad we have an understanding about this. Now, with that being said, I still want our wedding at the country club and I want that orchestra to play at our wedding. Make it happen."

She got up from the sofa and walked out of the room, leaving him to slowly realize that karma has started knocking on his door. And she was waiting to come in.

_None of this would be happening if you had just married Trini, you stupid ass. She was the best thing that ever happened to you and what did you do? Threw it all away for Vivian. Karma's knocking at your door and she's waiting to bite you in the ass,_ an inner voice in his head said. Sighing deeply, he got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He failed to notice that Vivian was coming down the stairs and had a steely, stoic look on her face.

_I'm gonna make sure that Trini bitch won't be standing in my way. I think I'm gonna pay her a visit in California and let her know I mean business. Russell is mine; always have and always will be!_

X

_Park Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_July 29th, 2002_

"It feels so good to be back where I belong," Trini said, smiling softly.

Tommy smiled right back as he pulled up into the driveway of Adam and Tanya's home. "It's good have you back home with us as well, Tri."

"I agree with my husband here. It's good to have you back hon. I hope you don't mind that we ended up here. The Parks invited us to have dinner with them and you know I can never turn down Tanya's fabulous cooking," Kim beamed as she watched her man killed the engine to their vehicle and all three of them got out of the car.

"What about Rocky, honey? He's a professional chef, after all," Tommy reminded her as they made their way up on the front porch.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he's a great chef, but Tanya knows how to throw down in the kitchen. I'm surprised she's not in the culinary industry herself," Kim replied as they reached the front door.

"Well, her first love is music. She finally got her record deal after graduating and she's been recording non stop since. Even when she was working at the radio station, she managed to squeeze in some studio time. And, with Aisha helping her out with song-writing, her first two albums has been amazing," Tommy explained, smiling brightly as he reached over and rang the doorbell.

"Guys, I'm a little nervous about seeing the guys again," Trini said, her nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Kim reached over and rubbed her best friend's shoulder gently. "Don't worry about it, honey. Everything's gonna be okay. We all missed you very much and they can't wait to see you again."

"Are you sure?" Trini asked, still a little bit unsure.

Tommy looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "We're sure, Tiger. You have nothing to worry about."

Just then, the door opened and Adam appeared, having a huge smile on his face. "Hey, guys. You're just in time. Everyone's in the dining room."

"Hey Adam. Something smells good," Kim beamed as she, Tommy and Trini all stepped inside. The door was closed a second later as they stepped further inside the living room and quickly noticed the color coordinated streamers, the balloons and the huge banner hanging from the ceiling. Trini instantly had tears in her brown eyes. She couldn't believe her friends went all out for her.

"Is everything okay, Trini? Do you like it?" Adam asked softly as he approached her slowly. She wiped her tear stained face with her hands and laughed softly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. And I love it. You guys didn't have to do this," she replied, sniffing softly.

"No, we didn't have to do this, Tri. We wanted to do this. Welcome home, Tiger," Jason said, coming out of the dining room with Angela, Zack, Rocky and Aisha trailing right behind him.

Without warning and shocking everyone in the room, she ran right over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck and had the biggest smile on her face. After getting over his initial shock for a second, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the biggest, best bear hug he ever delivered. He buried his face in her gorgeous dark tresses and inhaled her beautiful lavender scent, which engulfed his nose. He could go to sleep with that scent for the rest of his life if he wanted to.

The rest of the gang just stood there and watched the original red and yellow rangers embrace and reunite, with enormous smiles on their faces.

It was so good to finally be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini tells her friends about what she has been through back in Boston and her decision to move back home. Vivian plots to make sure Trini doesn't come back to Boston after she discovers Russell has invited Trini to their wedding. And, Jason helps Trini in her childhood home...with some impromptu flirting along the way.

_ Park Residence  _

_ Angel Grove, California  _

_ July 29th, 2002  _

Sitting at the dinner table, talking amongst themselves and stuffing themselves with Tanya's fabulous cooking, Trini knew she had nothing to worry about. She was finally back where she belongs and she couldn't be happier.

Truth be told, she was shocked herself when she ran right into Jason and wrapped her arms around him, but it has been so long since they've seen each other that any thought of awkwardness between them went right out the window when she felt his arms being wrapped around her and his face nuzzling her long dark hair. The usual tough, quiet, reserved Vietnamese beauty never felt so safe and secure in his strong arms. A part of her wished he keeps holding her like this forever.

And when they finally pulled apart, it was Jason's turn to shock her when he brushed her dark bangs away from her forehead and planted a searing, comforting kiss there; silently letting her know that she's amongst friends and everything's gonna be okay. Another part of her was disappointed that she didn't feel his lips against hers, but she quickly remembered that now's not a good time to be jumping into another relationship because she did go through a humiliating experience back in Boston. Trini made a vow to herself that she will never go through something like that ever again.

Now, as she's sitting at the dining room table, having a good time with her friends again and being stuffed to the gills with all the food Tanya cooked, Trini was slowly starting a path towards healing. It's gonna take some time before another man will be able to capture her heart, but it's not like she's desperate to find love again. When that time comes, she'll be ready and more cautious about who she's gonna allow to enter her life and, more importantly, her heart.

"So, Tri, how was life living in Boston? Living on the east cost must've been different for you," Zack asked, shifting the conversation in a more serious direction. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on her.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Well, Z-man, for the most part, living in Boston was great. The climate change was different because I'm so used to living in a much more warmer environment, but it was great."

"I know how you feel, hon. I have family living in Boston, Providence and Baltimore. I used to go and visit them during the summer and we used to go to some of the best seafood restaurants on the shore. Seeing the sun beaming down on the water while we're eating outside was magical," Angela chimed in, smiling brightly at the thought of her family back on the east coast.

"Any plans on going back before fall?" Tanya asked, as she took a bite of her roasted asparagus.

Angela shook her head. "No, not this time. Zack and I are so incredibly busy, it's ridiculous. I have so many photo shoots lined up within the next few weeks, I don't know if I'll ever catch a break."

"And I have two music videos I'm choreographing; not to mention music festival season is still in full effect. I'm gonna be out of town for the next few weeks," Zack explained, huffing softly. He felt his wife's hand lacing with his and squeezing it softly; silently letting him know that she knows how he feels.

"Well, looks like you guys are gonna be busy. I'm gonna be unpacking my things at my old house before I start working in San Diego," Trini said, chuckling softly.

"I meant to ask you, what do you do?" Aisha asked as she took a sip of water from her glass.

"I'm a lawyer; specializing in criminal and corporate matters. I started off as an intern, but I quickly made my way up as a paralegal when I won my first case involving a land development issue. The owner of an apartment building wanted to tear it down and build a shopping center in its place, but the tenants wasn't having it and fought back by filing a motion to keep the apartment building intact. It was a nasty battle, but in the end, with me as the tenants' representative, we won. The owner ended up selling the building because he ended up having big financial problems, so a wealthy, kindhearted real estate mogul bought the building and allowed the tenants to stay. I was really proud to be able to a part of something monumental," Trini explained, smiling brightly.

"Wow, that's awesome. Hey, did you know the identity of the real estate mogul you mentioned?" Jason asked, looking curious. If anyone knows anything about real estate, it would be him.

She looked at him and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, Scott? No, I never got to meet him. He's one of those guys who likes to be low key and don't want a lot of attention to be displayed on him. I'm just glad that the tenants won't have to move."

"I heard that, Tri. Congratulations on winning your first big case," Kim said as she raised her glass up. Everyone at the table did the same thing as a salute to her. She ended up blushing at what they did.

"So, with that out of the way, I have to ask you this question: what made you decide to come home?" Rocky asked, leaning in as if he really wanted know what was going on.

Trini sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. She knew that question was coming and, truth be told, there was no way she was gonna be able to get away from it. Honesty has always been her strongest suit.

"Well, I know you guys are wondering why I'm here instead of being on my honeymoon with Russell, but the truth is, I'm not married. I became a jilted bride at my wedding," Trini confessed, causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock.

"Trini, what happened? From what Kim told us, you and Russell appeared to be happy together," Adam asked, looking angry. And he's not the only one pissed off with the news. He looked around and saw that everyone else had the same pissed off looks on their faces.

She laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, well, appearances aren't everything. I went from happily planning my wedding, getting my perfect wedding dress and looking forward to married life with Russell to be heartbroken, humiliated and jilted on my big day. He had the nerve to tell all our friends and family that he has fallen in love with one of my bridesmaids Vivian Huang and intends to marry her instead. Turns out, they were on and off for many years when I came into the picture. Oh, and you're really gonna love this part: the jackass actually said that he didn't love me! Can you believe that shit? I mean, he was the one who pursued me, not the other way around. I turned him down at first, but he kept persisting and persisting until he finally wore me down and I agreed to go out to dinner with him. For him to say that he didn't love me, well, that proved to be the final straw. I ended up leaving the law firm I worked for because I didn't want to be subjected of pity from my fellow co-workers. So that's why I decided to come back to Angel Grove."

"Whoa, that's some heavy shit right there, Tri. I had no idea you were hurting so much from that idiot," Aisha said as she reached over and took Trini's hand into hers.

"Yeah, well, I never had my heart broken like that before, either. I keep asking myself 'did I do something so wrong for Russell to dump me like he did?'" Trini replied, tears brimming in her eyes. She was on the verge of breaking down when Jason reached over and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it affectionately.

"You didn't do a damn thing wrong to deserve to be jilted at your own wedding, Tiger. Russell's a damn fool. He didn't know how good he had it with you until it was too late. It's his loss. I bet you Vivian must've cast a spell on him to make him go back to her over and over again. Like you said before, they've been on and off for years. However, you have nothing to worry about. You're among friends again and we're here for you," Jason assured her as he kept rubbing her hand affectionately. She looked at him and smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Jason's right, Trini. We're all here for you. Even Billy and Kat got your back. I'll tell you what; how about us guys fly over to Boston, find Russell and kick his ass for you?" Tommy suggested, which caused Trini to laugh slightly.

"Thanks, but I don't know if that'll do me any good. I just need to move on and forget all about it. It's gonna take time, but I think I can manage," she replied, smiling softly.

"Well, then, I would like to propose a toast. To Trini Kwan, for coming home and writing a new chapter in her life. Welcome home, Tiger," Jason commented as he stood up and raised his glass of wine up in the air. Within seconds, the others did the same and clinked their glasses together.

Smiling through her tears, Trini knew that coming back to Angel Grove was the best decision she ever made.

X

_Chang Residence_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_July 31st, 2002_

"Russell, darling, are the invitations ready to be mailed?" Vivian asked as she walked into his study. He was sitting at his desk, looking over files for an upcoming murder trial. He was defending a woman who shot her husband to death she claims was in self defense. He's currently looking over her hospital records because the man has put her there on more than one occasion.

"Yeah, they're right here," he replied as he reached over and picked them up off the desk, then he handed them over to her. He was too invested in the case to be paying attention to her.

"Honey, I wish you didn't have to work so much. There's still a lot of things we have to go over concerning the wedding. Can't you take a break and help me out?" she asked, looking at him with a pout on her face. He didn't even look up at her. His face was buried in piles and piles of paperwork.

"No can do, Viv. This case is gonna drain the life out of me. I can't focus on our wedding right now because the trial's coming up and I need to be 100% focused on getting this woman acquitted. I'll catch up with you later," he said as he kept his head down.

Realizing that it was no use trying to get him to pay attention to her, she leaned over and kissed him on his head, then she turned on her heel and walked out of his study; with the wedding invitations tucked underneath her arm.

Stepping inside the master bedroom, Vivian closed the door with her foot and promptly flopped down on the king sized bed, sighing deeply and looking a little bit worn out as she started looking over wedding invitations. Everything appeared to be in order until she came across one invitation that made her blood boil.

_He has the nerve to invite Trini to MY wedding?! Oh, hell no! Not on my watch! I ought to go march back into his study and give him a piece of my mind!_ A inner voice in her head screamed out. Just as she was about to go back into the study and confront Russell about his stupid decision to invite his ex-fiancee to the wedding, suddenly, an idea popped off in her head. A evil smile formed on Vivian's face as she clutched the invitation in her hands.

_Of course! Why I didn't think of this before? I think I'm gonna personally deliver the invitation to Trini myself. Then I'll tell her straight up not to show her face in Boston ever again or else she'll have to suffer the consequences!_

Still smiling evilly, Vivian went over to the oak wood dresser and grabbed Russell's wallet, then she opened it up and pulled out his Visa credit card. Sitting back down on the bed, she reached over and grabbed the cordless phone off the charger, then started dialing the number to her travel agency and held the phone against her ear. After only two rings, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hi, Sheila. This is Vivian. Listen, I need to book a flight. First class, of course. My destination? Angel Grove, California."

X

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_July 31st, 2002_

Trini has spent the last 48 hours unpacking everything in her childhood home and was getting exhausted from putting all of her things in their proper places. She didn't have to worry about the living room, the dining room and her bedroom because when her parents moved up to Seattle, they decided to leave their furniture behind so that Trini didn't have to worry about logging her own stuff in and having to move everything around just so she could make room. Besides, her furniture was still in storage; with plans on donating them to charity sometime in the near future.

She was so busy putting all of her china dishes up in the cabinet that she failed to notice Jason showing up at her front door a few minutes later; holding two cups of steaming hot coffee and a carton of donuts. He looked through the front door window and was amused to find the pretty Asian doing so many things at once; and by herself!

Shaking his head in disbelief and not wanting to be left out in the cold anymore, he somehow managed to ring the doorbell, causing her to stop what she was doing and headed right towards the front door. Shaking her head and chuckling softly at the occupant standing on her porch, she promptly opened the door and carefully grabbed the steaming cups of coffee away from his arms before he ends up dropping them.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you're stalking me," Trini laughed as she stepped back inside, with Jason trailing close behind. He closed the door as a favor to her.

He snorted playfully. "Yeah, right, Tiger. If I were stalking you, chances are, you would've dropped kicked my ass."

"And you'd be right," she replied as she looked over her shoulder and winked at him, then she sat the cart of coffee down on the table and turned to face him.

"Seriously, though, I can't believe you're doing all of this by yourself. How come you didn't call Adam or Tanya to help you out?" he asked as he looked around and surveyed the clatters of boxes surrounding the living room.

"I did, but both of them had to work and couldn't get out of it. I even called Tommy and Kim, but they have their daughter to contend with and they both have to work themselves. I got most of my stuff unpacked so far, so I'm doing okay," she replied as she flopped down on the sofa and leaned her head back against the pillows.

He sat down right next to her and placed his hand on her thigh, which caught her completely off guard for a moment. Though his gesture was innocent enough, it still caused her to have butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what was transpiring between them, but for once, she's gonna go with the flow and see where it leads.

"Well, it's a good thing I decided to come here. Things are slow at the office, so I figured you could use some help," Jason told her, squeezing her thigh gently.

Trini raised her head up and smiled at him. "Thank you for offering your services to help me, Jase. And thanks for the coffee and donuts. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Tri. Now, before I decided to make my presence felt, what were you doing?" he asked as they both got up from the sofa and straightened their clothes out.

"I was putting my china dishes in the cabinet in the dining room. I'm only gonna use them for special occasions. Like I said before, I'm halfway through unpacking my things and since you're here, we can be able to get everything done before nightfall," she told him, smiling brightly.

"Well, then, let's do it!" he shouted, causing her to roll her eyes and laugh. As they got started unpacking more of her things, she realized that when it comes to the original red ranger and his famous catchphrases, some things will never change.

Over the next several hours, the original red and yellow rangers got a lot work done. They managed to get her spacious kitchen, dining room and much of the living room done by putting all of her things in their proper places and placed all of her books on the bookshelf. Jason and Trini took breaks in between unpacking by drinking the coffees and eating the donuts he was gracious enough to bring for them. After their breaks, they went right back to work.

Sure enough, as he predicted, when nightfall came, they were able to get at least 95% of her childhood home up and running. Jason was placing picture frames on the table near the window when he pulled out one picture frame and it instantly caught his attention. He had the biggest grin on his face because he remembered exactly where this photo was taken and immediately took him back to a time where being a teenager was so much fun.

"Hey, Tiger, come over here for a second. I have something to show you," he called out to her. She came out of the kitchen, holding two glasses of lemonade and walked right over to where he was standing.

"What you got there, Rex?" she quipped as she sat the glasses down on the coffee table.

"I didn't know you kept this photo of us at the school dance," he said as he handed the photo over to her.

She knew exactly what that photo meant to her. "Honestly? I didn't know I still had it. We had so much fun dancing together. This was the one where we helped Billy and Marge get together, Bulk and Skull messing up the cake Ernie bought; twice. And you and I tearing it up on the dance floor, right alongside Zack and Kim and Billy and Marge. I had so much fun," Trini said, laughing softly.

"Me, too. I just can't believe you kept this," Jason replied, looking at her with a soft look in his brown eyes.

"Me, either. So many memories just from looking at this. You were looking pretty good there, Mr. Scott," she said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

He winked at her as he sat the photo frame down on the table. "And you were looking pretty, Ms. Kwan. Always have and always will be."

"Yeah, right. You should see me when I wake up in the morning. I look like a zombie," she snorted as she reached over and grabbed the two glasses of lemonade off the table, then she handed one over to him.

"Thank you. And, just for the record, you're still beautiful," he replied softly, but with much conviction.

"Well, if I'm so beautiful, why Russell couldn't see that? Why did he change his mind about marrying me?" she asked under bated breath, placing her hands on her hips.

"Like I said the other day, he's a damn fool. He didn't know how good he had it until it was too late. You are a beautiful, smart, strong-willed woman who stands up for what you believe in and did I mention you're still beautiful? Any man would be lucky to be with you. And when that next man comes along, I know in my heart he's gonna treat you like a queen and give you the world. Or he'll die trying," Jason explained as he sat his glass down and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. She felt tingles going up and down her spine when she felt his soft hands on her skin.

"Thank you, Jason. That means a lot; coming from you. I know I'm gonna be alright," Trini assured him with a smile on her face.

"Glad to provide some assurance for ya, Tiger. And, with that, I'm gonna call it a night. I have to make a long drive back to Malibu," he said, sighing deeply.

"Well, let me walk you out. I'm getting pretty tired myself. I have just a couple more things to do before I turn in for the night," she told him as she escorted to the front door.

"Thank you again for helping me out, Jase. You're the best," she said with a grin on her face.

He turned to face her, his own grin forming on his face. "It's no problem, Trini. If the situation was reversed, you'd do the exact same thing for me."

"In a heartbeat," she replied before they embraced enthusiastically. Just as they were about to part, however, their lips fused together for a quick second before they both jumped back in surprise.

"Good night, Trini," he said before he turned on his heel and walked out of her house. She closed the door a second later and leaned against it, touching her lips with her fingers and could still feel them burning after kissing Jason; even for a quick second.

"Good night, Jason," she replied, a smile forming on her face slowly.

Her path towards healing has gotten off to a damn good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Hurricane Vivian!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs. Vivian goes down in this chapter; along with the beginning of the end of Russell and Vivian and the beginning of Jason and Trini.

_Ritz Carlton Hotel_

_San Diego, California_

_August 2nd, 2002_

If there's one thing that Vivian can't stand is people trying to take her spotlight.

Standing in front of the full length mirror of her hotel room, the Chinese beauty smoothed out the wrinkles of her short, knee length, sleeveless black dress and promptly checked herself in the full length mirror; smirking at how sexy she looked. The girl who came from having everything she wanted was now sitting on top of the world; thanks to her handsome fiancé back in Boston doing everything he can to keep her happy. Though she does love him, Vivian won't hesitate to drop Russell like a bad habit if he does something stupid; like inviting his ex-fiancee Trini to her wedding!

That was the one major thing Vivian won't stand for. Which is why she's here in San Diego because thanks to her private investigator, Trini now works at Johnson, Parker & Smith, LLC as a paralegal. Vivian has every intention to go there, confront the Vietnamese beauty and personally make sure that she never step foot back in Boston ever again.

Growing up in Hong Kong, China, Vivian had absolutely everything to strive for, but felt that she didn't have to work hard to get it. Being the only child of a self made millionaire and a prominent socialite, she was envied for being young, beautiful and wealthy. Anything she wanted, her parents made sure she got it, no questions asked. From lavish toys, jewelry, dining at fancy restaurants and taking expensive, lavish trips around the world, Vivian felt that she was better than anyone else and that she didn't have to follow anyone else's rules.

After all, she was and still is a spoiled brat.

As she got older, she made a personal vow to herself that she will do whatever it takes to continue living the good life. Vivian learned early on how easy it was to manipulate her parents into doing whatever she wanted. So when she approached them about her wanting to move to the United States to not only further her education, but also find love with a wealthy American, they quickly encouraged her to do it. Her father was heading towards retirement, anyway, so with their only daughter in a new country, Ling and Pong decided it was perfect time for them to do something for themselves for once in their lives.

Once she got settled in Boston, Vivian decided to pursue her dreams of becoming a lawyer. The one thing about her is that she's smart, ruthless, manipulative and knows how to talk a good game. She decided right then and there that if anyone dares to cross her, she'll take them down without blinking an eye.

Within months of living in Boston, with her good looks, charm and manipulative tactics, she was accepted into Harvard.

And, it was at Harvard Law school where she first laid eyes on the man who would change her life forever, Russell Chang.

He, too, has roots in China, but he was born and bred in Brooklyn, New York before moving to Boston after graduating high school. The first time they met, it was love at first sight, but Vivian had to be cautious at first because the man she was about to marry did have a notorious reputation for being a ladies' man. With his insanely good looks, outgrowing personality and irresistible charm, Russell could get you hooked without doing anything spectacular.

And once Vivian got her hooks into him, all bets were off. She'll be damned if anyone comes in and takes her man away from her.

For over 10 years, their relationship was like a roller coaster; jumping through hurdles and falling in and out of love. Through it all, they managed to find their way back to each other over and over again and proved they were much better together than apart. At one point, they were even talking about taking their tumultuous relationship to another level by getting married and starting a family.

However, fate would have other plans for them.

And her name happens to be Trini Kwan. Vivian instantly disliked the younger woman. She didn't know why, but she disliked Trini.

When Trini was handed her first case involved the owner of the apartment building and the tenants in a bitter dispute, it led Vivian to become mean, vindictive and condescending; even when Trini was making an effort to try and be civil towards her, Vivian wasn't having it. She was mean, rude and standoffish and made no bones about how she felt about Trini.

And things only got worse as time went on.

Despite being one of the best legal minds at the firm, over time, high profile cases were slipping from Vivian's reach and Trini ended up getting them, which further fueled her wrath. She did everything she could to try and ruin Trini's growing reputation; even going so far than to spread false rumors about the pretty Vietnamese woman in order to be back into her bosses' good graces.

The tension was brewing between the two pretty Asians and no one was safe from Vivian's growing fury.

And when Russell ended up taking an interest in Trini after ending his latest romance with his longtime girlfriends, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. Vivian was so bitter and heartbroken about her man falling in love with Trini that she became desperate, anxious and even more vindictive and manipulative.

Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned, indeed.

However, what Trini didn't know was that as she was happily planning her wedding to Russell, he never really stopped seeing Vivian. Because of their long history together, he never really stopped loving her. So much so, that they began seeing each other again in secret; having several romantic rendezvous in various fancy hotels across the state of Massachusetts. During one hot sexual encounter with his ex, Russell began to doubt whether he should go through with marrying Trini where in all actuality, he still carried a huge torch for Vivian. When it was all said and done, he declared that he still loved her and has every intention of marrying her.

And that's what Vivian's been wanting to hear all along.

When he told Trini (and everyone in the church) that he still loved Vivian, the beautiful Chinese woman tried so hard not to do a victory dance. Finally, things were going her way: she got her man back, she successfully ran Trini out of the law firm and Boston and now, she was anxiously counting down the days until she becomes Mrs. Russell James Chang. Life couldn't be better for her at this point.

Until her fiancé made the fatal mistake of inviting Trini to _her_ wedding!

Well, that's why she's here now. She was gonna show Trini that Vivian Noelle Huang is not to be messed with. After checking herself in the full length mirror one more time, she grabbed her clutch purse and proceeded to walk out of her hotel room. The personal car service she requested was waiting right outside, so she knew she had to get this over with.

_I'm gunning for you, Trini!_ A voice in her head screamed out as she disappeared from around the corner.

The shit is really about to hit the fan. Literally.

X

_Johnson, Parker & Smith, LLC _

_San Diego, California_

_August 2nd, 2002_

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we get started, on behalf of everyone here, we would like to extend our welcome to the newest member of our firm, Ms. Trinity Kwan!" Carissa Johnson, the senior partner of the much smaller, but still prestigious law firm announced as she stood up and raised her cup of coffee in the air, smiling at the younger woman.

Michael Parker and Brenda Smith, the two other senior partners and several junior partners stood up from the round table and clapped their hands, applauding Trini, who was blushing something terrible and looking a little bit like a kid in a candy store. She never thought she would ever get a reception like this, however, she felt honored and blessed to a part of a team again.

"Trini, we're so happy to have you work with us. We heard about you winning your first case back in Boston and how impressive you were taking that homeowner to task about tearing the apartment building down in order to put a shopping center up in its place, and we knew you'd be an invaluable asset to our team. Welcome aboard," Michael said, smiling brightly at her.

"I have to agree with my fellow partners, Trini. I have a good feeling you're gonna do just fine here. We all have faith in you," Brenda chimed in, patting the younger woman on her shoulder.

Trini smiled at her new bosses. "Thank you guys so much. I promise I won't let you down."

"We know you won't, honey. Now with that out the way, let's get down to business..." Carissa said as they sat back down and dived into what was going on at the firm. Despite being the newbie, Trini was a fast learner; getting up to speed with what was going on and getting an education on how this law firm worked. She had a feeling that she's gonna be just fine, not only working here, but also being back in California full time.

During the meeting, however, Janice, the law firm's secretary, snuck in and crept right over to Trini; tapping her lightly on her shoulder. Trini looked over her shoulder and was surprised to find Janice standing right behind her, looking a little bit perplexed.

"Uh, Janice, right? Is there something wrong?" Trini whispered as Janice kneeled down in front of her.

"I don't mean to interrupt, seeing that it's your first day and all, but there's a lady out there looking for you. She said she knows you very well," Janice whispered in her ear.

Trini looked confused. "Really? Well, how long has she been out there?"

"Just a few minutes. She said she really needs to speak with you about something important," Janice replied, shrugging her shoulders in confusion herself.

Sighing deeply, she quietly excused herself and got up from the table, then she promptly followed Janice out of the board room and allowed to escort her to the lady that was waiting for her.

When they reached the lobby of the law firm and Trini finally got a look of the woman who wanted to speak with her, the color drained from the original yellow ranger's face. The usually quiet, reserved woman was shocked and angered at the sight of the woman who pretty much ruined her life in Boston and took the one man she loved away from her.

And now Vivian had the nerve to show up at her place of employment?!

Trini won't stand for it!

"Do you want me call security, Trini?" Janice asked, looking a little bit worried.

Trini looked at the secretary with a tainted smile on her face. "That won't be necessary, Janice. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Janice asked, still looking worried.

Trini nodded her head as she slowly started to approach Vivian. "I'm sure. I'll be fine. But, just in case things do get out of hand, have security stand by."

"No problem," Janice said as she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Trini standing face to face with Vivian. The tension was so thick in the air, you could cut it with a knife.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vivian?" Trini asked, her voice low and menacing.

Vivian smirked. "What am I doing here? Well, first off, congratulations on landing a job here in San Diego. I didn't think you had it in you to land another law firm after you ran out of Boston with your tail between your legs."

"First of all, I didn't run out of Boston with my tail between my legs. I chose to move back to California because, unlike you, I do have friends who love me. Furthermore, I left Boston because of Russell, not you," Trini replied, glaring at the Chinese woman so hard, she was boring a hole through her.

Vivian wasn't fazed by Trini's glare. "You know something, Trini? You had no business messing with my Russell in the first place! He and I had been together for a long time until you decided to come along and steal him away from me! I was the happiest woman in the world when he dumped your naive, pitiful ass at the wedding. He's my man; always have and always will be!"

Trini scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "First of all, Vivian, I didn't steal Russell away from you. He pursued me, not the other way around. I turned him down over and over again, but he kept persisting until he finally wore me down and I agreed to go out with him. I don't know what kind of issue you have with me, but I never did anything wrong to you!"

Vivian's blood began to boil as she got right into Trini's face. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You act like you owned my law firm when you showed up! I got passed over for huge cases because apparently, that tenants' lawsuit you won made you a hot commodity and I was so pissed! I wasn't gonna stand back and let you take away my career!"

"Your career?! YOUR CAREER?! Honey, I suggest you get off your high horse and be human for once! I never sought out to take your damn career! I was nothing but kind and civil towards you, however, you treated me like I had cancer or something. Vivian, I don't know what your problem with me is, but let me tell you something right now: this has got to stop! I'm back home where I belong and I'm doing alright, unlike you, who so damn hung up on me that it'll end up killing you in the end. Now, I'm gonna go back inside and continue on with my day. I don't ever want to see you again!" Trini shouted, her body shaking in anger. She was about to head back inside when Vivian's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, and by the way, my fiancé has the damn nerve to invite you to my wedding. I have the invitation in my purse, but you won't be getting it. In fact, I don't want you see you step foot back in Boston or else there'll be dire consequences!" Vivian scolded. She was shocked when Trini looked over her shoulder and had a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"I wasn't planning on attending your train wreck of a wedding, anyway, honey. You and Russell deserve each other, as far as I'm concerned. As the famous line from Boyz II Men's "Doin' Just Fine" goes: I'm getting along well without you in my life. And, besides, karma's gonna be knocking at your door soon enough," Trini laughed evilly, which pissed Vivian off even more.

"You bitch!" Vivian screamed out as she got right back up into Trini's face and raised her hand up, intending to slap the taste right out of her mouth. However, thanks to her years of martial arts training, Trini saw it coming, grabbed her wrist and prevented her hand from connecting her face.

"I suggest you turn around and walk away before I call security. You better be lucky that I have enough class and enough common sense not take you down because, otherwise, you would've ended up in the hospital. Now leave me the hell alone!" Trini snapped as she finally released Vivian's wrist and pushed her away, causing her to stumble back. Once again, Trini turned on her heel and walked away, which left Vivian stunned, humiliated and defeated...for now.

_This isn't over, you stupid bitch! You haven't seen the last of me!_ She thought angrily as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her PI's number. Walking out into the parking lot, she was still fuming and thoughts of revenge still consumed her head.

Vivian, in her own delusional state, know that she has to up the ante in order to keep Trini away from Russell...forever.

"Dawson, it's Vivian. Listen, there's another person I want you to look up for me. Trini has mentioned him quite a bit back in Boston. I think his name is Jason Lee Scott..."

X

_ Chang Residence  _

_ Boston, Massachusetts  _

_ August 2nd, 2002  _

Russell was beside himself with worry. Sure, he was so consumed with his work over the last few days, but it's not like Vivian to up and disappear. When he finally caught some down time, he had every intention of surprising his fiancee with a romantic dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant, followed by some romantic slow dancing at a nearby jazz club downtown, then they'd come back home and spend the rest of the evening in the bedroom.

So for her to not even be at the house really irked him to no end. He was becoming really worried.

Worry quickly turned to anger when he got a phone call from the credit card company, informing him that his Visa was used to purchase a first class plane ticket to Angel Grove, California via San Diego within a few minutes of him being at home. He couldn't believe Vivian had the nerve to be on the west coast without him and he had a pretty good idea why she ended up there.

For as long he has known her, Vivian has the tendency to be jealous, territorial and vicious when it comes to him. Any woman he ever came in contact with posed as a threat to his fiancee because of their long history together. He has assured her over and over again that he loves her and he's gonna marry her, no matter what, however, that did little to ease her fears over losing him.

Now he has to go to California, track her down and bring her back home before all hell breaks loose. He went inside his closet and pulled out several suitcases, then he began throwing his clothes and other necessary items in them. Thanks to his glowing reputation at the law firm, he was awarded the luxury of using their private jet (which he took full advantage of on several different occasions) and with one phone call he made, they were ready and waiting for him at the airport.

_Damn it, Viv! Why you had to go and mess everything up?! I hope you don't do something stupid!_

Little did he know, karma was ready, willing and waiting to knock on his door once he arrives in Angel Grove.

And no one will come out of this unscathed.

X

_ Jones Realty  _

_ Malibu, California  _

_ August 2nd, 2002  _

With the work day winding down, Jason loosened his tie and leaned back against his chair, sighing deeply and silently counting down the seconds before he could go home. It has been an extremely slow day at the office, so he spent all day in his office handling paperwork and only stepping out for lunch. After that, he was back in his office doing more and more paperwork.

_Man, I'm so bored. I could've just stayed home in bed and took a nap. Oh, well,_ he thought as he looked up at the clock. When 5:00pm finally hit, he gathered up his things and was about to head out when a fellow realtor, Kingston decided to make his presence felt by stepping into his office.

"Hey, Jason, I know you're about to head out, but there's a lady standing outside wanting to talk to you. I think she's interested in buying a home here," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jason sighed as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "Damn it, King, I was about to be out of here."

"Sorry, man, but this one came at the last minute. I would've handled it myself, but she insisted on speaking to you," Kingston said, looking a little bit sheepish.

"Alright, send her in. I guess I can't get out of this one," Jason conceded as he sat his stuff back down on his desk and sat right back down in his chair; straightening his tie out.

"Okay, man, I'll send her right in," Kingston said as he closed the door for a second. When he opened it again, a beautiful Chinese woman appeared from behind him, flashing her pearly white smile and looking gorgeous in her short sleeveless black dress. Jason was really impressed with how well put together she looked as he ushered her to come in.

"Thank you, Kingston. I'll take it from here," Jason said, signaling his co-worker to leave by winking at him.

Kingston quickly got the message. "I'll catch up with you another time. Good luck," Kingston said before closing the door.

"So, uh, you're interested in buying a home in Malibu, right? Well, you've come to the right place. Real estate here has been good over the last few months," Jason started off, trying to look and be professional as he got from his desk. When he stood face to face with the pretty Asian, she tried so hard not to lick her lips.

Vivian definitely will make sure to pay her PR handsomely for coming through for her so quickly. Standing face to face with the handsome original red ranger, well, she just had to glance at him to see what she had to deal with concerning her quest to keep Trini away from Russell once and for all. Simply put, after seeing his face in the newspaper, Jason definitely lived up to what she thought he turned out to be: smart, gorgeous, well put together and personable.

Oh, she's definitely gonna have so much fun with him.

"Actually, I'm only here for a short visit. I was wondering if you were interested in going out to dinner with me," she suggested as she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He was looking surprised and apprehensive at her being so bold and so close to him. He could smell her perfume engulfing his nose.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but did you just ask me out to dinner?" he asked, his voice cracking as he looked at her in shock.

Vivian smiled seductively. "Of course, silly. I think you're a very handsome man and, as I mentioned before, I'm only here for a short visit. I'd love to spend more time with you."

He politely took her hand off his shoulder. "Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I don't date my clients. I think you're a very beautiful woman, but my interest lies elsewhere."

"Oh, really? Does that interest involves someone we both know very well?" she asked, corking an eyebrow up at him.

Jason looked confused. "I'm sorry, but how is that any of your business?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Jason. Now, how about I convince you to go out with me?" she suggested before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss, for which he quickly jumped back and peeled her arms away from him. He created enough distance between them by moving behind his desk.

"Listen, Miss, I don't know what's your game here, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," he demanded, now looking angry.

She just smiled at him. "Okay, but remember this: you haven't seen the last of me, Jason Lee Scott. I know who you are and who you're associated with."

"Wait, how do you know me? I never seen you before in my life!" he snapped.

Vivian's smile never left her face. "Let's just say your friend is about to suffer the consequences for stealing my man away from me."

"What are you talking...wait, your man wouldn't happen to be Russell Chang, right?" Jason asked, starting to put two and two together.

"That's right. And if you know what's good for you, you keep that bitch Trini away from him or else I'll be back to seduce you even more. This is your first and last warning from here on out. I'll catch you later, darling," she said, blowing him a kiss before walking out of his office; slamming the door behind her.

He sighed again; wondering how the hell did he get dragged into this mess? He's gonna have to talk to Trini about this as soon as he gets the chance.

Little did any of them know, the battle lines have been drawn and in the end, only one pairing will come out on top. However, someone will have to pay a very steep price.

And it will be very steep, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	6. Second Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Trini meet up to talk about their run in with Vivian; with a little make out session wedged in there. After Trini has an accidental run in with Russell in Los Angeles, he starts to question his relationship with Vivian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting heated, ladies and gentlemen. Still have a lot more to go, but the steamy stuff will happen starting in the next chapter.

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_August 2nd, 2002_

Storming right inside his beautiful condo, Jason slammed the front door right behind him and threw his briefcase down on the floor; kicking it away from him with his foot. Pacing around his living room like a madman, he was mumbling obscenities and running his fingers through his short brown hair; so happy to be home where he belongs. Today has been crazy, to say the least.

It went from being to an uneventful day at the office to almost being manhandled by Vivian, who tricked him in believing she wanted to buy a home. But her true intentions was simple: she was hell bent on keeping Trini away from Russell once and for all, but why the hell did the original red ranger had to be dragged through the mud? What possessed her to come on to him when, according to Trini, Vivian was so madly in love with Russell and they were supposed to be getting married soon?

Simple: if Vivian can steal Russell away, she can steal any man away with her seductive looks and she could kill you with her infectious smile.

Shivering in fear at the thought having to see that witch again, Jason needed a strong drink to calm his nerves. He was about to head towards his mini bar to grab a bottle of whiskey when someone knocked on the door. Sighing deeply, he abandoned his chance of getting a drink and decided to head towards the front door. Peering through the window, he breathed a huge sigh of relief at the sight of a woman rocking back and forth on her feet and looking apprehensive and pissed off.

It was Trini. And, like him, she was clearly upset and was so anxious to vent out her frustrations.

He quickly opened the door and stepped aside so that she could come in, for which she did. As he closed the door, he watched as she was pacing around his living room with her hands behind her back and she too was mumbling obscenities along the way. Knowing he has to do everything in his power to calm her down, he walked right over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"I take it your first day at your new job didn't turn out so well," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at him. "Well, it started off good, until Vivian had the goddamn nerve to show up!"

He looked at her; shock registering on his face. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious. What I'm about to tell you is unbelievable, so I'm gonna need a drink. A strong drink, to be exact," she replied as she stepped away from him and took a seat on the sofa.

"Trust me, Tiger, you're not the only who had a bad day. I'm about to have a drink myself," Jason said as he headed right back to the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from under the table. He grabbed two scotch glasses from behind him and with the items safely in his hands, went right over to the sofa and took his place right next to her.

"I'm so glad I came here, Jase. Believe me, I'm getting a migraine headache from just thinking about that crazy bitch," Trini sighed as she leaned back against the soft cushions. He poured a glass of Jack Daniels into the glasses before handing one over to her, for which she took a big sip. A pleasurable groan escaped her lips when she felt the amber liquid run down her throat.

"So, tell me what's wrong? Why the hell would Vivian show up at your place of employment? Better yet, why the hell would she be in California in the first place?" he asked as he took a sip of his whiskey and placed his hand on her leg, which was shaking in anger.

She huffed and stared at him intently. "She's crazy, that's why. She's fucking crazy. She shows up at my job, thinking that she ran me out of Boston just because Russell chose her over me. Then, she had the nerve to say that I was trying to take her career, which clearly I did not. I was nothing but kind and civil towards her, but she treated me like a fucking redheaded stepchild. Oh, and you're really gonna love this one: she had a wedding invitation in her purse and Russell had the gall to invite me to their wedding! I mean, really, who the hell does something like that; especially after that son of a bitch jilted me at mine?!"

Jason looked at her, completely stunned at what she just said. "A damn fool, that's who."

Trini nodded her head slowly and laughed sarcastically. "You got that right, Jase. Then, Vivian said that I'm not getting it because if I know what's good for me, I don't show my face in Boston anymore or else I'm gonna suffer the consequences. I told her that I wasn't gonna go to their train wreck of a wedding, anyway, because I'm back home, where I truly belong. Unlike her, I do have friends who love me and in time, I'll find someone else. I guess what I said really pissed her off because she tried to slap me."

"She what?!" he snapped, blood boiling in his veins.

"Yeah, but thanks to my years of martial arts training, I was able to put a stop to it by grabbing her wrist and pushing her away from me. A part of me wanted to kick her ass, but I digressed and told her to leave me alone or else I'll call security. I went back to work and never saw her again," she explained, calming down a little.

He sighed deeply and took another big gulp of his whiskey. Now he was wondering if he should tell her about Vivian's unexpected visit to his real estate office and attempted to come on to him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Tri. I hope you never have to see her again," he told her, squeezing her leg gently.

"If she knows what's good for her, she'd get the hell out of California before I drop kick her ass," she mumbled underneath her breath.

He cleared his throat and sighed deeply again. "Well, what I'm about to tell you will really set you off. Vivian came by my office earlier."

She shot her head up and looked at him in disbelief. "She did WHAT?!"

Jason grabbed her glass and sat them down on the coffee table, then he placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down further. "Tiger, I'm serious, let me explain what happened, then you can fly off the handle, okay?"

Trini nodded her head slowly, but she was clearly pissed off based on how she was breathing. "Okay." "It's like this: I was on my way out when Kingston, one of my co-workers, decided to show his ugly mug and informs me that a beautiful woman dressed in black wanted to talk to me. He said that he would talk to her, but she insisted that she wanted to talk to me instead. So, being the consummate professional that I am, I agreed to speak to her. At first, I thought she was interested in buying a home because according to her, she has family living in Malibu, however, she caught me completely off guard by asking me out to dinner," he started explaining, which made her more and more angry.

"Vivian asked you out to dinner?! What the hell, Jase?!" she growled, gritting her teeth in anger.

"I turned her down, of course! I told her that I don't date clients, but she didn't let up. She was pressing up against me and at one point, she attempted to kiss me, but I managed to create enough distance between us by getting behind my desk. I told her to leave, but she said something that caught me off guard. Vivian said that she knows about me, she knows about my friendship with you and she said something about her fiancé. It didn't take me long to figure out that she was talking about Russell," Jason explained, squeezing her shoulders softly.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she got up from the sofa and started pacing back and forth in front of him; tears brimming her brown eyes. It was becoming too much for her comprehend what this gorgeous specimen of a man she has known since she was eight years old was telling her, but, then again, he has never lied her to her nor gave her any reason to doubt him.

"Did she threaten you?" she asked as she stood right in front of him.

He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Yeah. She said that if I know what's good for me, I'd keep you away from Russell or else she'll be back to seduce me again. Then she blew a kiss at me and said she'll catch me later, darling. I never felt so sick to my stomach in my life. I was so happy when she finally left."

"Jason, in all our years of knowing each other, not even any of Rita or Zedd's monsters have ever pissed me off so much; but, Vivian? Oh, I don't know what it is about her that makes my skin crawl, but I swear to God, if I ever see her again, I'm gonna really put a serious hurting on her sorry, pathetic ass..." Trini was rambling on as she resumed pacing back and forth in his living room and digging a hole in his carpet. He has never seen her so angry before in all of his years of knowing her and, to be perfectly honest, he was kinda scared of her.

However, for some reason, he was also turned on at the sight of her getting all bent out of shape about the woman who ruined her life in Boston.

Realizing that he has to stop her before she blows her head off, Jason quickly got up from the sofa and stood right in front of her; causing her to stop right in her tracks. He once again placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from pacing around like a maniac, however, she was still pissed off. Her face was beet red with anger and her head was definitely getting ready to explode.

So, in order to calm her down, and hoping that she doesn't punch his lights out later on, he ended up catching her completely off guard by leaning over and pressing his lips against hers.

She was stunned. Truly stunned. If this was his way of stopping her from going on a rampage, well...it worked because her mind was completely turned into mush. That one kiss alone made her calm down, stopped her body from shaking in anger and felt her resolve melt in one fell swoop. Hell, she'll remember this the next time she ends up flying off the handle.

"Seriously, Tiger, you need to calm down or else your head will explode. Take a deep breath and relax, okay?" he said when air finally became a problem and they reluctantly pulled apart. He continued massaging her shoulders gently to further soothe her frazzled nerves. Though an unexpected tingle did go up and down her spine because of being in close proximity with her childhood best friend (and secret crush), not to mention being kissed by him; which made her mind go crazy, she was still one pissed off original yellow ranger.

"Jason, how can you be so calm about this? Vivian's a stone cold bitch and we both know that. If she's that capable of stealing Russell away from me, she could do it with any other man. Hell, she tried seducing you in order to get to me and, believe it or not, it's working. She won't get out of my life!" Trini explained, breathing heavily.

He just smiled at her. "Because the Trinity Jade Kwan I know would never let anyone get under her skin. Somewhere inside of her is a beautiful, smart, resilient, courageous woman who won't let anyone bring her down. All you have to do is rise above the drama and everything will work itself out."

She looked up at him, love and hope dancing in her eyes. "You really think so?"

Jason nodded his head as he pulled her in his strong arms and laid his chin on top of her head. "I don't think so, Trini. I know so."

And that was enough to calm her down. He has a habit of saying the right things to make her feel better and/or cheer her up.

"Thank you, Jase. You're so good to me," she replied as she raised her head up to look at him with a smile on her beautiful face. He winked at her, which caused more tingles to go up and down her spine.

"It's no problem, Tiger. As I mentioned not too long ago, if the situation was reversed, you'd do the exact same thing for me. We're best friends. Now and forever." However, before they had time to react, their lips fused together once again. Unlike the last time, in which he kissed her in order for her to stop turning into the Incredible Hulk, Jason and Trini was more aware of what they were doing. And, for some reason, it felt completely right to be together like this.

He tightened his arms around her as their kisses became more and more heated. She closed her eyes and felt her head swim as they maneuvered over on the sofa and collapsed on top of the soft cushions. Neither had the strength to tore their now swollen lips away from each other.

Things were definitely changing between them. And, for once, instead of running away of their growing feelings for each other, they were gonna explore this; to see how far they were willing to go to realize how much they truly mean to each other.

And, for Trini, it was time for her to stop living in the past and just starting living.

Because, even though she didn't know it yet, her happily ever after is standing right in front of her.

And he was ready to put a smile back on her beautiful face and put her broken heart back together.

X

_Ritz Carlton Hotel_

_San Diego, California_

_August 2nd, 2002_

Pacing around like a madwoman, Vivian was clearly pissed off. Soon as she walked though the door of her hotel room, she slammed the door, kicked her heels off, grabbed a vase off the table and threw it against the wall; not caring if it ended up shattering into pieces. Her plan in keeping Trini away from Russell has already backfired on her because she was outsmarted, outwitted and pushed aside by the pretty Vietnamese woman today and she didn't like it one bit.

Hell, even attempting to seduce Jason didn't work out how she wanted it to be. However, Vivian had to admit when she first saw him, her heart did flip flops and there were butterflies in her stomach. Jason was gorgeous, no doubt about it. From his short wavy brown hair, a nice, smooth, manly, muscular body, his killer smile and that sexy, cute, adorable, irresistible baby face. Her mouth was watering at the sight of him and to be able to be close to him, even for a few moments, made her insides go into overdrive.

_I think I'm gonna pay one more visit to him before I go home. I want me some of that hottie. Besides, what my loving fiancé don't know, won't hurt him,_ she thought with a evil smirk on her face.

Her stomach rumbling jolted her out of her impure thoughts about Jason, Vivian decided to get some dinner. Grabbing her clutch, she was about to walk out of her room when she opened the door and came face to face with someone she never thought she would see.

Russell. And he was one pissed off son of a bitch!

"W-what are you doing here, Russ? How did you know I was here?" she asked, looking stunned. He pushed past her and stormed right into the room, causing her to close the door. He didn't say a word, but from the way he was pacing back and forth and his hands balling up into fists, he was seriously angry.

"Russell, why aren't you saying something?" she asked, looking a little bit worried.

He stopped in his tracks and glared at his fiancee. "I came here because I got a call from my credit card company saying that my Visa has been used. It didn't take me long to figure out that you brought a plane ticket here and for what? Because you're so fucking paranoid about Trini that you just had to come here and confront her! What the hell did you do, Viv?!"

Her look went from somewhat worried to full on glare. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Russell! If anyone has the right to be angry, it should be me! Why in the hell would you invite her to our wedding?!"

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "So that's what this is all about, huh? I invited Trini because I'm trying to extend an olive branch towards her, considering that I treated her like shit. Furthermore, I finally got some time off at work, so I figure I take my soon to be wife out to dinner and dancing, however, you weren't at home! So excuse me for putting forth an effort to assure you that I love you and I want to marry you!"

Vivian just shook her head and laughed sarcastically. "So inviting another woman to our wedding is putting forth an effort to reaffirm your love for me? Seriously, that's the dumbest shit I ever heard in my life! Yeah, I went to her new job and told her straight up that if she ever sets foot in Boston again, there'll be serious consequences. She's not gonna take my man and she's not gonna take my career!"

Russell looked at her in wonder. The woman he was about to marry has seriously changed and it was not for the better. Karma was knocking at his door once again and she's waiting like hell to bite him in the ass for making some stupid decisions. Now, he's beginning to realize that maybe being with his longtime love wasn't such a good idea after all; especially after the way she's been behaving lately.

"Listen, I don't wanna get into this any further, so I'm just gonna get out of here before I say something I know I'm gonna regret. I took a private jet out here in hopes of convincing you to come back home with me, but looks like that won't be happening," he said as he started to leave. He felt her grab his arm and yank him back towards her, indicating that she doesn't want him to leave. He had to stifle in his laughter at the sight of her looking pathetic.

This whole mess was pathetic. And he has no one to blame but himself for creating it.

"Please don't go, Russ. Let's talk this out. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of losing you. Not again," she pleaded with him, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

He yanked his arm away from her, his glare never leaving his face. "You have got to be kidding me! I can't even look at you right now, Vivian. I'm starting to wonder if I should go ahead and marry you now that I know what kind of person you're turning out to be. Then again, I shouldn't be so surprised considering our history together."

"What are you saying, Russ? Are you having second thoughts?" she asked, looking perplexed and frantic.

"I'm having second thoughts about a lot of things. I think we need some time apart to figure out where we stand in our relationship. I love you, I really do, but I'm starting to question whether you and I should remain together," he said as he started to head out of her room, but her voice stopped in his tracks for a second.

"You can't be serious about this, Russ! You can't leave me! How can you throw away our decade long love?!" she screamed frantically.

He slumped his shoulders and sighed deeply. "Listen to me, Vivian. I can't deal with your over dramatic behavior right now. When you're ready to stop acting like a drama queen, I'll come back. Until then, I'm staying at the Hilton in Los Angeles. Don't bother following me."

And, with that, he walked out, leaving her standing in the middle of her hotel room; crestfallen, heartbroken and falling apart at the seams, Vivian was losing control. With tears now streaming down her face, she collapsed on the carpet floor and buried her face in her hands, sobbing hysterically.

_I'm losing him. I'm losing everything. I'm not gonna let it happen! I'M NOT GONNA LET IT HAPPEN!_

The shit is really about to hit the fan!

X

_Victoria's Secret Store_

_Rodeo Drive_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 7th, 2002_

After the hectic week she had; having to deal with Vivian's wrath and the unexpected changes in her and Jason's 'relationship', Trini was grateful to have some down time and be able to relax. What better way to relax than to have some girl time with her best friends?

Angela, who finally got a break from her modeling gig, invited Trini, Kim, Aisha and Tanya down to LA for a whole day of shopping and lunch on Rodeo Drive, one of the most famous shopping districts in all of Los Angeles. It was a beautiful, sunny day in southern California, so it wasn't a big surprise to see everyone out and about and having the time of their lives. Currently, the ladies were shopping for some lingerie at Victoria's Secret; browsing through some gorgeous bra and panties set in order to wow their significant others. Trini didn't know why she was here when she doesn't have a special someone (yet), but, for some reason, as she was looking at a gorgeous yellow baby doll dress, she knew it was time to bring some excitement back into her personal life.

Her unexpected make out session with Jason a couple of days before definitely confirmed that.

"Oh, Tri, you're gonna get the dress? It'll look beautiful on you," Aisha suggested when she walked to her and started admiring the baby doll dress.

Trini blushed slightly as she ran her fingers through the silk material. "I don't know if I should. It's been a while since I looked sexy for anyone; especially my ex-fiancé. I feel kinda weird being here with you guys, to be honest. All of you have husbands and I'm alone."

"Nonsense, hon. You are a very beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to be with you. Jason was right; Russell was a fool to let you go. I know in my heart there's a man out there waiting for you. Just be patient and everything will fall into place," Kim jumped him, placing her hand on the yellow ranger's shoulder.

Trini smiled and felt her heart leap up a little. "Thanks, pinkie. Well, it looks like I'm buying the dress, then. If I'm gonna seduce the next potential man in my life, I gotta look the part, right?"

"Atta girl, Trinity! Go get 'em!" Tanya chimed in, winking at her.

"By the way, where are the guys?" Trini asked as she motioned a salesperson to come over for assistance.

"Zack took them to a baseball game. You know how men are with their sports...and food," Angela snorted playfully as she was glancing at the various lotions and body oils on the table.

"Are you kidding me, Ang? When it comes to food, my Rocky can't be tamed. That boy eats like a horse!" Aisha laughed loudly.

"I have to agree with Ish, Ang. One time, Rocky ate two whole apple pies I baked and didn't bother to leave any pieces for us to enjoy. That boy ain't right sometimes," Kim giggled, causing the other ladies to join in on the laughter as well.

After spending an hour at the store (and spending a considerable amount of money buying various things for their men), the ladies decided to take a break from shopping and grab some lunch. They walked out of the store, with several shopping bags in their hands and proceeded to walk down the street, laughing and talking amongst themselves; completely oblivious to the awkward chaos that was about to happen.

Trini was so invested in her conversation with Angela about overseeing her contract that she ended up running into someone inadvertently.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay, Miss?" the man asked sincerely as he reached over and grab her arm gently to make sure she didn't fall.

"I'm fine. No harm, no foul. Thank you for not letting me land on my butt..." she said as she finally raised her head up to look at the man she ran into. The color from her face drained immediately when she quickly recognized the man standing right in front of her.

"Russell?" she said, her voice cracking.

His eyes were widened at the sight of his ex-fiancee standing right in front of him. "Trini? Wow, I wasn't expecting this."

"Me, either. Um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" she asked as she straightened her clothes out.

"Well, um, I'm staying at the Hilton and thanks to my credit card company informing me that Vivian was staying at the Ritz in San Diego, I came here to try and convince her to come home with me, but it didn't work out. I know that she came by your work to confront you and I just want to apologize for her actions," he explained genuinely.

As they were conversing with each other, Kim, Aisha, Tanya and Angela respectfully stepped back and allowed their girl to handle her ex-fiancé.

"So, that's Russell? Man, for an older man, he's gorgeous," Aisha whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kim snorted playfully. "Yeah, that's him. He may be handsome, but he's still a dick for jilting Trini. I wanted to kick his ass for what he did."

"Well, why didn't you, Kim? After all, you were her maid of honor," Tanya whispered harshly, glaring at Russell trying to talk to Trini.

"Believe me, I wanted to. However, kicking his ass wasn't gonna solve anything. Furthermore, Trini was more devastated than angry because this was supposed to be happiest day of her life. She didn't want to be pitied or felt sorry for because that's not who she is," Kim explained, smiling slightly.

"Man, that's messed up. But, I'm so proud of Trini for rising above all the BS she's dealing with," Angela said, which caused the four ladies to high five each other and watch triumphantly at Trini having a civil conversation with her ex.

"Listen, Russell, I appreciate your apology, but the damage is done. I'm not coming to your wedding because, to be honest, I don't see you Vivian be together for much longer. Pardon my French, but she's a stone cold bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself," Trini explained, not breaking a sweat.

Russell looked at her, somewhat surprised by her reaction. "Listen, I know things didn't work out between us, but you can't be going around saying those things about her."

She looked at him in bewilderment. "Are you kidding me?! She didn't have a problem badmouthing me; even when I was making an effort to be kind and civil towards her. She treated me like a redheaded stepchild and made no bones about her hatred towards me. I can't believe you're even defending her!"

"I'm not defending her..." he started saying, but she promptly cut him off.

"No, I'm not done! Let me tell you what else she did after I got through with her. She somehow managed to find out where my best male friend worked and went to his office. He told me, straight up, that she at first tried to ask him out to dinner, then she attempted to seduce him! When he brushed off her advances, she threatened to seduce him again if he doesn't keep me away from you! If Vivian can steal you away from me, she can do it with any other man! Why the hell would you even stay with a woman who's only gonna break your heart in the end?!" Trini lashed out, her body shaking in anger.

He didn't know what to think at this point. He didn't know whether to believe Trini about Vivian or believe his longtime love. However, when he looked into her eyes, which were burning with fury, he had a sinking feeling that she was telling the truth about Vivian.

_Has Trini ever gave you any reason to doubt her, you stupid dumb ass?!_ A voice in his head screamed out. As much as it pained him, he couldn't find any reason to refute her claims.

"Russell, if you don't believe me, then I'll be more than happy to call Jason and he'll tell you himself what kind of person she is," Trini said in a more calming, but still deadly tone.

He just shook his head. "No, don't bother. I'm sorry for disrupting your day. I'll just get out of your way."

And, with that, he turned on his heel and walked away from her, causing her to let out a deep breath. The other ladies joining a few moments later and did their best to soothe her anger by rubbing her back and shoulders.

"Are you okay, hon?" Kim asked softly.

Trini just shook her head and felt herself calming down. "No I'm not, but I will be. Come on, girls, let's continue our day together."

"Are you sure? If you wanna go home, we understand. We can always do this some other time," Angela said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, she's right. We're sorry that Russell dampened our time together, girl," Aisha said, shaking her head.

Trini smiled at her girlfriends and started perking up. "No, it's okay. I'm not gonna let Russell or anyone else ruin our time together. Now, come on. I'm starving."

And, with that, she started heading towards an Italian restaurant, determined not to let anyone get her down. After shrugging their shoulders, Kim, Aisha, Tanya and Angela quickly followed suit and caught up with Trini a moment later.

Little did they know, a Ford escort was parked right across the street from them and sitting in the backseat was a certain Chinese woman who watched the whole thing unfold before her very eyes. And, needless to say, her brown eyes were burning with uncontrollable fury.

Vivian was spiraling out of control and soon, no one, and I mean no one will be safe from her wrath.

However, little did she know, her uncontrollable wrath will ultimately become her permanent downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	7. A Revelation, A Dream and A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini has a sexy dream about Jason and Russell calls off his engagement to Vivian; sending the Chinese woman down towards a path of destruction and revenge!

_Hilton Hotel & Resort _

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 7th, 2002_

When he got back to his hotel room, Russell was one confused and angry son of a bitch.

Needing a strong drink badly, he headed towards his complimentary mini bar and pulled out a small bottle of bourbon, then he popped the cap open and took a big swig of it. Sitting down on the sofa, he ran his fingers through his short jet black hair and sighed; wondering how the hell he's gonna get through what had just transpired earlier. He never expected to run into Trini on Rodeo Drive; much less having a civil conversation with her about Vivian.

However, when she revealed that his fiancee was trying to seduce her childhood male best friend and warned him that she'd return if Trini didn't keep away from him, that's when Russell knew that he had a painful, difficult decision to make concerning his future with Vivian. To be perfectly honest, he really didn't know who she was anymore. All the years they spent together, he never really got the gist of what kind of person he shared his bed with night after night. Taking another swig of his bourbon, the handsome Chinese lawyer knew karma was pounding on his door; waiting to come in and bite him in the ass.

_What the hell was I thinking dumping Trini? She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I ruined it by going back to Vivian. I don't what it is about her that made me so hooked for so long, but every time I have a little bit of strength to walk away, Vivian just draws me back in! What a damn fool I am for falling for it every single time!_

Reaching inside his pants pocket, he pulled out the gold heart shaped locket he gave to Trini as a token of his appreciation. He knew she left it behind when she moved out of her apartment, having leaving it and their history behind altogether, so he manage to grab it when he entered the empty apartment and put it right into his pocket before leaving.

He opened it up and there she was; smiling so brightly at him, looking ever so beautiful and vibrant. He recalled taking this picture when they were vacationing in Myrtle Beach, during their more happier times together. Russell cherished the moments he got to spend with the Vietnamese beauty; from them taking exotic, romantic trips all around the country, to them having romantic dinners and of course, the nights they spent in bed; making mad, passionate love, holding each other and just talking all through the night.

Man, he missed her. Russell Chang missed Trini Kwan so much, his heart ached.

Well, now, thanks to him and his selfish needs, he'd cast her aside for Vivian, the woman who has managed to cast a unbroken spell over him in the 10 plus years of their relationship. He was supposed to marry her and live happily ever after, however, after her recent actions, he realized that he's having second thoughts about going through with the wedding; much less spending the rest of his life with her.

Taking one more big swig of his bourbon, Russell sighed deeply and started to ponder how his life would've been different if he actually married Trini and built a life with her. How would their children would look like? Would both of them continue their careers as lawyers? Will they live in a home complete with a white picket fence?

Running his fingers through his hair again, he shook his head and quickly realized that he'll never have that life with Trini; not when she's so angry at him for breaking her heart and stomping on it at their wedding. He felt like an idiot for jilting her, but his heart still carried a huge torch for Vivian and he thought he could finally build a future with her.

Well, with the way Vivian's been acting in the weeks leading up to their wedding, including trying to punk Trini out and making a pass at another man, there's only one thing left for him to do.

_I'm sorry, Viv, but I can't live like this anymore. What I'm about to tell you will break your heart, but it has to be done. I'm not gonna be fooled by you ever again!_

He just has no idea of what the repercussions are gonna be when he finally meets up with his fiancee again.

X

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_August 7th, 2002_

_I can't believe I bought this getup. Well, at least it fits,_ Trini thought as she modeled the yellow babydoll dress she bought from Victoria's Secret in front of the full length mirror. Smoothing out the wrinkles and cupping her breasts in her hands, she sighed deeply and realized that though the thin material did fit her well, she felt as though she was out of her mind when she first laid eyes on the gorgeous garment. It's not like she's gonna be wearing it for anyone anytime soon, so why the hell would she even buy it in the first place?

Oh, yeah. Because she needed to stop dwelling on her broken heart and start living again.

Furthermore, there was someone out there who would love to see her in this getup.

And his name just happens to be Jason Lee Scott.

Running her fingers through her long, jet black hair, Trini had to laugh to herself at the thought of Jason seeing her in this dress. However, she had to wonder what his reaction would be if she did wear it. Their lifelong friendship has been changing drastically ever since she came home that it was starting to scare her a little. He has been her best friend for so long that she never even thought of him as a potential lover or boyfriend. If anything, she always looked to him like a big brother; always willing to stand up for her whenever things got tough.

However, he was the one who went out of his way to throw her the best welcome home party ever. He was the one who came to her house and offered his services in getting her home up and running again; even bringing coffee and donuts to pass the time. And they have kissed; not once, not twice, but three times in almost two weeks time.

Now Trini was starting to look at Jason in a whole another light.

And she was liking it. She was liking how their newfound connection was heading.

Hell, she even dreamed about his kisses at night; how soft and supple his lips were when they were pressed against hers. She didn't know what possessed her to starting dreaming about him, but she never wanted to wake up from it. She could also imagine his massive arms being wrapped around her tightly; holding her and cradling her as if she was a teddy bear.

Just thinking about him caused an unexpected stirring to form between her legs.

Getting a little bit flustered, Trini reached down and grabbed her glass of red wine off the night table, then she walked over to her bed and plopped herself down on the queen sized mattress. Taking a sip of the red liquid, she felt herself getting a little bit tired as she sat her glass back down on the table and climbed further into the bed, not bothering to take her baby doll dress off.

After fluffing her pillows behind her, she laid her head on the soft cushions and allowed a deep sigh to escape her lips. It has been an eventful, crazy day, to say the least.

Closing her eyes, Trini thought that a good night's sleep would suffice, since she doesn't have to go anywhere or do anything out of the house tomorrow. Sundays, in her opinion, was the perfect day for her to just be lazy.

Before long, she allowed sleep to claim her fully; drifting off into a restful slumber...

_A large hand was caressing her bare legs, feeling the smooth texture of her golden skin. She was still asleep, so she didn't even stir as he kept caressing her legs with an ardent touch of a skillful lover. As he started heading towards her thighs, he leaned down and devoured her neck with his lips; sucking on her pulse point and getting great satisfaction to finally see her squirm underneath his gentle touch. His wavy brown hair was nuzzling against her face as he kept sucking on her neck tenderly; even biting down on her skin to claim her._

_When Trini finally opened her eyes, she was stunned to find the man wrapping his lips around the column of her throat and rubbing her legs with his hands was none other than Jason!_

_And, once again, a huge stirring was formed between her thighs. She's pretty sure her panties were soaked at this point._

_"Jason, what are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" she asked breathlessly, not making a move to stop him from kissing her neck. In fact, she encouraged him to keep going by running her fingers through his short brown hair._

_When he finally pulled away from her, he had the most seductive, burning look on his face. The look that made her knees go weak, her hands becoming clammy and she had to clench her legs together because he was driving her crazy._

_"Yes, you are dreaming, gorgeous. However, I want you to enjoy everything I'm about to do to you," he said, his voice dripping with seduction. It was something about his deep, husky, sexy voice that made her mind go crazy._

_"Why?" she asked, her body tingling with anticipation._

_"Because I've been wanting you for a long time, Trini. Not a day goes by that I don't dream about your beautiful smile, your gorgeous long jet black hair, your beautiful golden skin, that killer body of yours. I never desired anyone like I desire you right now. I want you so bad that it hurts," he confessed before he leaned down and captured her lips with his, making her mind swim with want and need._

_When he pulled away from her once again, she had her own seductive look on her face._

_"I want you, too, Jason. It's always been you," Trini confessed softly, breathing heavily._

_And, with that, he started removing his red plaid shirt slowly; giving her a tease of what's to come. Her mouth was watering at the sight of him undressing right before her very eyes. She felt herself burning with anticipation of feeling his hands on her body again and let her mind wander at what he plans on doing next._

_Jason winked at her when he finally finished removing his shirt and tossing it right on the floor. It was no secret that he was extremely gorgeous. His perfectly sculpted chest, his broad shoulders and that six pack abs was perfectly pleasing to her brown eyes. She couldn't wait to touch and kiss his fit body all over because he was simply delicious looking._

_"Like what you see, darling?" he asked, winking at her again._

_Her breath caught right in her throat at what he asked her. "No I don't like what I see. I love what I see."_

_He grabbed her hand and placed it right over his heart so she could feel it beat against his chest. Trini closed her eyes and felt new sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach as she allowed her hand to travel down his body, her fingertips brushing over his washboard abs and feeling the soft texture of his skin. Jason had to hold in his breath when she grabbed a hold of the waistband of his jeans and yanked him right towards her. Reaching up, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. With their tongues dueling for dominance, she sat up on her knees on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even further._

_Jason grinned against her lips as his hands roamed over the gorgeous baby doll dress she's wearing; cupping her cute little ass and even pulling her further into his strong arms. She squealed lightly when she felt his semi hard erection pressing against her stomach, which caused even more of a huge stirring between her thighs._

_God, she wanted him so much._

_He removed the strap off her right shoulder and started peppering kisses along her neck and shoulders; biting down on her skin lightly as he ran his fingers through her long dark hair. Breathing heavily, she bit down on his broad shoulder and moaned softly as he removed the strap of her dress off her left shoulder and paid the same amount of attention to her neck; wrapping his lips around the column of her creamy throat._

_She gasped softly when he pulled the cups of her dress down, exposing her breasts and quickly started caressing them gently. She threw her head back and sighed when he leaned down and capture her right nipple in his awaiting mouth; sucking and blowing on it as if he was a newborn baby. Trini whimpered softly when Jason moved his head over to her left nipple and paid the same amount of attention to it as he did before. Once again, she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed herself closer to him, wanting more contact._

_"Oh, God," she panted as he pushed her dress down to her ankles, for which she promptly kicked them off with her feet, leaving her in her yellow bikini lace panties. He licked his lips at the sight of her looking so beautiful and so sexy in nothing but her underwear and it made the lower part of his region jump in anticipation._

_"Man, you are so beautiful, gorgeous," he whispered before their mouths fused together once again, their tongues dueling for dominance. This time, she tore her lips away from his and started peppering kisses along his neck and shoulders; causing him to hiss lightly at the feeling of her lips burning his skin._

_"Oh, man," he breathed as she went further down his body; dragging her tongue down his chest while looking up at him with a seductive look on her face. When she reached the waistband of his jeans, she promptly yanked them down to his ankles, pulling his boxer briefs down with them._

_Now free from the restraints of the fabric straining his member, he was rock hard and raring to go._

_"Ooh, mama likey," Trini purred, winking at him as she wrapped her hand around him and began massaging the soft, but hardening flesh; all the while never taking her eyes off him._

_"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Jason groaned. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up towards him, then he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; kissing her feverishly and causing her head to swim once again. Trini had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep herself steady, even though she was on the bed, because she felt her knees were about to give out._

_All this passion, all this desire, all this craving has been driving her insane..._

As she was sleeping, her hand unconsciously wandered towards her nether region, slipping her fingers inside her panties and feeling her juices coating her fingertips. She parted her lips and started chanting his name softly as the dream lingered on...

_Trini felt as though she was so safe and secured in Jason's arms._

_Now fully naked, and with nothing else standing between them, she felt sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as he started devouring her with his soft mouth. She clutched the sheets in her hands so hard that her knuckles started turning white, however, she didn't bother paying attention because what he was doing felt so right. She wrapped her legs over his head and squeezed him closer as he kept lapping at her center with gentle and loving precision._

_"Oh, God," she moaned as he nuzzled his face between the soft flesh of her thighs. He licked her slit, feeling her juices coating his tongue as he continued going to town on her center. Before long, she once again ran her fingers through his hair and grinded her aroused core against his face; silently encouraging him to keep going._

_When Jason started humming softly against her heated flesh, that's when she felt her orgasm bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Realizing that he had to make sure her needs came first, he kept lapping at her center; nuzzling his face between her thighs as he reached underneath her shivering body and grabbed a hold of her butt and lifted her hips up so he could have more access. She closed her eyes tightly and felt more sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she edged closer and closer to a mind numbing orgasm..._

"Mmm," she moaned as she started rubbing her clit with her fingers and feeling the pressure building in her stomach. She parted her legs a little bit further to gain further access to her center as her dream about her and Jason in the mist of making sweet, passionate love continued to linger on in her head...

_"Oh, baby," she cried softly, once again clutching the sheets in her hands. When Jason bit down on her clit harshly, that finally became her undoing. She laid limp on the bed as a strong climax finally washed over her body like a river flowing through a creek. She screamed out his name when he licked her sensitive core once again, another orgasm washed over her. As she was coming down from her high, he crawled his way up over her body and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. As their mouths molded together, with all of her strength, she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and flipped him over on his back, catching him completely off guard._

_"Feisty little tiger, are we?" he smirked as she straddled him; their crotches rubbing against one another._

_"Baby, you haven't seen nothing yet," she winked down at him._

_"Lucky me," he thought as she reached down and took a hold of him, then she rubbed her still sensitive core against the tip of him, her juices soaking his member with vigor. He attempted to grab her hips and sink her down over him, but she was teasing him._

_And he loved it._

_"You gonna leave me hanging, gorgeous?" he asked, getting a little agitated._

_She just grinned foolishly. "Aw, aren't we eager, huh, sexy?"_

_"Tri, you have no idea..."_

A soft moan escaped her lips as she kept massaging her clit with her fingers and feeling herself teetering towards the edge of oblivion. Trini was trying desperately to come, but as much as she kept rubbing her center and fingering her clit, it wasn't happening. At least, not yet.

With her free hand, she cupped her breast in her hand, flickering her nipple through the thin material as the dream kept consuming her mind...

_Trini bit down on Jason's finger as they started moving together as one. She could feel him hitting her hot spots like a pro as she kept riding him slowly and languidly. A loud gasp escaped her lips when he lightly slapped her butt cheek, but she kept biting his finger to muffle her pleasurable moans and groans. She could feel another strong release bubbling in the pit of her stomach._

_He looked up at her and marveled at the sight of her trembling right on top of him. Her chest heaving up and down, her head thrown back and seeing her long dark hair cascading over her back and her face flushed with the pale moonlight illuminating her skin...well, he was completely mesmerized._

_If anything, he never wanted this moment to end._

_Hell, neither one of them wanted this dream to end._

_Before long, she started picking up the pace. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she felt the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot; causing tingles to go up and down her spine. She shrieked when he slapped her butt cheek lightly again, but what he did just heightened her unwavering passion for him even more. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, their tongues battling for dominance as she kept riding him faster and now harder._

_With the bed creaking underneath them, they were moving in perfect sync with one another. Trying to hold on for a little bit longer, Jason flipped them over on the bed, surprising Trini for a second. His thrusts became more relentless and powerful as their kissing intensified. She moaned in his mouth as he kept hammering deep inside of her; even hitching her legs over his shoulders to sink even deeper within her depths. She tore her lips away from his and screamed out his name as her climax draws near..._

Arching her back off the bed, Trini was inching closer and closer to the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy. As she kept rubbing her center feverishly, she kept her eyes closed tightly and her mind kept swimming about Jason and the huge effect he was able to have on her. Even in her dreams, he still managed to cause an enormous effect on her mind, body and soul that if he was here right now, they'd be all over each other in a heartbeat.

As she was heading towards the home stretch, her body suddenly went rigid with desire...

_"Right there, Jason! Right there!" she screamed breathlessly as he kept pounding inside of her with vigor. She wrapped her legs over his back and squeezed him closer to her as they both started heading towards their respective peaks. Jason buried his face in the crook of her neck and growled lowly and seductively as he kept hitting her G-spot over and over again._

_When he reached down between them and started fondling her engorged clit, she finally became unglued. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast as she finally laid limp on the bed and rode out the pleasurable aftershocks. He kept thrusting inside of her several more times before he finally spilled himself deep inside of her womb. He collapsed on top of her; completely spent, sated and totally satisfied._

_She wrapped her arms around his sweaty naked body and lavished a kiss on his forehead, smiling brightly as they began coming down from their respective highs._

_After a few seconds, he raised his head up and looked her with a grin on his handsome face._

_"I love you, Trini," Jason said softly. Smiling, she drew him down for a kiss so incredibly tender, she felt her head swim once again when they finally pulled apart._

_"I love you, too, Jason. I love you so much..."_

And, with that, after achieving her goal, she curled over on her side and allowed sleep to claim her once again.

With a huge smile on her face.

X

_Hilton Hotel & Resort _

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 11th, 2002_

Sitting at a bar, nursing a glass of scotch and soda in his hands, Russell waited nervously for Vivian to arrive. He finally called her after spending a few days in his hotel room, contemplating how he's gonna break the news about their relationship. He knew what he's about to tell her will break her heart, but after coming to a realization about his life, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. As much as he does love her, just the thought of them remaining together for life wasn't what he had in mind anymore.

His breath caught right in his throat when Vivian finally showed up a few minutes later; looking ever so beautiful in a short sleeveless red dress and clutching her purse in her hands. When she laid eyes on her fiancé sitting at the bar and nursing his drink, her heart did flip flops and allowed a genuine smile to form on her face. Being away from him for the last few days nearly killed her. She wanted more than anything to marry him and continue building their lives together, so in order for to make that happen, she knew she's gonna have to make some changes when they get back home.

No more being all territorial about Russell. No more trying to fend another woman off over him. No more acting like a self-centered bitch.

_I'll do anything to keep him in my life. All he has to do is tell me there's still a chance for us to be together._

Taking a deep breath, she finally walked right over to the bar and took a seat right next to him. He gave her a tainted smile as he motioned the bartender over to them.

"Want another drink, sir?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes. An apple martini for the lady next to me," Russell said, pointing his finger at her.

"Of course. Is that okay with you, ma'am?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Yes, that'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared to make her drink.

"How are you doing, Russ?" she asked, turning her attention towards him.

He didn't look at her for a second. This was gonna be much harder than he thought. "I'm fine. I had some time to think about where we stand in our relationship and let me tell you, Viv, it wasn't easy," he confessed softly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I had some time to think about things myself. Listen, I want to apologize for my recent actions. I just get so crazy whenever someone comes in and tries to take you away from me. So when you and Trini announced your engagement, I just lost it. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you...again," she revealed, looking sheepish. A few minutes later, the bartender returned with her drink, sitting it right in front of her.

"Thank you," she replied with a soft smile.

"You're welcome. Anything else you need, just call me," he said before he disappeared once again.

"Viv, it's not just that, your behavior over the course of our entire relationship has been toxic. At first, I tolerated it due to the fact that I did come off like an ass when we first met, but lately, your behavior has gotten worse and worse. Not only did it affect me, but it affected everyone in our lives; personally and professionally. I'm sorry, but after spending some alone time in my room over the last few days, I'd come to a painful realization," Russell explained, still not looking at her.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Russ?" Vivian asked, looking confused.

After downing the rest of his drink, he sat the glass on the table and finally looked at her. "I realized that you and I are too complicated to stay together anymore."

"What? Are you serious? Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?" she asked, looking frantic. She barely paid attention to the tears brimming in her brown eyes.

He nodded his head slowly and stuck his hand out to her. "I'm gonna have to ask you to hand over the engagement ring. I'm sorry I have to say this, but it's over."

"No, please, Russell. Don't do this. I love you. We can work this out. I can do better. I know I can do better," she pleaded with him.

Russell just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you're not gonna do better and you're not gonna change. I won't be swayed by you anymore. Not only is the engagement over, but our decade long relationship is over as well. I need time to figure out where I'm gonna go from here and I can't do that if I'm gonna keep staying with you and allowing you to call the shots. Now, please, don't make a fool of yourself in front of everyone at the bar. Just hand over the ring and let me be on my way."

At that point, she allowed fresh tears to fall from her eyes. Reluctantly, she slid the ring off her finger and placed it right in his hand. He put the ring into his pants pocket, then he got up from the stool and prepared to leave.

"So what happens now?" Vivian choked, wiping her tear stained face with her napkin.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back home tomorrow. I'll make the proper phone call to everyone and inform them that the wedding's off. Since we never really lived together, I don't have to worry about putting your things in storage. I'm sure we can remain at least civil towards each other at work. I hope everything works out for you in the future. Goodbye Vivian," he said as he placed $50 on the table. Then, after he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, he turned on his heel and walked out of the bar and, more importantly, walked out of her life forever.

She was beside herself with grief, anger and humiliation. She had lost the best thing that ever happened to her and she didn't know what to do at this point. Her heart was permanently broken.

Clutching her purse close to her chest, she picked up her martini glass and downed her drink in one fell swoop. Then, after slamming her glass down on the table, she got up from the table and stormed right out of the bar, still grieving over her broken engagement.

_I can't believe he dumped me! ME! I was the one who stood by him when no one else would! How the hell can you throw away 10 plus years of being together?! I won't let him get away with this!_

When she got outside, she found her company car parked a few feet away from her. Still crying, she ran towards the vehicle and got right into the backseat, slamming the door right beside her.

_The day of reckoning has arrived! No one breaks Vivian Huang's heart and gets away with it! NOBODY!_

Russell would soon learn that breaking up with her was the worst mistake he'd ever made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	8. Uncontrollable Passion and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian finally snaps. Jason and Trini grow even closer and Trini ends up in a life or death situation when Vivian shows up at her house...with a gun!

_Ritz Carlton Hotel_

_San Diego, California_

_August 14th, 2002_

Sitting in the darkened room and nursing several glasses of white zinfandel, Vivian had tears streaming down her face and didn't say a word as she basked into her own self pity. The Chinese beauty was now a shadow of her former, confidant self as she took another sip of her wine and the soft sounds of George Howard rang in her ears. Wiping her face with her hands, she realized that she didn't care if she looked like a complete hot mess right now. She just didn't care anymore.

Looking down at her hand, she could still feel the emptiness of her ring finger weighing in her mind. In the course of the last three days, she had lost everything: Russell, her gorgeous engagement ring and now, she might as well kiss her prestigious career as a lawyer goodbye once she gets back home to Boston. She didn't know how she's gonna tell her parents, who was supposed to be coming within the next week or so that their only child will not be getting married. She didn't know how she's gonna face her friends and her co-workers when she gets back to Boston.

She didn't know how she's gonna be able to go on.

Taking another sip of her white zinfandel, Vivian found herself getting more and more angry. She was slipping and falling into a mind numbing abyss; her mind spiraling out of control. When she came back to her room, she pretty much lost it. Her room looked like someone used a bulldozer to tear a building down. The table, sofas and even the bed were flipped over. She threw another vase against the wall and watched with satisfaction as it shattered into tiny, little pieces. She ripped the sheets off the bed and tore them to shreds then, after the dust settled, she crumbled on the floor and sobbed hysterically.

_I can't believe that son of a bitch would break my heart! After everything we've been through together, he's gonna drop me like a bad habit?! I don't think so! Russell's not gonna get away with this! I blame him and I blame that bitch Trini for ruining my life! Why she had to come in and wreck everything I worked so hard for?!_

With blood boiling in her veins, Vivian let her brown eyes go dark at the thought of Trini. She really has such a disdain for the Vietnamese beauty; so much so, that she was getting a migraine headache just thinking about it.

Well, now, she has to do something about it. She was so desperate to win Russell back that she'll go through any lengths to make sure things will go her way again. Reaching over on the coffee table she didn't flip over, she grabbed her clutch and popped it open, then she reached inside and pulled out a small handgun she purchased from a guy she ran into on the street. Holding it close to her chest, she wiped her tear stained face and felt fury burning inside of her.

It's time to take out the trash...once and for all! With uncontrollable rage boiling in her body, she got up from the carpet and began preparing to seek revenge.

On both Trini and Russell.

Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned, indeed!

X

_Hilton Hotel_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 14th, 2002_

Packing up the last of his things, Russell was getting ready to check out of his room and head back home to Boston. He has some last things to take care of before he leaves; including trying to find out where Trini lives and hoping he'll be able to talk to her one more time before he says goodbye.

Goodbye...that's something he's been getting used to. As much as it pained him to do so, calling off his engagement to Vivian was the right thing to do. Sighing deeply, the handsome Chinese man could never forget the look of heartbreak on her face when he dropped the painful bombshell on her, however, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't really happy with her for a while. Things definitely started changing between after he jilted Trini at her wedding and their relationship got even worse once her true colors emerged. Furthermore, her actions leading up to them being in California didn't help matters.

If anything, things only got worse.

Now that he's finally free from the confines of being attached to someone, he has some major changes to make. For one, when he gets home, he's gonna be more focused on career and put his personal life on the back burner for a while. When he's finally ready to find that special someone, he's gonna be more cautious on who he's gonna date in the near future.

As he finished packing up his things, he heard someone knocking on the door. Russell stopped what he was doing and decided to see who was there.

When he peered through the peephole to see who was standing outside, he sighed in annoyance at the female looking outright angry.

Not surprisingly, it was his ex-fiancee Vivian.

"Look, Viv, I don't have time for this. I'm getting ready to go home. Go back to your hotel room, please!" he huffed angrily.

However, she didn't budge. "Russ, open the door. I need to talk to you right now!" "I don't think so. Leave right now or else I'll call security and they'll be more than happy to escort you out. I said what I needed to say a few days ago. Time to move on, Vivian," he said as he turned on his heel and started heading back into the bedroom to finish packing.

With her anger reaching new heights, she raised her high heeled foot up and promptly kicked the door open, causing Russell to stop right in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder and was stunned to find her storming right into the room in a fit of rage and he was even more stunned at her appearance.

She was dressed up as if she was a stealth assassin!

"Vivian, w-what's with the getup you're wearing? And why did you kick my door down?" he asked, still in shock at what she was doing...and wearing.

If looks could kill, then she'd be in jail right now. "Did you really think you could break my heart like that and not expect to suffer the consequences, you son of a bitch?!"

"Wait, what?" he asked, looking confused.

"I look at you, I mean, really look at you and I'm shouldn't be so surprised why you called off our engagement. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you don't love me. I know the real reason why you came to California," she said, the tone of her voice low and menacing.

He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know what was wrong with her and, quite frankly, it was scaring and pissing him off.

"Look, Vivian, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm gonna call someone and you, my dear, need some serious help," Russell said as he started reaching for his phone. However, he stopped right in his tracks when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun click.

"If I were you, I'd step away from the phone or else I won't hesitate to blow your fucking head off!" Vivian screamed, pointing her .38 caliber right at him. He raised his hands up and slowly backed away, his breath caught right in his throat.

"Now, as I was saying, it's obvious why you're really here. You still love Trini, don't you?" she asked, glaring at him.

He was taken aback by her figuring it out. "Wait, how did you know I still have feelings for Trini?"

"I hired a PI to track her down. I confronted her about you, but she dismissed me! How dare that bitch dismiss me?! So, then, I thought I get my point across by going to that fine ass Jason and tried seducing him, but when he brushed off my advances, I saw you and Trini talking on Rodeo Drive. Just what were you two talking about, anyway?" she asked, still holding the gun in her hands.

"None that concerned you, however, what you just confessed just confirmed my suspicions about you. Breaking up with you was the best thing that ever happened to me!" he snapped, slowly advancing toward her. However, she kept her gun pointed at him as she started backing away.

"Stay right where you are or else I'll pull the trigger! Don't think I won't do it, Russell!" she screamed.

When he didn't listen, she pulled the trigger, causing him to duck. The bullet ended up lodged right into the wall right behind him.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he screamed as he quickly rose on his feet again.

She just smirked at him. "I warned you. Be lucky I didn't aim for your head...for now."

"Okay, Vivian, you have clearly lost your mind! If you leave now, I won't call the police!" he demanded, running his fingers through his dark hair in frustration. Shaking her head, she kicked the door closed with her foot, then she motioned him over on the sofa and forced him to sit down. She sat down right next to him, the gun still pointed right at him and her glare never leaving her face. The tension between them was so thick, you could even choke on it.

"What the hell has happened to you, Viv? I don't even know who you are anymore," he said more calmly.

Vivian laughed sadistically. "This is all your fault, Russ. If you hadn't dumped me, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. And, you know something else? None of this would be happening if you would've just married me as soon as you dumped Trini!"

"So that's what this is all about, huh? Why are you goddamned threatened by Trini? She didn't do anything wrong to you!" he screamed, wailing his hands around in the air out of frustration.

"Yes, she did! She ruined my career and stole you away from me! I had to pull out all the stops to win you back and, at long last, you came back to me, as always! But, no, you're still hung up on her! So I had to come here to set her straight; to let her know that she better not set foot back in Boston ever again or else there'll be dire consequences! Like I said before, she fucking dismissed me! She doesn't even care about you or me! She thinks she's all that just because she's back where she belongs and managed to punk me out, well, that's gonna change. I know you're gonna see her one more time before you leave, but I'm putting a stop to that! You're not going anywhere!" she screamed right into his face.

Russell didn't know what was happening, but he was scared of her. He was scared of what she has become and scared of what she's gonna do next. Breathing heavily and keeping his mouth shut, he just stared at her in disbelief.

"Vivian, I suggest you get out of my room and go on with your life. We are through! Be glad that I'm not gonna call the police," he said as he slowly got up from the sofa and began backing away from her. As he was heading towards the bedroom, he managed to grab his cell phone off the table.

"Russ, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you get back over here right now. We still have some unfinished business to attend to!" she snapped, getting up off the sofa herself. She still had her gun pointed at him.

He promptly dialed the number to the front desk, intending to reach security. Angrily, she turned on her heel and stormed out of his hotel room; slamming the door behind her as he breathed a sigh of relief. His ex-fiancee was one crazy bitch.

Meanwhile, Vivian let out a blood curling scream as she was pacing back and forth in the hallway and hastily ran her fingers through her long dark hair, pulling the strands out as she kept screaming and screaming. She stopped what she was doing long enough to gather her composure and came to a obvious realization: Russell's not gonna see Trini for the last time.

Vivian is.

A evil smile formed on her face as she reached inside her backpack purse and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed her PI's number, in which he picked up after only two rings.

"I need you to find out where Trini lives. I know she lives in Angel Grove, so go from there. Call me back when you get the address. Let's just say I'm gonna take care of her once and for all."

After ending the call, she stuffed her phone back into her purse and proceeded to head down the hallway, her evil smile never leaving her face.

_Say goodbye to everything and everyone you hold dear in your life, Trinity Kwan! Once I get rid of you, nothing will stand in my way of getting what I want!_

X

_Red Dragon Dojo_

_Malibu, California_

_August 16th, 2002_

Opening up his own dojo has been a lifelong dream of Jason's ever since he taught free karate classes at the Youth center back in Angel Grove.

Well, now, his dream of having his own dojo was finally coming to fruition. And he couldn't wait.

With his hands on his hips, he surveyed his surroundings with a huge smile on his face. He has every intention of having a huge opening day at the dojo by advertising a free one day class; which means anyone young or old can come back and join in without any cost to them. He has every intention of not taking his dojo coast to coast because when he first started studying martial arts, he also learned the art of remaining humble, reserved and staying true to who you are.

That lesson has remained with him as he reached his teenaged years; even when he first became a power ranger. Jason couldn't be more grateful and blessed to be able to pass on what he learned to the next generation of aspiring martial artists.

As he stood in the middle of the room admiring his surroundings, a car was parked right in front of the dojo. He looked over his shoulder to see who got out of the vehicle. His brown eyes sparkled and his smile got even bigger when he quickly recognized the woman stepping onto the sidewalk.

It was Trini. And she was looking casually beautiful in a sleeveless yellow halter top and black legging pants. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had her yellow backpack purse draped over her shoulders. Jason quickly went to the door and opened it before she could even knock.

"Whoa, were you really expecting me?" she teased, winking at him.

He smirked as he stepped aside to allowed to come in. "I saw you getting out of your car, Tiger. What made you decide to come see little ole me?"

"I wanted to see your dojo. I must say, things are looking good," she beamed as she stepped further inside and smiled brightly at what he was able to put together.

"Thanks, Tri. I'm pretty proud of it myself. I plan on opening it within the next week or so if all continues to go according to plan," he explained as he came up right behind her.

"Oh, good. So, how are you gonna go about your first day?" she asked as she turned around so they stood face to face.

"I'm offering up a free class to anyone who comes; young and old. I also plan on doing a free demonstration by having someone spar with me and demonstrate some basic moves," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Her body vibrated when she felt his hands on her skin. "Looking for volunteers? 'Cause as I seem to recall, you're not the only karate master among the group."

Jason pretended to ponder that thought for a second. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess I should ask either Tommy, Zack, Rocky or Adam to help me out? After all, they're just as good as I am in the world of martial arts."

Trini playfully swatted his arm and looked at him in mock surprise. "Excuse me, Mr. Scott, but I happen to know a thing or two about marital arts as well. After all, I mastered Mantis Kung Fu. Even after leaving the peace conference and moving back to America, I kept training!"

"Oh, yeah, Tiger? Why don't you give it your best shot?" he challenged as he got right in her face. When she felt his breath on her face, she was trying so hard not to bury her lips against his because of how close he was standing towards her.

Hell, if anything, she was trying so hard not to jump his bones. Ever since that sexy dream she had about him, that huge stirring between her legs never went away. Hell, if anything, thinking about Jason made the ache between her legs intensify.

Can you blame her, though? The man was a living, breathing, walking orgasm and here he is standing so close to her!

God, a part of her wished that he'd throw caution to the wind, wrap his strong arms around her trembling body and kiss her until she couldn't even breathe anymore.

"Are you challenging me, Rex?" she whispered, closing her eyes tightly and imaging him throwing her down on the floor, ripping her clothes off and sexing her like crazy.

He smirked at her as he moved his lips toward her ear. "Maybe I am, Tiger. The question is, can you handle it?"

Okay, that did it for her. She removed her purse away from her shoulders and dropped it on the floor, then she ducked down and swept her leg underneath his, promptly taking him down and causing him to land flat on his back. He looked up at her in shock as she stood over him with a evil grin on her face.

"You sneaky little vixen!" he playfully shouted. She threw her head back and laughed hysterically before kneeling down before him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Remember, Jason, never underestimate the power of the saber toothed tiger," she winked at him.

"And you should always remember to never take your eyes off your opponent," he remarked before he reached over and grabbed her by her arms, then he surprised her by flipping her over on her back and pinning her arms up over her head. Before she even had time to react, he leaned down and softly planted his lips on hers, causing her head to swim once again. His kisses always has such an enormous effect on her.

When he pulled away, Jason reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, then he softly caressed her face with his finger; tracing the outline of her cheek with his fingertip.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered while still tracing the outline of her cheek with his finger.

She felt her heart melt at what he just said. Sure, Russell had said the same thing, but the tone of Jason's voice when he said it felt more genuine, truthful and sincere.

Her happily ever after was standing right in front of her all along and now she's starting to see that maybe her childhood best friend has been the one for her all along.

And she's gonna do whatever it takes to not let him go.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Jason. Too bad I'm gonna have to rearrange that pretty face of yours," she joked before she managed to get her arms loose. It was Jason's turn to be surprised when she raised her legs up and wrapped them over his left arm, then with all of her strength, she managed to flip him over on his stomach and straddled him, folding his arm over his back and placing her hand on top of his head; as if she was pushing his face down on the floor.

"Now who has the muscle and the power, huh?" she playfully mocked, causing him groan in annoyance. It was bad enough when he was evil and almost pushed Tommy into the lava pit six years ago, now the words he said to his 'bro' has come back to haunt him.

"Really, Tri? You just had to say that to me?" Jason asked as he managed to raise his head up long enough to look over his shoulder and watch her look so smug.

"Well, seeing that I'm sitting on top of you and pretty much have you overpowered, I'd say it was pretty funny," she teased, wagging her eyebrows playfully at him.

"Okay, well, let's really see who got the muscle and the power when I do... this!" he quipped as he raised his body up, causing her to loosen her grip on his arm. To her shock, he twisted his body around so he was facing her, then he grabbed her by her hips so that she didn't fall. With her still laying on top of him, things definitely got...interesting between them in their new position.

Now Trini felt even more of a huge stirring between her legs because she was sitting right on top of the growing bulge in his pants. That let her know that he was just as horny for her as she was horny for him. The only question lingering in their minds is what are they gonna do about it?

"So this is, um, interesting," she said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

He chuckled nervously. "I have to agree with you there. This is...something."

"So, what are we gonna do about this? Russell's the first guy I've been intimate with and, to be perfectly honest, I'm kinda nervous," she confessed, looking a little bit sheepish.

"I'm nervous, too, Tri. It's been awhile for me as well. However, I'm in no rush to hop into bed with you. I know that things have been changing between us since you came back and, to tell you the truth, I like where this is going. You've always been special to me; even after I came home to Angel Grove to assume the gold ranger's powers and meeting Emily, you never left my mind...and my heart," he confessed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close to him.

"Really? You really mean that? I always assumed you thought of me as nothing more than a little sister," Trini said, looking somewhat surprised.

Jason just chuckled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, at first, yeah. But, over time, I saw something in you that I didn't see in any other girl. I've always admired the tough, resilient, quiet woman that you are, but my feelings for you actually changed when I came home. As I mentioned before, even though I was dating Emily, you never left my mind or my heart. And when Emily and I finally broke up, I thought I finally had an opportunity to tell you how I felt when we met up again. Unfortunately, you ended up moving to Boston and found love with Russell, which crushed me. Wanna know the real reason why I didn't attend your wedding in Boston?"

"I thought you were busy, like everyone else," she said, shaking her head and laughing sarcastically. He placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so he could look deep into her eyes.

"Not really. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you marry someone else, so that's the real reason why I didn't show up. And when you and I talked on the phone and you revealed that you got dumped on what was supposed to be happiest day of your life, I have to be honest with you; a tiny part of me was relieved you didn't get married," he confessed softly.

She was shocked. "You were relieved? Jason, I don't understand."

"I was relieved because that means there was still hope for you and me to be something more. And when you announced that you were coming home for good, it took all of my strength not to jump up and down like a fool because I was so happy that my favorite saber toothed tiger was coming home. Seeing you again after eight years, well, let's just say I was like a kid in a candy store," Jason said, kissing her forehead gently.

Trini was floored. Jason loved her for that long?! She never knew he felt this way about her. Then again, he didn't know that she had loved him ever since they were eight years old.

After all, those two were so oblivious to their feelings towards each other that they didn't really see themselves as boyfriend/girlfriend.

Well, now, things have changed. They were both grown, single and ready to embark on a new journey...together.

"Jase, I do love you. I've always had. I just didn't think you felt anything for me. I just need a little more time to process where we're heading. Don't get me wrong; I like this, too. I like that we're finally exploring something we should've done a long time ago, however, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed with what you just told me. If it's alright with you, can you give me a little bit of space so I can figure out where do I go from here?" she asked, looking at him with a tiny smile on her face.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Whatever you want, Tiger. We go at your pace. Just so you know, I'll still be here when you're ready to take the next step. The ball is definitely in your court."

"Thank you, Rex. Now, in the meantime, I better be getting going. I have a couple errands to run before I head home and look over files for a case I have coming up," she said as she reluctantly got off him and promptly stood up, dusting the dirt off her clothes. He groaned as he got up and did the same thing; while looking at her the entire time. Even on a casual day, she still managed to look beautiful.

"You'll go blind if you keep staring at me, Rex," she quipped, laughing softly.

He chucked softly as he reached over and encircled his arm around her waist, then he pulled her towards him, causing her to crash right against his chest.

"I can't help it, baby. You're beautiful," Jason said before he leaned over and planted his lips on hers softly. Once again, her mind was swimming because his kisses made her weak in the knees. If his kisses were a drug, then she'll never want to detox from it because she's gonna want a fix from him for the rest of her life. It was a good thing he was holding her tightly against him because at the rate he's going, she would've passed out from the intensity of his kisses...and so much more.

When he finally pulled away, he was amused to see her face all flushed and her looking all sheepish. He didn't know how long he's gonna wait for her, but for the time being, he's gonna do whatever it takes to prove to her that he genuinely loves her and he'll stand by her, no matter what it takes.

"Dude, at the rate you're going, I'm gonna be turned into mush if you don't stop kissing me like that," Trini teased, winking at him.

"Hey, I want to make sure you don't forget, that's all," he teased back as he reached down and picked her purse off the floor, then he handed it right over to her.

"I seriously better get going. I'll call you later," she replied as they headed towards the door. He opened it up for her, like a true gentlemen he is and watched with a puppy dog sad face as she headed towards her car.

"I'll miss you, Tiger," he said in a baby voice, causing her to burst out into fits of giggles.

"You're so cute when you pout, Rex. I'll call you later, okay?" she said as she got into her car, throwing her purse into the passenger's seat. Jason waved at her as she revved up the engine to her vehicle and began pulling away; honking her horn goodbye to him as she started driving down the street.

Sighing deeply, he stepped back inside his dojo; intending on closing it up and heading home himself, having done all he could do for the time being.

He has a serious case of blue balls and gonna have to endure taking a cold shower to pass the time.

Trini's gonna be the death of me one of these days; but what a way to go!

X

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_August 23rd, 2002_

Sitting in the car, nursing a flask of red wine and feeling her anger radiating off her body, Vivian was ready to get this over with.

After careful planning and prodding, the Chinese beauty knew that there's no turning back. She has to take care of Trini once and for all so that she could get Russell back and get her life back on track. Staying in California has been exhausting, to say the least.

Running her fingers through her long dark hair, she checked herself in the rearview mirror to make sure her makeup was in place and that she didn't look like a total whack job. Over the course of the last six days, she has been in seclusion; not contacting anyone but her PI about Trini's home address and what Vivian has planned. Just the thought of the Vietnamese beauty caused her blood to boil and she has no plans of dulling it anytime soon.

If anything, she blames Trini for Russell calling off the engagement and shattering her heart into a million pieces.

Clutching her handgun in her hand, the time to take action is now. With revenge weighing heavily on her shoulders, she got out of the car and began descending upon Trini's front porch; pure rage etching her on face. Once she reached the front door, Vivian reached over and pushed the doorbell, then she stood there and waited for the bitch to answer.

"Yes, who is it?" Trini asked from inside.

"It's Vivian, Trini. We need to talk," she replied in a condescending tone.

 _What the hell is SHE doing here?! How the hell did she even know where I live?!_ Trini thought as she popped the door open and peeked her head through it to see what the vindictive tramp want.

"I'm not letting you in, Vivian. So, whatever it is you got to say, say it now because I have things to do," Trini demanded in a low, menacing tone.

Vivian smirked evilly as she clutched her gun even tighter behind her back. "Oh, on the contrary, Ms. Kwan, I suggest you come out here so we can settle this issue we have with one another once and for all."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. And, if you wondering if Russell's here, I rest assure you, he's not. Even if he was, I have nothing to do with him anymore nor do I want to, so I don't know why you're even here!" Trini snapped, looking upset.

"Russell dumped me! And it's all your fault! You ruined my fucking life!" Vivian screamed.

Trini just shook her head. "I didn't ruin your life, so don't blame me because you couldn't get your shit together. Now, leave my property at once or else I'll call the police. I don't have time for your foolishness."

She was about to close the door when she heard the unmistakable click of a gun being pointed at her. Trini had to hold in her breath when she stared down at the barrel of a .38 caliber.

"I suggest for you to step outside or else there'll be bloodshed," Vivian warned as she inched the gun closer to Trini's face. Realizing that she wasn't kidding about pulling the trigger, she opened the door a little bit wider and began to step outside, holding her hands up and looking scared out of her mind.

"Vivian, this is ridiculous. Please don't do this," Trini said, tears started brimming in her brown eyes.

The Chinese beauty wasn't having it, however. Vivian had her own tears streaming down her face as she kept her finger on the trigger. "I'm sorry, Trini, but you made me do this. You made me act this way. None of this would be happening if you had just kept your distance away from Russell. And, now, he's not in my life anymore and I blame you! I have no other choice but to kill you!"

How in the hell will Trini be able to get out of this one unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	9. Struggling Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian holds Trini hostage in her own home. Jason and Russell catches wind of the news and rushes to put a stop to it. And a struggle for the guns leads to shots being fired!

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_August 23rd, 2002_

Trini was doing the best she can to stay calm, but her resolve was quickly melting and she felt the air leaving her lungs.

With her hands up in the air and her body shaking with fear, the original yellow ranger was facing something she never felt before: real life terror.

Vivian was pointing her .38 caliber right at her as they were standing on her porch. They barely noticed the neighborhood was gathering around Trini's home, keeping their reasonable distance away from the property, talking amongst themselves and trying to figure out what they were gonna do. Were they gonna trying to intervene before someone gets seriously hurt or worse, killed?

No one knew what they were gonna do but they do know one thing: Vivian has clearly lost her damn mind!

"Vivian, please don't do this. Why don't we go inside, sit down and talk this out like reasonable adults?" Trini suggested, tears still brimming in her brown eyes.

Vivian just shook her head and kept her finger on the trigger. "Talking is overrated, bitch! No, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Vivian, this is ridiculous and we both know it! Taking me out won't solve anything!" Trini screamed.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! None of this would be happening if you just kept your distance away from Russell! Why did you have to steal him away from me?! Why?!" Vivian screamed, her voice dripping with so much venom.

Trini's eyes were widened in shock and disbelief. "For the last time, I didn't steal Russell away from you! He pursued me! I turned him down, but he kept persisting and persisting until he finally wore me down and I agreed to go out with him! Why can't you get that through that thick fucking skull of yours and realize that I've moved on! Russell doesn't want me anymore! He made that perfectly clear when he jilted me at my wedding and announced that he still loved you! Now, please, give me the gun, Vivian! As far as I'm concerned, you need some serious help!"

"I need help?! I NEED HELP?! The only thing I need is Russell, but that won't be happening since he dumped me!" Vivian screeched, her arm shaking furiously. Trini could tell she was falling apart, so she attempted to take the gun away without getting shot, but Vivian quickly gathered her composure and stepped closer to the Vietnamese woman, glaring at her. Trini had to hold in her breath with she felt the barrel of the gun being pointed right against her chest.

"Vivian, please, don't pull the trigger," Trini begged, tears now streaming down her face.

Vivian didn't even budge. She just shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, but you leave me no other choice. I want you out of Russell's life and I want you gone. You ruined my career and you ruined my life and the only way I can get it all back is if I put a bullet in your heart. I'm gonna personally make sure no one misses you!"

"Even if you do kill me, what makes you think Russell will come back to you?" Trini asked, which caused Vivian to snap. With her free hand, she backhanded her enemy across her face, then she grabbed her arm and pulled her right in front of several spectators, who were trying to descend up the steps in order to diffuse the situation. However, they quickly backed away when Vivian pointed the gun right at Trini's head and wrapped her arm around her neck tightly.

"Take one more step and I won't hesitate to blow her fucking head off!" Vivian yelled, tightening her grip on the trigger.

Trini closed her tear stained eyes and hoped to God that there's a light at the end of the tunnel because things weren't definitely looking good for her right now.

_Jason, help me, please! I need you, Rex! I really need you!_

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_August 23rd, 2002_

Jason had to hold in his breath as he was watching the news.

He held his hand right over his beating heart; which was pounding furiously against his chest and watched in pure horror as he saw Vivian holding Trini hostage in her own home. Seeing the original yellow ranger begging and pleading for her life, well, it brought tears to his eyes. He can't imagine seeing her so vulnerable, so broken, so defenseless as she was trying to calm Vivian down, but the Chinese woman was clearly unhinged and felt she has nothing else to live for.

Jason almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Well, nothing could prepare the original leader of the power rangers of what unfolded right before his very brown eyes; seeing the woman he truly loves scared out of her goddamn mind. Not even Rita or Zedd's monsters ever scared Trini that much, but this wasn't another monster attack. This was real life and she was dealing with a life or death situation that could alter the course of her life forever.

No, scratch that, it could alter the life of all those involved forever!

He didn't care about anything else at this point. He has to go to her. He has to do something. He couldn't sit back and watch Trini get hurt; especially after everything she's been through with both Vivian and Russell putting her through so much hell. With his mind made up, he grabbed his keys and his cell phone off the table, then he stormed out of his condo; locking everything up before heading right towards his car. Just as he was about to get in, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered right away.

_"Bro, did you watch the news?"_ Tommy asked on the other line.

"How could I not? I'm heading towards her house right now. Trini's gonna need all the help she could get," Jason replied as he finally got in his car and revved up the engine.

_"Already ahead of you, man. Kim and I are dropping Hannah off with our neighbors, then we're heading to Angel Grove after that. I just got off the phone with Rocky and Aisha and they should be on their way soon. I tried to get in touch with Zack and Angela, but they're both out of the country and couldn't be reached,"_ Tommy explained as he and Kim headed towards their car.

"What about Adam and Tanya? They live just a few houses down from Trini," Jason said as he started backing out of his driveway.

_"I'm sure they're there already, trying to diffuse the situation. A huge crowd has gathered around Trini's house, so I doubt Vivian's gonna try to escape, even if that nutcase has a gun on her. Furthermore, I'm sure the cops are on their way, but it's gonna be hard for them to try to disburse the crowd because the entire neighborhood has surrounded her house,"_ Tommy huffed in frustration.

"Well, that nutcase has some serious problems. I almost feel sorry for her," Jason snorted as he peeled away from his home in a haste.

_"Bro, are you okay?"_ Tommy asked, his voice dripping with worry.

Jason sighed deeply. "I'll be fine once I get to Trini. I won't rest until I know for sure she's safe."

_"She'll be fine, Jase. Trini's one tough cookie. If she can survive being dumped at her wedding, having to endure Vivian's wrath constantly and trying her damnest to move on from Russell, she can survive anything,"_ Tommy said, trying to soothe his bro from doing something crazy.

"Tom, it's more than that. I can't imagine my life without her. I have to get to her because...I love her, man. I love her so much," Jason confessed, trying so hard not to break down and cry.

_"Of course you love her, man. We all love her,"_ Tommy said, trying to state the obvious. Jason just sighed deeply as he reached a red light.

"No, you don't understand. I love Trini like a man loves a woman. Dude, I'm in love with her."

_"Wait, what? Are you really in love with her?"_ Tommy asked, looking astonished.

"Yeah, bro. I'm in love with her. That's why I'm trying to get to Angel Grove ASAP. Although we did confess our feelings for each other a couple of days ago, I'm gonna do my damnest to make sure she knows how much I love her! And I'm not gonna let Vivian or Russell stand in my way of being with Trinity Jade Kwan!" Jason declared before he ended the phone call and tossed his phone over his shoulder. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he drove away in a haste when the light finally turned green.

_Don't worry, Trini! I'm on my way! T-Rex is gonna save his Tiger!_

X

_ Hilton Hotel  _

_ Los Angeles, California  _

_ August 23rd, 2002  _

Russell was beside himself as he was watching the news.

One minute, he was packing up his things and getting ready to head back to Boston. The next minute, he turned on the news to see how the weather's gonna be (since he's gonna be flying); only to come across some breaking news about Vivian losing her goddamned mind and was holding Trini hostage...by pointing the gun at the woman's head while standing on the porch!

What made it even more wild was a huge crowd was gathering around Trini's house; with several neighbors trying to pry the gun away from Vivian, but she was determined to see her plans through. She kept screaming at them to step back or else she'll blow Trini's brains out as she tightened her grip on the trigger.

Where the hell is the fucking police?!

Huffing angrily and running his fingers through his hair, he realized he had to do something. He had to put a stop to his ex-fiancee's rampage before someone really gets hurt or worse, killed. Though he still loves Trini and a tiny part of him hope she'd come to her senses and come back to him, it was pointless, anyway. She'll probably never forgive him for breaking her heart, jilting her at her wedding and for putting her through so much hell concerning Vivian.

And he couldn't really blame her.

Russell has made up his mind. Grabbing his keys off the table, he ran out of his room and decided to make a short detour to Angel Grove.

He got himself and Trini into this mess and now, it's up to him to get them out.

Before it's too late.

X

_ Kwan Residence  _

_ Angel Grove, California  _

_ August 23rd, 2002  _

"I'm not gonna tell you again! Back off or I'll blow this bitch away! I'm not playing with you!" Vivian screamed, tightening her grip on Trini's neck and kept her finger on the trigger.

"P-please Vivian. Don't do this!" Trini screamed, trying to pry her arm away from her neck. However, Vivian didn't budge. In fact, she gripped her neck so tightly that it was as if she was choking the life out of the Vietnamese girl.

"And I told you to shut the fuck up!" Vivian hissed in her ear.

"Why are you doing this? What will killing me accomplish, huh? I told you before that Russell's not coming back to you. If anything, you should be taking it out on him, not me," Trini replied in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, don't worry. Once I kill you, he's next. Now, for the last time, shut the fuck up!" Vivian said before she tangled her fingers through Trini's hair and gripped her scalp tightly, yanking her head back and causing her to whimper in pain. Then, she forced the younger woman to get down on her knees.

"Anyone tries to play the hero will get shot! Now, Trini, you have any last words before I blow your fucking brains out?!" Vivian snapped as she pointed the gun at the back of her head; intending on killing her romantic rival, execution style. Trini closed her tear stained eyes tightly and started to say goodbye to the people she loved dearly.

"NO, VIVIAN, DON'T SHOOT TRINI!" Jason screamed as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. Trini opened her eyes and breathed a huge sigh of relief seeing the man of her dreams making his presence felt, with Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Tanya trailing right behind him.

Vivian mentally cursed herself for not just shooting Trini as he slowly made his way up on the porch and maneuvered his way right between Vivian and Trini, holding his hands up in order to prevent Vivian from doing the unthinkable.

"Oh, look who's here? Your fucking knight in shining armor!" she screeched, glaring at the handsome man standing right in front of her.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to calm down. This has gone too far and you and I know it. Just hand over the gun and let end this peacefully," he replied as he stuck his hand out to her.

Vivian just shook her head. "I don't think so. This doesn't concern you, Jason. I suggest you step aside because I have your bitch of a friend to take care of. Permanently!"

He shook his head and stepped closer to her. "If you're gonna shoot her, you're gonna have to go through me."

"Why are you so fucking concerned about her, huh? You didn't give a damn about her when she was in Boston, so don't go and act like you care!" Vivian snapped as she pointed the gun right at his chest. You could hear the people surrounding Trini's house gasping in fear.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Vivian. Jason not only cares about me, he loves me. Something that even you will never take away from me," Trini jumped in, standing right behind Jason and grabbing his arm, gently yanking him back away from Vivian, who was still holding the gun and was looking more and more irate.

"Yeah, well, Russell loved me until you showed up and lured him away from me. I did everything I could to get him back; from seducing him back into my bed to sneaking around behind your back. Hell, I even tried to seduce this gorgeous specimen of man standing in front of me, but, no, he turned me down. Then, Russell had the goddamn nerve to invite you to my wedding! I had to make sure that didn't happen! Well, now, there's not gonna be a wedding because he fucking dumped me and he still loves you, Trini! He came here to tell you that! Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?! DO YOU?!" Vivian screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Trini was crying softly as she watched Vivian break down right in front of her. Slowly, she stepped from behind Jason and stood right in front of Vivian, breathing heavily and felt a tiny shudder when Jason placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her calm.

"Vivian, you have to listen to me. I was nothing but kind and civil towards you, but you treated me like I was nothing. Russell pursued me for the longest time before I finally caved and agreed to date him. Was I happy with him? Yes. I don't regret the 18 months we shared, however, he broke my heart when he announced to everyone at the church that he still loved you and had every intention to marry you. Believe me, getting your heart broken is a bitch, but I'm dealing with it and moving on. I came back home to my friends, who truly loved me and was so happy to see me again. Yes, I used to cry myself to sleep at night about the whole thing, but, to be honest, I learned a long time ago to pick myself up and stop living in the past. I told him that there was someone out there for me and he's gonna treat me with all the love and respect I deserve. And, since I came back home, that someone was standing right in front of me the entire time," Trini said, looking over her shoulder and smiling softly at Jason, who winked at her.

"So, what about me? What am I supposed to do? I can't go on with my life without Russell!" Vivian screeched.

"Yes, you can, Viv," a new male voice jumped in.

Everyone turned their attention to Russell, who was maneuvering his way through the crowd and making his way up the steps. Trini and Jason stepped back and allowed her ex-fiancé to take over because, honestly, Trini was exhausted trying to explain to Vivian that she didn't steal him away from her.

"Well, glad you decided to join us, Russ. Now, I can kill you!" Vivian screamed as she pointed the gun right at his chest. To her shock, he placed his hand over hers and lowered her arm down.

"Vivian, it's not gonna happen. You don't have the heart to shoot anyone. Give me the gun and let's get out of here. You obviously need some serious help," he said, shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Russell. I said I was gonna kill you and Trini. I'm gonna blow her fucking brains out, then I'm gonna shoot your black heart! You're gonna pay for breaking my heart and ruining my life!" Vivian screamed, raising her arm up and pointing her gun at his chest once again. He tried to take it away from her, but she raised her leg up and kneed him right in the nuts, causing him to double over in pain.

"Now, like I said before, I'm gonna shoot you _and_   Trini! Anyone else tries to get involved will be dealt with!" Vivian boomed before pointing the gun at Trini's head. However, Jason ended up stepping right in front of her once again; with intent on taking the bullet for her in order to ensure her protection.

"Jason, please, I don't wanna see you get hurt," Trini said frantically, grabbing his arm tightly.

He just sighed at her. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe. If it means I have to take a bullet, then so be it. If anything happens, just know that I love you so much." She closed her tear stained eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I-I love you, too, Jason."

"Aw, isn't that rich? Jason trying to protect the woman he loves. Well, that won't be happening. Move out of the way or else I'll put a bullet in your head, too!" Vivian said, breaking them out of their own little trance.

"Then go ahead and do it, Vivian. Pull the trigger. Just so you know, you're not gonna get away with this. You can't escape, either. So, if you have the goddamn guts to do it, then go ahead. What's stopping you from shooting, huh?" Jason taunted, raising his arms up halfway as if he was challenging her.

"What the hell are you doing, bro?!" Tommy screamed as he attempted to intervene, but Kim had her hand on his arm and pulled him back.

"No, handsome! Don't rock the boat even further," she said, her tone dripping with worry.

"I can't just stand back and allow him to do something that's gonna potentially get him killed! I understand he wants to protect Trini, but he's crazy for putting himself in the line of fire like that," Tommy interjected as he tried to intervene once again. However, Kim pulled him back, with a little help from Aisha and Tanya, who grabbed his other arm and pulled him back away from the chaotic scene from the porch.

"Let me go, girls! I have to stop Jason from doing something stupid!" Tommy hissed, but they didn't let go.

"Tom, man, you're only gonna accelerate the volatile situation even further if you interfere. Let Jason handle it. It seems as though he's getting through to Vivian," Adam jumped in, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I agree with Adam. Getting involved will make the situation more complicated. Jason's just doing what he thinks is right: stopping Vivian from taking innocent people's lives. It's obvious that she does need some serious help," Rocky chimed in, looking somber.

Tommy stopped moving and sighed deeply. "Man, for your sake, I hope you're right."

"Don't worry, handsome. For as long as I've known him, my big brother always stands up for others. He just has more reason to protect Trini because he truly loves her. Just in case, we'll be ready to move in and get her out of harm's way, okay?" Kim suggested, smiling at her husband.

He sighed again. "I don't like this, but you got yourself a deal. However, the minute the shit hits the fan, we're moving in."

"You got it," they all said together before they turned their attention back to the chaos brewing on Trini's front porch.

"Jason, I'm not playing with you! Move out of the way or else I'll kill you, too!" Vivian snapped, her arm shaking once again and more tears streaming down her face.

He didn't move a muscle. "Sorry, but I can't do that. I'm not gonna let you take the life of the woman I love just because you have some misplaced anger towards her. You should take it out of the man laying on the porch. I'm getting Trini out of here."

"No one's going anywhere! Well, since you won't move out of the way, I guess you can join your precious Trini...in hell!" she screamed as she prepared to shoot. However, Russell, who was laying on the porch after getting kicked in the nuts, jumped up and threw himself right at her. He attempted to grab the gun away from her once again, but she kept her grip on it tightly, but her finger was no longer on the trigger...for now.

Jason quickly jumped in; trying to help Russell grab the gun away from Vivian. As the three struggle to get the gun, Trini attempted to jump in, but Kim, Aisha and Tanya pulled her off the porch, catching her completely off guard.

"What are you doing? I have to save Jason!" Trini screamed, struggling to get away from their grips. However, she would never get the chance to get back up on the porch because within seconds, shots started ringing out.

Several people began to run away from the scene while everyone else ducked. After the smoke cleared, Vivian, Russell and Jason laid quietly on the porch; not moving a muscle.

So, the question is: which one of the three had the misfortune of getting shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	10. Emotional Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the chaotic scene at Trini's house. Who got shot? Who didn't get shot? And an long overdue conversation happens at the hospital between Trini and Russell.

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_August 23rd, 2002_

"JASON!"

Trini was beside herself with worry and grief as she finally broke free from Kim, Aisha and Tanya's grip and ran right up on the front porch of her home. She quickly kneeled down right next to him, who still laid unmoving after he, Russell and Vivian all struggled to grab the gun away from her before shots rang out. With tears streaming down her face, she frantically checked to see if he was hit anywhere on his body; even checking to see if there's any blood seeping out through his clothes.

When no injuries were found on his body, she breathed a huge sigh a relief when she heard him groan. Jason slowly opened his eyes and though his vision was blurry for a moment, his vision quickly became clear when he laid his brown eyes on the tear stained Trini, who leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead softly; cradling his head against her chest. It wasn't long before he started sitting up.

"Oh, man, I feel like a bean bag was thrown right at me," he groaned as he finally sat up.

"Jason, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked as she kept checking over his body to see if he was shot.

"No, not really. My chest hurt a little, but I'll be okay. Man, for a small woman, she does pack a huge punch. She somehow punched me right in my chest as we were struggling for the gun," he replied as he cocked his head over to the two other occupants laying next to him on the porch.

"I'll check on them. You go and try to get some help," Trini suggested as she finally helped him up on his feet. He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"I'm okay, baby. I'm really okay. Are you okay?" he asked, looking over her to see if she was hurt. She nodded her head slowly as she reached over and cupped his face in her hands.

"No, but I will be. I'm so overwhelmed with everything that's happening right now. I was so scared."

"Believe me, I was scared, too. However, let's take this one day at a time. You check on Russell and Vivian and we'll take care of the rest, okay?" Jason said before he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Okay," she complied softly. A rush of disappointment lulled through her veins when he removed his hands away from her shoulders and began to walk right pass her, however, she felt another shudder when he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek lightly; letting her know that everything's gonna be okay and that they'll get through this...together.

With the comfort of knowing that Jason was gonna stand by her no matter what, Trini kneeled down in front of Russell and checked to see if he was hurt. Sure enough, he shot in his right shoulder and his lower torso; plus, he was losing blood at an accelerated rate. She pressed two fingers to his neck to see if he had a pulse and, though it's faint, he was still breathing.

Coughing, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Trini looming over him; tending to his wounds and making sure he was still alive. He thought for sure she'd leave him hanging after all he had done to her, however, one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place was her kind and caring nature. Even after he broke her heart and jilted her at their wedding, Trini still cared about him enough to make sure he didn't die.

"Russell, don't try to talk, but help's on the way. Can you hold on for a little bit before the ambulance arrive?" she asked as she took out her yellow handkerchief and pressed it against his shoulder in order to stop the bleeding.

He didn't want to waste his breath by opening his mouth and saying something, so he just nodded his head instead. Smiling slightly at him for a moment, she continued to press down on his shoulder wound with her handkerchief, which was pretty much soaked in his blood at this point, but she didn't care. All she was concerned about is making sure no one dies.

Trini felt a hand on her shoulder, which startled her for a second. She looked up and felt a sigh of relief when Kim stood over her with a tainted smile on her face.

"Check on Vivian, honey. Aisha, Tanya and I will tend to Russell. The ambulance should be on its way soon," Kim said as she kneeled down next to the Vietnamese beauty placed her hands on the blood soaked handkerchief.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked, looking a little bit perplexed.

"I'm sure. You're not alone. We're here for you," Kim assured her, her smile never leaving her face. Nodding her head slowly, Trini went over to where Vivian laid and checked to make sure where she was hurt. Like Russell, she was shot in her shoulder and her torso, but the biggest gunshot wound she sustained landed right on her stomach. She too was losing a lot of blood and her breathing was much shallower than her ex-fiance's. Sighing deeply, Trini tried to best to stem the bleeding, however, Vivian's prognosis was very grim.

If the ambulance don't hurry up soon, she could be declared DOA (dead on arrival).

"Vivian, if you can hear me, blink your eyes two times, okay?" Trini suggested as she tended to the fallen woman. Vivian blinked her eyes twice as suggested; struggling to find her voice because like Russell, she was shocked that Trini was doing everything she can to keep her alive. Even after all they both had put her through, she still has a such a nurturing, forgiving soul in her body and that made Vivian feel guilty; not to mention foolish for competing with a woman who was nothing but nice and civil towards her.

"Try to hold on, okay? I hear the sirens and the ambulance is coming. I won't leave your side," Trini said, grabbing Vivian's hand and rubbing it gently, which shocked the Chinese woman to no end. Why was Trini being so nice after all the hell Vivian put her through? Why does she deserve to live after her actions could very well have killed the man she loved?

She didn't have the answers just yet, but, for right now, she was just grateful that Trini hasn't abandoned her.

"I-I'm sorry," Vivian stammered, struggling to find her voice.

"Shh, don't talk right now. Save your strength when you get to the hospital," Trini said in a soothing tone just as the police and the ambulance finally arrived.

"Tri, we better get out of the way and let them do their jobs," Kim whispered, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder. Sure enough, two EMTs ran up on the porch and politely moved Trini out of the way.

Trini and Kim, along with Aisha and Tanya moved off the porch and joined the men on the front lawn. With fresh tears falling from her eyes, she went right over to Jason and eagerly went into his arms; burying her face in his chest and feeling her body racked with sobs. He didn't say a word; he just kissed the top of her head gently and tightened his arms around her as the rest joined in and engaged in a massive group hug; grateful that they all still have their lives.

"Man, what a day, huh?" Rocky said, breaking the silence between them when they finally pulled apart.

Aisha sighed as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "You can say that again, Ape boy."

"I just hope Trini's okay. She's gonna need all the love and support from us because this has been traumatic," Tanya said softly, a single tear streaming down her face.

Adam leaned over and kissed her tear stained cheek lightly and squeezed her hand. "Believe me, honey, she has a wonderful support system. However, I believe Jason's doing an excellent job taking care of her. Look," he said, pointing his finger at Jason, who was still comforting a crying Trini by rubbing her back affectionately and doing his best to calm her down because she was still shaking and clinging to him; as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Baby, it's okay. Shh, take a deep breath and look at me," he suggested in a soothing tone. At first, she shook her head and kept her face buried in his chest, but when he placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so he could look at her, that's when she allowed herself to calm down. Though she still had tears in her brown eyes, a small smile formed on her face when she looked up at his handsome face and realized that he was telling the truth.

"I was so scared, Jason. I don't want to lose you," she said, her voice cracking.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I don't wanna lose you, either. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"I hope I don't have to for a long time, Rex," she replied before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. He was caught off guard for a second, however, once he quickly got over his shock, he tightened his arms around her body and eagerly kissed her right back; reassuring her that he's in this for the long haul.

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but there's two police officers waiting to talk to you," Kim jumped in, which caused Jason and Trini to pull apart reluctantly.

"Uh, yeah. I have to give my statement," Trini said as she wiped her face with her hands.

"Me, too. Are you ready, baby?" Jason asked as he reached down and grabbed her hand gently, squeezing it softly.

"No, but let's just get this over with," she replied just as Russell and Vivian were being wheeled away on their stretchers. They were properly loaded up into the ambulance and once they were properly secured inside, the doors were closed.

As she and Jason were preparing to speak to the police, Trini silently prayed that Russell and Vivian will be able to make it. Though they both have hurt her tremendously, she'd never wish death on them or anyone else. That's not who she is and one day, she'll be able to instill those same values and lessons to her children, if she has them.

Right now, she's on an emotional roller coaster ride and it's up to her to get herself together and solider on.

Because life is too short to sweat the small shit.

X

_ Intensive Care Unit  _

_ Angel Grove Medical Center  _

_ Angel Grove, California  _

_ August 26th, 2002  _

Trini didn't know what possessed her to visit Russell, but after hearing that he's expected to make a full recovery, she felt that it was only right to check up on him and see how he's holding up.

Vivian was another story, however. Turns out she was in worse shape than anyone thought and, as of right now, she's in a medically induced coma; uncertain if she'll be able to wake up. Her parents were currently heading right here to be with their only child, after receiving some jaw dropping news from a friend of Vivian's through a phone call, they dropped everything and caught the first available flight from Hong Kong to Boston. Then, they caught a connection flight from Dallas, Texas to San Diego and now they were in a rental car; driving from the airport heading straight to the hospital. They surely didn't waste any time.

In the meantime, clutching a bouquet of flowers in her hands, Trini sighed deeply as she finally arrived at the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you know where Russell Chang's room is?" she asked a nurse, who was sitting right in front of the computer.

"Yes. He's in room 200. He's currently resting for now, but you can go and see him for a minute," the nurse said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Trini said as she walked away from the desk and began descending towards his room.

Walking along the hospital corridor, she sighed deeply and felt nervous when she finally arrived in front of her ex's room. Placing her hand on the door, she pushed it open and walked right inside, her nerves getting the best of her.

Russell was laying comfortably on the bed; looking a little bit pale, but otherwise, he seems to be feeling fine after being hooked up on so much morphine and whatever else they supplied him with. He looked up and was shocked to see Trini approach him, holding a bouquet of flowers and allowing a tainted smile to form on her face. She sat the bouquet down on the table, then she pulled up a chair and sat down on the right side of the bed. He was surprised to see her reach over and take his hand into hers gently.

"How are you doing, Russ?" she asked softly.

He chuckled softly. "Like I've been run over by a mat truck, but I've seen better days."

"Well, I can see that. Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor," she quipped.

He looked at her with a small smile on his handsome face. "I really appreciate you coming to see me. My family won't be here for another 24 hours or so. Something came up back in New York that couldn't be helped."

"Well, it was highly insensitive of me to not see you. It took a lot of guts for you to show up at my house and tried to stop Vivian from going on a further rampage," she replied, sighing deeply.

"Speaking of Vivian, have you seen her?" he asked as he attempted to sit up on the bed to find a more comfortable position.

Trini shook her head. "Last I checked, she's still in a medically induced coma. Her parents should be here within the hour to be with her. I haven't stopped by to see her just yet."

"Well, maybe it's good thing you didn't, Trini. After the way she acted at your house, not to mention she kicked me in my nuts and punched Jason right in his chest, I don't blame you one bit for not wanting to have anything to do with her," Russell huffed as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so judgmental and condescending about this, Russ. She's hurting, just like I was when you dropped the bomb on me at our wedding. Be lucky that I didn't show up at your house dressed up as a stealth assassin and packing heat. By the way, why did you break up with her?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He sighed deeply. "After what you told me in Los Angeles, I realized that whatever kind of spell she had, I keep coming back to her over and over again. I knew I was heading for eternal hell if I keep letting her walk all over me, so I had to grow a set of balls and tell her exactly how I feel. I just had no idea she would go off the deep end like that."

"Yeah, well, I felt her wrath the moment we met at the law firm and, believe me, there was no escaping her. However, I felt that you and I need to clear the air and resolve some issues we have with each other once for all because I'll be damned if I'm gonna keep dwelling on this any further," Trini declared with a hint of determination in her voice.

He nodded his head slowly and let out a deep breath. "I agree with you, Tri. So, what do you wanna know first?"

"Well, for one, was Vivian telling the truth? Do you still love me?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Russell squeezed her hand softly. "Yes. She was telling you the truth. I had originally planned on convincing her to come home with me, but when that plan fell through, she saw right through me and asked me flat out did I still love you. I never confirmed it but I never denied it, either; which infuriated her. I was hoping there was still a chance for us to reconnect and even get back together somewhere down the line."

Trini sighed deeply as she withdrew her hand away from his. "You know where we stand with that, Russ. You and I will never happen again; not after what you said. Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

"And he just happens to be Jason, right?" he asked, stating the obvious.

Her eyes sparkled at the mention of the original red ranger's name. "I love him, Russell. I've always loved him, but I didn't know it because we've been friends for so long. Besides, we haven't seen each other in eight years, so I didn't know if he still have feelings for me. Not only did he kept his feelings for me intact, but our friendship has been teetering on the edge of something more since I moved back home. I'm getting a second chance at love and I'm not gonna ruin it by crawling back to you."

He closed his eyes and felt disheartened at what she said. "I knew I didn't stand a chance of being with you again; especially after how you and Jason acted around each other back at your house. Any man who's willing to go above and beyond to ensure your safety and protection is worthy of your love. I'm actually jealous of the guy."

Trini chuckled softly. "If anything, Jason was jealous of you. You're handsome, smart and successful. Some of my other male friends offered to fly over to Boston, locate you and give you a well deserved ass-kicking."

"And I would let them. Jilting you at our wedding was one the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life. Once again, Vivian has managed to cast a spell over me and I fell for it: hook, line and sinker. I know it's gonna take you a long time before you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Russell conceded, looking contrite.

"I have one more question for you and please be honest with me. Were you and Vivian seeing each other behind my back, while we were together?" she asked, her tone soft, but firm.

He closed his eyes tightly and let out bated breath. "Yes, but it was after we got engaged. We'd meet up at hotels across the city and she has spent an enormous amount of time at my house. Just weeks before the wedding, I told her that I still loved her and I wanted to marry her."

"So, you basically told her what she wanted to hear, right? You really didn't love her after all," Trini realized, shock registering on her face.

"No, I did love her. Hell, why do you think we were together for over a decade? When we first met in college, I came off as an egotistical asshole and rubbed her the wrong way, but over time, she warmed up to me and we became inseparable. There was a period where I didn't love her, however, Vivian knew how to sink her claws into me and never let go. She basically held on to me with bloody fingernails," he explained.

She whistled loudly, not believing what she was hearing. "And I had to be dragged through the mud because it. So why did you say what you said at our wedding? Did I do something so wrong that caused you to break my heart; not to mention telling me that you didn't love me?"

"Nothing, Trini. You didn't nothing to deserve any of it. My own selfishness, ego and pride stood in the way of me having true happiness with you. I was a damn fool to let you go. Seeing you run out of the church, in your wedding gown, tore me apart, but I didn't have the courage to go after you. For one, your father tried to kick my ass and secondly, Vivian held me back from running after you," Russell fumed, his face contorting in anger.

She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Calm down, Russ. You don't wanna stress yourself our and bust your stitches open."

"I'm sorry, Trini. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I'm sorry for jilting you on what was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, I'm sorry for falling for Vivian's tricks over and over again and I'm sorry that our actions drove you out of Boston," he broke down and started crying, which shocked Trini. Seeing him laying on the hospital bed, looking like a wounded animal and confessing everything to her was becoming a little bit too much for her to handle. However, at least he was being honest with her because she hasn't flown off the handle and kicked his ass.

What's the point of kicking a man while he's down, anyway?

"Russell, you're right about one thing; it's gonna take me some time to conjure up the courage to forgive you. But, I don't hate you. You just need to get yourself together. I'm doing the exact same thing. I have a man waiting for me and I'm not gonna keep him in the dark for very long. I'm happy you're gonna make a full recovery," Trini said as she got up from the chair and started heading towards the door.

"Trini, for what it's worth, Jason's a lucky man. I wish you two nothing but the best. However, if he hurts you, I won't hesitate to kick his ass for you," Russell quipped, a tiny smile forming on his face. She chuckled softly.

"No need. If he hurts me, _I'll_ kick his ass. He's not on the only one who knows a thing or two about martial arts." "So, um, will I see you again?" he asked, looking hopeful, but skeptical.

She closed her eyes for a second before looking over her shoulder and giving him a grim smile. "We shall see. I'm glad we were able to be at least civil towards each other."

"I can accept that, Trini. I can accept that," he replied softly he fell asleep.

 _A part of me will always love you, Russell; but it's time for me to move on. There's a certain T-Rex waiting for me and I'm ready to share my love with him,_ a voice in her head said as she walked out of his room.

Trini took the first steps towards forgiving herself. Now, she has to work through the next phase on the road to healing: learning to finally let go of the past and move forward to the future.

And she won't be keeping Jason waiting for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	11. Meaningful Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heartfelt conversation with one of her bosses at work, Trini visits Vivian in the hospital to talk things out. Afterward, she visits Jason...wearing her babydoll dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for, Jason and Trini FINALLY make love!

_Johnson, Parker & Smith, LLC _

_San Diego, California_

_September 7th, 2002_

It was turning out to be a slow day at the law office, so Trini has spent most of her time in her office; looking over case files and nursing a hot cup of coffee. She originally had planned on taking a personal day after the crazy eleven days she had, however, it would be insensitive of her to play hooky since she hasn't been at the new law firm for very long.

Besides, the original yellow ranger knew that staying in her house all day would bore her to tears, so she knew that being at work proved to be more constructive, more productive and gave her a much needed distraction from everything that's been going on since her return to Angel Grove.

She was trying to muster up the courage to see Vivian, who was still laying unconscious at the hospital ever since she visited Russell ten days ago. The Vietnamese beauty was surprised that her conversation with her ex-fiancé was civil and calm; not to mention a lot of questions were finally answered about their relationship. It would take her some time to conjure up the courage to forgive him, but she doesn't hate him and she wished him well on his recovery.

She doesn't regret their 18 months together, but it was time to move on and find a new adventure.

And his name happened to be Jason.

A big smile formed on Trini's face at the thought of her best friend turned soon-to-be boyfriend. God, that man has been truly a rock to her since her return to Angel Grove. She can't imagine her life without him, which is why she's not gonna keep him in the dark about where they stand for much longer. Whenever she goes to sleep at night, she'd dream about his handsome smile, his gorgeous baby face, his short brown hair...and that body. Man, there's been times where she used to watch him work on his kata at the youth center and her head would swim at the sight of him all sweaty and shirtless; even making her mouth water and her girly parts tingle with anticipation.

And they were just fucking teenagers!

Well, that was then, this is now. She's a grown ass woman with a sweet career and a gorgeous looking man waiting for her. She was so happy being back home where she truly belongs, however, she still has some things to work out concerning her past. Forgiveness is something she doesn't take lightly, which is why she's still struggling on whether she should go and visit Vivian or not. A part of her is telling her she doesn't have to go because she owes that woman nothing; especially after all Vivian has put her through. However, another part of her is telling her to go so she could have the closure she needs to finally move on. Holding grudges for long periods of time is something Trini's not known for.

As she was battling her inner self on what she should do, she was broken out of her trance when Brenda walked into her office with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Brenda, what's up?" Trini asked with a small smile on her face.

"It's pretty slow here, so I'm gonna head on out to lunch and I'm gonna just head on home for the rest of the day. Wanna join me?" she asked softly.

Trini sighed deeply as she picked up a stack of files off her desk. "I wish, but I have to look over these files. It's all good, though. I need a distraction."

"That's right, you have a court appearance coming up soon. Well, don't overexert yourself, okay? I'll catch up with you later," Brenda said as she was about to leave.

"Wait, Brenda, can I talk to you about something important? It's not about the case but it's a little more on the personal side," Trini said, stopping her boss in her tracks.

Brenda looked curiously as she looked over her shoulder. "Does it has something to do with what happened to you almost two weeks ago?"

"Something like that. I just need a fellow woman's input about these types of things. Have you even been brokenhearted in a relationship?" Trini asked, getting right to the point.

Brenda closed the door and ended up taking a seat right across from Trini's desk. She placed her hands on the wood oak desk and sighed; realizing that it was time to reveal the most painful parts of her life.

"Yes, I have been brokenhearted; in so many ways. Michael and Carissa are the only two people that knows my story, however, I feel I should tell you because you were open and honest with us about what you've been through in Boston," she replied, her tone soft but unsure.

Trini was surprised at what she said. "Wow. You went through a similar situation like I did?"

"Yeah, I did. It was 15 years ago and I met a man named Sean. He was handsome, older and came from a privileged background. I met him in my junior year in college and fell in love with him on the spot. We were together for several years before he dropped down on one knee and asked me to marry him; in front of our family and friends. I eagerly said yes and after he slipped the 18 carat diamond engagement ring on my finger, I had my own big news to share with him: I was pregnant," Brenda started explaining.

"You were pregnant?" Trini asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah. Sean was over the moon with the news. I was so happy that I was oblivious to what he was really doing behind my back. I didn't find out about it until our wedding day," Brenda said, looking somber.

"What happened?" Trini asked, looking at her curiously.

Brenda laughed sarcastically. "Well, it's like this: while I was busy happily planning my wedding, Sean was busy getting acquainted in another woman's bed. Her name is Gina and like him, she came from a privileged background, was beautiful and had the whole world at her feet. They were sneaking around behind my back while I was preparing to marry him. Then, on our wedding day, Sean dropped the ultimate bomb on me: he announced that he was no longer in love with me and that he has every intention of marrying Gina. I was devastated beyond belief. I couldn't believe he would do this to me on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Sadly, I never got the chance to tell him how I felt because he and Gina ran off together. They got married on the same day by going to the justice of the peace."

"Oh, man. That was cruel. How could he do this to you? And weren't you pregnant with his child?" Trini asked, reaching over and taking Brenda's hand into hers.

"Yeah, but that didn't matter to him. He didn't wanna be tied down to a girl who was gonna bring a child into the world, so he opted for something more exciting. I guess Gina brought some much needed excitement in his life, so that's why he ran off and married her. Well, things only went downhill from there for me. Shortly after I got jilted at my wedding, tragedy struck. I suffered a terrible miscarriage," Brenda revealed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"God, I'm so sorry," Trini said genuinely. Her heart broke for her boss, having to hear the devastating news.

"Yeah, me, too. What was even more tragic is that Sean didn't even take the time to come see me; much less call me to see if I'm okay. He was too invested in his marriage to Gina to even care about me. I had to deal with this on my own; not even my own family were there for me. They didn't like the fact that I was even engaged to Sean in the first place, so they promptly distanced themselves from me. When they learned what happened, it was like they were rubbing it in my face that he was no good for me. I never felt so low in my life," Brenda huffed angrily.

"So how did you deal with everything that happened?" Trini asked, wiping her face with her hands.

Brenda gave her a grim smile. "After my miscarriage, I thought I was still able to have children, but my doctor informed me that because of the severity of my miscarriage, my chances of having children were very low. Hell, the chances that I could become pregnant again was less than 10%. I lumped into a deep state of depression after that. I lost a lot of weight, I never left my bed, I couldn't eat or sleep and I just wanted to die. Being jilted at my wedding and losing my unborn child was too much for me to handle. At one point, I even took a whole bottle of anti-depressants to numb my pain. I just wanted it all to end."

"Oh, God. So how did you get through it?" Trini asked, placing her hand over her beating chest.

"I finally mustered up the courage to get out of my bed and realized that I still had a life to live. So I started going to therapy and even started going to church for spiritual guidance. I learned through my counseling sessions that in order for me to move on, I have to forgive those who have done me wrong. It took me a long time, but eventually I did forgive Sean and Gina for what they did to me. Besides, karma came knocking at their door. They're now divorced and, believe it or not, he has full custody of their two kids. She has to pay him child support because she makes more than him," Brenda explained with a chuckle.

"You're right about karma, though. She's a bitch," Trini agreed, laughing softly.

"Anyway, during my healing process, I found love again. He happened to be an old high school friend of mine and was moving back home following his stint in the Navy. His name is Nathan and I must say, I never loved anyone like I love him. We've been married for almost eight years now," Brenda said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad you were able to find someone who loves you," Trini replied with a smile of her own.

"Oh, and the best part about this, I was told that I wouldn't be able to have children. Well, I must've been misinformed because shortly after Nate and I got married, I ended up pregnant again. This time, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Fiona. Nate and I couldn't be more thrilled. At this point, my life couldn't be better. I have a husband who truly loves me and a daughter I'd give my life for. I have a great career and a great home life. I was able to overcome a lot that has come my way and you can, too, by forgiving yourself," Brenda said with a smile on her face.

Trini nodded her head. "I've already taken the first steps by going to visit my ex-fiancé at the hospital. He and I were able to talk and while we can never be what we were before, I think we're taking the right steps to go forward."

"What about his ex-fiancee? Have you seen her?" Brenda asked, looking curious.

"No. I don't know if I should. It's obvious when she pointed the gun at me that something wasn't right in her head, but...I don't know. A part of me feels that I owe her nothing," Trini replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Brenda shook her head as she got up from the chair and headed towards the door. "My best advice is to go and see her. I never had the chance to talk to Sean and Gina about our situation and it's something I deeply regret. Go talk to Vivian and find the closure you need to move on and find happiness with your childhood friend. You'll feel better about it afterwards," Brenda suggested, her voice soft, but firm.

Trini sighed deeply. "Maybe you're right, Brenda. I'm just scared of how it'll turn out. But, like you said, I can't keep my emotions hidden for very long. I'll be the bigger person and go see her."

"Believe me, Tri, everything's gonna be okay. Just remember, forgiveness is key and love will prevail," Brenda said, winking at Trini before stepping out of her office and prepare to go home.

Leaning back against the chair, the Vietnamese beauty took in everything Brenda told her. She was right about one thing; in order for her to fully move on with her life, she has to take the next necessary step towards forgiveness, redemption and salvation.

A decision has been made. Looks like Trini will be heading back to the hospital to talk to Vivian.

Hopefully, the claws won't come out and they can be able to work out their issues before it's too late.

X

_ Intensive Care Unit  _

_ Angel Grove Medical Center  _

_ Angel Grove, California  _

_ September 8th, 2002  _

Resting comfortable in her hospital bed and looking as well as she could be, Vivian allowed a comfortable silence to linger in the air as she let out a deep breath and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: peace.

She felt peace in her heart that she was still alive after everything that happened in almost two weeks' time. Looking back on it now, she didn't know what possessed her to go to Trini's house, brandishing a .38 caliber and holding the Vietnamese beauty hostage when it was clear she wasn't really the problem. Vivian was so consumed with revenge following her broken engagement with Russell that she may have ruined so many people's lives in the process.

That's something she deeply regrets now.

And, she only made the situation worse when Russell and Jason tried to take the gun away from her. In her rage, she kicked her ex-fiancé right in his nuts and punched Jason right in his chest; clearly surprised by her own strength. However, during the struggle, she somehow managed to place her finger on the trigger and when the smoke cleared, shots rang out; leaving her, Russell and Jason laying on the porch.

In the end, though, it was only Russell and Vivian who got seriously hurt. Jason, other than getting punched his chest, left unscathed.

And now she was here; recovering from her injuries and coming to grips of her selfish needs nearly destroying everyone in her life. Vivian may never get over what she did, but at least she'll have a chance to make it right.

Eventually.

She was so consumed in her own self-pity that she failed to notice the door being opened and another female walking into the room; holding a bouquet of flowers. When Vivian finally looked over her shoulder to see who was there, she was completely stunned to find Trini walking into the room, smiling slightly at her as she sat the vase of flowers down on the table, then she pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down on it, never taking her eyes off the Chinese woman laying in bed.

"I never thought I'd see you here; given how awful things were between us," Vivian said, laughing sarcastically. Trini just shook her head.

"Well, I contemplated not coming at all, but a conversation with my boss helped me with my decision. Besides, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. We need to hash this out once and for all so we can both move on with our lives."

"I agree with you, Trini. I'd take it you visited Russell, right?" Vivian asked, her heart breaking at the mention of her ex-fiance's name.

"Yeah, I did. We talked and came to an understanding. He and I will never happen again because I found someone else, but I don't hate him...and you," Trini replied softly.

"Even after what we put you through, you don't hate us? You're a much better person that I thought," Vivian huffed, not believing her ears.

Trini sighed deeply. "I don't have the time or the strength to hate anyone; no matter how much they hurt me. Holding a grudge against someone is not my style. If I want to move on, I have to learn to forgive...not only to you and Russell, but also I have to learn to forgive myself."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame you if you never forgive me for putting you through hell. If anything, I don't forgive me," Vivian broke down.

Trini reached over and took Vivian's hand into hers gently. "Yes you can forgive yourself, Viv. It's gonna take time, but you will. I do hope you get the help you need because I have a feeling you're hurting and it may have something to do with your past."

Vivian nodded her head slowly. "You may be right about that, Trini. My past does have something to do with the way I've been acting. Growing up as an only child in Hong Kong, my parents spoiled me, but they were never really there for me emotionally. Because I grew up in a privileged environment, anything I wanted, I would get, no questions asked; including coming to America to pursue my dreams of becoming a lawyer."

"But, then, Russell came along," Trini stated the obvious.

"Yeah. It wasn't love at first sight at first because when we first met, he did come off as an egotistical asshole and rubbed me the wrong way. In time, however, his charm and his personality wormed its way into my heart and I knew we were meant to be. I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him, but things have a way of coming between us; mainly other women," Vivian explained, huffing angrily.

"Whoa, don't overexert yourself. You came out of a medically induced coma. You don't wanna end up hurting yourself again," Trini warned, placing her other hand on the Chinese woman's shoulder to calm her down.

"I don't know why I keep acting like this whenever another woman comes into our lives, but I thought I'd be the only woman for him. It's pretty apparent that I'm not," Vivian said under her breath.

"Well, why didn't you walk away from him if you knew what kind of person he was?" Trini asked, looking confused. Vivian looked at her somberly.

"Because my bruised ego and pride wouldn't allow me to walk away. I loved him so much that I was willing to do anything to keep him; even resorting to dirty tricks in order to get what I want. So when you came into the picture and I saw him going out of his way to get you to go out with him, I knew I had to do whatever it took to lure him back into my web."

"He told me you and him were seeing each other behind my back while I was planning my wedding to him. And, you were right; he did come here to tell me that he still loved me, but I told him that he and I will never happen again. I found someone else," Trini told her.

Vivian sighed deeply. "I know that. He didn't even deny it when he stopped by my hotel room, however, I had a sinking feeling that we were pretty much done. I didn't want that to happen, so I hired a private investigator to track you and Jason down; hoping to make sure you don't come back to Boston and, more importantly, don't attend my wedding. However, when I saw how good you looked and how you were doing just fine without Russell, I knew the inevitable was coming. You were starting over and my life was spiraling out of control."

"I don't understand why did you go to Jason's place of employment and tried to seduce him?" Trini asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I didn't know what I was thinking; trying to lure Jason into my bed in order for you to stay away from Russell, but it's pretty clear that the man's crazy about you. He was willing to die for you when he stood right in the line of fire. I mean, if you really think about it, can you blame me for coming on to him? In case you haven't noticed, Jason's gorgeous," Vivian said dreamily.

Trini's eyes sparkled at the thought of the OG red ranger. "Believe me, Viv, I've noticed. I've known him since we were eight years old, so I practically grew up with him. So, yeah, he's definitely a gorgeous hunk of man candy. Not to mention, for a small woman, you packed a pretty big punch. He got punched in the chest while you three were struggling for the gun."

"Even I didn't know I had that much strength to punch someone; let alone in their chest. I really did lose my mind," Vivian said softly once the laughter died down.

"Like I told Russell, you're hurting. I was hurting, too, when he announced to everyone at the church that he had every intention of marrying you, but you don't see me going up to someone's house brandishing a gun and dressing up like a stealth assassin. Yes, I cried myself to sleep at night; wondering what did I do so wrong that caused him to act this way and say what he said, however, I picked myself up, gathered my bearings and realized that I still have a lot of life to live. I have a man who not only loves me, but he's willing to do anything to heal my broken heart; even if it means sacrificing his own needs to make sure mine's are met first. Believe me, Vivian, it's not the end of the world. You just need to start making better decisions, that's all,"

Trini explained, squeezing the other woman's hand lightly.

_Trini should definitely be qualified for sainthood. She could've lashed out at me or even tried to take me out for revenge, but she's really a much better person that I thought. I know I have a lot of shit to make up for, however, talking to her has proven to be cathartic. I really hope that I have enough faith in my to forgive myself,_ a voice in Vivian's head said as she allowed fresh tears to stream down her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trini asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Listen, I know I'm gonna have to appear in court when I get out of the hospital and I know I'm gonna have to answer to what I've done. I just hope the judge will go easy on me," Vivian said in a soft, unsure voice.

Trini smiled slightly. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see what he says. In the meantime, you have to worry about getting better; both physically and emotionally."

"That's gonna be hard to do. I mean, on the emotional side, that is. But I'll do my best to get myself together mentally," Vivian conceded, smiling at the Vietnamese woman.

Trini kept smiling as she let go of Vivian's hand and got up from the chair. It was time for her to go because she has a long drive ahead of her.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Vivian asked, looking confused.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm heading towards Malibu and I have a long drive ahead of me. You know I live here in Angel Grove," Trini replied as she headed towards the door.

"Ah, going to see that gorgeous specimen of a man, huh? Well, I can't blame you. But, whatever you do, let the man breathe and don't overexert yourself with all that physical activity you're about to do," Vivian said, winking at her.

Trini laughed loudly. "Oh, believe me, there's a good chance I won't be able to walk when Jason gets through with me."

"Well, go get 'em, girl. And, on a more serious note, I could clearly see you and Jason really love each other. Don't let him go but don't end up like me. You're a good person and I wish you all the best in your relationship with him. You both deserve it," Vivian said, smiling genuinely.

Trini smiled back at her. "It's not too late for you to find love again. My boss told me that at the end of the day, love will prevail."

"You really think so?" Vivian asked, looking a little bit skeptical.

"I know so. I'll, uh, come by and talk to you later," Trini said as she opened the door and walked out of her hospital room, a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Vivian smiled as she leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes, her own weight has been lifted off her shoulders. It actually felt good for them to be able to have a civil conversation without any yelling, screaming, calling each other vile names and disrespecting each other with hurtful put downs. The Chinese woman realized that she was taking the right steps towards redemption.

_It's gonna be a long, tough road, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it there. Talking to Trini has proved to be very therapeutic. I hope and pray Russell and I can be able to at least talk things out so we can wipe the slate clean and go on with our lives; either together or separately._

Meanwhile, Trini walked out of the hospital and headed towards her car; intending on going home to change clothes before heading to Malibu to visit Jason. As she arrived at her car, her insides tingled in anticipation of getting that sexy man naked, throwing him down on the bed and having her way with him.

Man, Jason better be ready for a ride on the Saber Toothed Tiger express!

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_September 8th, 2002_

Jason was sitting in his living room; nursing a glass of white wine and watching the sun set through his window. Living among the Malibu coast was the best thing that ever happened to him because he cherished the time where he can be just serene, quiet and relaxed after a hectic week at the real estate office. The weekends were especially special to him because he doesn't have to leave his house a lot; with the exception of running his dojo, but he'd often take advantage of his down time by walking barefoot on the beach and feeling the water crashing against his feet.

Little did he know, he won't be experiencing his down time by himself after tonight.

He got up from the sofa and walked towards the spacious window, marveling at the sight of sun setting down over the crystal clear blue water. He was so engrossed with the beautiful scenery that he barely noticed a car pulling up in his driveway. When he finally turned his attention to the person stepping out of her car, his heart fluttered in his chest and he felt his palms getting sweaty as a certain raven haired woman started descending up the steps.

Jason sat his glass of wine down on the table and headed towards the front door. He barely even opened it when she finally landed on the front porch and basically launched herself at him; wrapping her arms around his neck and slanting her mouth on his ruthlessly.

Gripping her hips in his hands tightly, he pulled her right inside, kicking the door closed with his foot. He promptly pushed her against the door and pressed his hard body against hers; his lips never leaving hers.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Both of them were breathing heavily and felt their bodies becoming heated.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on, Tiger?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

Trini smiled seductively as she tightened his arms around his neck. "I can't wait anymore. You have been nothing but supportive and patient since our progression towards something more and I realized that I can't keep you in the dark for much longer."

"So what are you saying?" Jason asked, looking a little bit confused.

She leaned over and captured his lips with hers, kissing him passionately before tearing her lips away from his and looking deeply into his brown eyes.

"I'm saying...that I want you to take me to your bedroom and take off this baby doll dress I'm wearing just for you. I want you to make sweet, passionate love to me until I can't walk. And I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms tomorrow. I'm ready to give myself to you: mind, body and soul."

"Are you sure about this, Trini? Because, let's be honest, once we cross that line, we can't go back. And, I don't wanna go back," he told her, kissing her forehead gently.

She grinned foolishly at him. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. And, I don't wanna go back, either. I want to go forward with you. I want you so much."

No more words needed to be said when he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her, bridal style, upstairs to his bedroom; intending on showing her how much he truly loves her.

Good thing they don't have to work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	12. Love, Jason and Trini Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Trini FINALLY make love, then she runs into an old high school friend and his fiancee.

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_September 8th, 2002_

Jason and Trini barely made it to his bedroom because they were too busy being all over each other. Their kisses were frenzied, frantic, passionate and primal as he backed her over by the bed. His large hands were all over her body; running his fingers up and down her sides before gripping her ass and lifting her up in his arms, causing her to squeal with delight. All the sexual tension that has been brewing between them were finally being unleashed tonight.

And they have no plans of putting the brakes on it anytime soon.

When she felt the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed, she placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him. As much as she wants him desperately, they had no reason to rush tonight. They had all the time in the world to be together like this and she wouldn't change anything to finally be with the man of her dreams. For a while, after her breakup with Russell, Trini thought she would never have a shot of love again. But, after moving back home to Angel Grove and reuniting with her friends (more importantly Jason), her life took a turn for the better and she felt that nothing could hamper her renewed happiness.

For now, though, she has every intention of rolling around in the sheets with Jason and by the end of the night, she won't be able to walk.

"You're so beautiful, Rex," she said as she reached over and traced the outline of his cheek with her finger.

His baby face turned beet red at what she just said. "Thanks, but isn't that my line?"

"Hey, men can be beautiful, too. And, you, sir, are beautiful. And I can't wait to see you in all of your naked glory," she replied with a seductive wink.

He chuckled lightly as he reached over and tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear; exposing her neck. "Well, I can't hold a candle to you, Tiger. I've been waiting for this since you came home. I can't imagine not going one day without having the pleasure of making love to you."

"Well, you don't have to wait no more. I'd say we get this show on the road, shall we?" she suggested before their mouths fused together once again; this time, the kiss was more languid, slower and as their lips easily molded over one another, their bodies pressed together like two missing pieces of a puzzle.

Trini gasped softly when Jason tore his lips away from hers and started devouring her neck and shoulders; sucking on her pulse point and claiming his territory. She closed her eyes and felt her head swim as he removed one of the straps away from her right shoulder and bit down on her skin lightly, causing her knees to buckle slightly. It was a good thing he was holding her steady because she would've passed out from all the pleasurable anguish he was lavishing on her.

And all he was doing was kissing and sucking on her neck and shoulders.

Her body was getting more and more heated as he removed the strap of her baby doll dress away from her left shoulder and promptly tugged the offending garment down to her ankles, in which she kicked them off with her feet. Now standing in front of him with nothing but her white lace bikini panties, Jason licked his lips at the sight of the Vietnamese beauty in her birthday suit; looking like a goddess in his eyes.

"Like what you see, Mr. Scott?" she purred seductively.

Placing his hands on her hips, he drew her much closer to her. She gasped when she felt his semi-hard erection pressing against her stomach; causing a huge stirring to form between her thighs.

"No, I love what I see. And I think it's time I feast on you a little bit more, baby," he replied, the tone of his deep, husky, sexy voice sent tremors up and down her spine. That boy just don't know when to quit, huh?

Placing her hands over his, she eased them up over her body until they engulfed her breasts; caressing them gently and teasing her nipples with his fingers until they turned into hard peaks. A soft moan escaped her lips when he leaned down and captured her right nipple into her mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly as if he was a newborn baby. As he kept lapping at her nipple, he continued caressing her breasts with his hands as she threw her head back and moaned louder; her long dark hair cascading over her back. When he focused his attention on her left nipple, she felt her knees started buckling once again.

Before long, Jason laid her down on top of the king sized mattress and hovered over her, smirking seductively. He leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her relentlessly and biting down on her bottom lip as they tossed and turned on the bed. Trini, not wanting him to do all the work, ended up straddling him, looking down at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Just what are you up to, Tiger?" he quipped, winking at her.

"I guess you'll just have to find out first hand what I'm about to do. I want my T-Rex and I want him right now!" she declared before she grabbed the hem of his black wife beater and proceeded to remove it by yanking it over his head. He raised his arms up to assist her with removing the offending garment, for which she finally did and tossed it right over his shoulder.

Marveling at the sight of him bare chested and looking oh so delicious, she took the time to touch and feel every single part of his upper body and was immediately impressed. He hissed lightly when he felt her hands rubbing his washboard abs before moving her fingers up to his chest; tugging on his nipples as she playfully wiggled on top of him, both of them moaning simultaneously.

"I must say, you are definitely a sight for sore eyes, Jase," Trini said, licking her lips.

He smirked at her. "You don't look bad yourself, gorgeous."

And, with that, he tossed her over on her back and hovered right over her. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and eased them down over her slender legs, causing her to shiver. Watching him take her panties off was pretty sexy, to say the least.

After finally removed the offending garment away from her body, he held it against his nose and inhaled the wonderful feminine scent of her waffling his nostrils. Trini's eyes were widened in surprise at what Jason was doing. To some, smelling a woman's underwear is weird, but to her, seeing her man smelling her tiny piece of garment was surprisingly hot.

"I'm keeping these, just for the record," he said, causing her to giggle a little.

"You're actually gonna keep my panties? Dude, you're weird sometimes," she replied, covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

"Well, how about I make you giggle some more, Tiger?" he asked as he tossed her underwear down on the floor and crawled over her now naked body. Her giggles quickly turned into moans when he leaned down and started peppering kisses on her stomach; his tongue entering her belly button. She speared her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed contentedly as he continued kissing her body all over. When he came face to face with her glistening core, he licked his lips once again; so anxious to taste and touch the most intimate part of her body. She felt herself shaking with anticipation.

Jason inserted one finger inside of her; feeling her juices coating his fingertip. Realizing that she felt amazing against his finger, he inserted another one inside of her and proceeded to thrust in and out of her slowly. Trini threw her head back and moaned; gripping his scalp tightly and feeling more tremors erupting within her. As he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her, he parted her legs even further so he could have more access, then he removed his fingers away from her core and placed her now shaking legs over his broad shoulders, licking his lips in anticipation of tasting the sweet nectar of her.

"Oh, God," she whimpered delightfully as he started lapping at her center; licking up and down his slip and nuzzling his face between her thighs. She gripped his scalp even tighter, not caring if they were turning white because she was on the edge of oblivion in no time. Trini started grinding her center against his face; silently encouraging him to continue making love to her with just his mouth.

Realizing that she was getting ready to explode any minute, he reached underneath her trembling body and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her hips up off the bed so he could feast on her center even more.

Trini whined; gripping the sheets on the bed so tightly that she thought her hands were about to break, however, she didn't bother paying attention because as Jason continued lapping at her center like a pro, he could feel his member straining hard against his pants. He knew he was getting ready to explode himself.

When he bit down on her engorged clit, she finally became unglued. A pulsating climax ripped right through her body as she closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids. To make sure her needs came first, he somehow coaxed another strong orgasm out of her now limp body by biting down on her clit one more time. As she started coming down from her incredible high, he released her from his grip and stood up; looming right over her and watched, with a satisfied grin on his face, the damage he caused. Seeing his Tiger laying in his bed; naked, sated and anxious to keep the party going made him so incredibly hard. He looked down and could clearly see the huge bulge forming in his pants.

Jason knew he's gonna have to take care of the problem sooner or later.

Turns out, he didn't have to take care of it by himself because after resting for a few moments, Trini sat up on the bed and grabbed the waistband of his pants, then she yanked him right towards her, catching him off guard for a second. Looking up at him with a seductive look on his face, she fumbled with the button on his pants for a moment before finally throwing caution to the wind and yanked his trousers down to his ankles, taking his boxer briefs with them.

"Remove the pants, Rex," she demanded in a low, sexy voice; never taking her eyes off of him. He kicked them off with his feet, surprising them both by not tripping and falling. With the last piece of clothing removed from his sculpted body, he finally stood right in front of her...in the flesh.

She had to hold in her breath at the sight of him. He seriously made for some titillating eye candy. Simply put, after eyeing him up and down, he was gorgeous. And when her brown eyes landed on his fully aroused member, standing at full attention, she had to rub her thighs together because he was definitely making her wet.

However, first things first, she reached over and wrapped her hand around his engorged shaft; massaging him gently and feeling the pre-cum oozing out of the tip of his member. This time, it was Jason who had to hold in his breath Trini was touching _him_!

After tonight, she pretty much ruined him for other women.

After tonight, he pretty much ruined her for other men because no one else will ever come between them.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" he roared, wrapping his hand around her wrist and removing it away from his protruding shaft. He leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her madly as he moved on top of her; pinning her arms up over her head. Shuddering and eager to feel him inside of her, she parted her legs to fully accommodate him. He reached over on the night table to grab a condom out of the drawer, but her delicate hand being wrapped around his wrist stopped him right in his tracks.

"Trini, are you sure about this?" Jason asked, looking shocked.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm sure. I'm on the pill; I have been on birth control for over four years and I'm clean. Besides, there hasn't been anyone since Russell."

"I know. To be honest, I haven't slept with anyone since Emily. I pretty much just worked and came home; with the exception of opening up my dojo. But, I do know that after tonight, I'm gonna do my damnest to make you happy every single day and night," he declared, tracing the outline of her cheek with his finger.

"Make love to me, Jason," Trini said, pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

He didn't have to hear that twice. Heeding her words, He took a hold of his member and aligned himself up against her center. Slowly, but surely, he started entering her; causing her to gasp loudly in his mouth because he was a big boy, to say the least. He didn't want to hurt her or rip her apart, so he just kept going in slowly, stretching her to accommodate him. She dug her fingers in his broad shoulders and hissed slightly when he finally buried himself to the hilt, burying his face in the crook of her neck and groaned at the amazing feeling of finally being inside of her.

Jason didn't move just yet because he knew she had to take a minute to adjust to his big size. As they laid on the bed, joined together in perfect harmony and allowing themselves to drift away into a pleasurable dreamland, the original red and yellow rangers knew that after tonight, their lives will never be the same.

There was no turning back now. They can't go back to where they were before and, to be honest, they don't want to go back. They were ready to move forward...together.

Wiggling her hips, she silently encouraged him to start moving; indicating that she was okay and she was ready. Bracing himself on his elbows, he started thrusting in and out of her, feeling her gripping his member with her inner walls and groaning even louder when she lifted her hips up to meet his movements. With her fingers still digging in his shoulders, she hissed louder as he kept his movements slow and steady; making her feel so incredible. Trini lifted her legs up a little higher, causing Jason to sink further into her depths, causing both of them to moan simultaneously once again.

Wrapping her legs over his back and dragging her feet up and down the back of his legs, she closed her eyes tightly and saw sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids when he started hitting her G-spot like a pro. He groaned in her neck again; nibbling on her neck and biting down on her creamy skin lightly as he started picking up the pace.

Before long, the temperature in the bedroom was reaching its boiling point. With the bed creaking underneath them and the headboard tapping softly against the wall, Jason and Trini were teetering on the edge of oblivion. Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and straddled him; bracing her hands on his chest and started riding him wildly.

Gripping her hips tightly in his hands, he looked up and was amazed at seeing her so wanton, so desirable and so uninhibited as she continued riding him and bringing them both on the brink of ecstasy.

He slapped her butt cheek lightly, causing her to squeal. She squirmed on top of him when he slapped her cheek once again, causing her to grind on his member even faster. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, their tongues dueling for dominance as they moved together as one; calling each other's names out.

She gripped the headboard with her hand tightly as she continued to ride him fast and furiously. Sweat was pouring out of her body and she was so exhausted, however, spasms after spasms erupted in her body and she was doing everything she can to make sure both of their needs were met.

When Jason reached down between them and fondled her engorged clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. Trini threw her head back and screamed out so loudly that the walls began to shake and her body trembled ferociously from the incredible orgasm she sustained. He pushed through her tight walls a few more times before he finally spilled himself deep inside of her and laid limp on the bed. She collapsed right on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing heavily as they began coming down from their highs. In their post orgasmic haze, they fell right into each other's arms; kissing passionately and tenderly as the moon cascaded over the bedroom and over their sweaty, naked bodies. He pushed a couple strands of her dark hair away from her face and kissed her forehead gently before tightening his arms around her.

"Well, it's official; you have successfully ruined me for other men," she quipped, breaking the silence.

He chuckled softly. "My sentiments, exactly. You successfully ruined me for other women. After what we did, I have no plans of ever letting you go."

"Same here. And, now, I'm getting sleepy," she replied, yawning softly as she snuggled closer to him.

He kissed her forehead again. "Well, you did say that you wanted to fall asleep and wake up in my arms. Here's your chance to make it happen. I want to see your beautiful face in the morning."

"Mmm, same here, Jase. Good night," she said as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her. Getting more comfortable on the bed, Jason kissed Trini's forehead one more time before he pulled the comforter over their naked bodies and as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him, he had the biggest grin on his handsome face.

And so did she.

The next morning, weak sunlight cascaded over the bedroom in Jason's condo and as the beautiful Sunday morning started to descend upon the two occupants laying in bed with their arms around each other, Trini was the first person to wake up. She looked over and saw Jason sleeping peacefully right next to her; holding her tightly and pressing his erection against her ass. Looking for a little morning delight, she wiggled her ass against his member a little bit harder; hoping to elicit some kind of response from him.

Even as he was sleeping, it didn't take him long to become fully aroused. Smirking in victory, she gently removed his arms away from her body and slithered her way on top of him. Straddling him, she rubbed her sensitive center against the tip of his member; moaning softly as she braced herself on his chest and sunk down over him, gasping softly as he filled her up to the max. Not wanting to waste any more time, she began moving; bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft and softly chanting his name like a prayer as she continued grinding on him.

When Jason finally woke up, he was pleasantly surprised to find Trini squirming on top of him; not to mention getting him aroused in no time by rocking over his hard member with ease. Now this is the perfect way to wake up in the morning; having the woman of your dreams get you revved up and wanting more than what you have given her the night before.

Wanting to oblige her more, he suddenly got her to stop moving. He pulled out of her for a moment and turned her over on her stomach, then he lifted her hips up towards his and pressed his member against her ass gently, anxious to sink back in from this new position. She hissed loudly when he entered from her behind, careful not to hurt her, but once he was fully inside of her again, the slight pain became a dull ache and Trini screamed out his name when he started pounding vigorously deep within her. With this new position, he was able to go even deeper; gripping her hips tightly and letting out a pleasurable grunt as he kept pounding inside of her furiously.

With her hair whipping all over her face and her eyes closed tightly as new sensations swirled in the pit of her stomach, it didn't take her long to start teetering on the edge of oblivion. A new jolt erupted in her when he leaned over and peppered her shoulders with kisses; biting down on her skin lightly as he moaned against her ear. Their lips met each other in a frantic, frenzied fashion; their tongues dueling for dominance. She gasped in his mouth when she felt his hands cupping her breasts; his thumbs flickering her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. Both of them were sweating profusely.

"You feel so good, Tiger. Damn," Jason grunted as he kept his movements inside of her fast and furiously.

"Give me more, Rex! I'm coming!" Trini screamed as the first ripple of her orgasm start tearing through her already sensitive body. He reached down in front of her and started fondling her engorged clit, that's when she finally became unglued. She reached behind her and gripped his scalp tightly as a strong climax caused her to plant her face on the mattress; muffling her pleasurable screams. He continued pushing through her tight walls from behind until he too climaxed furiously and slumped against her, pushing her hair away from her neck and planting a kiss there. Neither one of them had the energy to move, so they just collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily.

"Once again, you managed to make sure I don't walk," she giggled as she laid her head on his chest.

He smirked. "Hey, don't blame me. Who knew Trinity Kwan was such a sexy little vixen when it comes to the bedroom?"

"Well, if you play your cards right, there's plenty more where that came from, if you know what I mean," she said as she raised her head up and winked at him.

"I'm one lucky son a bitch," Jason quipped as he leaned over and kissed her nose lightly.

They continued to lay in comfortable silence until both of their stomachs started grumbling; indicating that they were hungry and they should go find something to eat.

"Looks like I'll be making breakfast," he replied, laughing softly as he proceeded to climb out of bed and fished through his drawer to find a pair of pants to wear.

"Are you gonna carry me to the kitchen? As you can see, I can't walk right now," Trini reminded him, sticking her bottom lip out.

"You really want me to carry you? Why should I, Tiger?" he sassed, placing his hands on his hips.

She winked at him as she finally began to sit up on the bed. "Because, if you do, we can come back here and spend the rest of the day together; no clothes on, no phones ringing and no interruptions before I have to go home."

"Damn you, temptress!" he teased, shaking his head and laughing.

"Come on, Rex. You know this Tiger wants to play with her Rex some more. You're not gonna deny me the opportunity, are you?" she purred seductively.

A part of him would've said 'the hell with this' and climbed right in the bed with her, however, they were really hungry and he did volunteer to cook breakfast, so the task has to be done. But, seeing Trini laying on his bed, looking oh so delicious naked and begging to be fed, well, the lower part of his region stood at full attention.

Alas, he has to put a hold on that boner of his until later.

"Okay, Tiger. I'll carry you to the kitchen. Just so you know, you're gonna pay for that later," Jason quipped as he found an old pair of sweat pants at the bottom of the drawer and proceeded to put them on, sans underwear. No use trying to find a pair of boxers because as soon as he and Trini finished eating, they're gonna be right back in bed for the rest of the day.

After putting his pants on, he walked right over to the bed, leaned down and scooped her up in his strong arms. Carrying her out of the bedroom, bridal style, he leaned over and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately and making her head spin; not to mention the lower part of her belly began to burn with uncontrollable desire.

"Jason, wait until after breakfast. Then, you can ravish me again as much as you like," she warned him with a wink as they finally arrived in the kitchen. He sat her down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Gotcha, Trini. So, French toast, eggs and bacon sound good to you?" he asked as he went to the refrigerator and began pulling out the items he needed to cook.

Trini smiled. "Sounds amazing. You know, I never knew you could cook."

He looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "Believe me, baby, there's a lot of things I could do. And what we just did pretty much confirmed it."

Yeah, she's gonna have a really hard time walking after today.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

X

_California Supreme Court Building_

_Los Angeles, California_

_September 18th, 2002_

"Are you sure you want to do this? You do know what's gonna happen if you decide to plead guilty, right?" Nicolette Gamble, a high profile criminal defense attorney in California, New York, Massachusetts and Illinois said as she and Vivian, who finally was released from the hospital a few days ago, stood outside of the courthouse.

Vivian smiled slightly and nodded her head slowly. "I'm sure. I don't want this to be dragged out in court. I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions."

"Well, hopefully the judge will go easy on you; given your impeccable record as an attorney yourself," Nicolette said, patting the other woman on her shoulder.

"It's not about my impeccable record, Nic. It's about what I've done to Russell and Trini. I mean, I went a little bit crazy on them both and almost lost my life, not to mention nearly taking my ex-fiance's life along the way. However, after speaking with Trini and her not having any ill will towards me, I realized that in order for me to get my life back on track, I have to start making smart decisions. That's why I'm here; to make things right and let all the anger, bitterness and resentment go before it ends up killing me," Vivian explained, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

Nicolette knew that Vivian was telling the truth. If this case goes to trial, there's a good chance she'll get convicted due to mounting physical evidence and dozens of witnesses who saw the whole thing unfold at Trini's house in Angel Grove; not to mention, Vivian's PI was willing to testify that there has been some phone correspondence and he was paid handsomely to find the locations of Trini's home, law firm, Jason's real estate employment, etc.

Maybe it was for the best for Vivian to plead out because, honestly, nobody want anymore drama to disrupt their lives.

"Where's your parents, Vivian? I thought they'd be here," Nicolette said, looking around to see if her parents were anywhere in sight.

Vivian sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. "They're on a plane heading back to Boston. Instead of them staying at a hotel, they're gonna be staying at my house. I told them that I needed to do this by myself. Besides, my father's health is fading. Hopefully, I won't have to do any jail time because I plan on flying back home in order to take care of him."

"Well, let's head on inside. I heard that Russell's gonna be there for the proceedings," Nicolette said as they started to headed inside.

As they walked through the double doors and headed inside the bustling courtroom, Vivian looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see not only Russell there, but Trini was also there; sitting next to him and conversing with him about what's gonna happen. The old Vivian would've went crazy seeing them together, but then she remember that they're not back together and Trini's in a happy relationship with Jason.

Besides, her and Russell weren't together anymore, either.

Taking her place at the defense's table, Vivian and Nicolette remained standing as the prosecuting attorney, Hunter Riley, made her presence felt by arriving inside the courtroom and taking her place at the prosecutor's table, placing various papers on top of the wooden oak table and preparing for the judge to arrive.

"Just remember to keep calm and let me handle this. The faster we can get this resolved, the better," Nicolette whispered in Vivian's ear.

Nodding her head, she just wanted this day to be over with and more importantly, she just wanted all of the drama to be over so all the parties involved can move on with their lives.

_Please, Lord, give me the strength to make it through today. I know I've done a lot of wrong, but I'm ready and willing to make things right with your guidance. Please don't give up on me now, Lord._

X

_ Starbucks Coffee  _

_ San Diego, California  _

_ September 25th, 2002  _

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Trini was currently out and about, running a few errands since she doesn't have to work. Currently, she was standing in line at Starbucks, hoping to get a iced mocha frappe and even a chocolate chip muffin before continuing on with her day. As much as she loves spending time with her friends, spending time by herself proved to be just as enjoyable. Besides, she has a lot to process concerning her relationship with Jason and the closure she finally received; thanks to Russell and Vivian.

Going to court proved to be cathartic and she finally felt as though a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Vivian was given a clean slate, thanks to the judge going easy on her. Though she has accepted responsibility for her actions, Trini was the one who spoke up on her behalf; pleading with the judge for leniency because they didn't want this to be dragged out at trial. And, to Vivian's shock, Russell stood up and agreed with Trini, not wanting this drama to be dragged down the river any longer. They all just wanted to move on and let bygones be bygones.

So, in the end, Vivian was granted leniency. She got probation instead of jail time and one of the conditions of her probationary period is to leave California and return to Boston; not to step foot back in the sunshine state for at least seven years or else she'll be thrown in jail. Also, she's also required to attend anger management classes, see a therapist about her issues and to leave the law firm where she and Russell worked and seek employment elsewhere. If she complies with these conditions, her record will remain clean.

After court, Vivian bid farewell to Trini and Russell before leaving with her lawyer. Trini and Russell parted ways; not saying a word to each other and the former flames went their separate ways.

Now, as she waiting to get her coffee and muffin, Trini realized that her chapter in Boston has been written and completed. Now, she has started a new chapter in her life; back home in Angel Grove, having a great career in San Diego and embarking on a long overdue romance with her childhood best friend in Malibu.

Yeah, life is good to her.

After getting her items, she was about to leave the café when she accidently ran into a male figure. Both of their drinks ended up on the floor while they attempted to clean up the mess they made.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she said, looking contrite.

He smiled slightly. "No, I have to apologize. I can be such a klutz sometimes. My fiancee even call me out on it often."

"Well, let me buy you another drink to show you my appreciation for not jumping down my throat..." she started to say until she got a good look at the man she ran into. Needless to say, from the shocked look on her face that she knew exactly who he is.

"Richie? Richie Rodriguez?" Trini asked, still looking shocked.

"Wait, how did you know my name? Do I know you...?" he asked as he finally got a look at the woman standing in front of him and he was shocked because he knew who she is.

"Trini Kwan? Is that really you?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Wow, how long has it been? How are you doing?" she asked as they quickly embraced in the middle of the café.

"I'm doing great. And, apparently being overseas has done wonders for you. You still look amazing," he replied, smiling brightly.

She blushed slightly. "Thank you, Richie. So, are you still living in California?"

"Yeah. I live in Huntington Beach with my fiancee. I'm a graphic designer and she owns and runs a bakery. We're getting married this December, sometime around Christmas. I'd love it if you come to our wedding," he explained, his eyes sparkled at the mention of his fiancee.

"Oh, congratulations. And I'd like it very much to attend your wedding. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your fiancee's name?" Trini asked, looking curious.

"Well, her name is..." Richie was about to reveal her name when a blond bombshell walked inside the café and walked right up to the two occupants conversing with one another. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, everything's okay?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. There was a little accident, but no big deal. Besides, I'm catching up with an old high school friend," he replied with a smile.

The woman looked at Trini with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Emily Harper. Soon to be Emily Rodriguez."

Trini was astounded for a second. "Wait, you're Emily? Didn't you use to date Jason?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. In the end, though, we were better off as friends and broke up amicably. I'd take it you're the infamous Trini Kwan, right? Richie used to talk about you quite a bit," Emily laughed softly.

"Yes, I am. And I didn't know this guy talked about me so much," Trini said, playfully whacking his arm.

Richie blushed and chuckled nervously. "Girls, come on. Stop picking on the Puerto Rican kid."

"So how did you two meet?" Trini asked as she watched the couple look all happy with one another.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but Jason set us up," Emily revealed, which shocked Trini.

"Who knew Jason was a matchmaker?" Trini asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Trust me, it was a shock to us as well. After he and Emily broke up, I ran into him at a karate tournament we both competed in, he took home second place, by the way and we started talking. Here comes Emily, who was still working at the beach club at the time and walked right over to us. Jason made the introductions and told her that I worked at the juice bar with Ernie so that was one of the things we had in common. Thanks to him, we started talking and things just progressed from there. I really have to thank him for sending this angel to me because when you left, I thought I didn't have a chance to find love. Now, I can't wait to marry her," Richie explained, kissing her forehead gently.

Trini smiled at them. "Well, I'm happy for you both. And, you can be sure I'll be at the wedding. I'll even drag Jason with me, since he and I are together now."

Emily's jaw dropped. "What? How did that happen?"

"Well, to make a long story short, after the peace conference, I moved to Boston and started my career as a lawyer. I got engaged to a man I met at the law firm where we worked, only for him to jilt me on our wedding day. I moved back to Angel Grove to start over, only that my ex-fiancé and his now ex-fiancee followed me there to cause trouble. I reunited with my friends and Jason and I grew closer. I was held hostage in my own home by my ex's ex and there was a struggle for the gun; in which Jason got punched hard in his chest and Russell and Vivian ended up in the hospital. And, Jason and I finally went from friends to lovers," Trini explained, breathing heavily.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Are you okay?" Richie asked, looking concerned.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Needless to say, my personal life has been one big roller coaster."

"Well, at least you got your happy ending with Jason. I'd take it he's been treating you right?" Emily asked, smirking slightly.

Trini beamed at the mention of Jason's name. "He's been amazing. I seriously love that man. Ever since I moved back home, he's been nothing but a godsend to me. I have no intentions of letting him out of my life for a good long time."

"Well, we're happy for you both. We better let you get out of your way. Don't worry about buying me another cup of coffee. It's all good between us," Richie replied, patting her shoulder gently.

Trini smiled as she headed towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again, Richie. And it was nice meeting you, Emily. I'll be sure to run into you both again soon."

"Same here, Trini. Tell Jason we said hi," Emily replied, winking at her.

As she finally left the café, Trini reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone, then she dialed a familiar person's number and held it against her ear. After two rings, the person picked up.

"Hey, it's me. I'll be at your house in about an hour. You're not gonna believe who I ran into at Starbucks. Let's just say it's a couple of old friends of ours from high school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	13. Old and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Jason attends her law firm's annual Halloween party and a new friendship is formed. Vivian starts therapy and develops a crush on her handsome male therapist. And Zordon's 11 rangers gather and Tommy and Kim's house for a huge celebration.

_Smith Residence_

_San Diego, California_

_October 31st. 2002 (Halloween)_

Every year, the law office of Johnson, Parker & Smith host their annual Halloween party at whoever senior partner's house in San Diego, with a huge charitable component attached to it. This year happens to be no different; with Brenda Smith, one of the three senior partners, having the honor of hosting this year's event at a huge mansion she shares with her loving husband of eight years Nathan and their adorable four year old daughter Fiona. T

his year, the proceeds of the party goes to the Los Angeles chapter of the Make-A-Wish foundation, a non profit organization dedicated to make wishes come true for terminally ill children. And the guests who showed up turned out big time in their respective costumes and making this party look and feel alive.

Among those who decided to attend was Trini, dressed up as Princess Jasmine from the movie Aladdin and Jason dressed up as a well dressed and sexy Dracula, completed with fake fangs in his mouth. They made their way through the huge decorated patio and backyard, drinking glasses of champagne and saying hello to the other attendees. He has his arm wrapped securely around her waist; silently letting everyone know that she's with him and he has no intentions of letting her out of his sight tonight.

For Trini, seeing Jason being a little bit possessive with her was somewhat surprising, but also a major turn on. She couldn't wait to get him home, rip his clothes off and have her way with him. And the feeling was definitely mutual as far as he was concerned.

"Did I mention that you look incredibly sexy tonight, Tiger?" he whispered in her ear.

She blushed something terrible. "Whoa, there, Rex. Let's just get through with the party, then I'll take you home and we can have all the fun we want."

"I'll hold you to that, or else I'll have no problem sinking my fangs in your neck and sucking your blood, if you know what I mean," he replied, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

She threw her head back and laughed. "You are horrible, Dracula!"

"Can you blame me, gorgeous?" Jason winked at her.

Trini smiled before she leaned over and captured his earlobe with her teeth, causing him to roll his eyes in the back of his head. When she pulled away, she had a seductive look on her face.

"No, I can't blame you. Just for the record, I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered in his ear, causing him to look at her in shock and awe.

"N-no panties?" he croaked.

She shook her head and smirked. "No panties, baby. If you're a good boy, Brenda may let me use one of the guest rooms in the house for us to have some fun. She and I have gotten close."

"You, Trinity Jade Kwan, are one bad girl. I like that," another female voice jumped in, which startled Trini and Jason. They both breathed a sigh of relief when Brenda made her presence felt by worming her way through the crowd, with her husband Nate trailing right behind her.

"Brenda, I'm sorry, I was just being playful with my boyfriend and..." Trini rambled, but Brenda placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder and smiled.

"Honey, don't worry about it. Nate and I still get frisky. We're all adults here," Brenda assured her with a wink.

Trini breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hand on her chest. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried there for a second."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'm Brenda, one of the senior partners at the law firm and this is my husband Nate," Brenda said, sticking her hand out at Jason, who eagerly took it and the two ended up shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, Brenda and Nate. I'm Jason Lee Scott. I work in real estate in Malibu," Jason replied, smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you, mate. I'm an architect and land developer here in San Diego. I think we could end up working together somewhere down the line," Nate replied, smirking.

Jason chuckled. "Hey, anything's possible, right?"

"Right. Now, Trini tells me that you two have known each other since elementary school. What was it like growing up together?" Brenda asked as they sat down on the patio chairs.

Trini laughed softly as she sat down right on Jason's lap, catching him off guard. "Well, it's been one hell of a journey, but needless to say, Jason and I have balanced each other out over the years. I was the calm one, the peaceful one and he's the leader, the brave one, the one who always stands up for others. We've been close for a long time, however, when we ended up going to Geneva, Switzerland for the peace conference, we just gradually grew up and found different paths in our lives."

"Also, I was getting homesick, so I decided to move back to Angel Grove to finish out my senior year in high school. Trini and I lost touch for eight years, but then, fate has a way to intervene and when she moved back here and we saw each other again, it didn't take us long to make up for lost time," Jason chimed in.

"Almost as similar as me and Brenda went through. We drifted apart when I joined the Navy and she went on to law school. Then, I found out that she was getting married and was pregnant, I was crushed. However, after learning that she got jilted at her wedding, lost her unborn child and lumped into a deep state of depression, I felt hopeful that we could find each other again. Eight years and our beautiful little princess later, I couldn't be happier," Nate said, leaning over and kissing Brenda softly and making her grin foolishly.

"So, we both found a second chance at love," Trini said with a warm smile on her face.

Brenda said as she raised her glass up. "To second chances."

"To second chances," Trini, Jason and Nate replied as they clinked their glasses together.

"So, mate, what do you do in your down time?" Nate asked after they took a sip of their champagne.

Jason breathed heavily. "I recently opened up my own dojo in Malibu, called the Red Dragon. I still practice martial arts whenever I get the chance."

"Oh, really? How long have you been studying? What style do you practice?" Nate asked, looking curious.

"Well, I've been into the arts since I was five and I love it. I mostly practice Tae Kwan Do and Kenpo; with a little Judo along the way. I used to teach a lot of karate classes at the youth center back in high school," Jason explained.

"Well, now, if you don't mind, I'd love to stop by your studio one day and maybe we can spar. I'm a martial artist myself, though I have been out of the sport for a while because of my busy career," Nate said, looking a little bit sad.

Jason smiled at his new friend. "Hey, man, I don't mind at all. In fact, I could always use some extra help at the dojo. I'm a busy man myself, so the only time I can teach is on the weekends."

"And he's really good at what he does. He has helped me with my craft a lot," Trini chimed in, smiling at her man.

"What style of martial arts do you study, Trini?" Brenda asked, looking curious.

"Mostly Shaolin Kung Fu, but I've also studied Mantis Kung Fu thanks to my sessions with Master Li. Thanks to Jason, I'm getting back into it," Trini explained, letting out a deep breath.

"I'm with you on that, Tri. I used to study myself, but between my career, my marriage and chasing a four-year-old around, I haven't had time to relearn anything. Maybe you and I should get together and teach other a few things," Brenda suggested with a grin.

"You know something? I have a feeling this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship, mates," Nate said, raising his glass up in the air. "Baby, I'll drink to that," Brenda said as she, Trini and Jason clinked their glasses with Nate's and the two couples exchanged kisses with one another.

And, with that, the party and their newfound friendship continued.

X

_Boston Medical Building_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_November 2nd, 2002_

Sitting nervously in her therapist's office, Vivian felt her right leg was shaking as she awaited her first therapy session. It has been a rough few weeks for the Chinese beauty; starting with when she landed back in Boston, her father ended up in the hospital with a minor stroke and her mother having a nervous breakdown as a result. Realizing that she has to step up to the plate, she promptly took over and made sure that both of her parents were doing alright once they were released from the hospital and found refuge in her home.

Then, she made the painful decision to leave the law firm she had worked there the longest because Russell was still there and one of the conditions of her probation that she has to leave. Not having to be in the same room, much less be in the same building with the man who turned her life upside down was disheartening, but also liberating. In order for her to move on with her life, Vivian has to put forth the effort to say goodbye to her ex-fiancé, her friends and her co-workers she has known for so long.

However, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Shortly after turning her resignation papers, a law firm named Furlong, Vincent & Anderson contacted her with a job opportunity in West Newbury. With nothing else to lose, she agreed to an interview and rather than using her manipulative tactics in order to get the job, she was honest, impressive and proved to them why she deserves to be there. She also informed them of her current situation concerning her, Russell and the unfortunate incident in San Diego that left them both clinging to life and her getting probation. Vivian had no intention of withholding any information from her life.

Well, honesty turned out to be the best policy because after that interview, she got the job, much to the delight of her parents when she told them as soon as she got home. They celebrated by having a nice dinner at a fancy French restaurant.

Now, she here, waiting for her therapist to show up. Vivian still has some emotional and deep seeded issues to sort out and she can't do it on her own. It's up to her to get herself together, but as long as she got her family, her friends and her faith, she'll get through it with a big smile on her face.

Her breath was caught right in her throat when the door opened and her therapist finally made his presence felt a few minutes later. She had to take a moment to fully survey him as he looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Ms. Huang. My name is Dr. Ronald Chen. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I had some other patients to attend to. Have you been waiting long?" he asked as he sat his things down on his desk and pulled his reading glasses out of his carrying case and promptly slipped them on over his face.

"Uh, no. To be honest, I'm kinda nervous being here," she honestly told him.

He narrowed his dark brown eyes at her. "You have nothing to be nervous about. I'm not gonna bite. I'm here to help you sort out your life and by the end of our sessions together, you're gonna come out of this a much better woman."

"Well, thank you, Doc. I know I have a lot of work to do, but I trust you," she replied, feeling a little bit more at ease.

"Now, looking over your file, Ms. Huang, I understand that you were in a long term relationship with a Mr. Russell Chang. You two were even engaged to be married at one point?" he asked as he sat down right across from her and looked over some files he had in his hands.

Vivian sighed deeply. "Yes, we were. Needless to say, it was a roller coaster ride. A lot of things happened in the course of our relationship and, unfortunately, my jealously, my insecurity and my bruised ego got in the way of our impending nuptials; not to mention, I had a lot of misplaced anger aim at another woman who worked at the same law firm. Out of respect, I'm not gonna reveal her name."

"Ms. Huang, you're back in Boston, not San Diego or Angel Grove. I'm sure whoever this woman is won't be coming after you," Ronald assured her with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, well, her name is Trini and she worked at the same law firm. I didn't like her because I thought she was trying to take my career away from me, even though she really wasn't. Furthermore, I truly believed she stole Russell away from me, which turned out to be a lie because he was the one who pursued her, not the other way around," she started explaining.

He looked up at her with a sympathetic look on his face. "Ms. Huang, Vivian, I look at you and I see a beautiful, smart, vivacious woman who worked hard to get to where she is and didn't let anyone stand in her way."

She blushed something terrible. She wasn't trying to read into things, but from the way he was complimenting her, it sounded like her therapist was flirting with her. However, she can't allow herself to fall for his charms right now because she has a lot of healing to do and the last thing she needs is to jump into another relationship that could spell disaster in the long run.

However, as she continued her session with Ronald, Vivian really took the time to look at him. He was handsome, all right. His short, jet black hair was slicked back and looking shiny, his face was sun kissed and golden and his brown eyes were perfectly almond shaped. He looked more like a martial arts action superstar than a therapist and that made her heart beat madly.

Though she was only here for business, she was intrigued and anxious to spend more time with him as she embarks on a new journey.

A journey into a much better, more meaningful life.

X

_ Oliver Residence _

_ Reefside, California _

_ November 4th, 2002 _

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the small town of Reefside and the atmosphere was electric at the home of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, the original 'power couple' of the ranger family. Their backyard and patio was filled with their closest friends and family because the weather was beautiful and they decided to take advantage of it by having a party. And there was a perfectly good reason why there was a huge bash happening at their house.

In addition to celebrating Jason and Trini embarking on their new romantic connection, they also learned that Billy and Kat's planned visit back home for the holidays has been pushed up due to them finally getting some down time in Sydney. Kat had finally finished touring with the dance company she was contracted to and Billy, being the founder and CEO of his own computer software company, finally caught a break and decided to take the opportunity to visit their friends; with some big news along the way.

Now, Zordon's original 11 rangers were all together again and having a grand old time. Trini, Kim and Aisha were putting plates of food on the table and Aisha had to do everything in her power to prevent her food-hungry husband from eating everything in sight, which caused the original pink and yellow rangers to laugh. Kat, Tanya and Angela were having fun playing the keyboards and singing out loud while the men in their lives were playfully getting their butt kicked by Tommy and Kim's adorable two-year-old daughter Hannah.

"Would you look at that? Our guys are being taken down by a two-year-old," Kim snickered, pointing at her daughter standing tall with her hands on her hips. The guys were laid, sprawling on the freshly cut green grass.

Trini threw her head back and laughed. "I have a sinking feeling you could be raising a future ranger, pinkie."

"Are you kidding me? She's already in training thanks to her daddy," Kim replied, shaking her head.

"I just hope that when I have a baby, he or she don't end up with Rocky's appetite," Aisha chuckled loudly, causing Rocky to look over his shoulder and glared playfully at his wife.

"I heard that, mama bear!" he mocked, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Love you, too, ape boy!" she yelled back, winking at him.

"So, Trini, we haven't heard from you in a minute. Does it have to do with a certain red ranger occupying your time?" Kim teased as the three ladies sat down on the lawn chairs.

Trini rolled her eyes and blushed. "Guys, my world doesn't revolve around Jason. I do have a career."

"Maybe, but, come on, girl. Give us the juicy details. You can't keep us hanging," Aisha pressed, placing her hands underneath her chin and leaning in so that she wouldn't be left out.

"If you must know, things have been amazing between us. I thought I was through with love after the whole Russell fiasco, however, Jason has clearly changed my mind and shown me that it's not too late. And, man, ever since I moved back home, things have definitely changed between us," Trini explained, her eyes sparkling.

Kim grinned foolishly. "I'm happy for you and my big bro. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you two. I'm just bummed that it took you this long for realize what was in front of you all along."

"Yeah, but you have to understand that I was so oblivious to my feelings for him because I didn't see him anymore than a friend. I didn't know he harbored any feelings for me; even when we were over in Geneva, we both kept our feelings to ourselves because we were afraid. Then, I ended up moving to Boston and I thought I had a chance at love when Russell came into my life. And we all know what happened at my wedding," Trini replied, looking a little bit somber.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. The most important thing, you and Jason are together and we couldn't be happier. Now, how's the sex?" Aisha asked, causing Trini and Kim to look at her in shock.

"Really? You're really gonna ask me that?" Trini asked, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't try to downplay it, girlfriend. So, come on, spill. Did that baby doll dress you bought from Victoria's Secret seal the deal?" Aisha pressed on, winking at the original yellow ranger.

Trini smirked evilly. "All I will say about the matter is...it's a miracle I can even walk."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Aisha shouted, causing everyone else in the backyard to stop in their tracks and look at the three ladies.

"Just some girl talk, no biggie," Trini quickly said, causing everyone to shrug their shoulders and went back to what they were doing before.

"Okay, so in other words, the sex was that good?!" Kim hissed, looking at her best friend in wonder.

Trini felt her face turned into a deep shade of red. "It was incredible, ladies. I thought my legs were gonna fall off because he and I tossed and turned all over his bed. The only time we left his bedroom was when we had breakfast, but after that, we went right back to bed and made love several more times before I went home. I didn't wanna leave."

"Whew, girl, maybe I need to take a cue from you and take my ape boy back home and have a few rounds with him," Aisha said, fanning herself with her hands.

Kim just grinned. "Thanks for the inspiration, Tri. After I put Hannah to bed tonight, I'm gonna have to take my rainbow warrior husband for the ride of his life."

"Glad to be of help, ladies," Trini said before the ladies burst out laughing.

"What are you three beautiful ladies laughing and giggling about?" Jason asked as he decided to join them, holding a bottle of beer in his hands. Trini looked up at him with a grin as she got up from her chair and went right over to him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They wanted to know about our hot night almost two months ago. I told them the sex was incredible and it's a miracle I can walk," she leaned over and whispered in his ear, causing him to grin at her foolishly.

"You're gonna be the death of me one of these days," he winked at her.

"But what a way to go, right?" she finished for him. He didn't say another word, but his lips pressing against hers said it all.

"Hey, you two; knock it off," Aisha playfully teased, causing the original rangers to pull apart.

"I'm not gonna apologize for kissing my tiger," Jason declared, wrapping his arm around her waist. Trini yelped in surprise when he playfully slapped her butt.

"Getting frisky, aren't we, Mr. Scott? Just remember this: I can give it good as I got," she said, causing him to roll his eyes in the back of his head.

"So...if we leave right now, you think anyone will notice?" he asked, causing the ladies to burst out laughing.

"Big bro, leave her alone and let her breathe," Kim chimed in, playfully swatting his arm.

He just shrugged his shoulders and squeezed Trini closer to him. "Oh, well. You can't blame me for trying."

"Attention, everyone. Kat and I have something important to tell you all," Billy said, tapping his bottle of beer with a butter knife. Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly surrounded the original blue ranger, with Kat standing right next to him and holding his hand.

"So, my main brain, what's the big news you got to share with us?" Zack asked, getting right to the point. Angela drilled her elbow into his side, causing him to double over in pain for a second.

Billy smiled as he squeezed his wife's hand. "Well, we have some big news to share with you. For one, we're having a baby."

"Oh, my gosh, congratulations, you two!" Kim squealed with delight as she reached over and hugged them both.

"Well, it gets even better. We're expecting twins; a boy and a girl," Kat revealed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Twins?! Man, Billy, you don't waste any time, do ya?" Rocky joked.

"ROCKY!" everyone screamed at him, causing him to shrink back in fear. Aisha just placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted, we have one more big news to share with you. As you all know, we've been living in the land down under (no pun intended) for the last five years; with my career as a professional dancer and him running his computer software company. Well, since I'm pregnant, I'm gonna be retiring from dancing so I could focus on our family," Kat continued.

"Not to mention," Billy jumped in, "my computer company is doing so well that I'm opening up a second office right here in the good old USA."

"So, wait, you're moving back here?" Adam asked, getting a little bit excited.

"Not only are we moving back stateside, but we're moving back here in California. Kat and I are gonna be living in the O.C.!" Billy announced, placing his hand on his wife's growing belly and feeling the twins kicking.

Everyone clapped and cheered; clinking their glasses and bottles of beer together in celebration of the Cranstons moving back home; albeit not in Angel Grove, but at least they'll be much closer and won't have to require any of them to travel very far.

Even Zordon would be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	14. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, stressful at work, Trini comes home to find Jason waiting for her.

_Johnson, Parker & Smith, LLC _

_San Diego, California_

_November 12th, 2002_

It was one of those days that Trini wished that she stayed in bed.

Rubbing her temples with her fingertips, she was nursing her fourth cup of coffee while sitting in her office; looking over case files and wondering how the hell she's gonna be able to figure this thing out. She had just come from court, having to appear in front of a judge concerning her client, who was fighting to seek a restraining order against her ex-boyfriend, who has been stalking her for a better part of a few months. Even though her client has produced documented evidence of him not leaving her alone, he won't give up. Now, he's trying to manipulate the judge into having her committed to a psych ward because she was 'mentally and emotionally unstable'.

What a jackass!

Fortunately for Trini, the judge saw right through the idiot ex and her client was granted a restraining order. Though it was only a piece a paper and it won't stop him from continually stalk and harass her, it was the first step in her reclaiming her life.

However, as they were leaving the courtroom, the ex-boyfriend walked right up to her and demanded that she drops this case against him or else there'll be dire consequences. Trini, being the calm, but resilient person that is she, stepped up the plate and told him to leave her client alone or else he'll be thrown in jail for violating the restraining order. Angrily, he stormed off; not before mumbling that his ex-girlfriend will pay, one way or another.

Now, she was sitting in her office, nursing her fourth cup of coffee and wishing like hell that she would go home and lay down, with her beloved Jason there to hold her tightly. She feels as though nothing could go wrong whenever she's in his strong arms. Rubbing her temples once again, she was on the verge of falling asleep at her desk when the red intercom light on her phone started beeping.

 _Oh, man, who is it? I can't deal with another client right now; I'm too stressed out,_ she thought as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, Janice?" Trini asked politely.

 _"You have a phone call on line one. And, it's not a client, I rest assure you,"_ Janice replied, laughing softly.

"Oh, good, because I need a breather after a hectic day in court. Do you know who wants to talk to me?" Trini asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

 _"Yeah, your boyfriend. A Mr. Jason Lee Scott,"_ Janice announced, snickering quietly.

Trini's face lit up at the mention of his name. "Patch him right through, Janice."

 _"I'm not gonna hear any moans coming from you, right?"_ Janice teased, causing Trini to burst out laughing.

"No! Just patch him through," Trini replied, her eyes widened in shock and her face turning beet red. A few seconds later, she reached over and pushed the button on the phone, then that deep, husky, sexy voice began filling her ears, causing her to squirm in her seat.

 _"Hey, gorgeous,"_ he replied on the other line. His voice always has some type of effect on her.

"Hey, baby. Hearing your voice is comforting to me right now because I'm having such a hectic, stressful day. I'm on my fourth cup of coffee, I'm stressed out and I'm nursing a massive headache," she replied, her face pouting.

 _"Glad to be of help. Now, what's wrong, gorgeous? Talk to me,"_ Jason said, wanting to help her anyway he can.

"Well, I had to appear in court today and it was hell. There's this client I'm representing who's been stalked and harassed by her ex-boyfriend for the last few months and he's a piece of work. He was doing everything he could to discredit her; even going so far to try and manipulate the judge into having her committed because she was 'mentally and emotionally unstable'. Well, to make a long story short, my client was granted a restraining order, but we all know that's not gonna stop him from going after her. He even had the nerve to threaten her as we were leaving. He's just stressing me out and I'm about five seconds away from going off the deep end," she groaned, smacking her forehead with her hand.

 _"Ah, baby, it's okay. I tell you what; why don't I stop by your house after work and I'll bring some dinner? You don't even have to lift a finger. I'll take good care of you,"_ Jason suggested with a grin.

Trini closed her eyes and felt relief flooding throughout her body. "Man, that sounds like a good idea. After the day I'm having right now, I could use some TLC. I miss being in your arms, Rex."

 _"The feeling's mutual, Tiger. I'm gonna let you go so you could get through the remainder of the day with hopefully no more stress or problems. I'll see you later, okay?"_ he said, having to get off the phone because he has clients to meet himself.

She sighed deeply and smiled. "Okay, sexy. I'll see you later. You have the key to my house, so you can just let yourself in. I should be home around 7:00pm, seeing that I have an hour and a half commute from San Diego to Angel Grove. I can't wait to see you, baby."

 _"Me, too, gorgeous. I love you and I'll see you later,_ " he replied, making kissing sounds through the phone.

"I love you, too, you big sap. See you later," she giggled before hanging up the phone. Leaning back against the chair, a sly grin formed on her face at the thought of being in her man's arms again made her bones melt like butter; not to mention, the headache she was having was suddenly gone. Who knew Jason Lee Scott could also be talented in relieving your stress?

Trini would definitely find out later on tonight.

X

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 12th, 2002_

Pulling up in her driveway and parking her car inside the garage, Trini was so happy to be home. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Jason's vehicle was parked right next to hers; indicating that he was already inside the house. Sighing deeply, she ran her fingers through her long dark hair before gathering her things and getting out of her car, anxious to get inside her house, prop her feet up on the table and relax; but she quickly remembered that Jason was gonna take good care of her, something she's been looking forward to since their phone conversation earlier.

Whistling softly, she entered her house through the kitchen door, placing her briefcase and purse down on the table before heading to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, however, the unmistakable smell of vanilla scented candles engulfed her nose. Smirking, she looked down on the floor and discovered a trail of red rose petals from her feet to the stairs; indicating that she should follow the trail and see what's going on.

Closing the refrigerator door, she decided to head upstairs, with the trail of rose petals being her guide. Not wanting to make any loud noises, Trini crept upstairs quietly, wondering where she was heading and what was gonna happen once she reaches her destination. As she made her way towards the top of the stairs, she was beginning to get a little bit scared of what that handsome boyfriend of hers was doing. For as long as she has known him, Jason's not the one to pull out the element of surprise. So when he called her and informed her that he has everything set up so he could take care of her, a part of her was a little bit suspicious.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, Trini noticed some low lighting coming from the bathroom and a shadowy figure moving around; attempting to put the finishing touches on whatever he was doing. Trini had to laugh because she knew Jason was in her bathroom; trying to go out of his way to impress her. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, she decided to just head on in there, rather than surprising him by giving him a heart attack.

Besides, she has a good feeling that she's gonna be attacking him a different way tonight (wink, wink).

When she walked inside the bathroom, her heart stopped. She found Jason sitting on the edge of the tub, looking so delicious with his white dress shirt open, exposing his broad chest and black slacks. He was holding two glasses of red wine in his hands and wearing that familiar smirk on his face. Furthermore, he had several vanilla scented candles lit around the bathtub, which was fully filled and looked very inviting.

If this was he way of relieving her stress, then he's doing a damn good job so far.

"Jason, you really did all this for me?" Trini asked, looking stunned.

He smiled as he got up and headed right over where she was standing, then he handed her the glass of red wine. He leaned over and pecked her lips quickly before smiling at her again.

"I sure did, Tiger. Tonight, I'm gonna do everything I can to relieve that stress of yours. You deserved to be pampered, romanced and taken care of by me," he declared as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Rex, you're a godsend. I knew you'd come through for me."

"Hey, if the situation was reversed, you'd do the exact same thing for me. In case you forgotten, I happen to love you very much and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep making you happy," he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you, too, baby. Now, let me get out of these clothes," Trini said as she gently removed his arm away from her shoulders and sat her glass of wine down on the sink. She was about to start taking off her clothes when Jason stopped her in her tracks.

"Let me, gorgeous. After all, I'm taking care of you tonight. No need for you to lift a finger," he said as he maneuvered his way right behind her and began removing her jacket. She dropped her hands and just allowed him to undress her; feeling his hands on her body caused a tingling sensation to go up and down her spine, not to mention a huge stirring starting to form between her thighs.

"You are so beautiful, Tiger," he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. As he continued undressing her, he kissed the back of her neck gently, causing yet another tingling sensation going up and down her spine. The boy sure know how to turn a girl on, don't he?

When he removed the last article of clothing, she was in her bra and panties. He continued kissing her neck as he removed her bra and tossed it on the floor, then he leaned down and pulled her panties down to her ankles, for which she kicked them off with her feet, leaving her naked to both of their delights.

Then, he did something totally unexpected. He pulled her long dark hair up into messy bun and pinned it together using several hairpins he found in the bathroom cabinet. After kissing the back of her neck one more time, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the tub, bridal style. Trini dipped her big toe into the watch to make sure it was the proper temperature for her because the last thing she wants is her skin to be scalding.

"I rest assure you, Tiger, you're not gonna get burned," Jason replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

She just smirked. "I know you won't hurt me, Rex. I just like my water to be hot, but not too hot. You sure know how to take care of me."

"And how!" he declared, which made her laugh hysterically. He laughed along with her as he finally lowered her inside the tub, for which she closed her eyes and felt the stressors of the day dissolve from her body.

She immediately felt relaxed.

Once she was fully emerged in the soapy water, he reached over and grabbed her glass of wine off the sink and handed it right over to her. "

This is pure heaven," she moaned softly as she leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes.

"I must say, you look absolutely sinful in the water," he purred seductively.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a wink. "You know, I'm in this big tub by myself and I have room for one more. I think it would benefit me more if you joined me."

Jason didn't have to say a word. He stood up and began removing his clothes; never taking his brown eyes off of hers. He was naked and joined her in the tub within seconds.

A little over an hour later, they were both out of the tub, fully wrapped in their towels and headed right into the bedroom. Sighing deeply, Trini flopped down on the bed and laid her head right on the mattress; closing her eyes and feeling relief ebbing throughout her body. Jason flopped down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"You feeling okay there, Tiger?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm fine, Rex. I feel so good. That bubble bath was just what I needed."

"Well, I'm not done with you yet. I have plans on making you feel good even more," he told her with a grin.

"Oh, yeah? What you got for me, sexy?" she asked, looking at him with wonder.

"Lie down on your stomach. I'm gonna give you a massage," he suggested as he released his grip on her.

Nodding her head, she laid down on her stomach as he suggested. He removed the towel away from her body and placed it right over her ass, then, after rubbing his hands together with some warm oil, he began rubbing her back slowly; running his hands up and down from her neck, to her shoulders and much lower. He could clearly see her skin glistening from the oil he was rubbing on her with and as he continued massaging her back, he leaned over and planted a kiss on top of her head.

Trini was clearly in heaven. Jason was giving her one of the best massages she ever had and he was so gentle, caring, loving and content with her as he continued massaging her. She closed her eyes and felt pleasurable aftershocks erupting in her body as she laid on the bed, seemingly dead to the world. If anything, she never wanted to stop feeling this way.

As if he was reading her mind, he removed the towel away from her and continued his ministrations further; his hands smoothing over the small globes of her cute little ass. It took all of her strength not to tackle him down on the bed and have her way with him, but she remembered that he was taking care of her tonight, not the other way around. So, she just continued to lie there and reveled in feeling his hands on her now heated body.

He took it one step further by parting her legs a little and inserting a finger inside her swollen opening, feeling her juices coating his fingertip. He inserted another finger inside her, causing her to arch her body off the bed. She parted her lips and started panting softly when she felt him thrusting his fingers inside of her soaking folds. Trini kept her eyes closed tightly and saw sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as Jason continued fondling her insides with loving precision.

Then, suddenly, he withdrew his fingers away from her core and turned her over on her back. Placing her legs over his broad shoulders, he began licking her folds, causing her to spear her fingers through his short brown hair and breathed heavily; more and more pleasurable shocks erupting into her body. She started grinding her folds against his face, silently letting him know to keep doing what he was doing because it was feeling so damn good.

"Mmm, baby," she moaned softly, gripping his scalp a little more tightly. He continued licking her folds; running his tongue up and down her slit and drinking the sweet nectar of her juices. He reached underneath her quivering body and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her hips up so that he could have more access to her center. As he continued making love to her with just his mouth, he nuzzled his face between the soft flesh of her thighs and squeezing the smooth globes of her ass.

Teetering on the edge of oblivion, Trini gasped softly when Jason kept licking her slit and started nibbling on her engorged clit. Wrapping her legs over his head, she gripped the bed sheets so tightly, her knuckles turned white, however, she didn't bother paying attention because she kept quivering under his tender touch. And when he bit down on her clit, she finally became unglued. A pulsating climax ripped through her body like a river crashing through a creek and she lied limp on the bed; coming down from her incredible high.

However, she barely had time to recover because as soon as he lowered her back down on the bed, he removed the towel that was wrapped around his waist and crawled his way up over her hypersensitive body.

"You're killing me, Rex," Trini said, breathing heavily and chuckling softly.

Jason smirked down at her. "Well, that means I'm doing a good job so far."

"Care to finish what you started or I'm gonna have to take care of the problem myself?" she challenged him. She got her answer when she felt his member pressing between her outstretched thighs; his tip rubbing against her soaking center.

"Don't worry about it, Tiger. You know I got this under control," he declared as he pulled her further down so that his fully aroused member was perfectly aligned with her center. Before he could enter her, however, he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; their tongues dueling for dominance as he took a hold of her hips and slid right in, causing her to gasp loudly in his mouth. Because she was so wet with desire, he had no problem going right in and felt her inner walls gripping him tightly. He marveled at the feeling of being inside of his beloved once again.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Jason got up on his knees and proceeded to move; thrusting in and out of her and hitting her hot spots like a pro. Trini, closing her eyes tightly and feeling more sparks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids as she found his rhythm and moved right along with him. His hands went from her hips to her breasts; his fingers tweaking her nipples as he kept moving in and out of her with ease and feeling her inner walls milking him with everything she had to offer.

Though she was already on the verge of achieving her second orgasm of the night, Trini wanted to make sure both of their needs were met. So, with all of her strength, she managed to flip him over on is back and quickly straddled him without breaking their union. With the moon shining through the bedroom window, she braced her hands on his chest and began to ride him wildly.

Jason looked up at her and couldn't believe his good luck. This beautiful, Vietnamese woman was once again squirming on top of him and bringing them both to the peak of sexual insanity. He slapped her butt cheek lightly, causing her to yelp out in surprise for a second. She pinched his nipples in response to him slapping her ass as she continued riding him fast and furiously.

It wasn't long before they were teetering on the edge. With the bed creaking underneath them, they moved together as one; their movements perfectly match and their moans bouncing off the walls. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly this time, feeling his soft lips molding over hers as their movements together went even faster and harder.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable a little bit longer, he stopped her in her tracks and pulled out of her for a second. They ended up laying together in bed, with him perched right behind her. He re-entered her from behind and really went to town on her; hammering deep inside of her with intensity as his hands cupped her breasts again. Every single part of her body was sore as hell, but it was a good kind of soreness because the way he was hitting her spots inside of her felt so incredible and she wanted more.

However, all good things must come to an end. Jason reached in front of her and fondled her clit with his fingers and she finally exploded into a mind numbing orgasm. Trini screamed out his name so loudly that she thought her voice was going hoarse, but it didn't matter to her because she was pleasurably wrecked at this point. He pushed through her tightness a few more time before he too exploded; spilling himself deep inside of her and collapsing against her, totally spent. As they started coming down from their incredible highs, they laid tangled into each other's arms and exchanging heated kisses and touches along the way.

"It's official: you relieved my stress," she giggled, breaking the silence between them.

He smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "And as I mentioned before, I'm glad to be of help. Anytime you need to relieve stress, I'm your man."

"Duly noted, Rex. Now, I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep," she said, yawning loudly as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"You're not hungry? Man, I took the liberty of getting us some Chinese takeout on my way here," he said, pouting at her.

Trini looked at him with a sleepy smile on her face. "I'll eat something later. I can't even move right now, thanks to you, nympho."

"You weren't complaining, Tiger," he winked at her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in, Jase. Now, can you please hold me while I'm asleep? I feel nothing can go wrong whenever I'm in your arms," she told him honestly as they maneuvered their way underneath the covers and got comfortable. Sure enough, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently, then he watched as she promptly fell asleep, resting her face against his chest.

"I love you, Trini," he whispered in the darkness.

She snuggled closer to his side and smiled against his chest. "I love you, too, Jason."

What a perfect way to end the night, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	15. 18 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 months later, Jason and Trini's relationship is still going strong...with a huge surprise in store for them as they living it up in Vegas!

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_March 18th, 2004_

If you would've told Trini that after getting jilted at her wedding, she'll be moving back to Angel Grove, find a new job at another law firm, confronting her ex-fiancé, her former romantic rival and embarking on a long overdue romance with her childhood friend, she would've laughed right into your face.

However, as she's laying in the warm cocoon of Jason's strong arms, laying her head on his broad chest and feeling so content, so secure and so safe with him, she felt as though she was on top of the world.

And, for the last 18 months, he has made all of her dreams come true.

Trini has never been so happy in all of her years on earth. The original yellow ranger thought that after losing Russell at the wedding and then having to leave Boston to get away from everything she's been through, she'll never be able to find love again. But, Jason has managed to break down the walls she had built up around her and healed her broken heart by assuring her that he's not like the other men and that she can trust him. And, man, he has definitely lived up to her expectations.

Not to mention, the sex between them has been out of this world. It's truly a miracle that she can even walk.

Snuggling much closer to him, she looked up at his sleeping face and admired how beautiful he looked. It was no secret that he was quite delicious looking; from his beautiful short brown hair, his sexy, cute, gorgeous, adorable baby face and that body. Even after retiring as a power ranger, Jason has managed to keep in tip top shape by exercising regularly and practicing his karate; not to mention, he has such an incredible sex drive and she has found herself becoming the object of his lustful desires.

And she has absolutely no problem with participating in their naughty activities.

The last 18 months were well for their friends, too. Tommy and Kim were happily awaiting the birth of their second child, a boy. Tommy, shockingly enough, ended up becoming a science teacher at Reefside High School and once again started sporting the spandex suit, this time, he was dressed in black, which made Zack snicker because he playfully complained that Tommy 'stole' his color. The only difference was, Tommy was now leading a new group of rangers and has his own technical advisor, a fiery redhead he had met and immediately became friends with in college named Hayley Zitkor.

Kimberly still had her own gymnastics academy and was teaching young girls the ropes of achieving their own dreams, but since she's pregnant, she has decided to take a leave of absence and stay at home so that she won't stress herself out too much. Besides, she and Hannah has been spending a lot of time together.

Rocky and Aisha were doing good in San Francisco. Rocky was now executive chef at Gigi's, a popular casual dining restaurant which thrives on comfort food. Aisha now runs a veterinary clinic and enjoys taking care of the animals that comes her way. Her time living in Africa has done wonders and it helped her be reunited with her favorite ape boy.

Adam and Tanya were doing just as well as a married couple. Adam now co-owns the Youth Center in Angel Grove while Tanya is currently working on her follow up album and still works as a popular radio personality at the radio station. They have no plans on having children yet, but they still managed to keep their marriage alive by having date nights every single weekend.

Zack and Angela, to everyone's surprise, are still very much together in their marriage; despite being millions of miles apart due to their hectic careers. With Zack working as a choreographer and Angela having her modeling career to contend with, they still managed to maintain contact through phone calls, e-mails and video chats. And, the original black ranger always shows his wife how much he really loves her by sending her flowers, love poems and even surprising her by showing up at her photo shoots to lend his support. Angela wondered why she kept him hanging by a thread so many years ago?

Billy and Kat successfully moved from Sydney, Australia to Orange County, or the OC as everyone likes to call it and quickly got settled in the beautiful city. They welcomed twins, a boy named Torrence and a girl named Tiffany and they're already thriving little ones; even as their 1st birthday is fast approaching. Rocky even joked that he wouldn't be surprised if the twins ended up being a genius like their daddy. Needless to say, the red ninja ranger got smacked upon his head for that comment.

Trini's career as a lawyer was thriving big time. In the course of a year, she went from being a newbie to one of the law firm's junior partners, thanks to her winning her first big case involving the stalker ex. Turns out, her client wasn't the first woman he harassed relentlessly over the years. However, his pursuit in getting her client back, by any means necessary, nearly cost her life. Trini was horrified having to go to the hospital and seeing the poor young woman laying on the bed, completely battered and bruised. She thought she was gonna lose her client.

However, that was not the case. The woman pulled through and immediately vowed to move away from the chaos once the case was finally over. Using every single legal maneuver she could think of, Trini successfully made sure the stalker got a lengthy prison sentence, plus he has to pay for his ex's medical expenses and other punitive damages and he's under strict orders not to have any contact with her or else his sentence will be severely increased; not to mention, once he's finally released from prison, he has to leave California, never to set foot in the sunshine state ever again.

It was a long, tough road, but Trini got the job done. And, for her efforts, she earned the respect and admiration from her fellow co-workers.

Jason's career in real estate was also thriving as well. He became a hot commodity among celebrities who wanted to purchase beautiful homes in Malibu and since he got a huge commission after selling his first home 2 years ago, Marissa Jones, the founder, owner and CEO of Jones Reality, offered him a partnership promotion; which he accepted without hesitation. So, now, the name went from Jones Reality to now Jones & Scott Reality, which humbled him greatly because he worked so hard to get there.

His dojo was also doing great business. Though he's only able to teach on weekends, he developed a great relationship with his students, young and old and has gotten some great help along the way. Tommy, Adam, Rocky and even Nate has volunteered to help out on occasion and their bond grew even deeper. They even spar with each other from time to time, which often ends on a hilarious note.

Speaking of Nate, his and Brenda's friendship with Jason and Trini grew even stronger since their first interaction at the Halloween party over a year and a half ago. They would double date, go to the movies, hang out at Jason's dojo and have dinner together. Jason, Trini, Brenda and Nate became inseparable since their first interaction and they have no plans on giving each other up anytime soon.

Vivian continued to go to therapy for her issues and developed a huge crush on her therapist. So much so, that she requested to be placed with another therapist so that her and Roland can explore their new intimate connection. They're taking things slow for now, but for once, Vivian was happy that she was in a meaningful, committed, honest relationship with someone who not only treats her as an equal, but loves her with the honesty and respect she deserves. She couldn't ask for anything better.

After returning home to Boston, Russell decided to leave the law firm her worked at for so long and start his own practice...in New York. He missed his family and friends back in Brooklyn, so moving back to his hometown was the best decision he has made. Since moving back to Brooklyn, his own practice has been slow, but steady in building and he has kept a pretty low profile; only going on dates to appease his friends and family, however, he hasn't had a serious relationship...yet.

Well, now, 18 months later, life couldn't be better for Trini. Laying in the strong arms of the man she has truly loved for so long, she felt she was on cloud nine. Looking at him once again, she has to pinch herself because she couldn't believe she was truly blessed to be with him.

And she'll do whatever it takes not to screw it up.

"You're staring at me again, Tiger," Jason mumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes and stared at her gazing at him.

She smirked. "Sorry, can't help it sometimes. Do you know how beautiful you look when you sleep?"

"So I've been told. However, as I mentioned so many times before, I can't hold a candle to you, gorgeous," he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

She blushed slightly. "Oh, stop. I can't be that gorgeous."

"Yes, you are. I don't ever want you to doubt yourself again, Trinity. I love you and I will tell you every single day that you're gorgeous; even after I die. We do make one beautiful couple, all right?" Jason assured her with another kiss on her forehead.

"All right. Thank you, baby. Now, since we're both awake, I have something important to talk to you about," she said as she sat up on the bed.

He sat up right alongside her, looking worried. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Appalled at what he said, she grabbed his face in her hands and drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss; pouring all her love, devotion and resilience into it. When she finally pulled away from him, she looked at him with intensity etched on her face.

"That will NEVER happen. I love you so much, Jason Lee Scott and I'm in this for the long haul. You don't ever have to worry about me breaking up with you and vise versa, got it?" she assured him, squeezing his baby face softly.

"Got it, baby. I love you, too, Trinity Jade Kwan," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Now, with that out of the way, what I'm about to tell you is more professional than personal. Brenda and I going to Las Vegas because Nate's in the process of building another hotel and casino; since he's an architect and land developer," she explained as she turned to face him a little more.

"And, let me guess, seeing that I'm a real estate agent, you're gonna need me to come with you, right?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Trini nodded her head and grinned. "Yes. Because you're licensed in California and Nevada, we could use all the help we could get. With Brenda and I handling the legal affairs and you and Nate handling the business, this hotel and casino could be up and running in no time. Also, going to Las Vegas is the perfect time for us to celebrate our 18 month anniversary."

"Ah, so we're mixing business with pleasure, are we? I can definitely get down with that. Besides, I have several clients in Vegas, so I can go meet them. Talk about killing two birds with one stone," Jason pondered with a grin.

"Uh, don't forget, we can have fun while we're there. I'd figure we can tear up the town, get drunk, have loud sex in our hotel room and stuff ourselves with delicious food," she replied, waving her hand in his face.

"Actually, we can do all that stuff here, Tiger," he said, narrowing his eyes at her seductively. Realizing that she was in trouble, she attempted to climb out of the bed in order to create some distance between them, but he proved to be much faster and tackled her down on the bed; pinning her arms up over her head and leering down at her. She saw his brown eyes growing dark with desire, which caused a huge stirring to form between her thighs.

"Rex, we did it like four times already. Haven't you had enough?" she quipped with a grin.

"I can't help it when it comes to you, Tiger. You're just a walking, living, breathing sin and I can never get enough of you," he replied as he promptly moved on top of her.

"A walking, living, breathing sin, huh? I can live with that," Trini purred, then gasped when his lips easily molded over hers gently.

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet," Jason replied, his voice dripping with seduction.

All you could hear was her giggling when he pulled the covers up over their heads. With nothing else to do, they proceeded to have their way with one another.

X

_Penthouse Suite_

_Caesar's Palace_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_March 22nd, 2004_

"Why do women take so long to get ready, mate?" Nate joked as he stood in the living room and waited impatiently for his wife to come out of the bathroom.

Jason just snickered and shook his head. "I don't know. I guess our women want to look their best for us, but they have nothing to worry about. Trini can wear a potato sack and she still looks gorgeous."

"Love you, too, Rex!" Trini yelled out from the bedroom on the other side of the suite.

Jason blushed furiously. "And, that, my friend, is the reason why I love that girl."

"Believe me, mate. She's just as crazy about you. Reminds me of my wife and how special she is. Did Brenda ever tell you that when we ran into each other again that we came to Vegas and got married?" Nate asked, which astounded Jason.

"No, she didn't. You eloped here?!" Jason asked, looking shocked.

"Of course, mate. After what she been through before, she didn't want another big lavish wedding and, honestly, I didn't want that, either. So, we just came here, went to one of the chapels and got married. What's great about being married in Vegas is that you don't have to take a drug test and all you need is $50 and your marriage license," Nate explained, smiling at the memory.

"It's true. I just wanted to be married. When I saw him again, I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I learned a long time ago that tomorrow's never promised, so I suggested that we just go and get married. Eight years and our beautiful Fiona later, I couldn't be happier," Brenda chimed in as she finally came out of the bedroom, dressed in a beautiful short sleeveless black dress.

"Darling, you look simply ravishing," Nate complimented, holding his arms out for her to come in, for which she did without hesitation.

"Only for my man," she replied, winking at him.

"So, you see, Jason, some things are worth fighting for. Brenda and I have something special and instead of wasting precious time stalling, we just went for it. And I have never loved anyone like I love my wife. So, remember, if you work hard and make the effort, love will definitely prevail," Nate advised with a smile on his face.

Jason nodded his head just as Trini finally emerged from the bedroom, looking stunning in a short yellow sleeveless dress. Jason's jaw dropped at the sight of his tiger looking ever so beautiful.

"Close your mouth before a fly goes in," Trini joked as she reached over and pressed his lips together.

"Uh...you...stunning," he stammered, not believing what he was seeing.

"Well, looks like I took the words right out of your mouth," she quipped, shaking her head and chuckling softly.

When he gathered his composure, he enveloped her right into his arms and kissed her forehead gently. "You, Tiger, are one hot mama."

"Why, thank you, Rex," she sassed, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Well, now that our ladies are ready, let's hit the town!" Nate declared as he grabbed Brenda's hand and dragged her right out of the suite, with Jason and Trini trailing right behind them, laughing amongst themselves.

The foursome had only been in Vegas for a few days, but they were already living it up and having a grand old time in sin city. Though they were here to take care of business of getting the new hotel and casino up and running never stopped them from having a good time and checking out the sights. It also didn't hurt that they proved to be a formidable team when it comes to getting the job done.

Tonight, however, they were once again putting business on the back burner and decided to let loose and have some fun.

"So, where are we gonna go for dinner? I'm famished," Trini said, feeling her stomach grumbling. They were on their way out of the hotel and stepped right into the sidewalk.

Brenda chuckled softly after hearing her friend's stomach grumbling. "Why don't we go to Tao? I heard the food there is fantastic."

"I'm down with that. I happen to be a huge sushi fan," Jason agreed, squeezing Trini's hand softly.

Nate looked at Jason with a puzzled look on his face. "You like sushi?"

"Are you kidding me? The man loves it. One time, back in high school, he ate two trays full of them at my cousin Sylvia's birthday party. No one else touched them, so my mother ended up bringing two more trays out and sure enough, Jason wrecked them," Trini laughed, causing Jason to playfully glare at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, missy. As I recall, when we went hiking, a certain someone peed in her pants because she was scared to climb up the mountains," Jason shot back, snickering at her.

Trini's jaw dropped. "You nincompoop! For the record, I did not peed my pants and I got over my fear of heights!"

"And you were so adorable," he said, batting his eyelashes at her playfully, which caused her to swat his arm in a playful, mocking manner.

"Why do I even put up with you, Scott?" she asked, saying his last name and chuckling softly.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, then he pulled back and looked right into her eyes. "Because you love me, Kwan."

"I'm starting to question why I love you," Trini quipped as she, Jason, Brenda and Nate headed towards the restaurant.

"You two are clearly made for each other," Brenda chimed in, laughing softly.

Trini looked at her friend and colleague with a wink. "It took us a long time to figure it out, but I can't imagine being with anyone else. I seriously love him."

"Mates, I can see you two be together for a long time. Now, let's go eat and celebrate!" Nate beamed as he dragged Brenda down the street, causing her to laugh hysterically.

Jason and Trini looked at each other for a second, shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to follow their friends down the street with the intention of living it up tonight.

And having the time of their lives.

X

_Penthouse Suite_

_Caesar's Palace_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_March 23rd, 2004_

Weak sunlight beamed on Trini's face as she slowly started to wake up from her slumber. Squinting her eyes and wiping her face with her hands, the original yellow ranger groaned as she raised her head up and started to come to when she looked over at the sleeping face of Jason, who looked so peaceful and dead to the world. Smiling softly, she laid her head on his broad chest and sighed; wondering what the hell did they do last night that caused them to lay so haphazardly on the bed, with the covers (and their clothes) tossed on the floor.

Trini vaguely remembered having dinner with Brenda and Nate last night, having a few drinks and just having a good time. Then, after dinner, they decided to check out the casino, in which she recalled seeing Jason win some money at the blackjack table and having several more drinks to celebrate. Everything was a blur after that.

However, as she was about to fall back to sleep, she placed her hand on his stomach and noticed a piece of jewelry resting on her finger. A golden wedding band, to be exact. Her eyes were bugged out in shock as she quickly climbed out of the bed and continued staring at the ring for a few moments. How the hell did it end up on her finger in the first place?!

What the hell did Jason and I do last night?! She thought, a worried glance etched on her face. Pacing back and forth and running her fingers through her long dark hair frantically, she didn't know what to make of this.

Realizing that she needed to get to the bottom of this right away, she climbed back into the bed and began shaking Jason violently, trying to wake up him. At first, he didn't budge, however, she wouldn't let up and after several minutes of shaking him, he groaned and finally woke up. He opened his eyes and found her looming over him with a uneasy look on her face.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's up?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Jason, take a look at your ring finger. Find anything unusual there?" she asked, getting right to the point.

He raised his hand up and sure enough, there was a golden band on his left ring finger. He too jumped off the bed and looked at her, shock registering on his face.

"Trini, I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling we may have gotten married," he said, apprehension etching on his face.

"M-married? But, how? I don't remember going to the chapel," she replied, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

He looked down and found a photo frame near his feet. He reached down and picked it up, then he studied it for a second before showing it to Trini, who was starting to fear the worst.

"You may not remember going to the chapel, but this photo of us exchanging vows; with Brenda and Nate there as our witnesses and an Elvis impersonator, who's really an ordained minister, proved it. Tiger, we're married," Jason said, letting out a bated breath.

With that, Trini passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	16. Long Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning that they eloped in Vegas, Jason and Trini has some important decisions to make concerning the state of their newfound marriage. And, the news of their elopement travels back to their friends.

_Penthouse Suite_

_Caesar's Palace_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_March 23rd, 2004_

By the time Trini finally woke up, she was laying on the sofa in the living room. She didn't know how she got there, but she had a feeling Jason brought her there after she passed out in the bedroom, however, her head was throbbing in pain after drinking a little too much the night before.

Not to mention, she's now a married woman!

The original yellow ranger still couldn't understand how she and Jason ended up in that confusing predicament. I mean, don't get her wrong, she loved that man more than life itself and envisioned herself being married to him eventually, but she dreamed of having another lavish wedding; with some of her friends and family there and looking ravishing in her new wedding gown. And she knew Jason would never break her heart like Russell did, however, this was something she never thought she would do: elope in Sin City.

Now, as she looked down at the golden wedding band on her left ring finger, Trini realized that she had some big decisions to make concerning her and Jason's future. Does he want to stay in this marriage or does he have his doubts? Where are they gonna live, considering that he lives in Malibu and she lives in Angel Grove?

Placing her hand on her forehead, her mind was going crazy with everything that's going on.

"Tiger, are you okay?" Jason asked, leering over her with a concerned look on his face.

Sighing deeply, she opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I got a hangover, a killer headache and I'm married. I've seen better days."

"Aw, it can't be that bad, right?" he asked, looking kinda worried.

She sat up on the sofa and glared at him. "Now's not the time to make light of the situation, Jason. We have a lot to discuss here."

"I agree. We have some big decisions to make and I guess the first thing I have to ask is, do you want this marriage annulled?" he asked, silently hoping that she says no because he can't imagine not having her in his life, in any capacity.

Running her fingers through her long dark hair, she sighed deeply once again. "I don't know. A large part of me doesn't want it happen, but do you want this marriage annulled? We've only been together for 18 months."

"Honestly, no. I love you so much, Tri, and I don't want to lose you. I thought, considering what you've been through before, that you didn't want another lavish wedding and be worried about being jilted again, so maybe going to the chapel; even though we were drunk off our asses, was the best thing that happened to us," Jason explained, taking her hand into his and squeezing it gently.

Trini snorted lightly. "What I don't understand is how we ended up there in the first place."

"Well, maybe I shed some light on that. You see, after having dinner at Tao, we hit the casinos and I won some money at the blackjack table. So we celebrated by consuming numerous glasses of margarita and by the time we finally left, we were wasted. So, in my drunken state, I suggested that we go to the chapel and get married. You eagerly agreed and so, with Brenda and Nate as our witnesses, we became Mr and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott at 3:00am. It only took us a few minutes to exchange vows," he explained, squeezing her hand again.

She laid her head on his shoulder and groaned. "Oh, man. No wonder I woke up with a killer headache and a hangover. Remind me never to get that stupid drunk ever again."

"Duly note and vice versa. Now, with that being said, I don't know what's the future is gonna hold, but I know that I love you and I'm willing to stick it out, no matter what it takes," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

She raised her head up and looked at him with a tainted smile on her face. "There's another problem we have here, Jase. I live in Angel Grove and you live in Malibu. How are we gonna live under the same roof?"

"Simple: you work in San Diego and, last time I checked, San Diego is a little bit closer to Malibu. You have an hour and a half commute from Angel Grove to San Diego, even in rush hour traffic. Plus, we've been at each other's houses more times than our own and, in case you haven't noticed, I love falling to sleep and waking up with you," he replied, winking at her.

Trini chuckled softly at the last line Jason said. "Well, that's a really sweet perk; not to mention, the sex has been incredible between us. But, I still have my doubts about this marriage. Don't get me wrong, I love you, too, but, I'm scared. What if things go wrong between us?"

He reached over and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't think about the negatives. Just focus on the positives, baby. Yes, we have our moments and differences, but Trinity Jade Scott, have I ever, in all my years of knowing you, gave you any reason to doubt me? Doubt us?"

Her face beamed when she looked into his chocolate brown orbs. "No, Jason. You never let me down, not even when we were power rangers."

"So, please, don't run away from this; from us. In case you've forgotten, I'm not Russell. You have nothing to worry about because I love you so much and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you see that I'm in this for the long haul. And, hopefully, one day, we'll be able to hear our children run up and down the hallways of our home and, hopefully, become the next generation of power rangers. Hell, Tommy and Kim already has Hannah geared up to be the next pink ranger and she's only two," he laughed softly, which made her laugh.

"You're right about that. After all, she took you guys down at the party," she giggled softly.

"So, you have nothing to worry about. As long as we stick together and make this marriage work somehow, we can accomplish anything. Even if the way we got married was...unconventional, I don't regret it for one second. I love you and I'm over the moon at the fact that my Saber Toothed Tiger is my wife," he said, grinning foolishly.

_Jason's right, girl. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, why would you want to go through the trouble of another lavish wedding, knowing full and well how the last one turned out? Jason's the best thing that ever happened to you, so don't let him get away. You only have one life to live, so just go for it and give this marriage a shot,_ an inner voice in her head said. Sighing deeply, she looked right into his eyes and saw love, honesty and respect shining through them as she pondered about her new married life. So many emotions was going through her head as she kept staring into her husband's chocolate brown orbs.

No words needed to be said when Trini drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss. With their tongues dueling for dominance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and poured all of her love, devotion and assurance into the kiss. She moaned when she felt Jason's hands move from her face to her lower body; encircling her waist and drawing her closer to his hard body; even making it a point of laying halfway on top of her while they were on the sofa. She closed her eyes and felt sparks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids as she felt the weight of his hard body pressing down on hers.

And, once again, as usual, he was making her horny as well. A huge stirring between her thighs proved it.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Jason looked down at her with that irresistible smile on his face as he reached over and traced the outline of her cheek with his finger. Trini, smiling through her tears, couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was now married to her best friend, the man she loved more than anything in the world and the future father of her children.

She was truly one lucky girl.

"And I'm over the moon at the fact that my Tyrannosaurus Rex is my husband. Jason, I love you so much and...I'm in this for the long haul, too. I don't wanna lose you, either," she confessed, tears streaming down her face.

He leaned down and kissed her tears away gently. "Well, it looks like you're stuck with me, Mrs. Scott. I promise you, everything will be okay."

"But, there's one more thing we're gonna have to conquer: telling our friends. Let's just say, word of mouth is everything," she chuckled softly.

He sighed deeply as he got up from the sofa. He extended his hand out to her, for which she laced her fingers with his and pulled her off the sofa. "Yeah, you're right about that. However, I'm not looking forward to Hurricane Kimberly jumping down our throats. You and I know she has a temper on her that can't be tamed."

Trini shuddered at the thought. "Believe me, I'm not looking forward to that as well. However, as long as she's been our best friend, I'm sure it'll pass over time."

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently as they headed towards the bedroom to begin their day. They were only staying in Vegas for one more day to handle business before going back home.

"Knowing our pinkie, she's not gonna let this slide for a long time," he huffed, shaking his head.

And the original red ranger would be right.

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_March 25th, 2004_

"YOU TWO HAD THE GODDAMN NERVE TO ELOPE IN LAS VEGAS AND DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO INVITE YOUR FRIENDS TO THE WEDDING?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kimberly screamed, causing everyone in the living room to cower back in fear.

Jason was right about his little 'sis' being pissed off, but he had never seen her so angry before in all of his years of knowing her. Standing right in front of the newlyweds with her hands on her hips and wearing an angry scowl on her face, the original pink ranger's head was getting ready to explode at any second if she didn't calm down. However, Hurricane Kimberly was in full effect and she was just getting started.

Even Tommy couldn't calm his pregnant wife down. He tried, unsuccessfully to place his hands on her shoulders to stop her from shaking in anger, but she looked over her shoulder and glared at her husband; silently letting him know not to interfere or else he'll feel her wrath later on. Not wanting to draw the ire of his adoring wife, he quickly backed off and sat down on the recliner, causing Rocky to snicker and point his finger at his buddy. Aisha just shook her head; wondering why the hell did she even put up with him in the first place.

"If it makes you feel any better, pinkie, we were drunk off our asses. Even I didn't know we were married until I noticed the gold bands on our fingers and Jason showing me the photo of us, with Brenda and Nate and the Elvis impersonator there. Needless to say, I passed out," Trini explained, lowering her head in shame. Jason reached over and took her hand into his for reassurance.

"That's beside the point, Trinity! You didn't invite your friends! Had it ever occurred to either one of you that we wanted to be there?! I, for one, would've loved to be the maid of honor again!" Kim roared, still wearing that angry scowl on her face.

"Look, little sis, calm down and think about this for a second. Trini didn't want to go through all the hoopla with another lavish wedding; considering what happened the last time. What we did was...unconventional, I'll admit, we don't regret it for a second. We had a long talk about this and decided to take a chance. You all know I love her more than life itself and I would never hurt her; besides, she'll kick my ass if I do," Jason explained, causing everyone in the room to laugh at what he just said.

Kimberly's face softened at her big brother's declaration. "I know all of that, Jase. I'm just hurt that we weren't there to see it. You know I've been rooting for you two to pull the crap out of your asses and get together for the longest time, but I never thought you would do something like...this."

Trini released her husband's hand, got up from the sofa and walked over to where Kim was standing, then she reached over and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman; smiling through her tears.

"Kim, I'm still trying to comprehend being married, but, if anything, I couldn't be happier than I am now. Jason's been nothing but a godsend ever since I moved back home and if we were to do this all over again, you guys would all be there every step of the way. We're more than power rangers; we're family," Trini whispered in her ear.

"She's right. We're family and we're so happy for you guys," Aisha chimed in. Trini reached over and pulled her replacement into the hug, catching the bear off guard for a second. It wasn't long before the rest joined in for the big rangers' bear hug.

"Man, it's too bad we can't throw a belated bachelor party for you, Jason," Rocky snickered, causing Aisha to drill her elbow into his side.

"Uh, no thanks, Ape boy. Besides, as I mentioned before, Trini will kick my ass," Jason bellowed as he looked over and saw her glaring at him.

"Man, already she has you whipped," Zack laughed, causing Angela to smack him upon the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah; laugh it up, everyone," Jason playfully mocked, wrapping his arms around Trini's waist and squeezing her close to him.

"So, anyway, what happens now?" Tanya asked as she took her proper place on Adam's lap.

"Well, we decided to give this marriage a chance. I'm gonna be living here in Malibu. We decided to put our plans on going on a honeymoon on hold for a while so because we have to get everything settled first; furthermore, we're gonna have to face the wrath of our parents because I'm sure they're just as pissed as you are that they couldn't be there. I also have to call the movers again because I have a lot to stuff I need to put into storage," Trini explained, letting out a bated breath.

"And, before you even ask, we're gonna have a huge reception in about 3 months, so you guys won't miss out on anything," Jason jumped in, kissing her temple again.

"Oh, good. Because I'd hate to have to kick your ass if you don't include your friends," Kim said, narrowing her eyes at the couple.

"Don't worry, pinkie, you won't be left out. In fact, since you happen to know a thing or two about planning the whole thing, I would love it if you could help me out," Trini suggested with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will!" Kim beamed, clapping her hands together and getting giddy.

"Whoa, there, beautiful. TJ's gonna be arriving a lot sooner at the rate you're going if you don't calm down," Tommy chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing the back of her head affectionately.

"I'm sorry, handsome, but I'm so excited," Kim said, looking at her husband with love dancing in her eyes.

"Believe me, little sis, we're all excited. A new chapter has been written and I, for one, am looking forward to what the future holds...with my wife by my side," Jason said before he leaned over and captured Trini's lips with his in a sizzling kiss.

"Damn, Jason. Let the girl breathe for once," Rocky joked, laughing loudly.

Aisha drilled her elbow into her husband's side again, causing the rest of the gang to laugh hysterically.

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_March 31st, 2004_

"Harder, Jason!" Trini screamed breathlessly as he proceeded to pound into her body like a pro. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat and the temperature in the bedroom reached way past its boiling point; with no signs of them slowing down anytime soon.

Jason's primal grunts matched Trini's never-ending cries of pleasure as he raised both of her legs up and sunk even deeper within her depths. He was just sexing her like crazy, but you don't hear her complaining. It seemed ever since their crazy Vegas nuptials, their libidos went into overdrive. A part of him was worried that he was hurting her with his harsh movements, however, seeing her face flushed, her eyes closed tightly and her head thrown back in the throes of passion, he realized that he had nothing to worry about. He always made sure when it comes to their vigorous lovemaking, her needs came first.

Trying to prolong the inevitable, he stopped his moments and turned her over on her stomach. He reentered her from behind and continued pounding into her; the tip of his member bumping her G-spot and causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. Her long dark hair was whipping around her face and she clutched the headboard with her hands so tightly, her knuckles turned white; however, she wasn't paying attention because spasms after spasms started erupting into her body.

"Deeper, baby! Go deeper!" she panted loudly as they both started teetering at the edge of oblivion. Jason kept grunting loudly in her ear as he kept pounding inside of her with vigor; gripping her hips tightly as he bit down on her earlobe, sending her over the edge. She reached behind her and gripped his scalp tightly as she started becoming unglued. He kept hitting her G-spot like a pro as he reached in front of her and fondled her engorged clit as he continued thrusting in and out of her soaking folds and grunting loudly in her ear.

Trini's cries became guttural as an earth-shattering orgasm washed over her hypersensitive body. She closed her eyes tightly and saw stars exploding in the back of her eyelids as she began coming down from her incredible high. Jason kept pushing through her tight walls several more times before he finally spilled himself deep inside of her. They collapsed on the bed in an entangled heap; holding each other tightly as they allowed themselves to cool down. She laid her head on his broad chest and breathed heavily, a contented smile forming on her face.

"Well, I'm definitely enjoying married sex," he said breathlessly, breaking the silence between them.

She snuggled closer to his side and giggled softly. "Yeah, you can definitely say that again. It seems our sex life has gotten hotter since we eloped."

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead gently. "Well, I'm one lucky son of a bitch. I married a sexy little tiger."

"Sexy little tiger, huh? I like that, Rex," she said, her voice dripping with seduction. Even though she was sore, she managed to crawl her way up on top of him, catching him completely off guard for a second.

"Ready for round 2 already, Tiger?" he quipped, wagging his eyebrows at her seductively.

Bracing her hands on his broad chest and rubbing her sensitive folds against his semi-hard member, she leaned down and captured his earlobe with her teeth; biting and nibbling down on it and causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"When it comes to you, baby, I'm always ready," she purred seductively.

And, with that, round 2 was underway.

X

_Chang Residence_

_Brooklyn, New York_

_April 1st, 2004 (April Fool's Day)_

Coming in from another pointless blind date, Russell was at the end of his rope.

Sighing deeply, he threw his coat and briefcase down on the recliner and plopped down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table and began to unwind after another pointless dinner date with a woman his friends set him up with. He thought that his fortunes would change after he left Boston, but, as he found out, the dating scene wasn't like it used to be. With so much availability on the internet and going to the bar to pick up dates being played out, he was showing his age. Coming out of a long term relationship can do that to a person.

His phone ringing jolted him out of his trance. Sighing deeply, Russell reached over and grabbed his cordless phone off the hook, then he pushed the 'talk' button and held it against his ear.

"Hello?" he answered in a bated tone.

_"I'd take it your date was a total bust, huh?"_ his friend and fellow colleague Hunter Morris asked, getting right to the point.

"I know you mean well, but no more blind dates. She was a drag. All she talked about her daddy's money and how she never has to work because she's a spoiled princess. Man, she bored me to tears," Russell said, rolling his eyes.

_"Oh, come on, man. I'm sure it wasn't that bad,"_ Hunter replied, laughing.

"Like I said, no more blind dates. If I want to find someone, I'm gonna do it on my own terms," Russell declared.

_"Well, that's not the only reason why I'm calling. I have something important to tell you and you're not gonna like it,"_ Hunter said, the tone of his voice changing into something serious.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's better than what I'm going through," Russell said, leaning back against the soft cushions.

_"It's about your ex-fiancee, Trini Kwan. Well, word on the street is she's married,"_ Hunter revealed.

"What? Trini's married? Who told you this?" Russell asked, not believing his ears.

_"There's a lawyer in San Diego name Brenda Smith, who's here in New York for a high profile racketeering case. Apparently, she and Trini have gotten close since they started working together. Well, she and another lawyer friend were having drinks at the bar and I happen to be there as well. Apparently, Brenda revealed that she, her husband, Trini and some real estate guy she's seeing name Jason went to Vegas for business, but they had time to play. Well, after a few drinks and hitting the jackpot at the blackjack table, Trini and Jason eloped. Their wedding picture was posted in the newspaper,"_ Hunter explained.

Russell sighed deeply. He knew that the ship had sailed concerning him and Trini's relationship, but to hear that she and Jason eloped in Vegas, well, to be perfectly honest, his heart hurt a little bit. But, there was nothing he can do about it because Jason was making her happy. And that's all the handsome Chinese lawyer wanted for his ex.

"Well...thanks for telling me, Hunter. I'll see you later," Russell said, running his fingers through his dark hair.

_"Hey, man, are you gonna be okay?"_ Hunter asked, his tone dripping with concern.

"Yeah, I will. I'm happy for them. Talk to you later," Russell said before hanging up the phone and sitting it down on the hook.

He needed a strong drink. Badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	17. Jeremy and Sylvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's cousin Sylvia and Jason's cousin Jeremy visit and meet each other for the first time. Trini ends up getting a case that could make or break her career forever...but there's a huge catch: Russell makes his return!

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_April 5th, 2004_

It was a quiet, beautiful, sunny afternoon in the Scott household and Jason and Trini cherished the times that they didn't have to work or run any errands. So, they lounged around in the living room; laying on the sofa, munching on junk food and watching a marathon of some of their favorite old school Kung Fu movies. Her head was laying comfortably on his lap while he was stroking her hair and being fully invested into the movie; even though reading subtitles can give him such a headache (no pun intended).

It was very nice for them to unwind, relax and not have to leave the house; especially on the weekends. Since their elopement, things have continued to change and progress between them and they were truly happy. Their days were filled with laughter, tears, fights and everything in between. Their nights were filled with intense, passionate lovemaking and holding each other and talking all through the night. No other man has made her so happy like her husband and now, after some reflection, she has no plans of letting him go anytime soon.

Moving into Jason's condo didn't take much effort this time around because most of her things were still in storage. Furthermore, before the move, Trini received an unexpected phone call from her beloved parents; informing her that they were homesick and had decided to move back to Angel Grove and, more importantly, move back into their home; which suited her just fine because like Jason said, had she continued to live in her childhood home, it would've taken her an hour and a half to commute from Angel Grove to San Diego for work. So, moving to Malibu (and co-habituating with her husband) not only cut her commute time by a considerable amount, but she pretty much spent almost all of her time at his home, anyway, so it was natural for her to just move in.

Needless to say, it was the best decision she ever made.

And, the sex has been off the fucking charts! It was truly a miracle she can even walk at times because since their elopement, their libidos has been raging out of control. Because of how much sex they've been having with one another, it was a shock that she wasn't pregnant already. However, seeing that she was still on birth control, they both agreed to put their plans on starting a family on hold for a while. Besides, they were still getting used to being married.

"Babe, this is nice," she said, breaking the silence between them and looking up at him with a soft smile on her face.

He looked down at her with a smile of his own. "Is it, isn't it? You and me, just chilling out and watching old school Kung Fu movies. Kinda reminds me of what we did back in high school."

"Yeah, but we were also kicking ass and saving the world, so we were living out our wildest dreams," she chuckled softly.

"But, seriously, this is very nice. Just you and me; relaxing and just enjoying each other. I love you, Tiger," he told her as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"Mmm, I love you, too, Rex," she replied when they pulled apart, but she pulled him back down for another passionate kiss. Just when things were starting to heat up between them, a knock on their front door halted their moment. Both of them reluctantly pulled apart and groaned in annoyance.

"I'm gonna kill whoever's at the door," Trini muttered underneath her breath as she got up and headed towards the door.

"You and me, both, baby," Jason agreed, running his fingers through his hair and pausing the movie.

When Trini finally opened the door, her face went from annoying to shock and surprise. The woman standing right in front of her folded her arms across her chest and had a huge smirk on her face.

"Cousin Trini, you can't kill me. After all, I'm family," she quipped, winking at her.

"Sylvia!" Trini squealed before she threw her arms around her younger cousin; enveloping her in a big, bear hug. To her credit, Sylvia returned the hug with vigor and the two women stood in front the doorway, embracing with intensity and so elated to be together again.

"I can't believe you're really here. How have you been doing?" Trini asked when they finally pulled apart.

"I'm doing good. And, from what I'm seeing, you're doing good, too, right?" Sylvia asked as they finally stepped inside and Trini closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, I can't complain. How did you know I was here?" Trini asked as they stepped further inside the house.

"I went to your house in Angel Grove; with every intention of surprising you, but Tanya and Adam informed me that you're living here now and that you're married. What happened with Russell?" Sylvia asked, looking at her cousin curiously.

"It's a long story, hon. Needless to say, I'm married, but not to him. You remember Jason, right?" Trini asked as they went into the living room and Trini pointed her finger at her husband, who stood up from the sofa and had a genuine smile on his face.

"Yes, I remember him. You introduced me to your friends at the carnival 11 years ago," Sylvia remembered, smiling at him.

"Well, as I mentioned before, I'm not married to Russell. I went through a lot while I was living in Boston and I was jilted at my wedding. I didn't want to go through that again, so, I went to Vegas with my boss from the law firm, her husband and Jason. In my drunken state, I eloped," Trini explained as she wrapped her arm around Sylvia's shoulders.

"You eloped?! I never thought you would do something like that," Sylvia said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Me, either. However, I don't regret it because I married the man of my dreams. And, you're looking at him," Trini revealed, winking at Jason.

Sylvia's jaw dropped. "You and Jason? Married? Wow. Excuse me for saying this, but I thought that there was something between you and Billy."

"Me and Billy? I love him, but he's more like my brother than a boyfriend. I mean, yes, I was the only one who can translate whatever the hell he was talking about quite a bit, but, to be honest, I've harbored a secret crush on Jason ever since we were kids," Trini said, laughing softly.

"And, I've always loved her, Sylvia. We just didn't know it because our friendship was very important, so we just kept our feelings bottled up inside. However, things between us has been changing and progressing when she moved back here. I rest assure you, I love her so much and I won't hurt her. After all, she can kick my ass," Jason jumped in, chuckling softly.

"And he'd be right. So, I'm now Mrs. Jason Lee Scott and I couldn't be happier. We're gonna have a big celebration in about three months and we'd love it if you be apart of it," Trini declared, kissing Sylvia's cheek lightly.

The 21-year-old college student had the biggest smile on her face. "Of course I would. Being apart of my cousin's wedding would be a welcoming distraction for me; especially since I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Uh-oh, what happened this time?" Trini asked, the tone of her voice turning serious.

Sylvia sighed deeply as the three sat down on the sofa. "I walked in on him having sex with another girl. I couldn't believe he cheated on me and, to make matters worse, now she's pregnant. There's a good chance he's the father."

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry to hear that. What did you do?" Jason asked as he reached over and rubbed Sylvia's back.

"What else could I do? I dumped his sorry ass. I don't condone cheating by any means and I don't believe in second chances. Remember that if you ever break my cousin's heart," Sylvia warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jason gulped nervously and nodded his head slowly. "Duly noted. Trini will definitely kick my ass if I go there."

"And how!" Trini jumped in, glaring at her husband.

"So, now, I'm back on the market. I don't know if I'll ever get over getting my heart broken," Sylvia said, burying her face in her hands.

Trini's face softened. She hated seeing her cousin so hurt. "Honey, you will get over it. It'll take time, but you will. I mean, look at me. After I got jilted at my wedding, I cried myself to sleep at night; wondering if I'll ever find the strength to find love again. Turns out, after I moved back to Angel Grove, I did. I have a man who not only loves me unconditionally, but I'm able to find the strength to carry on. And you can, too. Someone else will come along and he'll be the one to heal your broken heart."

Sylvia raised her head up and looked at her cousin with a grim smile on her face. "You really think so?"

"We know so. You're a beautiful young lady and any man would be lucky to be with you. Your ex is a fool for hurting you, but don't let him get you down," Jason assured her, still rubbing her back.

"Thanks, you guys. I'll be all right," Sylvia said, her smile never leaving her face.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. This time, however, Jason got up from the sofa and headed towards the front door; leaving the two women to continue conversing with one another. He opened the door and was met with a tall, handsome, blond man towering over him.

"I don't fucking believe this!" Jason bellowed, laughing loudly.

The man looked at him with a grin on his face. "Come on, Jason. You don't recognize me? I'm your favorite cousin."

"Of course I recognize you, Jeremy. Man, it's so good to see you again!" Jason replied as he reached over and pulled his cousin in his arms; enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe..." the 25-year-old comic book illustrator stammered, which caused Jason to release him quickly.

"Sorry about that, man. But, seriously, you look good. I can't believe you're taller than me," Jason quipped as they both stepped inside. Trini and Sylvia stopped their conversation long enough to see what was the commotion about concerning Jason.

"Hey, everything okay?" Trini asked as she and Sylvia stood up from the sofa.

Jason smiled as he and Jeremy entered the living room. "Everything's fine, ladies. Trini, you remember my cousin Jeremy, right?"

"Of course I remember him. He's gotten taller since the last time we've seen him," Trini beamed, looking at the taller man up and down.

"Oh, come on. You're making me blush," Jeremy replied, his face turning ten shades of red.

"Before I forget, Jeremy, this is my cousin Sylvia. Honey, this is Jason's cousin Jeremy," Trini introduced, pushing Sylvia right in front of her.

"It's-it's very nice to meet you," Sylvia stammered, sticking her shaking hand out for him to shake. Jeremy eagerly took it and to her shock, pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly, making her heart flutter and her eyes sparkle with delight. Looks like she's getting over her cheating ex-boyfriend back in college very quickly.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, pretty lady. You're just as beautiful as your cousin," Jeremy complimented, which caused her to blush something terrible.

"T-thank you," she stammered, looking at him sheepishly.

"Hey, you don't have to be shy around me. I don't bite; unless you ask me to," he joked, which made her laugh heartedly.

While Jeremy and Sylvia continued to converse (and flirt) with one another, Trini promptly took her place next to Jason, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead gently. They both watched in amusement as their cousins continued to get to know each other very well.

"My sexy little tiger's a matchmaker. I'm so proud," Jason playfully teased, wiping his eyes with his fingers and causing Trini to giggle softly.

"What can I say, Rex? Looks like it's a match made in heaven," Trini whispered, laying her head on his shoulder and smiling brightly.

X

_Johnson, Parker & Smith_

_San Diego, California_

_April 7th, 2004_

It was beginning to be another one of those long, stressful days at the office for Trini and, quite frankly, she was getting sick and tired of it.

The Vietnamese beauty was currently sitting in her office, looking over yet another case file, but this time, this case could definitely make or break her career forever. A woman, who was already convicted of murdering her former married lover's wife and was currently sitting on death row, has repeatedly maintained her innocence and even provided an airtight alibi. She was actually visiting some friends up in Canada and had no prior knowledge of the planned attack. Furthermore, and in a shocking twist, she and the wife never even knew each other; much less had any contact whatsoever.

Something wasn't right. If she had an airtight alibi and never had any contact with the victim, then how the hell did she still ended up getting convicted? Is there some kind of coverup or conspiracy concerning the husband? Or was there something more sinister at play?

It didn't matter to Trini because she was given the opportunity to defend her client and more importantly, search for the truth and clear her client's name.

As she continued looking over her files, Carissa and Brenda both walked into her office with somber looks on their faces. Trini stopped what she was doing and looked at her two bosses.

"What's going on, ladies? Why the long faces?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Carissa sighed and took a seat in front of Trini. "We have something important to tell you. I'm afraid our case is more difficult than we thought."

"What? Why?" Trini asked, looking puzzled.

Brenda cleared her throat. "Well, for one, FBI agents caught the real culprit who killed Nicole Wright. He sang like a canary as soon as they got him into custody, but that's where things get complicated. Based on his statement, prosecutors are now saying that Felicia hired him to kill Nicole in order for her to be with Paul."

"What?! That's insane! Felicia never even had any sort of contact with the 'hit' man or Nicole," Trini said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It gets even worse. Prosecutors claimed that they even have proof; in the form of phone records and surveillance footage of Felicia and Joey allegedly meeting up and exchanging money. Joey even claimed he was paid a whopping $50,000 to get the job done. Now, we just got word that prosecutors are pleading with the judge to have Felicia's execution date pushed up, so we're running out of time," Carissa said, looking exasperated.

Trini leaned back against the chair and huffed angrily. "This is so confusing and complicated. I'm more and more convinced that Felicia is being framed."

"We're in the same boat with you, Trini. Which is why we're gonna need all the help we could get. When I was in New York, I managed to talk to a friend, who's also a lawyer and she pointed me to a criminal defense attorney who's really good at what he does. He's on his way here as we speak," Brenda said, looking a little apprehensive.

"I know that look, Brenda. Who's the lawyer? Anyone I know?" Trini asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Brenda and Carissa looked at each other for a second before she returned her attention to Trini. "Yeah, you know him. It's your ex-fiancé, Russell Chang."

Trini had to hold in her breath for a moment. She never thought in a million years she would have to work with him again; much less be in the same room with him after everything's that happened 18 months ago. Though they did part amicably when he was here, the sting of being jilted at her wedding still lingered, but not as much as before because the original yellow ranger was happy with her life. Besides, she had a feeling he knew about her unexpected elopement and was feeling guilty because he thought they had another chance.

Well, that was then, this is now.

"Are you gonna be okay being in the same room with him, Trini? We know you two have history," Carissa said, looking concerned.

Trini let a tainted smile form on her face. "I'll be fine. Russell and I professionals. Besides, I have a man waiting for me at home, so I'm not worried."

"If you're sure. Because, this case could make or break all of our careers; not just yours," Brenda chimed in, looking like she means business.

"I'm sure. I can handle this. I'm more focused on clearing our client's name because she's being railroaded on all cylinders and we're her last hope," Trini assured her bosses.

Carissa smiled as she got up from the chair and headed towards the door, with Brenda trailing right behind her. "See? I knew you would be a team player. We'll be in the conference room if you need us. Russell will there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Trini replied as she watched them walk out of her office. She closed her eyes and allowed a deep breath to escape her lips as she mentally prepared herself to come face to face with the man she once loved. Man, it was gonna be tough, but also liberating because as she told Carissa and Brenda, she can handle this and she's a professional.

There were more important things to worry about than to allow their past to interfere with the task at hand.

Just when she was about to leave, Janice, the secretary, patched through the intercom.

_"Trini, you got a phone call on line one."_

"Janice, I have to meet someone in the conference room. Tell the person I can call them back later."

_"It's Vivian Huang. She says she has something important to tell you."_

Trini sighed as she sat back down at her desk. "Patch her right through."

The blinking light on the phone indicated that Vivian was on line one, so Trini promptly pushed the button and picked up the phone, then she held the object against her ear.

"Vivian. It's so nice to hear from you. How are you doing?" Trini asked, sounding cheerful.

 _"I'm doing fine. Congratulations are in order for you. I heard you got married in Vegas,"_ Vivian replied, laughing softly.

Trini's eyes were widened in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

 _"Apparently, word of mouth is everything. That and I read about it in the paper. You're pretty much a hot commodity,"_ Vivian revealed, still laughing softly.

"Thanks, I think," Trini replied, looking a little bit confused.

_"Anyway, I don't wanna hold you up, so I'm gonna get right to the point. I have two big news to share with you. For one, I'm getting married. Roland proposed to me and I said yes."_

"Oh, congratulations, Vivian. I'm so happy for you!" Trini said, happiness etched over her face.

 _"Thank you. I'm so happy myself. I never thought I would find someone after Russell, but Roland, who used to be my therapist, changed my mind. Our wedding will take place later on this year and we're already started planning,"_ Vivian explained, her face beaming brightly.

"Well, I'm so proud of you. See what happens when you start making better decisions for yourself?" Trini said, smiling brightly.

_"Well, that's another thing I want to tell you. This is very important. As you are aware, as part of my probationary status, I can't return to California for seven years. Well, after appearing in court and got a great progress report from the judge, the ban has been officially lifted."_

"What are you saying, Vivian?"

_"I'm saying that I can come back to California. Trini, is there any chance of us meeting again?"_

And, with that, Trini dropped the phone and looked completely perplexed.

Talk about being caught off guard with that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	18. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell tries to see if there's any lingering feelings left between him and Trini, just as Jason shows up in hopes of taking his wife out to lunch.

_Johnson, Parker & Smith_

_San Diego, California_

_April 7th, 2004_

As she was heading towards the conference room, Trini silently wished she was at home; laying in bed with Jason and not having to worry about the stressors of their busy lives.

However, as she has become aware over and over again, real life doesn't work that way. Most of the time.

Having to be within the same vicinity with her ex-fiancé, much less having to work with him made her feel all kinds of nervous. She didn't know what was gonna happen, but the original yellow ranger will put her foot down on where they stand and how they're gonna be conducting themselves. She won't hesitate to slap the taste out of his mouth if he gets out of line with her.

When she finally arrived at the conference room door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trini knew that it was now or never. As much as she wants to turn around and walk away, it wasn't gonna happen, so she's just gonna have to suck it up, put on a brave face and deal with the situation head on. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she turned it slowly before pushing the door open and, after a few seconds, finally walked inside.

"Trini, I'm so glad you finally decide to join us. We were just going over the evidence once again," Carissa said, smiling as she watched her star lawyer walk in and closed the door behind her.

A tiny smile formed on Trini's face as she took her seat at the table. "Thanks. I'm sorry for being a little late, but I just got off the phone with someone. It had nothing to do with the case, by the way."

"Oh, yeah? Anyone we know?" Brenda asked as she looked up from the mounds of paperwork staring right in front of her.

"Um, no. It's someone Russell and I know from the past. Her name is Vivian Huang," Trini revealed, which caused Russell to snap his head up and look at his ex-fiancee in shock.

"V-Vivian called you? Well, what did she want?" Russell stammered, the color draining from his face.

"Now's not a good time for us to engage in private conversation, Russell. We have a job to do," Trini said, trying to be as professional as possible.

"I agree, ladies and gentleman. You know, I've been looking over this case and I can't find one significant thing that proves our client is being railroaded by the system," Brenda muttered under her breath.

"Me, too. It's not looking good for us. I mean, let's take a look at the facts: Felicia and Nicole never had any contact with each other, Felicia had an airtight alibi, the man who shot and killed Nicole was finally caught, but he's claiming that Felicia paid him $50,000 to get the job done, though there's no sufficient evidence that suggest Joey and Felicia met up with one another," Carissa jumped in, sighing deeply.

"Plus, prosecutors alleged that they have phone records and surveillance footage of Felicia and Joey meeting up and exchanging money. But, there's a major problem with that theory: Felicia was up in Canada at the time of the murder, plus, she was seen in Vancouver the entire time, however, she still ends up getting convicted. Something's definitely not right," Trini said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Trini, you may have just solved one problem. You mentioned the surveillance footage. What if the woman claiming to be Felicia turned out to be an imposter or a decoy; making Felicia out to look like a criminal?" Russell asked, which caused the ladies in the conference room to look at him with a sudden realization on their faces.

"Why we didn't think of this before? Russell, you may be on to something here," Carissa said, jumping out of her seat.

"There's something else we may have overlooked. Did Felicia ever own a cell phone?" Russell asked, looking curious.

Brenda pondered that for a second. "Not that we know of. Come to think of it, Felicia never really owned anything that was hers. She was considered to be a 'kept' woman. Everything she had was paid for by Paul; including putting her up in a very nice apartment, paying her bills and supplying her with nice things."

"There's your smoking gun. I'd take a look at the husband/lover a little bit closer. Seems to me that he has something to hide and is doing a pretty good job of making himself out to look like a victim," Russell suggested with a grin.

"Good idea. Fortunately, I have a friend who works with TARU who can pull up the footage so we can get a good idea of what we're up against. Brenda, I'm gonna need you to come with me for backup. Trini, are you gonna be okay being alone with Russell for a while?" Carissa asked as she got up from the table and headed towards the door, with Brenda trailing right behind her.

Trini nodded her head slowly and let a small smile form on her face. "I think I can manage just fine, ladies."

"Don't worry, ladies. Trini and I will remain professional. Nothing bad is gonna happen," Russell assured them with a wink, causing Brenda and Carissa to look a little bit worried.

"Okay. We won't be too long. And, Russell, whatever you do, behave yourself," Brenda warned before she and Carissa finally walked out of the conference room, shutting the door behind them.

The silence in the room was very low and you could hear a pin drop from a distance as Trini buried her face into the mounds of paperwork mounting right in front of her; doing her best in ignoring the man sitting right across from her. Russell remained at his spot, observing his ex-fiancee with interest, but not saying a word. In the 18 months since their last encounter, she has gotten more beautiful and she definitely has that newlywed glow on her. He mentally kicked himself for ever letting her go because it's pretty obvious she was insanely happy and very much in love.

A part of him wished she was happy with him, not Jason.

Russell felt he had to do something. He wondered if there were any lingering feelings left between them. Sighing deeply, he got up from his chair and began making his way around the table, stopping right in front of her and peered down at her. Trini stopped what she was doing and looked up at her ex-fiancé; wondering why in the hell is he standing over her like that.

"Uh, what are you doing, Russell?" she asked, looking a little bit annoyed.

He smiled slightly at her. "Admiring your work, Trini. I must say, you have gotten more and more beautiful since the last time we've seen each other. It seems marriage has agreed with you."

Trini had to smile as she peered down at the golden wedding band on her finger. "I'm extremely happy. My husband's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You know, I wondered what would've happened if you and I were married," he confessed, which cause a frown to form on her face. She placed her hands on the wooded oak table and pushed herself away from him, then she stood up and their faces were just a mere inches away from each other.

"Look, Russell, things have definitely changed between us. As I told you before, you and I will never happen again. I love Jason and I'm not gonna hurt him; especially after everything he's done for me. Yes, I was drunk off my ass when I got married in Vegas, but I don't regret it for one second. I didn't want to go through another lavish wedding and end up getting jilted at the altar, so, please, don't go there with me," she warned, backing away from him in order to create some distance between them.

"Trini, I'm just saying if there were any lingering feelings left between us, that's all. I know you're not gonna hurt your husband, but, to be honest, I'm a little hurt that you're married. Believe it or not, a part of me still loves you," he admitted as he stepped closer to her, reaching over and tucking a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, which caused her stomach to churn in uncertainty. He ended up backing her against the wall, placing his finger underneath her chin and lifting her head up so he could look into her brown eyes.

"Russell, please, I'm gonna have to ask you to back away from me. This is not right and we both know it," she said, looking apprehensive. She felt the walls were closing in on her and she just needed to get out of there so she could breathe.

"All I want is one kiss, Trinity. Just one kiss to see if there's anything left between us. If you don't feeling anything, well, then, I'll back off and we'll continue working. However, if you do feel something, then it'll prove that a part of you still loves me. Just give me that chance," he pleaded, placing his hands on either side of her head against the wall so she couldn't escape.

However, being the resilient woman that she is, Trini managed to duck underneath him and managed to slither away from his; once again creating enough distance between them. Sighing deeply, she didn't know how she was gonna worm her way out of this difficult situation and Russell wasn't making it any easier.

"Look, we both know it's not gonna happen, so please drop it. I'm not, by any mean, gonna betray my husband by sharing a kiss with my ex-fiance because it'll lead to all sorts of problems between us. I'm not gonna do that to Jason because he has never done me wrong, so, please, for your sake and mine, please drop it. I need to get some air," she said as she began heading out of the conference room.

However, before she could even put her hand on the doorknob, he caught her off guard by grabbing her arm and yanking her back towards him. She tried snatching her arm away from him, but his grip proved to be too strong and held her firmly against him. Trini looked up at Russell and saw his eyes darkening and his body shaking with uncontrollable passion and rage.

Yeah, she really needs to get the hell out of there before one of them gets seriously hurt.

But, his plans of kissing his ex-fiancee and seeing if she still had some feelings for him would completely backfire on him in a form of an unexpected third party coming in.

"Russell, you're really hurting me. Please let me go," Trini pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Let me have one kiss and then I'll let you go," Russell replied just as he was about to lean in. However, in just the nick of time, the door opened and a dark haired man walked in, hoping to whisk his wife away for a lunch date...only to find her being accosted by her ex-fiancé, with every intention of kissing her.

Needless to say, he was one pissed off T-Rex.

"What in the blue fucking hell is going on here?!" Jason screamed, causing both Russell and Trini to jump apart in fear.

Trini rubbed her sore arm and immediately ran over to her husband; placing her hands on his chest to prevent him from going after Russell.

"Baby, please, it's not what you think. Let's go outside and I'll explain everything," Trini said, trying aimlessly to push him out of the conference room.

"What's there to explain?! I thought I would surprise my wife by bringing her some lunch, but instead, I come in here and I get this?! Why the hell is he here?!" Jason snapped, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at her.

Trini allowed hot tears to stream down her face. "Honestly, Russell is here helping us on a case. Carissa and Brenda stepped out, leaving me alone with him. Baby, you have to believe me, he was coming on to me; not the other way around. He wanted to kiss me to see if there were some feelings left between us, but I didn't let it happen. Jason, you know how much I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you; especially after everything we've been through together."

Jason looked right into her tear stained eyes and knew she was telling the truth. That still didn't soothe his anger, though. The fact that Russell was back and thought that he still had a chance with Trini irked him to no end; not to mention, he was still pissed that the handsome Chinese man jilted her at their wedding. The original red ranger isn't know for being the green-eyed monster, but he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He just needs to get the hell out of here before he'll end up in jail for murder.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you at home," Jason said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the conference room, not saying another word.

"Jason, baby, wait!" Trini called out to him, but he was long gone. She stood at the doorway for a moment before she turned her attention towards Russell, anger radiating on her face.

"You son of a bitch! I can't believe you tried to kiss me when I was absolutely clear about where we stand! Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone, huh?! Well, you know what? You can go straight to fucking hell!" she screamed as she walked up to him. He was stunned when she raised her hand up and slapped him hard across his once smug face.

"Trini, wait, I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, but she wasn't having it. Shaking her head in disbelief, she ran out of the conference room; intent on finding her husband. She can't bear the thought of losing him over something that wasn't her fault.

"Hey, Trini. We just saw Jason walk past us. He looked a little bit pissed off. What's going on?" Brenda asked as she and Carissa returned their meeting. They both noticed her tear stained face and immediately grew concerned.

"I have to go after him. Russell tried to kiss me inside the conference room and Jason just happened to walk in. I have to make this right or else I'm gonna lose my husband," Trini said frantically.

Carissa's eyes were widened in shock. "Are you serious? Okay, what exactly happened?"

Trini took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Let's just say he wanted to see if there were any feelings left between us. First, he backed me up against the wall and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, but I managed to get away from him. Just when I was about to get some fresh air, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him. He was about to kiss me when Jason walked in, looking pissed. I had to stop him from going after Russell and explained what happened. Now, I have to go find him because I can't lose him."

"Then go, Trini. Go find Jason and explain everything. We'll go back in the conference room and handle Russell. We'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. I hope everything works out fine between you guys," Brenda said as she reached over and hugged Trini tightly.

"Thank you, ladies. I really hope you're right," Trini said as she all but ran out of the building, leaving both ladies shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Kinda reminds you of what you've been through with Sean, right?" Carissa asked as they headed towards the conference room.

Brenda sighed deeply. "You have no idea."

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_April 7th, 2004_

When Trini pulled up in the driveway, she breathed a sigh of relief when she looked over her shoulder and saw Jason's car parked right next to hers. Not wanting to waste any time, she quickly killed the engine and climbed right out of her vehicle, then she ran up the steps, opened the front door and slammed it shut; looking around to see if he was anywhere in the house.

It didn't take her long to locate her husband. He was sitting in the living room; holding his head in his hands and apparently didn't hear her come in. He had a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the coffee table and was drinking up a storm, which worried her to no end. She felt responsible for putting him in that position and now it's up to her to make things right between them.

If he'll let her, that is.

"Jason?" she called out to him, her voice masking with worry and apprehension.

Slowly, he raised his head up and looked at his wife; who was standing in the living room, shaking with fear and had more tears streaming down her face.

"Trini? What are you doing home?" he asked, looking confused.

Slowly, she approached him. "I was looking everywhere for you. Brenda and Carissa told me to find you and that I could come back to work first thing tomorrow. I was getting worried, you know?"

"Yeah, me, too. I was worried that you changed your mind and was gonna run back to Russell. After all, you were with him for 18 months," he chuckled sarcastically.

Immediately, she kneeled down in front of him and took his hands into hers, kissing them softly. "That would never happen, baby. I love _you_ , Jason Lee Scott. Why would I sacrifice everything by going back to the man who broke my heart when I got the best thing that ever happened to me sitting right in front of me? I would never in a million years break your heart, you hear me? NEVER!"

His face softened at the sight of her looking sad. He leaned over and kissed her tear stained eyes gently, then he pulled back and stared at her with a soft smile on his handsome face. His smile could easily make her melt.

"It was a good thing you held me back because I would've been in jail for murdering Russell. I don't know what the hell he was thinking trying to kiss my wife. MY wife! You are my wife, Trinity Jade Scott and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anyone come in and take you away from me!" he declared, squeezing her hands softly.

"I feel the same way, Jase. I'm not gonna let some bitch come in and take my husband away from me. We're a team; hell, we're the original power rangers! We don't take shit from nobody!" she said, her voice rising in anger.

Jason pulled her up on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, causing her head to swim. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with reckless abandon; their tongues dueling for dominance. It wasn't long before their desires started raging out of control.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Trini laid her head on his shoulder and started breathing heavily, wanting more of his heated kisses. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions, Tri. I looked right into your eyes and knew that you were telling the truth. I just can't bear the thought of not having you in my life," he said, squeezing her tightly.

She raised her head up and looked at him. "I feel the same way, baby. I love you so much, Jason."

"And I love you, too, Tiger. Now, I think it's time I show my wife how much," he said, his voice dripping with seduction. He leaned over and started kissing her again with such an incredible tenderness that made her head spin. No other man can measure up to him and thank God she won't have to find that out for a good long time.

Trini gasped softly in his mouth when she felt his hands roaming her legs; pushing her black skirt up and allowing his hands to skim her thighs. It wasn't long before she ended up straddling him and she gasped again when Jason reached underneath her skirt and cupped her cute little ass with his hands, squeezing her cheeks softly. Furthermore, her panties were becoming soaked when she started rocking her hips in tandem with his; their crotches rubbing against one another sensually.

"Mmm," she moaned softly when he reached up and started unbuttoning her blouse. She removed her jacket off her shoulders and watched with wonder as he ripped her blouse open; the buttons popping off and scattering on the floor.

"Jason!" she giggled loudly.

"Eh, I'll buy you another one, Tiger," he promised as he finally removed the blouse away from her and tossed it on the floor, leaving her in her white lace bra. She grabbed his hands and placed them right over her breasts; encouraging him to squeeze them softly, for which he eagerly did. Another soft moan escaped her lips when he pulled the cups down, exposing her protruding nipples, then he leaned over and captured her right nipple in his awaiting mouth. She threw her head back and moaned a little bit louder when he paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple as he continued caressing her breasts.

Her panties were definitely soaked.

Jason ended up laying her down on the sofa and hovered right over her trembling body. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and began easing them down over her slender legs. Trini lifted her hips up long enough to assist him in removing the offending garment away from; anxious to keep the momentum going. Once he reached her ankles, she promptly kicked them off her feet, then he tossed them down on the floor, not caring where it landed. All that mattered was the beautiful Vietnamese woman laying on the sofa, giving him the best 'bedroom' eyes possible.

"Goddamn, you are a sight for sore eyes," he growled, his voice causing a puddle to form between her thighs. He leaned over and captured her lips with his once again as his fingers found their way inside of her soaking folds. Trini whimpered; feeling his fingers going in and out of her felt like heaven on earth. She knew she wanted so much more.

As if he was reading her mind, he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her, her juices coating his fingertips. Their kissing became even more frantic, frenzied and primal as he finally withdrew his fingers away from her. She was about to protest when he cupped her hips in his hands and drew her down towards his face; with every intention of feasting on her. He draped her legs over his broad shoulders and looked at her with a predatory, desirable look on his face.

"I'm gonna show you how no man will ever satisfy you like I can, Tiger," Jason declared with a wink, causing Trini's eyes to roll in the back of her head. Damn it, even his deep, husky voice can cause her to convulse into a million pieces.

She didn't have time to react because he started licking her slit; nuzzling his face between her inner thighs and feasting on her folds as if she was his favorite dessert. Again, her eyes rolled in the back of her head because what he was doing felt so right. She speared her fingers through his short brown hair and encouraged him to keep going, gripping his scalp tightly and feeling her knuckles turning white. However, all she cared about was her husband showing her how much he truly loves her and that no other man will ever mean anything to her.

"Oh, God. Baby, don't stop," she said breathlessly as he continued lapping at her center. He gripped her hips tightly and hummed against her heated flesh, which made her shiver with delight. Trini ended up wrapping her legs over his head and arched her back off the sofa; all the while, Jason continued lapping at her center. It wasn't long before she started teetering over the edge.

His hand wandered their way up to her breast, squeezing the tender flesh softly and squeezing her nipple. Trini grabbed his hand and drew it towards her mouth, wrapping her lips around his index finger and biting down on it, which caused a huge tent to form in his pants. Realizing that she was getting to blow apart any second, he continued lapping at her center; licking her slit even harder and making her tremble even further.

When he bit down on her engorged clit harshly, she finally became unglued. A pulsating climax ripped through her body like a current and she was shaking uncontrollably. As she started to come down from her incredible high, Jason somehow managed to coax another pulsating climax out of her hypersensitive body by biting down on her clit once again. She laid limp on the sofa afterwards.

When he finally raised his head up, a satisfied smirk formed on his handsome face. He knew he got the job done bringing his wife to the brink, however, he was nowhere near done with her yet.

Hell, if anything, he was just getting started.

After catching her breath, Trini finally sat up on the sofa and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then she drew him in for another deep, passionate kiss. With their tongues battling for dominance, she promptly removed his shirt away from him and tossed it right over her shoulders; not caring where it landed. Then, she tore her lips away from his and urged him to stand up, for which he did.

"Now, I'm gonna show my husband how much I love him," Trini said, winking at him. Jason growled at what she said.

She grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked them down towards his ankles, taking his briefs with him. Once she removed them away from his feet, her eyes traveled up to his fully aroused member, which was staring right at her. Licking her lips in anticipation, she wrapped her hand around the protruding shaft and began massaging it gently; swiping her thumb over the tip and feeling the pre-cum oozing coating her skin. Jason hissed lightly and felt his knees began buckling down as she continued massaging his hardening flesh.

Then, catching him completely off guard, she placed her hands on his hips and drew him closer to her face. His eyes were widened in shock when she leaned over and wrapped her lips around him; taking him fully in her mouth until he reached her throat. Not letting up, she began tasting the sweet, salty nectar of him, humming softly and running her tongue back and forth over the tip of his member. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, silently encouraging her to keep going.

To feel her mouth wrapped around him felt like silk. Jason couldn't get enough, so he groaned in appreciation. Trini looked up at him with a sly wink, but she didn't let up. In fact, she wanted more of him. With her hands splayed over his broad chest and rippling abs, she started picking up the pace in no time.

He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. The way she was devouring him with her lips and tongue was unlike anything he ever felt before. He gripped her scalp a little more tightly and felt his legs were about to give out as he edged closer and closer to his own nirvana. He's gonna remember this for the rest of his life.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He spilled himself right into her mouth and was even more stunned when she swallowed every last drop of him. Trini finally released him with a 'pop' and leaned back against the cushions, wiping her mouth with her hands. After a few moments, he leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her with such an incredible tenderness that made her mind swirl once again. She'll never get enough of kissing him.

"Girl, who knew you had it in you?" he chuckled when they pulled apart.

She laughed softly. "I don't know, but you taste so good."

"Well, let's not waste time talking," he replied as he reached down and removed her skirt away from her body. Then he laid her down flat on her back and maneuvered his way on top of her, parting her legs with his hands and getting settled right between them. Feeling his erection pressing between the juncture of her thighs made her even more wet with anticipation. She attempted to remove her high heeled shoes off her feet, but, to her surprise, he stopped her right in her tracks.

"You leave them on, you sexy little vixen. They look so sexy on you," Jason said, narrowing his eyes at her seductively.

Trini felt her heart beat madly against her chest. "Oh, is that right, Rex?"

"Yeah, that's right. And, now, I can't wait another minute to be inside of you," he voiced as he reached down between them, took a hold of his member and aligned himself at her entrance. Because of how wet and aroused she is, he easily slid inside of her opening; burying himself to the hilt and causing both of them to moan simultaneously.

Bracing himself on his elbows, he began moving; thrusting in and out of her with ease and hitting her hot spots like a pro. Digging her nails into his broad shoulders, Trini closed her eyes tightly and saw stars exploding in the back of her eyelids as Jason continued pounding into her body with vigor. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts, moaning softly as his tip glided over her G-spot effortlessly.

Their hands were laced together as their movements became more frantic and frenzied. Their kisses were a combination of desperate, passionate, primal and erotic. The sofa underneath them was starting to creak as he hitched her leg right over his shoulder and proceeded to hammer deep inside of her. She dug her fingers into his shoulders; panting loudly and feeling pleasure ebbing all over her heated body. No other man will ever make her feel this way in her life.

Without breaking their union, Jason managed to turn her over on her stomach and re-entered her from behind. Trini had to brace herself because he really began going to town on her; sinking deeper into her depths and grunting loudly in her ear. He sunk his lips right onto her neck; sucking and biting down on her creamy skin as he kept pounding into her from behind. It wasn't long before both of them started teetering at the edge of oblivion.

However, they were nowhere near done yet. She got him to stop moving long enough for him to pull out of her for a second. She pushed him down on the sofa and straddled him, then she sunk down over him and began riding him like crazy. Feeling her bouncing up and down on his shaft was out of this world, to say the least. Seeing her head thrown back, her breasts perked up and her face glowing, well, he couldn't love her even more. Gripping her hips tightly, Jason just leaned back and enjoyed what Trini was doing to him.

Realizing that she was on the verge of having one of the powerful orgasms of her life, she picked up the pace and rode him even faster, feeling him hitting her G-spot over and over again. Anyone who ever thought that the G-spot is just a myth never experienced any sexual gratification with Jason. Her husband is truly a sex god!

Reaching down between them, he fondled her engorged clit with his finger, causing her to throw her head back and moan so loudly, the walls in their home began to shake. With her long dark hair cascading over her back, she placed her hands on his chest and tugged at his nipples as the first ripple of her orgasm began to wash over her.

"Oh, JASON!" she screamed as she collapsed right on top of him; burying her face in the crook of his neck. The intensity of her climax pretty much exhausted her to no end.

"Ah, baby," he breathed heavily as he finally spilled himself deep inside of her. As their movements slowed, he wrapped his arms around her as they were coming down from their highs.

They laid, tangled up into each other's arms and not saying a word. In their post-orgasmic haze, their lips molded together tenderly.

"Jason, just remember this: I LOVE YOU. You don't ever have to worry about me hurting you because I'm in this for the long haul. You're my husband, my best friend, my everything. You have made all of my dreams come true," Trini said when they pulled apart.

Jason reached over and traced the outline of her cheek with his finger. "And I love you, too, Tiger. I think we may have survived our first crisis as a married couple."

"And, after what we did, we emerged much stronger...together," she finished as they laced their pinkie fingers together.

"Together," he replied before their lips met once again.

Nothing or no one will stand in their way of true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	19. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Trini help their cousins prepare for their first date together. The ranger ladies help Trini with wedding plans and her meeting with Vivian finally takes place.

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_April 21st, 2004_

"Sylvia, please hold still. I can't curl your hair if you're fidgeting around in your seat," Trini laughed as she watched her cousin getting more and more anxious for her big night with Jeremy. After several weeks of late night phone conversations and email exchanges, Jason's younger cousin finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. And, to his immediate relief, she eagerly accepted.

Now, she was at her cousin's house, getting pampered and trying to stay still as Trini tried curling her long dark hair. For the Vietnamese beauty, the last two weeks of her life has been challenging, but rewarding and comforting because she had survived her first major crisis as a married woman.

When she returned to work (after several more rounds of lovemaking between her and Jason, with her assuring him over and over that she's not going anywhere), the very next day, the first thing she did was give Russell so much hell for that ridiculous stunt he pulled the day before. The handsome Chinese lawyer looked really contrite and apologized for his inappropriate behavior (after both Carissa and Brenda came down hard on him for being unprofessional). Trini accepted his apology, however, she warned him that if he ever do that again, she won't hesitate to slap a sexual harassment lawsuit on his sorry ass. Realizing that he doesn't want that to happen, he agreed to keep his distance away from her and the lawyers were able to get back to trying to exonerate their client.

Now, as she helped Sylvia prepare to go on her first date with Jeremy, Trini decided to focus on her career and her marriage. She loved Jason with all her heart and she's gonna make it her business to tell him...and/or show him how much every single day; even on the days she's tired, stressed out and irritable, she'll always make time for him and vice versa.

"I wonder if Jeremy's just as nervous as I am about this," Sylvia laughed softly, breaking Trini out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he is. I'm just happy you decided to give him a chance; given the circumstances of your last relationship," Trini said, kissing the back of her head softly.

Sylvia scoffed and shook her head. "Please, I don't even want to think about him. Far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even exist in my life anymore. I'm on to bigger and better things."

"Amen to that, honey. And, I know for sure, Jeremy will treat you like a princess tonight," Trini said, causing the two cousins to high five each other.

"So, I was also wondering, were you nervous when you went on your first date?" Sylvia asked as Trini finally finished curling her hair.

Trini sighed deeply. "Actually, no. You have to understand something; when I was living in Boston, Russell pursued me relentlessly until I finally gave in and went out with him. Looking back on it now, I should've kept resisting him."

"What about Jason?" Sylvia asked as she got up from the vanity mirror and proceeded to get dressed.

Trini's heart fluttered at the mention of her husband's name. "We never went on our first date because we didn't have to. I've known him since I was eight years old and he knows me like the back of my hand and vice versa. It took me moving back home and reconnecting with my friends to make me realize how much he really means to me. Besides, why would I go on a first date with him since we're married?"

"Married people still go on dates, cousin Trini. They call it 'date nights'," Sylvia replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, smart ass. Let's finish getting you ready for your night out with Jeremy," Trini laughed right along with her as she helped her cousin get ready for her first date.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Jason helped slipped a suit jacket over Jeremy's shoulders. The tall, handsome blond was just as nervous, but also anxious for this date to happen. Ever since their first meeting a few weeks ago, he couldn't stop thinking about Sylvia. How could anyone, least of all her stupid ass ex-boyfriend would be dumb enough to cheat on such a beautiful, sweet girl like her?

Well, that didn't matter. The most important thing is he's gonna do whatever it takes to treat her right and hopefully, if their first date goes well, there'll be many more to come between them in the future.

"Well, Jeremy, you look really good. I'm sure Sylvia won't be able to take her eyes off of you," Jason quipped, slapping his hands on his cousin's shoulders and smiling brightly.

Jeremy grinned foolishly. "Well, I'm sure I won't be able to take my eyes off of her when she finally comes downstairs."

"Man, you're just like me. I think I created a monster," Jason laughed as he stepped back and allowed Jeremy to admire himself in the full length mirror.

"What can I say? I learned from the best. I just hope I don't screw things up with Sylvia tonight," Jeremy said, sighing deeply.

"Hey, man, everything's gonna be all right. Just be yourself and treat her right and everything else will fall into place. Trini and I both have faith in you two," Jason assured his younger cousin by slapping him on his back, just as Trini and Sylvia finally decided to make their presence felt.

"And here she is, gentlemen," Trini declared as she stood aside and allowed a beautifully dressed Sylvia to enter the room; causing both Jason and Jeremy's mouths to drop in shock.

"Uh, fellas, close your mouths before a fly gets in," Trini quipped, walking right over to where they were standing and promptly closed their mouths by using her hands. However, the shock never wore off as they continued staring at Sylvia.

"You look beautiful," Jeremy finally said as he approached her. Once the shock finally wore off, he reached over and took her hand into his; stroking the back of it with his thumb and causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Thank you. And, I must say, you don't look so bad yourself," she replied, winking at him.

"Why, thank you very much. Shall we get going, milady? I made reservations at this fabulous Italian restaurant downtown," he said as he took her hand and wrapped it around his arm, for which she smiled brightly at him and squeezed his biceps gently. As they started heading towards the front door, their older cousins stopped them in their tracks.

"Have fun, you two. And, please, make sure you get her home safely. I don't have to come after you if you don't treat her right," Trini warned, causing Jeremy to shudder in fear. If there's one thing he learned is that you never piss off a Kwan woman.

"Listen to my wife, guys. I can't compete with her anger," Jason jumped in, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. Sylvia and I will have a wonderful time tonight and I'll make sure to bring her home safe and sound."

"If not, I'll be more than happy to kick his ass myself," Sylvia chimed in, causing everyone to bust out laughing.

"Well, then, get on out of here, you crazy kids," Trini said as she finally watched them leave. As soon as the door was closed, however, all hell broke loose. Jason, without warning, tackled her down on the sofa and climbed right on top of her. She was taken aback by what he was doing, but when he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, she knew exactly what he wanted.

And she was more than willing to go along with his plans. However, she decided to tease him a little bit.

"Rex, you have a one track mind," she giggled as he started trying to remove her halter top.

"Can you blame me for wanting you all the time, Tiger?" he winked at her as he continued trying to remove her halter top. To appease him, she raised her arms up over her head and helped him take it off, then he threw it on the floor; leaving her in her red laced bra.

"You're wearing my color, huh?" he quipped as his hands cupped her breasts gently, causing her to gasp softly. So far, he wasn't playing fair.

"One...track...mind," she breathed heavily as he leaned down and kissed her soundly once again.

Nothing else mattered as the only sounds you could hear was Trini's moans and Jason pleasuring her in every way he knows how.

X

_Oliver Residence_

_Reefside California_

_April 23rd, 2004_

"So Trini, what color are you gonna wear?" Kim asked as she, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Angela and Kat were sitting at the kitchen table, with mounds of bridal magazines staring right at them. The fellas were outside in the backyard, playfully sparring with one another while Hannah, Torrence and Tiffany were occupied with their power rangers coloring books (haha) and minding their own business.

Trini looked up from the bridal magazine she was reading and stared at Kim with an obvious look on her face. "Well, I won't be wearing white, so that's out of the question. I'm thinking more of a beige or ivory color for my dress."

"Beige or ivory? I'm shocked. I thought for sure you were gonna be wearing your signature yellow," Aisha snickered, causing Trini to roll her eyes.

"Nah, I've actually started wearing less yellow since I moved back to America. Besides, I'm already married, so this is just a celebration for us to come together," Trini reminded her replacement with a smile.

"I still can't believe you eloped in Vegas. What went through your mind doing that?" Kat asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Trini ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I was drunk off my ass, that's what went through my mind. However, after everything I went through before, I didn't want to go through another wedding and Jason sensed that right away. Even though getting jilted at my last wedding still stings a little, in time, I've gotten over it because I have the best thing that ever happened to me. So, after my husband convinced me to give our marriage a chance, we knew that we wanted to share our moment with our friends. Which is why I'm so happy you guys decided to help with the planning."

"Oh, we're happy, too. And, I speak for all of us when I say we're so happy for you and Jason. I know it took a long time for you two to see what everyone else saw all along, but at least you guys were able to figure it out before it was too late," Kim said as she reached over and placed her hand on top of Trini's.

"Okay, before we get too emotional, let's get back to planning. Jason and I decided to have our celebration on the beach. We have plenty of room and one of the perks of living among the Malibu coast is that we can see the sun setting over the ocean," Trini said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, that's beautiful. A beach wedding sound amazing. I've always wanted that," Tanya said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah and we don't have to wear shoes. I can't wear shoes in the sand because I end up having to dump them out," Trini said, looking annoyed as she resumed glancing at the bridal magazine.

"Really? Why is that?" Angela asked, looking curious.

Trini sighed deeply. "Well, during my happier days with Russell, we used to vacation down in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina and I used to wear flip flops on the beach. Needless to say, shoes and sand don't mix."

"I have to agree with her on that. Billy and I used to vacation in Queensland, which happens to have some beautiful resorts. Well, I used to run in the wet sand with my sandals and my feet was all muddy, sandy and mushy. I never did that again," Kat jumped in, laughing softly.

"Speaking of Russell, Jason told us what happened two weeks ago. Is everything okay?" Kim asked, her tone turning serious.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Russell tried to kiss me, but I didn't let it happen. Furthermore, Jason wanted to surprise me by having lunch together, but he walked in on me and Russell, which angered him. I had to hold him back because he was itching to kick Russell's ass, then I explained to him that I would never do anything to hurt him; especially after all he had done for me. Girls, I love Jason so much and thought of losing him, well, it terrifies me," Trini said, shuddering in fear.

"It's a good thing you did hold him back because if that were to happen to me, Rocky would've went bat shit crazy on another dude," Aisha muttered under her breath, causing the other women to agree with what she said.

"Well, after Brenda and Carissa told me to go find Jason and explain everything, which I did, we made up. I made it very clear that I love him and that I'm in this for the long haul," Trini explained with a smile on her face.

"Believe me, ladies, she definitely made her point across," Jason chimed in as he walked in through the patio door. The ladies looked at him with their respective smiles on their faces; especially Trini, who also has butterflies in her stomach.

"What are you doing here, big bro?" Kim asked as she watched him walk up behind Trini and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Change of scenery, perhaps?" he quipped, causing the ladies to bust out laughing.

"Okay, now that was funny," Aisha replied, placing her hand over her chest.

Jason looked a little bit confused. "Okay. Well, I'm really here because I'm hoping to borrow my wife for a few minutes."

"Please tell me you're not going do what I think you're gonna do, right?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes at the couple.

"Absolutely not, pinkie. We would never disrespect your house," Trini said, then she and Jason looked at each other with secretive looks on their faces.

"I saw that, you two!" Kim playfully mocked, causing the other ladies at the table to laugh out loud.

And, with that, the red and yellow rangers stepped out on the front porch, away from prying eyes. As much as they loved being surrounded by their friends, they wanted to be a little selfish and spend some time together; with just each other.

"Is everything okay?" Trini asked, looking a little bit concerned.

Jason smiled as he reached over and pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine, baby. I just wanted to spend a little bit of time with you, that's all."

"Same here. I love our friends, don't get me wrong, but I'm feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment; especially since I have a lot on my plate," she replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you nervous about meeting up with Vivian again?" he asked, kissing the top of her head gently.

She sighed deeply. "You have no idea. I don't even know what to say to her. I know it's been almost two years since we last saw each other, but I'm also a little bit scared."

"Baby, you have nothing to be scared about. If anything, that incident pretty much brought you and I closer together and Vivian has grown up and matured since that day. She's found peace and happiness for herself and both of you found some closure. I think meeting up with her again will close another chapter in your life," he told her, tightening his arms around her.

Trini nodded her head slowly. "I guess you're right, baby. It's probably just nerves I'm feeling."

"Hey, look at me for a second," Jason said, placing his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her brown eyes.

"You have every reason to be nervous. But, the Trini Kwan-Scott I know would always stand up to the occasion and face this head on. At the end of the day, after meeting up with Vivian again, you're gonna come out of this a much better person. And that's one of the reason why I fell so head over heels in love with you," he declared with a grin on his handsome face.

"Really? I thought it was just for my good looks and all the hot sex we've been having," she giggled, causing him to look at her in playful shock.

"You little vixen!" he teased as he reached down between them and started poking her stomach playfully, causing her to squirm and laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay, I give! I give!" she bellowed, still laughing loudly. He stopped poking her stomach and leaned over to capture her lips with his, which promptly made her head spin. Once again, his kisses always has such an enormous effect on her. When they finally pulled apart, her eyes sparkled with so much love for this man.

"I love you, Rex," she said, her voice dripping with adulation.

He winked at her and squeezed her closer to him. "I love you, too, Tiger. Now, I think we should head back inside. I have a sinking feeling Hurricane Kim is gunning for us."

"What's with Hurricane Kim, Jase?" she asked as they headed back inside.

He laughed softly as he kissed the side of her head gently. "She's pregnant, cranky and when she gets mad, she gets mad. That's why she's called Hurricane Kim."

"You know what? That name suits her just fine," Trini laughed as they finally head back into the kitchen.

X

_Louie's Café_

_Malibu, California_

_April 24th, 2004_

Sipping her coffee, Trini was feeling all kinds of her nervous as she waited for Vivian to arrive. This is the moment she was both anticipating and dreading since their phone conversation two weeks before. Having to see her again after almost two years brought back so many memories of what she's been through; from being jilted at her wedding, quitting her job at the law firm, moving out of Boston, moving back home to Angel Grove, reconnecting with her friends, finding love again and staring death right in the face, Trini has been through so much in such a short matter of time.

If there was a gold medal for surviving, she would definitely get it.

Sitting outside and feeling the sun beaming down her face, she had to hold in her breath when Vivian finally decided to make her presence felt a few minutes later, looking beautiful in a simple knee length light yellow sun dress. Her long dark hair was neatly pulled up into a ponytail and with no heavy makeup on her face, she looked completely different than what she looked like almost two years ago.

Not to mention the sparking 18 carat diamond engagement ring she was sporting on her left ring finger.

In other words, Vivian looked and felt completely transformed.

And Trini was clearly impressed. So much so, that she sat her cup of coffee down on the table and stood up from her seat. The two ladies stood face to face, not knowing what to do or who should make the first move.

The tension was definitely thick in the air.

"Vivian," Trini said, breaking the silence between them. Slowly, a smile started to form on her face.

"Trini, it's so good to see you again," Vivian said before she leaned over and wrapped her arms around the Vietnamese woman; embracing her enthusiastically.

So far, their reunion was off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	20. New Chapter Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Vivian's meeting turns out to be much better than the original yellow ranger thought. When she gets home, Jason has a romantic evening set up for them.

_Louie's Café_

_Malibu, California_

_April 24th, 2004_

When Vivian and Trini finally pulled apart, they began catching up on old times. Trini, being the lady that she is, ordered a cup of herbal tea for Vivian, who has promptly given up on caffeine and the two ladies sat down at the table and began talking. What was really refreshing about this reunion is that there was no drama brewing between them, which was surprising to Vivian, considering that a lot has changed in almost two years since their last confrontation.

The Chinese beauty was renewed, refreshed and rejuvenated. For the first time in her life, she was truly happy. She was getting married to the man of her dreams, her family has decided to stay in the United States full time, her career as a lawyer was still going strong, her therapy sessions were still going great and now, just before she came here, she got even more great news from her lawyer. Due to her great progress with her probationary status, if she keep this us, she could be off of probation with the next six to eight months. Vivian was so happy that when she got home and told Roland the news, they soon to be married couple promptly celebrated by having several passionate rounds of lovemaking in the bedroom.

Now, as she sitting across from Trini and studying the Vietnamese woman looking so happy herself, Vivian could clearly tell that even after all she put her onetime romantic rival through, Trini never held any ill will towards her; which paved the way for Vivian to finally forgive herself.

"So, from what I'm seeing, you still got that newlywed glow on your face, Trini. Seems to me marriage is treating you well," Vivian quipped, smiling brightly.

Trini blushed slightly and grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm still on cloud nine. Even though the way Jason and I got married was...unconventional, my husband convinced me to give this marriage a chance. I haven't looked back since."

"Well, I'm really happy for the both of you. And I'm glad you were able to withstand what that idiot Russell tried to do," Vivian said, which caused Trini's eyes to bug out in shock.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Trini asked, not believing her ears.

"Can you believe he had the damn nerve to call me? I don't know how he got my new phone number, but, yeah, he called me. He broke down and told me what he tried to do and sounded apologetic. Well, after I gave him so much hell for that stunt he tried to pull, I hung up on him. He never called me back," Vivian explained, sipping on her tea.

"You hung up on him? What made you decide to do that?" Trini asked, still in shock.

"The old Vivian would've taken every opportunity to take him in my arms and comfort him, then I'd would seduce him back in my bed and keep a tight leash on him. However, if I learned anything from my therapy sessions is that I was so blinded by my love and obsession for him that I lost sight of who I was and what I wanted to be. Russell's a part of my past and, as much as I'll always love him, he's not apart of my life anymore. I'm in a meaningful, loving relationship and I'm not gonna pull the same stunt on Roland as I did before. And you should do the same thing, Trini. Don't let Russell or any other man ruin the good thing you have with Jason," Vivian advised as she reached and grabbed Trini's hand gently.

Trini nodded her head slowly. "You're right, Viv. I'm not gonna let anyone stand in my way of happiness. Jason has been nothing but a godsend and he has done everything for me."

"And, like I said before, you still got that newlywed glow. I'd take it the sex is that good, huh?" Vivian quipped, causing Trini to blush once again.

"Am I that obvious? I swear, it's a miracle that I can even walk sometimes," Trini laughed heartedly.

Vivian laughed right along with her. "Hey, I can't say I blame you. I'm in the same shape concerning Roland. The man is so skilled at what he does in the bedroom that it's hard for me to keep up with him sometimes. He has such an incredible libido."

"Actually, ever since Jason and I eloped in Vegas, there's not one single surface in his condo that we haven't christened," Trini revealed, winking at her enemy-turned-friend.

"From what you just told me, I'm surprised you're not already pregnant," Vivian snickered.

"Well, we decided to put our plans of starting a family on the back burner for the time being. We still have plenty of time and, besides, the marriage is still new for the both of us. However, I'm hoping to talk to him about moving into a much bigger place when we do finally decide to have children," Trini explained, sipping on her coffee.

"Really? When are you planning on talking to him?" Vivian asked, looking curious.

Trini cleared her throat. "Hopefully when I get home tonight. I just don't want to spring this on him right away."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Trini. If Jason loves you like you say he do, then he'll have no problem listening to you," Vivian assured her with a genuine smile on her face.

"You know what? You're right. Jason does love me and he'll do just about anything for me. I guess I'm just nervous," Trini replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's get back to the sex. So, how big is that gorgeous husband of yours?" Vivian asked, smirking slyly.

Trini's jaw immediately dropped. "Jeez, you really gonna ask me that? I already got the third degree from my friends, now you."

"Hey, we're just two women discussing our men's incredible libidos. I don't have a problem with that," Vivian laughed softly.

Trini leaned forward with a sly grin on her face. "Like I said before, it's a miracle I can walk sometimes. Jason has made love to me in every position known to man. Let's just say he's a very well endowed man."

"Same with Roland. Man, I can't wait to marry him," Vivian said, whistling loudly.

"Listen, there's a misconception out there about once you're married, you don't have sex. Well, Jason has proven that theory wrong. Married sex is just as amazing as make up sex, going away sex, etc. Believe me, honey, as long as you and Roland make the effort and keep the romance alive, you're gonna be one satisfied woman," Trini advised with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the advice. We lucked out, didn't we?" Vivian asked as she raised her cup of tea up in the air.

"We sure did, Vivian. We sure did," Trini replied as they clinked their coffee mugs together.

And, with that, as they continued chatting with one another, an important chapter was closed and a new one was being open. Trini realized that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Any thoughts about how bad their meeting was gonna go went right out the window as she and Vivian laughed and conversed with one another; as if they were catching up on old times and having a wonderful time.

She couldn't wait to tell Jason the news when she gets home. She was missing him like crazy.

Little did she know, he was missing her just as well and he has every intention of showing her how much.

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_April 24th, 2004_

By the time she pulled up in the driveway, the sun was setting and nightfall was descending upon the beautiful California coast. Killing the engine to her car, Trini reached over and grabbed her purse off the passenger's seat, then she climbed out of the vehicle and closed the door; locking it tightly. Whistling softly, she went up the steps and pulled the house keys out of her purse, then she unlocked the front door and went right inside; with every intention of taking her shoes off, sitting down and unwinding with a glass of wine and laying in her husband's arms.

Thank goodness neither of them have to work on Sunday.

However, that mischievous husband of hers has something else planned for her.

As soon as she closed the door and locked it, she quickly noticed a trail of red and yellow rose petals scattering on the floor. Her eyes followed the trail, which lead right to the bedroom. Sitting her purse down on the table, the original yellow ranger decided to investigate what was going on.

Following the trail of rose petals, she started creeping towards the bedroom and was immediately hit with the wonderful smell of vanilla scented candles. Trini could only imagine what Jason was up to; seeing his shadowy figure moving all over the bedroom. Placing her hand on the door, she started pushing it open slowly to get a better view of what was happening.

Either one or two things were happening: he turned their bedroom into an aura of romance or he was setting it on fire.

Trini decided to go with the first option.

"You might as well come in here, Tiger. I heard you come in," Jason called out to her, which made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Think you're so smart, huh, Rex?" she replied as she pushed the door open and stepped right inside.

However, she quickly changed her tune when her eyes landed on the most wonderful, romantic sight she has ever seen in her life.

Candles were lit in every single part of the room; making it warm, inviting and ethereal. Red and yellow rose petals were scattered all over the floor and a big heart shape was formed on the bed; with a single red rose perched perfectly right in the middle. And, standing at the corner of the room was Jason, looking so deliciously handsome in a pair of dark red pajama bottoms and nothing else; the sweat glistening on his perfectly sculpted chest.

Jason had been planning this all day. He couldn't wait another minute to take his wife in his arms and make love to her all night long, then he'd relish just holding her in his strong arms and never let her go. Sure, he can be brooding at times, however, when it comes to Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott, he has no problem being all mushy, sappy and romantic.

And he has every intention of showing her tonight.

"Welcome home, gorgeous," he told her as he stepped out of the shadows.

Trini's mouth was watering at the sight of her husband approaching her. "This is absolutely beautiful, sexy. How did you do all of this?"

"Simple: with everything that's been going on concerning our hectic lives, I thought a little romantic evening with my wife was the perfect way to calm us down. So, while you were out meeting up with Vivian, I got right to work," he replied as he reached over and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead gently.

She snuggled close to him and smiled against his chest. "I like the way you think. By the way, my meeting with Vivian went much better than I thought."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, tightening his arms around her.

"Really, it did. I was nervous when I saw her again, but that went out the window when we started talking. No drama, no conflict, no problems and we parted as friends. We're gonna meet up one more time before she goes back home," she explained with a smile on her face.

"See? I knew you had nothing to worry about," he assured her with a contented look on his face.

"You're right, Jase. But, now, I do have a problem and I was hoping my husband would remedy that very soon," Trini replied as she looked up at him with a wink.

"Oh? And what problem would that be?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?" she suggested before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. Immediately, his lips easily molded over hers as they fell further into each other's arms. It wasn't long before the temperature in the bedroom started reaching the its boiling point, however, tonight, they have every intention of taking things slow.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Jason reached over and traced the outline of Trini's cheek with his finger, making her shiver with delight. If anything, even the simplest things he does has such an enormous effect on her. Mind, body and soul.

"Did I ever mention that you're beautiful, Tiger?" he whispered in the darkness.

She closed her eyes and relished in feeling his finger tracing her cheek. "You have mentioned it over and over again. And, I must say, you don't look too bad yourself."

"We're just lucky individuals, aren't we?" he asked, smiling at her.

She smiled right back at him. "Yes, we are. And I love you so much, Rex."

"I love you, too, Tiger," he replied before their mouths fused together once again. As they started maneuvering towards the bed, he removed her jacket away from her shoulders and dropped it down on the floor, not caring if he stepped on it. And, apparently, as she continued kissing him with vigor, she was too absorbed in her husband to notice anything else.

Jason ended up laying her down on the bed and hovered over her; his lips never leaving hers. Trini gasped softly when he grabbed a handful of rose petals off the mattress and began sprinkling them over her body; watching with satisfaction as each petal landed on her stomach, her breasts and her legs. Though she was fully clothed, she was getting more and more anxious to be underneath her husband, who was so gentle, loving and caring with her as he grabbed the stemmed rose off the bed and proceeded to caress her with it, causing her to arch her back off the mattress.

She was soaring. She was in heaven. She never felt anything like this in her life; even when she was with Russell, he never made her feel this way.

And she was loving every minute of it.

Before long, he sat the rose down and proceeded to remove her clothes; starting with her sleeveless shirt, which she raised her arms up over her head to help him and, after he finally removed it and tossed it on the floor, he reached down and cupped her bra covered breasts in his hands, causing her to moan softly. He pulled the cups down and started tweaking her nipples; tugging on them until they turned into hard peaks.

"Mmm," Trini moaned quietly when Jason leaned over and captured her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and blowing on it softly. Not long after, he paid the same amount of attention towards her left nipple while his hands kept massaging and caressing her breasts gently. A huge puddle was forming between her thighs and she could barely hold on.

He moved further down; kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. When he reached the waistband of her pants, he promptly unbutton them and began easing them down over her slender legs; taking her panties down with them. He removed them away from her feet, then he parted her legs and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening. Once again, she arched her back off the bed and stuck her finger inside of her mouth; biting down on it as he inserted another finger inside of her. Slowly, Jason began thrusting; feeling her juices coating his fingertips as Trini lifted her hips up and felt a wave of unbridled passion washing over her body. He looked up at her with a grin on his handsome face; admiring the beauty of the woman he married.

He was truly one lucky son of a bitch.

She felt herself trembling when he pulled his fingers out of her and placed her legs over his broad shoulders. She bit down on her finger once again when he started licking her folds; nuzzling his face between her thighs and nibbling on her flesh as if she was his favorite flavor of ice cream. Trini couldn't stand it; the way Jason was devouring her with just his mouth and tongue was sending her mind into a tizzy. She was sure her finger was gonna bleed from biting down on it so much, but she didn't care. She was on the verge of kingdom come and her husband, the man she loves and adores so much, was making sure her needs came first.

When he bit down on her engorged clit, that's what finally did it for her. Trini screamed out his name when a rippling orgasm sealed her fate...for the time being, that is. As she was coming down from her high, Jason managed to coax another delicious climax out of her hypersensitive body. She laid limp on the rose covered bed, breathing heavily and feeling sweat dripping off her body as he stood up and hovered over her; his grin never leaving his face. She looked up at him, trying not to roll her eyes because he was standing over her, feeling proud of himself for what he did.

"Jason, sometimes, you get on my damn nerves," she quipped, shaking her head and laughing softly.

"I don't hear you complaining, missy," he said as he climbed in the bed and laid right next to her. She turned towards him and gasped once again when she felt his hand running up and down her side.

"Are we gonna spend the rest of the night talking or are we gonna keep this going?" she asked as she reached over and, this time, he gasped when she started rubbing on his tented crotch.

"Quit it, Tiger," he growled, wrapping his hand around her wrist in an attempt to stop her from rubbing on him.

"What's the matter, Rex? Can't take the heat? Well, two can play at that game," she purred before she rose up on her knees and removed his pajama pants away from him; tossing it over her shoulder and watching with pure lust etching on her face as he was standing at full attention.

"Mmm, mama likey very much," she purred again before she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, their tongues dueling for dominance as her hand wandered their way down towards his protruding member and wrapped her hand around him; stroking him gently as their kissing intensified.

Jason growled in her mouth; feeling her hand on him was out of this world. Realizing that he wouldn't last very long if she kept stroking him, he ended up pushing her over on her back and hovered over her; never breaking the heated kiss between them. Trini parted her legs and felt him getting settled right between them; his member poking against her thigh. He grabbed her hips and aligned himself up at her entrance, then, after kissing her one more time, he slid right in, making them both moan in each other's mouths.

The original leader wasted no time thrusting in and out of her; hitting her hot spots like a pro and feeling her inner walls gripping him with intensity. She hissed loudly; raising her legs up and wrapping them over his back as he kept pounding into her vigorously. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and tried so hard not to scream out her pleasures, but the way he was moving inside of her, well, she was craving for more.

And more she would get because Jason soon started picking up the pace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and sweat started dripping off his body as his movements became more frenzied, hurried and rhythmic. Trini lifted her hips up and match his movements with her own; tightening her legs over his back and digging her nails into his shoulders further. She was definitely burning.

Hoping to prolong the inevitable, he turned her over on her stomach and continued hammering into her from behind. She clutched the sheets on the bed so tightly, her knuckles started turning white, but she didn't care because her long dark hair was whipping around in her face and she closed her eyes tightly; seeing sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids. She knew she was gonna be sore all over afterwards, but, for once, she didn't care. Her husband was tearing her up and she was loving every minute of it.

"Harder, Jason!" she screamed, her voice dripping with primal seduction.

Even in the glow of candlelight, he couldn't fathom a more beautiful sight. Wanting to oblige her, he gripped her hips and pounded into her even harder, both of them grunting with the effort. From the way he was hitting her G-spot from behind and the way his balls were slapping her ass, she thought her legs were gonna fall off. However, she barely paid attention because all she cared about was being brought to the brink of sexual insanity by her husband.

Realizing that they were both teetering on the edge of oblivion, Trini stopped their movements. Jason, realizing what his wife wanted, allowed her to push him down flat on his back. Straddling him on the bed, she sunk down on him and began riding him wildly; rocking her hips in frenzy and placing her hands on his chest to keep herself steady. But there was no stopping her. She was determined to bring them both over the edge by any means necessary.

He looked up at her and was in awe at the sight of her being so wanton, so carefree and so ravenous. With her breasts bouncing up and down, her head thrown back in the throes of passion and her skin glistening under the glow of the candles illuminating the room, she took his breath away. And even as she continued bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft, she was still beautiful to him.

"Oh, my God!" Trini screamed as the first ripple of her climax started ripping through her body. She tugged on his nipples and found herself drifting into a pleasurable abyss as she was getting ready to come undone. Jason continued pushing through her tight walls; his own climax drawing near as he gripped her hips tightly and found their rhythm. Together, they moved as one; their hearts and bodies marching to the same beat as their cries of pleasure bounced off the walls.

When he started fondling her clit, that was it. She was done. A rippling, pulsating climax caused her to collapse right on top of him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed pleasurably as she started coming down from her incredible high. He pushed through her tight walls one more time before he too finally succumbed to the most intense pleasure of his life; spilling himself right inside of her. Both of them were exhausted to the full capacity.

As they began to cool down, Jason and Trini's mouths fused together tenderly, as if they were reaffirming how much they truly love and respect one another.

Afterwards, they laid on the bed with their arms around each other. She had her head laid on his broad chest and he had his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead gently. Before he climbed back in the bed with her, he made sure to blow out the candles because the last thing he needed was the condo to burn down to the ground.

"Baby, there's something I want to talk to you about," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"Okay. What's on your mind, gorgeous?" he murmured in her hair.

She raised her head up and looked at him. "I was thinking, as much as I love living here, in this condo, have you ever thought about moving into a much bigger space?"

"You mean, like, moving into a home of our own?" he finished for her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it makes perfect sense. I have a feeling we're gonna start a family a lot sooner than we think, so I thought maybe we should find someplace where we can raise our children; you know, a house with a white picket fence, a large backyard for them to play in, maybe even a pool. We really can't do all of that if we keep living here, to be honest," she explained, her facial expression was a mix of hopeful and worrisome.

He had a feeling this was coming. And, in all fairness, he has been thinking about finding someplace else to live for a while. As much as he loved living in this condo, he realized that he's not a single man anymore and he had no need to be alone for the rest of his life. His wife, who means everything to him, wanted to start a family and what better place to raise their future children than in a home. A home they could call their own.

Simply put, he was ready for the next chapter of their lives to be written.

He looked at her with a huge smile on his face. "You're right, Tiger. I think it's time we move on to something bigger and better. Let's find a home...together."

Squealing with delight, Trini threw her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. He hugged her right back, smiling brightly and so elated in seeing her so happy.

Little did she know, he has a special surprise in store for her. Something that he has been working on quietly for quite some time, with the help of his friends. Hopefully, if all goes well, he'll be able to show it to her after the wedding.

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	21. Parents, Closures and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jason and Trini's parents arrive to visit. Russell and Vivian run into each other at the park and their meeting brought some much needed closure in both of their lives. And with the help of Trini, Rocky prepares an impromptu, belated bachelor party for Jason.

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_May 2nd, 2004_

"Jason, let me down! Our parents are gonna be here soon and you can't keep your boner down to save your life, you nympho!" Trini squealed, giggling loudly as her husband hoisted her up on the kitchen counter and stood between her legs. He was attempting to take her light yellow halter top off while kissing her soundly, but she was attempting to get off the counter so she could finish preparing for her parents' arrival. Over the course of the last few weeks, Trini has kept in contact with them as they were moving back to Angel Grove through telephone conversations and email exchanges, however, she missed seeing them face to face.

Maybe being occupied with her career and her marriage took up most of her time. So, the original yellow ranger put her foot down and decided that she can't go one more day without seeing her parents face to face; by having lunch at the condo. Even more surprising, Jason informed his wife that his parents were visiting from Phoenix, Arizona and, since it's been awhile since they were in the same room together, the original red ranger invited them here to not only spend some quality time with their only child, but also to welcome Trini into the family; seeing that both the Kwans and the Scotts has been close over the years.

Well, now, the parents were on their way, but Jason was too busy trying to get a quickie in by reaching underneath her halter top and cupping her breasts in his hands. Trini, who was attempting to pry his hands away from her, couldn't help but gasp when he flicked her nipples through the thin material of her bra gently. With her resolve melting, she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss. As their tongues started battling for dominance, she felt his hands reaching underneath the long skirt she was wearing and began easing her underwear down through her legs, trying desperately to get them off her feet quickly.

She gasped again when she felt him inserting his finger inside of her swollen opening. Realizing that she was wet, ready and able to get the show on the road, he unfastened his pants and drew her to him by grabbing her by the hips and aligning himself at her entrance. He was about to slide in when the unmistakable sound of the doorbell began to ring.

"Son of a bitch! I was just getting to the good part," he mumbled in disbelief, causing her to burst out laughing.

"Told you we have company, but no, you just had to have me, right?" she quipped as he begrudgingly handed her panties back over to her. It only took her a few seconds to slip them back on as they began gathering their composure and straightening out their clothes.

"I blame you, gorgeous. All I have to do is look at you and, bam, I'm sporting a raging hard on. Why must you be so damn irresistible, huh?" Jason said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Trini rolled her eyes as she headed out of the kitchen. "Well, you're gonna have to put a hold on that boner you got until later. We have guests."

"Love you, too, Tiger," he sassed, causing her to roll her eyes again as she arrived at the front door.

"Be nice or else it's no nooky for you, Rex. Now, we don't want that to happen, right?" she warned, smiling tightly as she opened the door and greeted her guests.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she squealed with delight, leaping right into her parents' awaiting arms. Henry and Jocelyn Kwan eagerly hugged their only child right back; having been so anxious to be with their daughter again after so many years apart. Jason just stood back and allowed his wife to relish being with her parents again.

"Oh, look at you, Trinity. It's so good to see you again! I can't believe my little girl's all grown up and married," Henry replied as he leaned over and kissed Trini's forehead gently.

"Oh, Daddy, you know you're always gonna be number one in my life. But, yes, I'm extremely happy. You guys remember Jason, don't you?" Trini asked as she stepped back and felt Jason's arms being wrapped around her waist.

Jocelyn smiled and nodded her head. "Of course we remember Jason, sweetie. How are you doing, honey?"

Jason grinned and blushed slightly. "I'm doing good. I can't complain. I have a great career and I happen to love this woman very much. So, everything's all good."

"Well, we're happy for you both. I've always liked you, Jason. I'm glad you married my little girl instead of that fool Russell. Speaking of which, have you seen him? I still have some choice words for him," Henry said, his tone turning serious as they all stepped inside.

"Daddy, I can handle Russell. He's only here to help me out on a case; other than that, I'm just focusing on my husband and my career. You have nothing to worry about," Trini assured her father as they sat down on the sofa.

"Well, you know your father. He feels as though he failed you; especially after you experienced something atrocious at what was supposed to be the happiest day of your life. He just wants to see you happy, that's all," Jocelyn said as she reached over and took Henry's hand into hers.

"I know, Mommy. And I am happy. Extremely happy. Jason's been nothing but a godsend. When I moved back to Angel Grove, he was there for me the most. When that harrowing situation between me, Russell and Vivian went down, Jason was the one who stepped up and protected me," Trini said, smiling at her husband.

"I was more than willing to take a bullet for her, Mr. Kwan. I love your daughter so much and I would never do anything to hurt her. After all, she can kick my ass," Jason chimed in, causing everyone to laugh.

"And he'd be right. I can kick his ass. Daddy and my uncle Howard taught me a thing or two," Trini said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Henry nodded his head and smiled. "Well, I'm really happy for the both of you. Like I said, I've always liked you, Jason. You're a good man and we're so happy to have you as our son-in-law. I know for sure I'm leaving my little girl in good hands."

"Trust me, Mr. Kwan, in this condo, there's nothing but love and happiness between us. As I mentioned before, Trini will definitely kick my ass if I hurt her," Jason replied, gulping nervously as he looked over and saw her glaring right at him, indicating that she would if he crossed that line.

"Well, with that being said, when are we gonna get some grandchildren? Your father and I aren't getting any younger, in case you've forgotten," Jocelyn said, narrowing her eyes at the couple.

"In due time, Mommy. Jason and I are just enjoying our marriage right now. With everything that's been going on; from us finding a new place to live to our demanding careers, we both decided to wait a while before we can start a family," Trini explained, squeezing Jason's hand softly.

"But, you will give us grandchildren, right?" Henry asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Jason nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, we will. And you and my family will be the first to know; along with our friends."

"In the meantime, I could use a drink. Mommy, why don't you come in the kitchen and help me out while our guys continue talking with one another?" Trini asked as she released Jason's hand and stood up, stretching her arms out a little bit.

Jocelyn nodded her head and stood up herself. "That's a good idea. We shouldn't be too long and, Henry, be nice."

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice," Henry scoffed, looking at his wife in disbelief.

Jocelyn burst out laughing as she and Trini headed towards the kitchen. "Yeah, right honey. That's about as funny as you trying to start the lawnmower."

"It died on me, woman!" Henry shouted, causing Jason to hide his face in his hands and tried to stifle in his laughs.

"Stop laughing at me, Scott," Henry warned his son-in-law, but even he couldn't help but laugh at what just transpired.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kwan, but that was funny. You really tried to start the lawnmower?" Jason asked, holding his chest as he kept laughing.

Henry rolled his eyes. "As I mentioned before, it died on me. I was trying to fix it, but it blew up in my face. Be glad you live near the beach."

"Not for much longer. As Trini said before, we're getting ready to buy a house, so when we finally have children, we'll have a much bigger space for all of us," Jason explained.

"So, have you really been looking?" Henry asked as he scooted a little bit closer.

"Actually," Jason started off saying, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "I have a special surprise in store for Trini. I'm building us a home."

"Building a home? How is that even possible?" Henry whispered, his eyes bulging out in surprise.

"I'm a real estate agent and I have a friend who happens to be a land developer. Well, since we're gonna have a huge wedding celebration for our friends and family, my gift to her is a home being built from the ground up. We're actually in the final stages of getting it up and running and by the wedding comes and goes, it'll be all set. She's gonna love it," Jason said, grinning foolishly at the thought of Trini stepping foot inside their home.

Henry smiled brightly. "You're really going all out for my little girl, aren't you?"

"I am. I'm just doing everything I can to keep a smile on her beautiful face," Jason declared just the doorbell rang once again.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Henry asked as he directed his attention towards the front door.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My parents," Jason replied as he got up and headed towards the front door. As soon as he opened it, however, his mother leaped right into his arms and squeezed him tightly, causing Jason's face to turn blue.

"Mom...can't...breath," he stammered, causing her to finally release her tight grip on him.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I'm just so happy to see you," Valerie Scott said as she stepped back and looked at her son with adoration sparkling in her brown eyes.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Mom. And, same can be said to you, Dad," Jason replied, smiling at his father.

Joseph Scott, the man who Jason has always looked up to, smiled right back at his only child. "You're looking really good, son. I guess marriage is treating you right."

"Well, what can I say? I'm one lucky guy to be married to such an amazing, beautiful woman like Trini. Please, come in," Jason replied as he stepped aside and allowed his parents to walk inside.

"Henry Scott, as I live and breathe. How are you doing?" Joseph chuckled as he stepped inside the living room and immediately noticed Henry sitting on the sofa.

Henry laughed softly as he stood up and stuck his hand out for Joseph to shake. "I'm doing good. How's the weather in Phoenix?"

"Crazy hot; especially in the summertime. I wished I lived up in Seattle, where it rains almost all the time. You and Jocelyn are lucky."

"We were lucky. We moved back to Angel Grove since our daughter decided to move here. Can you believe our children are married to each other?" Valerie said, coming up right behind her husband and looping her arm with his.

"No. However, considering what Trini has been through before, I really can't blame her for not wanting to go through another lavish wedding and risk getting jilted again. By the way, what made you decide to get married in Vegas, anyway?" Henry asked, staring at Jason, who was still standing by the front door.

"Uh, well, would you believe me if I said we were drunk off our asses?" Jason asked, looking a little bit sheepish.

"Drunk off your asses? You mean, you went to a chapel?" Valerie asked, looking at her son in shock.

"Yes, we did. It wasn't planned, but after much talking and consideration, we decided to give it a shot. She was wary of having to go through another big wedding; not to mention having to deal with the wrath of our friends, so going to the chapel and having Elvis perform the ceremony was the best option. Needless to say, everything has worked out," Jason explained as he joined them in the living room.

"Don't forget, my husband has a way of convincing me," Trini quipped as she and Jocelyn, who was carrying a tray of drinks, appeared a few moments later.

"And it worked, didn't it?" he quipped back as she walked right over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wonder why, though," she joked, causing him and the parents to look at her, feigning shock.

"Are you two always like this?" Jocelyn asked, shaking her head.

Trini grinned foolishly at her mother. "Of course, Mommy. Jason and I love to joke and tease at each other."

"All in good fun, ladies and gentlemen," Jason replied, winking at them.

"Well, I could definitely drink to that," Henry said as he reached down and picked up a ice cold glass of lemonade. Within seconds, the others picked up their glasses and started clinking them together; toasting their congratulations to Jason and Trini and wishing them all the luck in the world as they continue to embark on their new journey...together.

However, the original red and yellow rangers knew they have nothing to worry about. As long as they have each other, they can accomplish anything in the world.

And staying in love along the way.

X

_Local Park_

_Malibu, California_

_May 4th, 2004_

Walking along the beautiful scenery, Vivian felt nothing but peace as she glanced at her surroundings. This was the perfect time for her to take a walk because she'll be leaving within the next day, going back home to Boston and more importantly, going back to her loving fiancé Roland. Coming to Malibu and meeting up with Trini again has proved to be cathartic; something that she thought was gonna be a disaster, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. The fact that even after nearly two years, Trini still held no ill will towards her for what she had done; all because Vivian was blinded by her love for Russell.

Well, now, things has definitely changed. Now, she was no longer the self-centered, vindictive, bitchy, spoiled little rich girl who thought she could get everything she wanted and didn't care who she had to stomp on. Now, she was much more reserved, considerate, kind, caring and a newly reformed woman. Therapy, probation and getting some closure by talking with Trini can really change a person.

And those qualities really changed her.

As she continued walking through the park, she noticed a man sitting on the bench, as if he was reflecting. He had his head hung low, which meant two things: either he was crying or thinking. A tiny smile formed on her face as she headed towards the bench.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" she asked politely.

He shook his head and stuck his hand out; indicating that she can sit down.

"Thank you. Um, are you feeling okay?" she asked when she immediately sat down next to him.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," he replied, still not looking at her.

She nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I hear you. I have a lot on my mind as well. I'm going home tomorrow after meeting up with an old friend. I got some much needed closure."

"Really? What happened between you two?" he asked as he raised his head up to look at her. Needless to say, both of them had shocked looks on their faces when they immediately recognized one another.

"Russell?" Vivian asked, her voice cracking.

"Vivian?" he replied, still looking at her in shock.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked once the initial shock began to wear off.

"Well, I decided to come to Malibu to check out the scenery before I go home. You know I'm helping Trini out on a case with the woman who was wrongly convicted of murder. What about you?" he asked, turning his body towards her a little bit more.

"I met up with Trini at a café a couple days ago. We actually had a very good conversation and I was able to get some closure. I'm meeting up with her for lunch one more time before I go home tomorrow. My fiance's waiting for me back in Boston," she explained.

"You're getting married? To whom?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Vivian stuck her hand out and proudly displayed her engagement ring at him. "Yes, I'm getting married. His name is Roland Chen and he used to be my therapist. He has really helped me in my healing process. He actually convinced me to come here so I could get some much needed closure and, after seeing Trini again, I have it with her. Now, I need to have some closure with you."

"Closure, huh? You're not yanking my chain with this newfound confidence you have, right?" Russell asked, narrowing his eyes at his ex-fiancee.

"No, I'm not yanking your chain. I'm being serious here. I realized, in the decade plus years we were together, I was blinded by my emotions and my obsession with you. And, unfortunately, we dragged Trini right into the middle of our mess. She's not at fault for what we put her through. Going to therapy and getting put on probation for that incident in Angel Grove turned out to be a huge wake up call for me. I just wished you and I could've sat down and talk this out rather than letting things spiral out of control," she told him, her tone firm and straight to the point.

He sighed deeply and leaned back against the bench. "You're right, Vivian. We did let things spiral out of control and we did drag Trini through the mud. I further complicated things when I tried kissing her at her law firm."

"What was a dumb move, by the way. What the hell were you thinking, you jackass?" she scolded him.

He sighed again. "Honestly? I wanted to see if there were anything there left between us. We didn't part on the best of terms and she made it very clear that she was happy in her marriage. Her husband almost kicked my ass when he walked in on us."

"And he should've. I don't blame Jason for feeling that way, but he's a much better man for walking away. That's his wife, the love of his life, not yours. I'm just glad they were able to work things out quickly. I can't believe you tried to kiss Trini, when she made it clear that she doesn't love you anymore," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Russell scoffed and lowered his head in shame. "I know. I'm glad she didn't press charges against me, after I agreed to keep my distance. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, so she won't have to worry about me anymore."

Vivian sighed and her anger softened. She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Look, Russ, things will work out. You just have to start making better decisions for yourself. As for where you and Trini stand, let it go. Move on. She has and she's very happy. Don't ruin it for her."

He looked at her and was surprised to see a completely different woman sitting right next to him, giving him advice on how to let go of the past and move on with his life. A part of him couldn't believe this was the woman he almost married.

"What brought all of this on, Vivian?" Russell asked, still looking surprised.

She smiled softly and kept squeezing his shoulder gently. "Like I said, after what happened in Angel Grove; not to mention you and I almost dying when you, me and Jason struggled for the gun, was a much needed wake up call. Trini helped me see that I'm a good woman who was just hurting from getting my heart broken. She's a much better woman than I thought and for that, I'm forever grateful to her."

"Yeah, she is. Vivian, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything," he apologized, reaching over and taking her hand into his.

"I know. And I'm sorry for everything as well. I wish things were different between us," she replied as she released his hand and stood up from the bench.

"You think, over time, that we can be friends?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Vivian pondered that question for a moment. "We'll just have to wait and see. Goodbye, Russell."

"Goodbye, Vivian," he replied as he watched her turn on her heels and walked away. Leaning back against the bench once again, he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. Vivian was right; it's time he start making better decisions for himself and let the past go. Holding on to something that was never gonna happen again will only eat him up inside in the long run.

It was time for him to carve a new path for himself.

As he was about to leave, he noticed a beautiful woman jogging along the path, seemingly obvious to her surroundings. As she jogged closer and closer, Russell got a good look at her and realized that she took his breath away. He knew he had to talk to her somehow.

"Uh, excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt your jog, but I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee?" he suggested when she finally stopped right in front of him.

She took her earplugs off her ears and looked at the handsome man, smiling brightly. "You don't waste anytime, do you? Are you from around here?"

"No. I live on the east coast; New York, to be exact. I'm here on professional business, but I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," Russell explained.

"Ah, a fellow New Yorker. I'm here on business as well, but I decided to get a mid-afternoon jog in before I go home myself. I'm Galena Yang," she replied, sticking her hand out for him to shake, for which he did without hesitation.

"I'm Russell Chang. So, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me? I'd love to get to know you better," he suggested, his smile radiating off his handsome face.

Galena smiled right back at him. "I'd like that very much. I must say, you're a very handsome man."

"And you're a very beautiful woman," he complimented back as they walked, side by side, through the beautiful park, exchanging pleasantries along the way.

Meeting Galena turned out to be a very good start for Russell.

X

_Ritz Carlton Hotel_

_Los Angeles, California_

_May 23rd, 2004_

"I'm telling you, Trini. Jason will flip his shit when he finds out I'm throwing a belated bachelor party for him. He's so scared that you're gonna kick his ass," Rocky said as he placed a few party favors on the table.

Trini smirked as she checked herself in the full length mirror. "He's not gonna flip his shit, at least not in a bad way. Besides, once he finds out that I'm helping you plan this party, he's gonna forget all about it. He deserves it after all he has done for me."

"But, a bachelor party, though? I mean, in case you've forgotten, you're already married," he reminded her as he went over to the table and picked up a couple of CD's, rummaging through what music he's gonna be playing on the stereo.

She laughed softly. "I know that. I just want him to have some fun and he's gonna love what I have planned for him. So, while the rest of you guys have fun with the strippers, I mean, your wives, I'm gonna have some fun with my husband, in the bedroom. Good move booking this huge hotel suite, by the way."

"No problem. Anything I can do to help. And, I cooked a fabulous meal for the occasion," he said as he placed the CD's back down on the table.

They only have a few hours left, so Rocky and Trini got right to work getting everything ready for the big party. Trini was checking herself in the mirror one more time, straightening out of her clothes and making sure her crimson red wig was properly in place. There was no doubt in her mind that Jason will be shocked, then happy that she helped put this whole thing together. As she told Rocky, she wanted to do this after everything her husband has done for her and she intends on showing him how much she loves, adores, admire and respects him.

Through words and more physical activities.

For tonight, Trinity Jade Scott doesn't exist. In her place, a gorgeous redhead with fiery personality to match.

Her name is Syren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	22. Trini Sexes Jason Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's bachelor party and the steamy aftermath.

_Ritz Carlton Hotel_

_Los Angeles, California_

_May 23rd, 2004_

"Down the hatch!" Tommy screamed as he downed a glass of whiskey, causing the other guys to do the same thing. After slamming their glasses down on the table, they pressed their fingers against the pulse point of their necks; hissing loudly as the amber liquid burned their throats for a second.

"Bro, remind me why are we doing this? I should be at home, in bed, with my wife," Jason coughed, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly.

Rocky slapped him on his shoulder gently. "Come on, man. You've been so occupied with Trini ever since you got married that you almost forgot about your friends. Do you know the lengths I had to go through to organize this?"

"Actually, no. You're up to something, ape boy and I wanna know what you got up your sleeve," Jason replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

Zack snickered, standing behind his best friend and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, come on. Just enjoy yourself tonight. It's not everyday that you're in the same room with your boys."

"Besides, we all have lives ourselves. This may be our only chance to be together and have fun," Adam chimed in, pouring another glass of whisky and downing it in one fell swoop.

Jason rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels off the table. "Maybe you're right, but I'm watching you guys. I don't know what you got cooking up, but something tells me it's not gonna be good."

Rocky smirked evilly. "Oh, don't worry, Jase. I'm sure that after tonight, you're gonna be singing a whole new tune."

"Somehow, I don't believe you," Jason laughed as he downed a glass of Jack Daniels.

"It's too bad Billy couldn't join us, though. I thought he was able to get some time off," Tommy said, looking sad as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, well, he had to go out of town on business and he couldn't get out of it. He sends his regards, though, and he and Kat promised they'd be at the wedding," Jason said as he sat down on the recliner.

"Speaking of the wedding, how many people are gonna be there, besides us?" Rocky asked as he sat down on the floor and folded his legs together, Indian style.

"My parents, Trini's parents, my cousin Jeremy, Trini's cousin Sylvia, my co-workers at the real estate office and her fellow lawyers. In fact, Brenda and Nate Smith are gonna be in the wedding party," Jason said, smiling brightly.

"I like them a lot. They seem like really good people," Adam replied as he sat down next to Tommy on the sofa.

"Yeah, they are good people; especially Brenda. She and Trini has a lot in common, so their bond was undeniable. I'm glad to have people like them in our lives," Jason beamed.

As the men continued to talk and drink amongst themselves, someone knocked on the door. Rocky got up off the floor and decided to answer it, leaving the guys to look at each other with confused looks on their faces. Nonetheless, they continued drinking just as the second red ranger finally opened the door.

He smiled when he saw Trini, fully decked in a sexy outfit and her crimson red wig perfectly placed on top of her head, nodded her head at him and smiled, silently letting him know that everything's set and she was anxious to get inside to have some fun with her husband.

"Are the other ladies here?" Rocky whispered, his head peeking out through the door to see if Aisha was anywhere in sight.

Trini reached over and patted him on his shoulder. "Yes, they're on their way up here as we speak. Is everything set?"

"Everything's set. Jason doesn't suspect a thing. I think he's gonna be one surprised, happy son of a bitch once you come in," he snickered quietly.

"Okay. We'll be in there in about a minute. In the meantime, keep him busy. Hell, if you have to, get him a little bit more drunk. My husband has the tendency to be a little bit looser when he's drinking that Jack Daniels," she replied before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

Letting out a deep breath, Rocky finally closed the door and went back inside to join the rest of the guys. They all had confusing, suspicious looks on their faces when he resumed his seat on the floor.

"Who was at the door, Rocky?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Rocky looked nonchalant, but nervous. "Uh, the hotel concierge. He wanted to make sure everything was okay and that there aren't a lot of noise coming from us."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, ape boy," Adam said, shaking his head and drinking his whisky.

They were about to question him further when there was another knock on the door. Rocky quickly got up and headed right towards it, causing Jason, Tommy, Zack and Adam to look at each other in confusion once again. They didn't know what was going on with Rocky and, quite frankly, they're not liking what he has up his sleeve.

A few seconds later, Rocky reappeared with several women trailing right behind him. They were dressed very sexy in their respective skimpy outfits, causing the rest of the guys' jaws to drop in shock.

"Gentlemen, I took the liberty of hiring these gorgeous ladies for the entertainment this evening," Rocky announced, smiling brightly.

Jason immediately jumped up out of his seat. "Are you kidding me, ape boy?! I told you I don't want Trini to kick my ass! Are you that dense to pull a stunt like that?!"

Rocky walked over to Jason and placed his hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm not dense. Look, man, I know you don't wanna end up buried six feet under by Trini. Believe me, we all don't want that. I thought it would be fun for us men to be entertained. And, besides, I didn't hire these girls off the street. They are classy, sexy and respectful; especially Syren."

"Who is Syren?" Jason asked, still looking exasperated.

With that, "Syren" (Trini) stepped from being Rocky and sauntered her way over to the handsome guy; running her finger up and down his bare arm. "I'm Syren, sugar. And, I must say, you are one sexy looking man."

"Uh, thanks. I think," Jason said, blushing something terrible.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm gonna take good care of you tonight. My girls and I are show you gentlemen the time of your lives," she replied, winking at him.

"Just for the record, I'm married. I love my wife very much," he told her, proudly displaying the wedding band on his finger.

She grabbed his hand and proceeded to lead him to the bedroom; watching with satisfaction as the other ladies, Aisha, Angela, Kim (who was visibly pregnant at this point) and Tanya making their way towards their men. The music was playing loudly and the conversation and the drinks continued to flow between them. Jason was a little bit nervous about being in another room with a woman who was clearly not his wife.

Little did he know, "Syren" was gonna show him the best night of his life.

When they finally went inside the darkened bedroom, she closed the door and locked it behind her. Grabbing Jason's hand once again, she pulled him over to a chair at the corner of the room, then pushed him down on it by placing her hands on his shoulders. Once again, his nerves got the best of him as she walked away from him for a second and began lighting some candles that were perched on the dresser drawer.

"So, sugar, how long have you been married?" she asked as she lit the last candle.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight on the chair. "Two of the best months of my life. Her name is Trini and she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, really? What's so special about her?" "Syren" asked as she turned her full attention towards him.

He couldn't help but smile. "Everything about my wife is special. Her long dark hair is so beautiful, shiny and I love playing with it a lot. I'd love to smell her hair when I go to sleep at night. The smell of lavender makes me sleep like a baby."

"Syren" felt her heart beat madly. She had no idea he loved to smell her hair at night. Getting back to the task at hand, she slowly walked right over to him, her sultry smile never leaving her face.

"Anything else?" she asked as she stood right in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Trini's one of the most kindest, sweetest people I've ever known in my life. We've been best friends since we were 8 years old and I always thought she was the coolest girl I ever met. My feelings for her has changed over the years and I didn't know when I fell in love with her, but I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I've never loved anyone like I love her," Jason explained, his breath caught right in his throat when she straddled him.

"Well, this Trini girl must be something special. You're a very lucky man, Mr. Scott," she said, her voice dripping with seduction.

"She's more than my wife. I plan on giving her the world or I'm gonna die trying. She gets me in ways no one else can. I can't imagine my life without her," he groaned when he felt her grinding on the huge tent forming in his jeans.

"Well, I'm sure she feels the same way. Will she have to fight off the other girls for your attention?" "Syren" asked as she continued grinding on his lap slowly and seductively.

"The other girls never really stood a chance. Trini took a hold of my heart from the moment she moved back home to Angel Grove almost two years ago. I thought I lost my chance of being with her when she was supposed to be getting married to someone else, but when she got her heart broken, I stepped up and put it back together. I proved to her that I'm not like that last jerk off who broke her heart," he said, his brown eyes blazing in fury.

"Well, that guy's loss is your gain, right?" she asked as she finally climbed off of his lap. He groaned at the missed contact, but she reciprocated by grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the chair, then she promptly pushed him down on the king sized mattress.

"Whoa, "Syren", aren't we a little frisky, huh?" Jason quipped as she stood over him, her hands on her hips and giving him her best seductive look.

"Well, like I said before, sugar; I'm gonna show you the time of your life tonight. I'm in no rush to turn you out. Now, I think I owe you a dance," she replied as she stepped over to the stereo and pushed 'play', then she sauntered her way back to where he laying and, as soon as the first notes of a sexy song began to play, she started to dance.

_Jesus, this woman's gonna be the death of me. No, wait, you can't be having those types of thoughts about her. You're a married man! Trini will definitely kick your ass when she finds out!_

Whatever moral thoughts he had running through his head went right out the window when he watched her take her bra off, first by slipping the straps off of her shoulders just to tease him before taking it off completely and tossing it right over to him. Immediately, he held the garment towards his nose and the familiar scent of lavender started filling his nostrils.

"Are you paying attention to me, Mr. Scott?" "Syren" asked, interrupting him.

Jason immediately tossed her bra over his shoulder and propped himself up on his elbows. "Yes, I am. I must say, you're a very beautiful woman."

"Why, thank you," she replied, winking at him.

"You're welcome. Now, I would get a much better view if you come a little bit closer," he suggested, crooking his finger at her and giving her his best 'come hither' look.

"Oh, is that right, huh?" she sassed as she swayed her hips a little bit more and began making her way towards the bed.

"Oh, yeah," he replied, winking at her.

"Well, since you suggested so nicely..." her voice trailed off as she edged closer and closer to the bed. With the music still playing loudly in the room, the glow of the candles radiating her now heated body and the temperature rising steadily between them, a huge stirring began to form between her thighs. "Syren" was trying to keep her legs closed, but she knew she really didn't stand a chance when it comes to this gorgeous specimen of a man laying perfectly on the bed, beckoning her to join him.

"You're not playing fair, Mr. Scott," she said saucily as she finally climbed in the bed. A loud shriek escaped from her mouth when he reached over and grabbed her by her hips, then pulled her down on top of him, causing her to squeal with delight.

"Now you're really not playing fair," she giggled softly.

"That's because I don't have to play fair when it comes to my wife, _Trini_ ," Jason replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked down at him, her eyes bugging out in shock. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Come on, Tiger, the red wig was a dead giveaway; not to mention Rocky answering the door not once, but twice and you two scheming to put this party together without me knowing. What gives?" he asked, his eyes still narrowed lowly.

She sighed deeply. "I thought it was a good idea for you to have this belated bachelor party because of everything you've done for me. I understand you're worried that I'm gonna kick your ass, but I thought it would be nice for me to be someone else for the night. So, I went to Fredericks of Hollywood and got this getup, along with the wig. Hell, I even convinced the girls to go along with the plan."

"Ah, baby, you didn't have to do all of that for me; although it's a very nice gesture. To be perfectly honest, my bachelor party would've consisted of you and me at home, in bed, having lots of sex with no interruptions. However, I feel that way every day. Baby, I love you so much and I'm gonna see to it that I'm gonna tell you and show you everyday for as long as we both shall live," he replied, caressing her face with his fingertips.

Trini smiled brightly as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers; kissing him passionately. When air finally became a problem, she pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Jase. Well, looks like I won't be needing this wig after all," she said, sighing sadly. Just as she was about to take it off, he stopped her right in her tracks, surprising her.

"Well, now, wait a minute. The night's still young. I was wondering if "Syren" was still here to show me the best night of her life?" he suggested, wagging his eyebrows playfully at her.

With a devilish smirk on her face, she straddled him on the bed and gasped when she felt his hands cupping her cute little ass.

"You're just in luck, sugar. "Syren" hasn't left the building...yet."

She squealed again when he flipped her over on her back and hovered over her, his grin never leaving his face. Another loud gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her breasts; his thumbs flickering her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. Moaning softly, Trini ran her fingers through his short brown hair and pulled his head down towards her right nipple, silently encouraging him to suck and blow on it.

Which he did without hesitation.

The huge stirring between her thighs got even stronger as he paid the same amount of attention towards her left nipple. While Jason was distracting her with his mouth on her breasts, he somehow managed to hook his fingers inside the waistband of her panties, then he eased them down over her legs before removing them away from her ankles and tossing them over his shoulder. Parting her legs with his hands, he inserted one finger inside of her and felt her juices coating his fingertip.

That let him know that she was ready.

Realizing that foreplay was way out of the question, he withdrew his finger away from her folds and began unbuckling his pants. Trini was about to protest when she when watched him struggle to get his clothes off, which caused her to laugh.

"Aren't we eager, huh?" she quipped lightly.

He looked at her with frown as he continued trying to take his clothes off. "Eager to get these clothes off, yes."

"Why, why don't "Syren" assist you, sugar?" she sassed as she sat up on the bed. Together, they made quick work removing his clothes; tossing them on the floor before falling right into each other's arms again.

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes, sugar," she winked at him.

"And you don't look too bad yourself, baby," he replied before laying her down on the bed and climbing right on top of her. Realizing that they both didn't wanna wait another minute, he parted her legs and got settled right between them; aligning himself up at her entrance. They both moaned when he slid right inside of her easily and buried himself right to the hilt, but he didn't start moving right away. Because of how big he was down there, it took her a moment to adjust to him.

However, when she wiggled her hips and silently encouraged him to start moving, indicating that she was fine, he braced himself on his elbows and started thrusting in and out of her. Trini closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as Jason continued moving over her with precision; hitting her hot spots like a pro. She raised her legs up and wrapped them right over his back, the heel of her shoe digging into his ass, which caused him to hiss in pain for a second. But, he barely paid attention to what his wife was doing because he was too busy bringing them both to the brink of sexual insanity.

It wasn't long before he started picking up the pace. She arched her back off the bed and felt her head swim deliciously when he grabbed her right leg and hitched it right over his shoulder. There, he went even deeper; gliding over her G-spot and grunting loudly with the effort. She whimpered loudly, spearing her fingers through her crimson red wig as he kept hammering deep inside of her and feeling her gripping his member in a vise grip.

"Oh, God," she cried out in pleasure when he turned over her on her stomach and continued hammering inside of her; this time, from behind. Gripping her hips tightly and grunting even louder, Jason buried his face in the crook of her neck and began nipping and nibbling on her skin, causing Trini's eyes to roll in the back of her head. She reached behind her and gripped his hair with her hand, hissing loudly and teetering on the edge of oblivion.

They both were getting ready to explode.

He gripped her wig so tightly, it fell off of her head, but neither one of them bothered to put it back on. He gripped her hips once again as he slowly started to get ready to explode. Wanting to prolong the inevitable, she stopped him from moving and convinced him to pulled out of her for just a second. He did just that and she pushed him down flat on his back, then she climbed on top of him and lowered herself down to his protruding shaft. Moaning at the contact once again and bracing herself on his broad chest, Trini began riding him wildly; rocking her hips in a frenzy and bouncing up and down on his hard shaft. Jason looked up at her, mesmerized at the sight of her squirming on top of him.

 _She's an angel. My angel_ , he thought as he gripped her hips once again, even catching her off guard by slapping her butt cheek lightly. Tugging on his nipples, she was slipping and falling in a pool of delicious ecstasy...and he was right there with her.

Before long, they were getting ready to fall over the edge together, so she picked up the pace. Bouncing up and down on his shaft, she was getting ready to explode and he wasn't too far behind. Jason slapped her butt cheek once again, which caused her to scream out his name in the throes of passion. It wasn't long before the first ripple of her orgasm started ripping through her body.

Reaching down between them, his finger started fondling her clit and that's when she finally became unglued. Another strong orgasm tore through her body as she collapsed right on top of him. He soon followed by spilling himself deep inside of her and, in their post-orgasmic haze, laid entangled into each other's arms; sweat pouring off of their now cooling bodies.

Their lips met tenderly and passionately as they started coming down from their highs. No words needed to be said. They were in love, happily married and very happy just being together. Nothing could top this special moment.

A few minutes later, Trini was fully dressed and ready to get out of here; her mission in seducing Jason finally complete. After adjusting her wig on her head, she peered down at her husband, who has fallen asleep on the bed, with a huge smile on his face. As soon as he wakes up, he's gonna be looking for her, but then he'll realize that she'll be waiting for him at home. She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, then she headed towards the door and unlocked it.

"See you later, sugar," "Syren" sassed, winking at the sleeping man before she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Back inside, Jason had a huge smile on his face. Give him a few minutes and he'll be dressed and out of the room in no time. He couldn't wait to get home and be with his wife again.

_Thank you, Rocky!_

X

_ Scott Residence _

_ Malibu, California _

_ May 24th, 2004 _

Even though she was sore all over her body, that didn't stop Trini from being taken from behind by Jason once again. Only this time, they were doing it in the shower; with the running water pounding their bodies.

She had to hold on to something tightly because he was hammering deep inside of her; hitting her hot spots like a pro and the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot effortlessly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting down on her skin harshly and grunting loudly in her ear as he was already teetering towards the edge. When he got home from the bachelor party, he was horny once again and went searching for Trini, who was taking a shower and looking so ravenous standing under the shower head. He knew he had to have his wife once again.

Fortunately for him, she was feeling the same way. She knew he was coming home, so she thought a nice long shower and then surprising him by laying naked in their bedroom would suffice, however, this proved to be much better. Both of them were soaking wet, horny and was getting ready to fall over the edge together once again.

He turned her around and pushed her against the tile wall. He lifted her up in his arms, her legs dangling between his and resumed pounding into her with vigor. Trini wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tightly, fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids. Jason grunted in her ear again; his mouth being wrapped around the column of her throat and sucking on her pulse point lustfully. His hands roamed over her heated body, cupping her ass and squeezing her cheeks softly as he kept hammering deep inside of her. Before long, he was getting ready to explode, however, he held on because he always wanted to make sure her needs came first.

Her head was swimming. Her body was once again sore. She was slipping and falling into a pleasurable abyss. She felt herself trembling with unbridled passion. She too was teetering on the edge of oblivion and she doesn't plan on putting a stop to it.

Finally, after he reached down between them and swiped his finger through her engorged clit, they both crossed the finish line together; screaming each other's names out. In their post-orgasmic haze, they slid down on the floor and allowed themselves to cool down, while the water continued to wash over their bodies.

"One of these days, Jason, you're really gonna be the death of me," Trini giggled softly as they got up off the floor and began washing and lathering each other off.

Jason grinned foolishly at her as he washed her back. "But what a way to go, huh?"

"Absolutely. I hope we'll still be like this when our children arrive someday," she said, her words bouncing off the walls.

"Speaking of which, remember when we agreed to find a home together?" he asked as they stepped out of the shower and began toweling each other dry.

"Yes, I remember. What about it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What if I told you I found the perfect place for us?" he asked as they wrapped themselves up in their respective towels and headed right for the bedroom.

"You did? Where?" she asked, getting excited.

"It's in a beautiful, safe neighborhood. It has everything we want: a white picket fence, a pool in the backyard, a pool house and enough room for our kids. Furthermore, it's closer to the beach, so we can go there on the weekends," he explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her down next to him.

Her eyes sparkled with delight. "Are you serious? Oh, Jason, that's wonderful. I wanna see it!"

He reached over and cupped her face in his hand. "And you will. It's in the final stages of being ready, so we have to be patient. By the time our wedding arrives, it'll be ready."

Without warning, she lunged right into his arms; peppering his baby face with kisses and letting out a loud squeal. At this point, all of her dreams came true. A loving husband who would bend over backwards to make her happy, a thriving career and, soon, she'll be living in her new home and hopefully, a family she would love and support no matter what.

Little did Trini know, Jason was just getting started making her dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	23. Couldn't Come Fast Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's professional life gets a huge boost, so Jason makes an impromptu appearance at her law office. Meanwhile, final wedding preparations are being made and Trini and Jason ends up spending one night apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading towards the home stretch.

_Johnson, Parker, & Smith_

_San Diego, California_

_June 3rd, 2004_

Today, Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott was on cloud nine.

Today, she was sitting on top of the world.

Today, she accomplished something that no other person was able to accomplish since the case landed on her desk.

When she stepped inside the conference room after coming from court, she was greeted with the staff giving her a standing ovation. With her hand placed over her heart and a huge smile forming on her face, she allowed herself to soak in the adulation of her fellow co-workers clapping and cheering for her. The Vietnamese beauty almost broke down into tears, but she quickly gathered her composure and stepped further inside the conference room.

"Well, well, well. What is this all about?" Trini asked as she sat her briefcase down on the table.

Brenda handed her a glass of champagne and kissed her cheek lightly. "We heard the news. I don't know how you did it, but it looks like Fiona's gonna get a new trial. How did you do it?"

Trini smiled as she perched herself on the edge of the table. "Well, with all the evidence we collected, not to mention spending countless hours talking to witnesses and finally getting through to the hit man, I took what we had all the way to federal court. The judge concluded that there was enough evidence to have Fiona's conviction to be overturned and therefore, was granted a new trial."

"That's the best news we've gotten since all of this started. Now, we're gonna go to court fully prepared to get Fiona acquitted," Michael said, squeezing Trini's shoulder softly.

"So when does her retrial start?" Carissa asked as she took a sip of her champagne.

"In about six months or so. In the meantime, I was able to get Fiona moved from death row into protective custody. She's been receiving death threats from fellow inmates since she got there," Trini replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"Good thing you did. That girl's been getting a bad rap since we got the case. Now we're just one step closer in getting her out. Have you tried getting in contact with her former married lover?" Brenda jumped in.

Trini shook her head. "No. It's like he fell off the face of the earth. Last I heard, he packed up everything and left California. Rumor has it, he moved down to Florida and has kept a low profile. I smell something fishy about that guy."

"Same here. But, there's nothing we can do about it. Nine out of ten chance he won't even show up for Fiona's retrial. When she got arrested, he wiped his hands clean of her," Michael said, sighing deeply.

"I'm not worried about him, guys. Let's just focus on getting Fiona acquitted. We're her last chance," Trini replied, just as Janice walked in.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Trini, you have a phone call on line one," she announced.

"Really? Anyone I know?" Trini asked as she got up off the edge of the table.

"That fine ass husband of yours," Janice replied, winking at the original yellow ranger.

Brenda, Carissa and even Michael snickered quietly as Trini turned to her bosses and glared at them playfully. But, then, as she was following Janice out of the conference room, she was blushing something terrible.

"Way to embarrass me, huh?" she asked Janice as she playfully punched the secretary on her arm.

Janice snorted playfully. "You're not embarrassed, Trini. Every time I mention your husband, a big grin forms on your face."

"Can you blame me, though? My husband's a sexy beast," Trini replied as she stepped inside of her office and closed the door behind her. She could still hear Janice snorting playfully in the lobby as she walked over to her desk and sat down, then she reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello, sexy," she said as she pressed the phone to her ear.

Jason chuckled softly. _"Hello, gorgeous. I'm really proud of you."_

"How did you know?" she asked, looking confused.

_"I saw the news. I couldn't be more proud than when you walked out of the courthouse and spoke to the reporters. I was shouting to everyone at the office that my wife was on tv and she kicked ass in court. We all clapped and cheered for you,"_ he explained, which made her smile brightly.

"Damn, I must be good because when I arrived back here, I got a huge standing ovation in the conference room," she told him, her smile never leaving her face.

_"Baby, you were amazing. I don't know all the details, but you can tell me all about it when you get home. We're gonna celebrate,"_ he suggested, making no room for argument.

"Come on, Jase. All we gonna do is get naked and not leave the bed. You can't keep your boner down to save your life," she teased, laughing softly.

_"I don't hear you complaining, Tiger,"_ he replied, his voice dripping in seduction. A huge stir started forming between her thighs and she struggled to keep her legs closed. His voice, which was deep, husky and has a honey edge to it, always caused her to cream in her panties.

"Rex, if you don't quit it right now, I'm gonna have to drop everything and drive down to the real estate office," she warned him, her voice hissing lowly.

_"Why go through all the trouble of driving all the way here?"_ Jason asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Trini got a little suspicious. "What's your glitch, Scott?"

_"Nothing out of the ordinary. I just happen to be standing outside your office and, hopefully, with your permission, I can come in,"_ he said, sounding hopeful.

Her eyes lit up immediately. "You're really here? At my office? No bullshit?!"

_"No bullshit, Tiger. So, can I come in?"_

"Rex, if you're not in my office within the next two seconds, I'm gonna come out there and drag your fine ass in here..." were the last words she said before the door opened and he stepped right inside, holding his cell phone in his hands. Squealing with delight, she leaped out of her chair and launched herself right into his arms, catching him off guard for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and twirling her around; all the while their lips met in a heap of passion and relief, their tongues battling for dominance as he finally sat her down on her feet.

"I can't believe you're really here," Trini replied, beaming up at him.

Jason smiled down at her and tightened his arms around her waist. "It was slow at the office, so I thought it'd be nice if I visit my wife and spend some time with her."

"Hmm, I like the way you think, baby," she said before she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the sofa, shocking him.

"Whoa there, Tiger. Aren't we eager?" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her. She didn't say a word, but her actions spoke louder when she ended up straddling him on the sofa and promptly removed his jacket.

"I could use some afternoon delight, Rex. I had originally planned on taking care of the problem myself, however, since you're here, I think you should have the honor of taking care of the problem for me," she leaned down and whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"You're killing me, baby," he hissed lightly when she reached down between them and took a hold of the huge tent forming in his pants.

"I'm gonna rock your world, Jason Lee Scott. And, when I get through with you, you're gonna want me again and again," Trini said before she bit down on his earlobe.

_I have my own grim reaper and her name is Trini Scott. She's really gonna be the death of me one of these days, but what a fucking way to go! I really love that girl!_

X

_Mario's Italian Restaurant_

_Malibu, California_

_June 22nd, 2004_

With the wedding celebration now less than 24 hours away, Jason and Trini were pulling out all the stops to make sure their big day will be a hugely successful one. It was a good thing they got their friends and family to help because with both of their careers in high demand, they barely had any time to chip in with the planning; mainly because of their jobs and all the hot sex they've been having in the weeks leading up to the celebration.

However, there was another reason why they've been having so much sex: Trini stopped taking her birth control pills. Though the marriage is still fresh and new for them both, they both came to a decision that if they want to start a family, now's the perfect time to do so because time waits for no man. Furthermore, the house Jason had built from the ground up was finally ready and they will be able to move in after they come back from their long overdue honeymoon within the next week or two. The honeymoon destination is currently being kept under wraps because he wanted to surprise her.

As for right now, Jason and Trini has invited their friends and family to this popular Italian restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. Trini, being the traditionalist that she is, will be staying in Los Angeles with the bridal party for tonight while Jason will be staying at their condo for the final time. As much as it pains him to be away from his wife for more than 24 hours, she assures him that after tomorrow, they will never be apart again. One night apart won't kill either one of them.

"Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention, please?" Jason asked as he stood up and tapped his glass of water with a butter knife.

The room went quiet as everyone turned their attention towards him. Trini, who was sitting right next to him, looked up at her husband with a curious look on her face.

"Thank you. I just want to say thank you all for being here with me and my beautiful wife tonight. You guys have been so supportive, loving, caring and considerate of us and, for that, we're forever grateful. As far as we're concerned, you guys are just as much family to us and we're so happy you decided to share this special moment with us. I love each and every one of you and thank you again for taking part in something special to us," he said, tears brimming in his brown eyes.

"Oh, we love you, too, big bro," Kimberly replied as she stood up and kissed him on his cheek lightly. Everyone else murmured their same sentiments and they ended up clinking their glasses together.

"Baby, are you okay?" Trini whispered at him when he sat back down.

Jason leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed with our friends and family here with us, that's all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is amazing," she replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm just disappointed that we won't be together when we get home," he said, pouting his lips playfully.

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "One night apart won't kill us, you big baby. I know we're already married and everything, but just work with me just this once. After tomorrow, the only time we'll ever be apart is when we have to work."

"If you say so. In case you're wondering, I sleep much better with you in my arms," he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush something terrible.

"Not in front of others, you nympho," she hissed lightly, however, her hand wandered their way down underneath the table and cupped him through his jeans, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Now who's the nympho, Tiger?" he whispered back, causing her to smirk evilly.

"After tomorrow, you'll find out," she winked at him.

"Hey, you two. What's going on over there?" Kimberly asked, which startled Jason and Trini.

"Uh, nothing. Why do you ask?" Trini asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"Look, I get it. You can't keep your hands off of each other. Believe me, I'm the same shape when it comes to my handsome husband. But, just remember, there are kids here," Kim warned, laughing softly.

"Okay, little sis. We'll remember," Jason said, which caused all three of them to burst out laughing.

"Care to tell me what you guys were laughing about?" Tommy whispered in Kim's ear.

She turned to her husband and smiled. "I happen to catch them getting a little frisky with one another and I called them out on it."

"Oh, come on, beautiful. I seem to recall a certain Crane couldn't keep her hands off a certain Falcon; even when she was pregnant with Hannah, her hormones were raging out of control," he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"And now, with TJ coming, I'm still the same way," she whispered back, winking at him.

"Jason and Trini are insanely happy. Trini especially deserves to be happy after all she went through. I mean, who would've thought she'd be the one to get dumped at her wedding, move back to Angel Grove, reunite with her friends, went through so much turmoil concerning her life back in Boston, only to find love again, got married out of the blue and now, I can't remember seeing her this happy in such a long time. She truly deserves it," Tanya said from across the able, squeezing Adam's hand gently.

"You're right, babe. If anyone deserves to be truly happy, it's Trini. And if anyone deserves to make her happy, it's Jason," Adam replied, smiling at the happy couple.

All in all, it was a successful rehearsal dinner; with so much laughter and love being exchanged between the happy couples.

The mood was definitely a good one at the restaurant.

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_June 22nd, 2004_

"I thought I'd find you here, Rex. What are you doing?" Trini asked when she stepped out onto the patio and found Jason laying on the lawn chair, staring up at the crystal clear sky.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Just laying here and thinking. This is our last night staying at the condo. After next week, we'll be moved into our new home."

"I know. I'm getting so excited about the next chapter of our lives. Is there room for one more?" she asked as she stepped closer to the lawn chair and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him, catching her completely off guard for a moment before laying her head on his chest and got comfortable with his arms being wrapped around her.

"How soon are you leaving?" he asked as they laid together and felt the warm air whisking at their bodies.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes. But, I'm not going anywhere right now," she replied, nuzzling her face against his warm skin.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, we've come full circle concerning where we are now. I mean, in almost two years, you went from being a jilted bride back in Boston to being married to a crazy guy like me. Time went by so fast."

She laughed softly and snuggled closer to him. "I don't know about you being crazy, but I can honestly say that no one has ever made me happy like you have. I never loved anyone like I love you. I can't imagine how my life would've turned out had we not reconnected."

"My sentiments, exactly. I never loved anyone like I love you as well, Tiger. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep making you happy," Jason replied, kissing her forehead again.

She raised her head up and looked at him with a grin. "You're already doing an excellent job making me happy and vise versa. I love you, Jason Lee Scott."

"And I love you, Trinity Jade Scott," he replied before he leaned over and captured her lips with his. Already, their kissing started intensifying when he scooped her up in his arms and got up off the chair. He had every intention of carrying her inside the condo to christen their bedroom one more time when Kim, Tanya and Aisha put a stop to what the original red ranger had planned on doing.

"Jeez, big bro. Put Trini down. We have to go," Kim said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

He sighed deeply, but he put her down and released her from his grip. "Damn it, Kim. Why you always gotta ruin everything for me?"

The original pink ranger giggled lightly. "I'm not ruining anything for you. You'll be able to be with her after tomorrow, but, until then, we have to head back to the hotel. The guys are gonna be here any minute."

"Can I have five minutes to have sex with my wife? Please?" Jason pleaded, pouting his lips at the ladies, who burst out laughing.

"Okay, that was funny. Jason, you're a nympho," Aisha said, holding her sides and trying so hard to stifle her laughter.

"I agree. Get a hold of that boner you got until tomorrow. Trini needs to be able to walk," Tanya said, wagging her finger at the former gold ranger.

Trini winked at her friends before turning to her husband. "I have to agree with the girls. After tomorrow, I'm all yours. I'll tell you what, before I go to sleep tonight, I'll call you, okay?"

Jason seems to comply with his wife's request, though he was still pouting. "I guess so. Make sure you call me before you go to sleep tonight. Hearing your voice will make me feel better."

"And hearing your voice does wicked things to me, big boy," she said as she stepped closer to him and gently patted him through his jeans, which caused his eyes to narrow seductively.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Tiger," he growled in her ear.

"Oh, believe me, after tomorrow, I have every intention of finishing what I started," she replied with a wink.

"Uh, guys? Break it up. We really have to go," Kim scolded playfully.

"All right, all right. You girls better get going. Be careful, okay?" Jason replied before he leaned over and pecked Trini's lips lightly.

"We will. Don't have too much fun while we're gone. And I'll see you tomorrow," she said before she, Tanya, Aisha and Kim finally left the home, just as Tommy, Rocky and Adam joined him on the patio.

"Everything's okay, bro?" Tommy asked as he watched Jason returned to his place on the lawn chair.

Jason sighed deeply. "Yeah. The girls just left, so now I'm one bored son of a bitch."

"Not for long. I brought my Playstation 2 with me. Anyone wanna play Tekken?" Rocky asked, jumping up and down like a school boy.

Adam laughed as he tried to calm his friend down. "First of all, calm down. Second of all, you know how I am when it comes to Tekken. The second and third ones are the best."

"Hey, I'm with you guys. I wanna play. Jason, you wanna join us?" Tommy asked as they started heading inside.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna sit out here for a little while longer," Jason replied, smiling at his friends. Tommy, Adam and Rocky shrugged their shoulders and went right inside, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_God, if you can hear me, I'm one happy guy right now. I'm married to the most beautiful, sweet, loving and remarkable person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I love Trini so much that I can't imagine my life without her. I can't wait to have a baby with her. I can't wait to continue to spend the rest of my life with her. She's everything to me and I will do whatever it takes not to screw it up. In Jesus name I pray, Amen._

After a few more seconds soaking in the beautiful night air, he got from his chair and headed right inside to spend some quality time with his boys.

X

_Holiday Inn Hotel_

_Malibu, California_

_June 22nd-23rd, 2004_

Trini quietly tiptoed into her room, trying not to step over her wedding party, who all fell asleep in the living room. Once she stepped inside, she closed the door, walked right over to the bed and plopped down on it, then she grabbed her cell phone off the night table and started dialing a familiar number, fulfilling her promise to call her husband before she goes to sleep.

Already, she missed hearing his voice.

After only two rings, she heard the phone being picked up. She had the biggest smile on her face when she heard his deep, husky voice ringing her ears.

_"Hey, gorgeous,"_ Jason answered, which was music to her ears.

"Hey, baby. Were you asleep?" she asked, looking curious.

_"I'm actually about to. Thank you for calling me as promised. I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all."_

"Mmm, same here. The girls fell asleep, so I thought it was a good time for me to call my husband and see how he's doing. So, what happened after I left?"

_"Played Tekken for several hours and had a couple of beers. Other than that, nothing major happened. The guys fell asleep a little over a while ago, so I stepped back out on the patio again and watched the stars sparkling over the ocean. What about you?"_

"I'm in the same shape. Nothing major happened, so me and the girls just watched chick flicks and talked for a while. I'm about to go to sleep myself in a few, so I'm gonna cut this conversation short."

_"Okay, baby. I can't wait to see you. I'm gonna be looking for you in whatever wedding dress you're wearing."_

"Just remember: after tomorrow, we'll never be apart again...except when we're at work."

_"I'll remember that. I love you, Trini."_

"I love you, too, Jason. See you tomorrow."

_"Until then, my Saber Toothed Tiger."_

And, with that, they both ended their phone conversation and fell right into bed; falling asleep with the images of each other haunting their minds.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	24. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and the steamy aftermath; plus the worst kept secret is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lyrics to the song "Always" by the group Atlantic Starr, just borrowing them for the wedding scene.

_Holiday Inn Hotel_

_Malibu, California_

_June 23rd, 2004_

Trini was feeling all kinds of nervousness as she was being pampered by her mother and Kimberly.

In just less than an hour, she's gonna be walking down the aisle and exchanging vows (once again) with the one man who managed to put the pieces of her broken heart back together and made all of her dreams come true. The original yellow ranger went from being super nervous to being excitedly nervous as she anxiously sat in her chair, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you keep still for me, Tri? I'm trying to add some mascara to your eyes," Kim said as she continued to apply mascara to her almond shaped brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, pinkie. I'm just so nervous and excited," Trini said, trying to stay still as Jocelyn stood behind her and started putting pins in her long dark hair.

"Well, we're nervous and excited for you, honey. I'm finally going to see my little girl walk down the aisle. I'm so happy, I could cry," Jocelyn said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Trini reached over and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Oh, mommy, don't do that. You're gonna ruin your makeup. Kim won't be able to fix it in time."

"Got that right. It's hard work putting on other people's makeup. If you ruin it, it's your problem, not mine," Kim quipped as she started applying red lipstick on Trini's lips.

"Okay, so I won't break down and cry until we get to the beach. Speaking of which, you think Jason's climbing up the walls trying to see you?" Jocelyn joked as she finished pinning up her daughter's hair.

Trini couldn't help but chuckle. "I wouldn't put it past him. He was pouting like a big baby when we had to be apart last night. He looked like an adorable lost puppy."

"Not to mention my big bro couldn't keep his boner down to save his damn life. We literally had to drag Trini away from him because he was trying to get a quickie in. That boy ain't right sometimes," Kim giggled lightly.

Trini just rolled her eyes and grinned foolishly. "Can you blame him, though? My husband's a pro when it comes to the bedroom. It's a miracle I can even walk sometimes because he turns me out; no matter what."

"Uh, Trini, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be talking about your sex life in front of your mother," Kim said, looking sheepish.

Jocelyn just smiled and winked at the ladies. "Girls, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: I wasn't born yesterday. I still talk about my sex life with your father with some of my girlfriends whenever we get together. You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed to talk about these things in front of me. After all, your father still knows how to get the job done."

"Mom," Trini groaned, slouching down in her chair in embarrassment.

"Oh, hush up, child. No need for you to be prudish. You are a married woman," Jocelyn playfully scolded her only child.

"Thanks for reminding me. Now, let's finish getting ready. I can't keep my husband waiting for much longer," Trini said, her nerves getting the best of her.

Jocelyn and Kim just looked at each other with knowing and funny looks on their faces.

After about 20 minutes, the bridal party was gathered out in the lobby, talking amongst themselves and waiting for Trini to come out of her hotel room because they were heading towards the beach for wedding; followed by a huge reception back at the condo. All the ladies were dressed to the nines and looking absolutely beautiful in their dresses, but, in a few minutes, all eyes will be on Trini as she makes her debut in her wedding gown.

"I wonder what's taking so long. I hope everything's okay in there," Kat said, looking a little bit worried.

Aisha smiled at her friend. "I'm sure everything's fine. You know how long it takes for us women to get ready. Believe me, it took me a little over an hour to get ready for my wedding to ape boy."

"It took me almost three hours to get ready. I was all kinds of nervous; so much so, that I actually threw up in the bathroom twice," Tanya chimed in, shivering quietly.

"You actually threw up twice? What happened?" Angela asked, looking surprised.

"Pre-wedding jitters. It happens to everyone. Once I got over it, I was so ready to marry Adam," Tanya said, smiling brightly.

"I hear you. I was all kinds of nervous when I married Zack; so much so, that I almost didn't show up at my own wedding. A part of me was scared because I came from a divorced background. However, when I walked down the aisle and saw Zack standing at the altar, smiling at me, any doubts I had went right out the window," Angela explained, her grin never leaving her face.

"Ladies, can we all agree that we married some good-hearted guys?" Aisha asked with a smile on her face.

The other ladies agreed just as the door was finally open and Kim and Jocelyn stepped out a few minutes later.

"Ladies, I present to you, the blushing bride," Kim announced as she and Jocelyn stepped aside and allowed Trini to come out, which caused the other ladies' mouths to drop open in shock.

"Well, how do I look?" Trini asked, twirling around and modeling her simple, but still beautiful wedding dress.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, you look absolutely stunning. Jason won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Brenda said, winking at her.

Trini smiled brightly. "Thanks. Sorry for taking so long, but I have something else important to tell you all. It's pretty exciting, just for the record."

"Well, what is it? Don't keep us hanging!" Aisha squealed, causing the other ladies to giggle lightly at her.

"Okay, okay. Well, the big news is...I'M PREGNANT!" Trini revealed with the biggest smile etching on her face.

The other ladies screamed with excitement and embraced the blushing bride with enthusiasm; with tears of happiness streaming down their respective faces. As they embraced Trini in the middle of the hallway, the original yellow ranger can truly say that she's been blessed. Good friends, a thriving career and a marriage that has done nothing but wonders for her. If anything, she was actually glad she went through all that hell back in Boston because, looking back on it now, she wouldn't be where she is now if she hadn't experienced being jilted at her last wedding.

Now, she can really say that she went through hell and back. In just a few minutes, she's gonna be pledging her undying love and devotion to the one man who has singlehandedly healed her broken heart, put it back together, made all of her dreams come true and broke down the last wall she had built up in order to protect herself from further heartbreak.

Yes, she was blessed indeed.

When they finally pulled apart, they had to wipe their tears away from their eyes from crying so much, but, somehow, they managed not to ruin their makeup. The last thing the ladies needed is Hurricane Kim to spiral out of control.

"How far along are you?" Aisha asked, wiping her face with a tissue to had stashed in her purse.

"Just a few weeks. I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive, but we all know those things aren't always accurate. So, last week, I went to my doctor and I just got off the phone with her. Needless to say, my pregnancy has been confirmed," Trini explained, wiping her own face with a tissue.

"Wow, congratulations. So, when are you gonna relay the big news to Jason?" Tanya asked softly.

"When we exchange our vows. Speaking of which..." Trini said, narrowing her eyes at the ladies.

"Right, we better get going. I'm sure the guests have arrived and we don't want to keep the groom waiting," Jocelyn said as she placed her hand on her daughter's lower back.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Kim demanded as she started leading the pack down the hallway. The other ladies just shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to follow the original pink ranger; anxious to get to the wedding themselves because even they missed their significant others.

"Are you ready for this, honey?" Jocelyn whispered in Trini's ear as they made their way down the hallway.

Trini smiled at her mother; love sparkling in her brown orbs. "Mommy, I've been ready. My husband's waiting on me and I'm not gonna keep him in the dark any longer. I love him so much and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life proving it to him. After all, I'm carrying his baby."

After today, both of their lives will be changed forever.

X

_Malibu Beach_

_Malibu, California_

_June 23rd, 2004_

It was turning out to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and illuminating over the crystal clear water, which was washing softly against the shore.

With the beach beautifully decorated, guests were standing from their seats as the wedding march began. They were holding a single red and yellow rose in their hands, per Jason and Trini's request and felt the love in the air as they watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk, arm in arm, down the aisle.

Among the guests who decided to show up were Vivian and her fiancé Roland. They both had huge smiles on their faces as they watched the flower girls and the ring bearer, who were looking super adorable, walk down the aisle, holding hands and causing everyone to fall in love with them. Even more adorable, the flower girls turned out to be Kimberly's four year old daughter Hannah and Kat's one year daughter Tiffany and the ring bearer was Tiffany's twin brother Torrence.

Breathing heavily and looking anxious, Trini was waiting for her father to arrive to walk her down the aisle. Seeing that he didn't have a chance to do that when she eloped in Vegas and we all know how her last wedding turned out, Henry was determined to walk his only child down the aisle and watch her exchange vows with the one man he has always liked. He knew that his baby girl was in good hands.

"Are you ready, Trinity?" he asked when he finally arrived a few moments later.

She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I'm more than ready, daddy. I've been ready for a long time."

"Listen, before we go, I just want you to know something. I'm so proud of you. What you've been through back in Boston made you into a much stronger person. A person that your mother and I were blessed in raising," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it softly.

Tears started brimming in her eyes. "Oh, daddy. I got my strength from you and mommy. You guys taught and raised me right."

"I know. But, what you did with the strength and knowledge we bestowed on you, your mother and I knew that someday, someone was gonna come along and bring you the happiness you deserve. I'm glad that person turned out to be Jason. Now, I think we shouldn't keep him waiting, right?" Henry said, winking at her as he extended his arm out to her.

Gripping his biceps tightly, Trini smiled at her father again. "I don't think so. Let's go get me married...again."

Just then, _Here Comes the Bride_ started to play and everyone remained standing as Trini and Henry finally made their presence felt by walking down the aisle. They took the time to nod their greeting at the guests as they inched closer and closer to the altar as the warm wind whisked through their bodies and the sun beaming down on them. When Trini laid eyes on Vivian and her fiancé Roland, she had a surprising look on her face for a second before grinning at the Chinese beauty, who winked at her and gave the Vietnamese beauty her thumbs' up.

Standing at the altar, looking nervous, but anxious, Jason was doing everything he can not to make a fool of himself. Dressed so handsomely in his black tuxedo, he had his hands folded in front of his body and he was just in awe at the sight of his wife looking ever so beautiful in her wedding dress. Standing right behind him were Tommy (who was the best man), Rocky, Adam, Zack, Billy and Nate and they exchanged knowing smirks on their faces. However, they shouldn't be the ones to talk because they were acting the same way at their respective weddings to their girls.

"Bro, close your mouth before a fly gets in," Tommy quipped, whispering in the groom's ear.

Jason just rolled his eyes; not paying attention. "Leave me alone, Captain Crayola. I seem to recall you nearly falling out of your shoes when Kim walked down the aisle in her wedding gown. I had to be the one to hold you up."

Tommy ended up shutting his mouth because he knew Jason was telling the truth.

Meanwhile, when Trini and Henry finally reached the altar, he raised her veil up long enough to lean over and kissed her on her cheek lightly, then he placed it back down over her face.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Henry said proudly. After winking at Jason, silently telling him to keep taking care of his little girl, he took his seat right next to Jocelyn and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the celebration of two people coming together: Jason Lee Scott and Trinity Jade Kwan. As they continue to embark on a new journey together, let their undying love, support and respect for one another continue to prosper. Even in our darkest times, He has continued to bless us with the faith and the spirit that has bestowed on our sacred hearts. As Jason and Trini continue to write the next chapter of their lives together, remember to be each other's strength, each other's lifeline, each other's hope and perseverance. May your love for one another continue to flourish and may your love for your future children be as honest and truthful you hope to be. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen," the minister started off.

"Amen," everyone replied.

"At this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. And, being the gentleman that I am, Trini, you should go first," he said, causing Trini to blush for a second. Nonetheless, she handed her bouquet of flowers over to Kim before returning her attention to Jason, who winked at her.

"Well, where do I start? I never thought in a million years that I'd be standing here today...again; considering how my last wedding turned out, I was wary of having to go through this again. However, you, my handsome, darling husband somehow broke through the walls I built up for myself and put the pieces of my broken heart back together. You showed me how to love again, to find faith again and let me know that it's not too late for me to find happiness again. Well, I did find happiness again...with you. You made me smile again. You made me believe again. You made me into a much better person. The fact that when I moved back here, you went out of your way to make my homecoming a huge success speaks volumes to what kind of man you are. You have been nothing but a godsend and I couldn't be more grateful to share my love with you. Jason, you have made all my dreams come true and I'm really lucky to be standing here with you...as well as our unborn child," Trini said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. His eyes were wide open in shock for a moment before tears started streaming down his face. Needless to say, he was over the moon with the news.

"I love you," he said, his voice cracking as he kept rubbing her stomach lightly.

"I love you, too, Jason. Thank you for all that you've done for me. I vow to love and cherish you even after I'm long gone. I vow to love and cherish our children through the good, the bad and the ugly. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never take that for granted. You are simply wonderful, Jason Lee Scott and I'm so blessed that you came back into my life like a breath of fresh air," she replied, tears streaming down her own face.

Jason never removed his hand away from her stomach because he still was in a trance with the news. He was gonna be a daddy. Jason Lee Scott was gonna be a father. He wanted to shout to the rooftops that he was gonna be a daddy, but he was too emotional to do that, so rubbing his wife's stomach would suffice...for now.

"Well, that was life changing, to say the least. Trini, I've loved you ever since we were eight-years-old. I remember seeing how poised, cool, reserved and confident you turned out to be when you fixed the chain on my bike. After that day, I knew I loved you, but I didn't know it at the time because, let's face it, I was eight-years-old. What eight-year-olds you know knew anything about love?" he asked, causing Trini and the others to snicker quietly. Even the minister couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nonetheless, I knew I loved you back then. I didn't know how it happened, but I didn't care because you became so important to me; even as we became teenagers, my love for you never wavered. I love everything about you: from your dark long hair, to your infectious smile, your beautiful skin and, most of all, your kind and caring nature towards others. Whenever I feel down or have a bad day, just being in your presence makes me feel so much better. You make me a better man. You make me feel as though I can accomplish anything in the world. You believed in me more so than anyone else. And, most importantly, you value me as a man and treat me with the proper love and respect I deserve. And, now, you have made me the happiest man in the world by informing me I'm gonna be a daddy. I vow to love and protect you within every ounce of my being, even after I'm long gone. I vow to love and protect our children through the good, the bad and the ugly. You are simply a one of a kind woman, Trinity Jade Scott and I'm truly blessed to have you back in my life."

There wasn't a dry eye on the beach as they were reciting their vows. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen looked at each other; mouthing the words 'I love you' to one another and exchanging loving glances at each other. Even Jason and Trini's parents held hands and did the exact same thing; so happy to see their children find love with each other despite all they've went through to get where they are now.

"Well, after those touching vows, I don't think anyone would object to you two being together," the minister said, wiping his own tear stained eyes with his finger.

"If they know what's good for them, they'd keep their mouths shut or else Jason and Trini won't hesitate to open up a can of whoop ass," Rocky whispered, causing Tommy, Adam, Zack, Billy and Nate to chuckle softly.

"Mate, you hit the nail on the head with that one," Nate whispered, shaking his head.

"With that being said, Jason, do you once again take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do," Jason said without hesitation, winking at Trini.

"And, Trini, do you once again take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

"With all my heart, I do," she said through her tears.

"May I have the rings, please?" the minister asked. With that, Tommy handed the rings right over to him before retaking his place right behind Jason.

The minister then handed the newly custom made wedding bands over to Jason and Trini, but they barely paid attention because they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"Jason, as you place the ring on Trini's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jason repeated as he slid the ring on her finger. Then he leaned down and kissed her ring finger gently.

"Trini, as you place the ring on Jason's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Trini repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

Just then, the timeless tune from R&B group, Atlantic Starr, began to play. Everyone remained silent as the timeless, romantic song began to fill their ears.

_Girl you are to me_

_All that a woman should be_

_And I dedicate my life_

_To you always_

_A love like yours is rare_

_It must have been sent from up above_

_And I know you'll stay this way_

_For always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow_

_And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)_

_Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away_

_When you come around you bring brighter days_

_You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be_

_And I will love you so, for always_

_Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family._

_They will bring us joy, for always._

_Ooh boy I love you so, I can't find enough ways_

_To let you know, but you can be sure I'm yours for always._

_And we both know, that our love will grow_

_And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)_

_Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away_

_When you come around you bring brighter days_

_You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be_

_And I will love you so, for always_

_(Ooh... ooh... I will love you so for always.)_

_(Ooh... ooh... I will love you so for always.)_

_(Ooh... ooh... I will love you so for always.)_

"By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce, once again, husband and wife. What God has brought you together, let no one else tear you apart. Jason, you may now kiss your bride," the minister announced with a smile on his face.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he removed the veil she was wearing away from her face and cupped her face in his hands, then he drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss. The sun was still beaming down over them as the kissing continued, all the while they were being watched by the wedding party and the guests. They never wanted this moment to end.

However, when air became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Both of them still had tears in their eyes as his hand reached down between them and stroked her stomach gently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott," the minister declared as Jason and Trini began walking down the aisle. Everyone clapped and cheered for them as the newlyweds greeted each guest with loving smiles, nods and glances as they started descending towards the parking lot, with the wedding party and their families trailing close behind.

Jason suddenly stopped Trini in her tracks for a moment, then he surprised her by scooping her up in his arms and began carrying her, bridal style, up the steps. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed heartily as he went up the steps.

"You're crazy, my darling husband!" she giggled loudly.

He looked at her with a grin. "Gotta get my practice in, baby. Because, later on tonight, I have every intention of seeing you naked."

"Oh, is that right? Are we planning on working on baby number two before one even arrives?" she quipped with a smirk.

He leaned over and captured her lips with his, then he pulled back and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"Tiger, when I get through with you, baby number two will be a thing of the past."

X

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_June 23rd, 2004_

Carrying her inside their new home, Jason was anxious to get the show on the road. As much as he loved spending time with his friends and family, a part of him needed to be selfish and get his wife alone. Fortunately for him, Trini was having the same thoughts and feelings and as much as she loved being around her family and friends, she was anxious to spend her wedding night with her husband. So, after a couple glasses of champagne (or, in Trini's case, non-alcoholic sparkler), plenty of photos taken and getting their groove on the dance floor, the original red and yellow rangers bid adios to everyone at the reception and climbed right into the limo.

Besides, they wanted to spend their wedding night in their new home.

Once inside, he kicked the door closed with his foot, then he sat his wife down on her feet. They both took a minute to survey their new living arrangement, which was much bigger than either of them thought. However, it was perfect for them because in about eight and a half months, a new addition to the Scott family will arrive in style.

"Jason, this is absolutely beautiful. And it's all ours. I love it," Trini said as she stepped further inside the newly furnished home.

He just followed her and smiled brightly. "I'm glad you love it, Tiger, because I have something big to tell you. This house was actually built from the ground up."

She turned to face him, shock etching on her face. "What? This house was actually built? How is it even possible?"

"Come on, Tiger, you're talking to a real estate agent here. I brought this lot a couple of years ago, but I really didn't have any use for it until you moved back home. Then, we went to Vegas and eloped, so with the help of Nate and a couple of my friends who work in construction, I built this beautiful home from the ground up. Took about a couple of years to get the job done, but I did it. And, now, we have a home to raise our children in. So what do you think?" he asked as he stood right in front of her.

"What do I think? I think why didn't I marry you much sooner, you wonderful man!" she squealed as she leaped right into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck and laughing loudly as he twirled her around in his arms.

"I take it you love it, right?" he asked when he sat her back down.

"Yes and I love you even more. So, um, how many rooms are in this house?" Trini asked, narrowing her eyes at him seductively.

"Six in total; including three master bathrooms. Why do you ask?" Jason asked, his own voice dripping with seduction.

Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, she drew him down for a deep, passionate kiss, then she pulled back and looked right into his eyes; her own orbs turning from brown to black in desire.

"I think it's time for my gorgeous husband to take me upstairs to the master bedroom, take off this wedding dress I have on and make love to me all night long," she whispered in his ear.

"Anything for my wife," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs; intending on fulfilling her wish.

Within a few minutes of finally arriving in the master bedroom, clothes were shed, candles were lit and the only sounds you could hear bouncing off the walls was Trini's cries of pleasure and Jason's primal grunts as they moved together as one in the king sized bed.

She raked her fingernails up and down his back and bit down on his broad shoulder as he moved ever so gently inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts as he kept his pace slow and steady. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit down on her skin harshly as he started picking up the pace.

They had made love so many times before, but tonight was particularly special for them because they were married and they were about to become parents. As they continued to move together as one, they could feel their hearts beating against their chests. So, not only were they bonded together physically, but also emotionally, mentally and spiritually.

"Oh, God," Trini moaned softly as Jason kept moving inside of her. The headboard was tapping softly against the wall and the bed was creaking underneath them as his hands started roaming all over her heated body; even cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. She arched her back off the bed when he leaned down and captured her right nipple into his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly as he kept thrusting inside of her with vigor. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple as he continued to massage her breasts gently. It wasn't long before they started teetering on the edge of oblivion.

Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and straddled him. Bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft, she threw her head back and screamed out his name as she felt the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot. She yelped out in surprised when he slapped her butt cheek playfully as he surged even deeper inside of her swollen opening. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy and as she continued riding him feverishly, Trini was pretty much sexually exhausted.

Jason, realizing that his wife was getting ready to explode, he flipped them back over and hitched her right leg over his shoulder. She had to hold on to the headboard when he really went to town on her; hammering deep inside of her much faster and grunting loudly with the effort. She closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids and she felt herself slipping further into a pleasurable abyss. Every single part of her body was sore, but it was a good kind of sore because her husband was making love to her like a pro. Sweat was dripping off her skin and the glowing candlelight was illuminating her skin as she edged closer and closer to her intended goal.

When he reached down between their conjoined body and started fondling her clit, she finally became unglued. Her inner walls clamped down hard on him in a vise grip as a pulsating climax ripped through body like scissors cutting through a piece of paper. She laid limp on the mattress; riding out the aftershocks as he kept pushing through her tight walls several more times before he finally collapsed on top of her, spilling himself right inside of her. As he was coming down from his high, he moved right off her body, not wanting to crush her because she was carrying their child. They laid together on the bed with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"What a way to spend our first night in our new home, huh?" Trini quipped, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jason kissed her forehead gently and stroked her stomach lightly. "Tell me about it. And there'll be plenty more where that came from."

"I can't wait, baby. I can't wait. I love you," she said before she started falling asleep.

"Wait, before you go to sleep, I have one more surprise for you," he said, as he sat up on the bed, with her following suit.

"What you got up your sleeve, Scott?" she said, arching her eyebrow up at him in confusion.

"Well, I know you're wondering where are we going for our honeymoon or if we were going at all. Wonder no more because I have two first class tickets to Bora Bora and we're staying at a beautiful hotel and resort," he announced, which caused her to squeal with delight.

"Are you serious? When are we going?!" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The day after tomorrow. Don't worry about getting some time away from your work because I managed to clear it for you. Apparently, Carissa, Brenda and Michael really loves you," he chuckled in her dark hair.

"I can't believe you did this for me. Did I ever tell you how much I love you today?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her tear stained eyes. "Yes and you also do a great job showing me how much, too."

"I'm serious, Rex. I love you so much. I can't thank you enough for just loving me and making all my dreams come true."

"Baby, you made my dreams come true as well. Love has prevailed and we're living proof of it. I love you, too, Tiger."

As their lips met tenderly and laid back down on the bed with their arms around each other, her husband's words rang right in her ears. Love has truly prevailed for her and she wouldn't have it any other way. From getting her heart broken to living her life with the one man she loves, the original yellow ranger has persevered...in more ways than one.

Love has truly prevailed for her. And she's gonna do whatever it takes not to take it for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	25. Epilogue: 11 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 years and four children later, life is good for Jason and Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been one hell of a journey, but it was well worth it. Thank you guys for coming along for the ride!

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_September 4th, 2015_

It was a beautiful day in Malibu. The sun was shining brightly, the water was washing ashore on the beach and as the late summer air began to whisk through the palm trees, it was turning out to be a beautiful, fun filled day in the Scott home.

You could hear laughter throughout the house as four little kids, ranging from the ages between 10 and 3, running through the living room; squirting water guns at each other. Jason and Trini were smart enough to lay bathroom towels down on the tile floors because, the way they see it, their four little angels were making a huge mess. However, as they were standing in the kitchen making lunch and watching them have fun with one another, they didn't mind. They cherished the times seeing everyone so happy.

So much has happened in 11 years. So much has happened since the wedding and the romantic honeymoon in Bora Bora. As far as their professional lives were concerned, Jason and Trini were still at the top of their game. Jason still works at the real estate office downtown, but now, he has complete ownership since his partner, Marissa announced her retirement. The original red ranger was still a hot commodity among celebrities, socialites and big time businessmen who looked to live among the gorgeous coast. And with the money he was making, he even managed to go back to school and get his Masters.

Trini's career as a lawyer got a huge boost; thanks to her impressive record in the courtroom. Six months after she got Fiona's conviction thrown out, the poor young woman, who was still sitting in jail for a crime she didn't commit, was finally able to walk out of the courthouse a free woman. With new evidence that actually could've cleared her a long time ago being introduced, not to mention the phony phone records, the woman who turned out to be an imposter, the hit man who killed Fiona's former married lover's wife finally admitting that he was paid to say that he and Fiona did meet up; over the phone and in person and that fact that Fiona was up in Canada at the time of the murder and was seen the entire time, it didn't take the jury long to come up with a not guilty verdict. To further sweeten the pot, Trini made sure that Fiona was compensated for the hell she was put through by filing a wrongful imprisonment suit against the state of California. Not wanting to add anymore fuel to the fire, a settlement was reached. Fiona was able to walk out of prison and has since moved on with her life.

After winning her second biggest case since moving back to California, Trini got a huge promotion. She went from being a rookie to junior partner to senior partner in less than 3 years. So, now, the huge sign you see outside is the law office of Johnson, Parker, Smith & Scott.

Their personal lives were just as extraordinary as their professional lives. Jason and Trini has been married for 11 years and they're still very much in love and very much happy. And their four beautiful children were the perfect products of their lives: 10 year old twins Christina Nicole and Christopher Nathan, 7 year old Joshua Lee and 3 year old Harper Simone Scott. All four of them were splitting images of their parents and are very good, polite kids...with some mischief along the way.

And their friends' lives fared just as well as theirs. Tommy and Kim has their hands full with 15 year old Hannah and 11 year old Thomas James Oliver, or TJ, as he likes to be called. Tommy still teaches science at Reefside while Kim continues to run her gymnastics academy, but she has also taken up teaching music at Reefside High as well. It was no secret that the original pink ranger loves to play her guitar and she was happy to see Hannah take up the same mantle. TJ just likes to be just like his father.

Rocky and Aisha has a 7 year old daughter named Desiree Maria DeSantos. She's their only child and is such a joy in their lives. Rocky now owns two successful casual dining restaurants in the San Francisco area and Aisha's now a pediatrician; having to have a strong love to taking care of children. Though Rocky does get on her nerves from time to time, she can't imagine with her life without him and now, with that daughter in tow, Aisha can say her life is anything but normal.

Adam and Tanya has two children; 9 year old Veronica Rochelle and 6 year old Adam Jr. Adam is now a successful voice over artist; having dubbed voices for various video games and animated cartoons. He closed down the Youth Center in order to pursue his new career and has taken great joy in traveling a lot. As for Tanya, she's still a popular radio personality and a multi-platinum singer; having released her last studio album Fierceness last year to great critical acclaim. The Parks currently reside in Burbank, California.

Zack and Angela doesn't have any children together, but they still are very much married. Due to their hectic careers, they decided to put off having a family and just focused on each other. Zack's still thriving a choreographer and has since opened up a popular nightclub on the Sunset Strip while Angela's modeling career still does wonders for her. Over time, the Taylors ended up traveling together a lot so they won't have to be apart anymore.

Billy and Kat's twins, Torrence and Tiffany are now 12 years old and, just as Rocky predicted, they are two of the smartest twins in their class. However, outside of their academics, Torrence is a competitive gymnast just like his father and Tiffany's a ballet dancer and community activist, just like her mother. Billy's computer software company is still going well and Kat still runs her dance studio. In fact, Tiffany is one of the star students there.

When Vivian and Roland got back home, they got married as planned. In fact, Trini ended up attending the big event, as a show of solitary of their friendship. After the wedding, they ended up moving down to Atlanta, Geogia, where Vivian ended up starting her own law practice and is doing well so far. She still attends counseling sessions to work out her issues, but the good news is, she completed the terms of her probation and, to date, her record remains clean. Also, her relationship with her parents has gotten better and, as far as her father is concerned, he has gotten better, health wise.

Russell has never gotten married, but he's in a long term relationship with Galena and they even have a child together; a little boy named Russell Jr. He's still a top notch lawyer in Brooklyn and has reconciled with his past concerning Trini and Vivian. After some heart to heart talk with both ladies, he was finally able to move on with his life and could finally lift the weight off his shoulders. He's in a committed relationship with the woman he loves and loves being a father to his son.

Nate and Brenda's daughter Fiona Nicole is now 21-years-old and is attending college. However, the empty nest didn't last long for them. Shortly after Fiona's 10th birthday, Brenda got a huge surprise: she was expecting their second child. Little Melissa Simone was born in 2008 and now, she's in the first grade. Nate, Brenda and Fiona couldn't be more thrilled at the new addition to their family. Nate's still a hotshot land developer and Brenda's still a senior partner at the law firm. And, yes, their marriage is still going strong.

Speaking of still going strong, Nate and Brenda's friendship with Jason and Trini was hotter than ever. They would have couples date nights and Nate still volunteered at Jason's dojo in Malibu. The four could also be seen hanging out with their other friends and having a great time together.

Jeremy and Sylvia dated for several years before finally tying the knot in 2009. Just like his cousin Jason, Jeremy didn't believe in long engagements, so after proposing to Sylvia on a romantic picnic in the mountains, they decided to head to Las Vegas and eloped; with plans of a bigger wedding in the near future. Now, they were expecting their first child and they couldn't be more thrilled. Jeremy and Sylvia currently reside in Venice Beach, California and visit their cousins almost all the time.

So, in the end, everyone was truly happy with their lives. Everyone has the happy endings. Nothing or no one could ever take that away from them, even if they tried. As Jason and Trini continued making lunch for the kids, they looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces; smiles showing true testament of how much their bond has strengthened over the years.

"Are you happy, baby?" he asked as he walked over to where she was standing.

She looked up at him, love sparkling in her eyes. "Truly happy. I'm truly one happy Saber Toothed Tiger."

"And I'm one truly happy Tyrannosaurs Rex. We made some good kids, didn't we?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder and seeing his kids sitting on the floor, playing Connect Four.

"Yeah, we did. I can't imagine my life without them. Hell, I can't image my life without you, Jason. You really made all of my dreams come true," she told him, winking at him.

"You'll find out when the children go to sleep tonight," he leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Jesus, man, do you have to speak so lowly? You know what your voice does to me," she hissed lightly.

"Oh, really? What else?" Jason asked as he bit down on her earlobe gently.

"You know something? Your beard is turning me on. I love how you groomed it and makes you look more manly," Trini purred before their mouths fused together. He had every intention of hoisting her up on the counter and continue having his way with her when their four children decided to make their presence felt.

"EWWW!" they screamed, causing their parents to pull apart.

"Uh, hi, babies. Anything we can help you with?" Jason asked, causing Trini to bury her face against his neck to stifle her giggles.

"We wanted to see if the food was ready, but I guess you and mommy has other plans," Christina said, shaking her finger playfully as if she was disappointed in them.

"Yeah, we understand you two love each other, but, come on. Don't traumatize us," Christopher said, covering his face in his hands.

"All right, all right. Go upstairs and wash your hands. Food will be ready in a few minutes," Trini ordered as she reached inside the cabinets and pulled out some plates.

"Are you guys sure?" Joshua asked, arching his eyebrow up in skepticism.

"You heard what she said. Get upstairs and wash those hands," Jason ordered, causing the four kids to do what he asked. They ran upstairs quickly, not wanting to upset their father.

He returned his attention to his wife, who was filling the plates up with food and was setting them down on the table.

"Stop staring at me, Rex. You'll go blind if you keeping doing that," she quipped, looking at him with a smile.

"Can you blame me, gorgeous? You're simply a sight for sore eyes," he said as he leaned over and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

"Mmm, hold those lips until later tonight. Right now, I hear eight tiny feet running downstairs," she said as she moved away from him. Sure enough, a few seconds later, their kids returned, having successfully washed their hands and were now sitting at the table.

As they all sat down and had lunch together, Trini really had to count her blessings. After everything she has been through in her life, being here today, with her husband and four beautiful children, well, she couldn't be more lucky to have everything she has ever wanted.

Jason was right. Love has prevailed. And she was living proof of what it means to be truly loved.

With all of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
